Anchor
by words-with-dragons
Summary: "Shut up Captain." He grinned at her. "Make me, Gyatso." / He's a pirate. She's his hostage. A simple ransom deal. What could go wrong? The answer: everything. Aboard The Waterbender, a pirate Captain and a woman of high-society are going to find the last thing they ever expected. [Kai/Jinora] Rated T for some violence, abuse, coarse language and sexual tension.
1. Otaku's Mistake

**Anchor**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The waves lapped against the hull of the ship as a breeze rolled over the water. A man stood with one leg on the wooden railing around the ship, leaning over slightly next to the pulley that hoisted the anchor; the great weight was in the water, leaving only a thick metal chain to show for it. He gazed out on the horizon, squinting to make out the tiny rowboat making its way to his ship. Far beyond that was the Mainland, Port Bosco, with low rolling hills and a bustling marketplace. It was a good thing it was busy: everyone would have been too busy with their errands to notice a particular one of theirs.

"Is the girl there, Captain Kai?" his first mate Yung asked, as the pudgy man joined his side.

"Hard to tell," Kai replied. "Pass me a telescope, would ya?" A thin, bald man named Daw tossed him one from up on the grid of ropes that connected to the mast, sitting comfortably in one of the grid spaces. "Thanks Daw," he called up.

"No problem Cap," Daw called back.

Kai tilted his black hat - wide brimmed, with a band of yellow around the centre - up so he could place the spyglass against his eye. The breeze ruffled the collar of his white shirt, the first three buttons undone, the rim lightly tucked into his belt. He rolled up his sleeves to his elbows, balancing one on the knee of his brown pants. Now with a clearer view, he could make out Otaku and Appa sitting in the rowboat with oars in their hands. Both men were on the larger side, but whereas it was a difficulty to get Otaku to shut up, Appa hardly ever spoke. And seated on the bench in between them was the girl.

Perhaps girl wasn't the most accurate word, Kai thought. She was very clearly a young woman, sitting up straight, in a white blouse and a light blue dress over top, but still quite curvaceous. Her dark hair - brown or black, he couldn't quite tell from this distance - was pulled back into ringlets, twisted up into an elegant bun on her head and her curls spilled over her shoulders. The stories he'd heard about her had said she was very beautiful, and he knew that it still didn't really do her justice. Not that it mattered, she wouldn't be here for long. Her father Governor Tenzin would pay a nice amount of yuans for her and then the governor would get her back safe and sound in no time.

As soon as the rowboat pulled up against the hull, ropes with hooks were lowered and fastened onto the stern and bow of the tiny boat. Yung joined a few other members of the crew and hoisted the rowboat back up; Kai helped as well, even though as Captain he was technically exempt from such trivial duties. Appa and Otaku climbed out of the boat and onto the deck.

"Everything went according to plan?" Kai checked. According to the information they had collected about the young woman's whereabouts, she had been in Port Bosco alone, waiting to catch a ship back home to the nearby Air Temple Island. It was a quick interception and kidnapping, although they had never really done something like this before. The gold they had was starting to run out however, and this was a surefire way to get themoney they needed in case their ship, The Waterbender, got damaged.

"Of course Captain," Otaku answered.

"So it's your fault I'm here?" Kai stared at the young woman, who had crossed her arms over her chest, and was glaring at him. He could see only a flicker of fear in her eyes, but her glare never wavered when their eyes met.

"You won't be here long, Miss Gyatso, no need to be so hostile," Kai said, smirking a little. "As soon as your father pays the money, we'll take you right back home."

"That won't be for a while," Gyatso said, standing up. Otaku offered her assistance to help her out of the boat but she shrugged it off, stepping onto the deck and smoothing out her dress. "My father's checking on a business deal on Whale Tale Island. It'll take at least a month for the message to reach him, and another three for him to travel back here. It seems to me this plan wasn't thought out very well, Captain. Perhaps next time you create a plan you should do so more thoroughly."

Kai's eyes widened and for a moment he just stared at her in surprise, before a slew of swear words flew from his mouth. "Dammit Otaku, didn't youcheck the governor's schedule?" he snapped, clenching his fists, and cringed at how harshly it came out when Otaku cowered in front of him.

"I - I tried, I checked but it must have changed last minute, I'm sorry Captain," Otaku's voice wavered. Kai's expression softened.

"It's…it's alright Otaku." He clapped the man on the shoulder. He sighed. "Well, it looks like Gyatso will be here for longer than expected."

"My name's Jinora," she said, although nobody seemed to be listening.

"Can't we just drop her off?" Daw suggested.

"We'd never be able to kidnap her again though," Appa piped up. "I think she should stay."

"Do I get any say in this matter?" Jinora said testily.

"Not a word," Kai said cheerfully. "But no, she'll have to stay. We can pick up some more food at the next market, and the cabin boy's quarters haven't been used in years." His old room was on the smaller side, but it would be fine. "Yung, can you take here there? She has some belongings to unpack, right?" Kai noticed a creamy white handbag clamped firmly in her hands. It wasn't big, but it must have been holding something.

Jinora was still glaring at him as Yung led her below decks, and Kai rolled his eyes. Spoiled little rich girl. Really, as far as kidnappings went, this could way worse for her.

"And men, as much as I'm sure I don't have to say this, I don't want to see anybody making any unwanted advances towards Gyatso, got it?" They were all good men, and Kai wasn't really worried, but he was sure he couldn't hurt to say it. They weren't usually ever around women, let alone one so pretty. And there was no harm in admitting he thought Jinora was pretty, after all.

He wondered what it was going to be like, having her around. Hopefully she wouldn't always be so angry. Yung could look after her, he figured. Or Otaku. She didn't seem to be mad at either of them. What had he done to get her so angry at him so fast, anyway? Maybe it was because he was the Captain, and her kidnapping had been his idea.

It wasn't like it was ideal for him either, honestly.

Kai crossed his arms over his chest as the anchor was lifted, and they set off into the open sea. Stupid, angry spoiled little rich girl. Whatever.

* * *

"Miss Jinora refuses to come down for supper," Yung told him a few hours later. Kai huffed.

"Let her go hungry then," he said, waving his hand. He wondered if her family had realized what had happened yet, if they'd gotten the ransom note. It must have been hard, to be apart from your family, although he couldn't speak from experience; he had never had a family to begin with, and the crew was the closest thing to it he had, and he had never been apart from them. He could imagine it though, and a bit of pity welled up inside him. "Actually," he added, stopping Yung in his tracks. "Bring her some food. She'll need some time to adjust. I have a feeling Gyatso's pretty stubborn."

"Why do you call Miss Jinora that, Kai?" Yung asked. "Gyatso, I mean?"

Kai shrugged. "'Cause that's what she is, a Gyatso. One of the richest families in the Earth Kingdom, besides the BeiFongs and the Satos maybe."

Yung smiled. "It's just funny, she only ever calls you Captain."

"Without the respect, I'm sure," Kai grinned. For most the crew, it was an unnecessary title, as they had known him for a long time before he became Captain. He was much younger than most of the crew, the majority of them being in their late 20s or early 30s, while he had only just hit 22. Jinora, he thought, must be close to his age as well. "Well, it's nice to know we're on the same page. Hopefully she'll get off her high horse and join the rest of us for dinner soon."

Yung nodded. "Why Kai, you're not actually hoping to see more of her, are you?" he teased.

Kai rolled his eyes. "That's Captain to you Yung, now shut up and bring her the food." Yung simply smiled as he left with a small tray of food, consisting of soup and a few pieces of bread and some meat. Like he'd ever want to actually be around that spoiled brat. If she was less angry, maybe, but otherwise, Kai was going to stay clear of her. He had enough to worry about without her less than stellar temperament being added onto the pile.

Yung came back a few minutes later with only the meat. "Apparently Miss Jinora's a vegetarian," he explained, and Kai shrugged.

"Add it to your meal then, or divide it up," he replied.

Kai couldn't help but smile as he took his place at the head of the table, his crew seated all around him, talking and laughing and eating all at once. He felt at home, and made sure Otaku knew he was forgiven when he gave him an extra piece of bread from his own plate.

So what if Otaku's mistake had made things a little more inconvenient? It didn't have to change anything.

(Oh how wrong he was.)

* * *

Jinora came to breakfast.

Kai only noticed because a silence fell over the men, the woman hovering in the doorway of their cramped dining hall. The long wooden table that went along the length of the room had chairs crammed in as much as possible, with Daw's lean figure weaving in and out as the he served the men a combination of bacon strips and gray slop that tasted far better than it looked. Kai sighed as everyone's eyes turned to Jinora, and he cleared his throat. His crew hastily diverted their gaze, and conversation picked up again per usual.

"You can have my seat, Miss Jinora," Otaku offered, his chair scraping against the floor as he got out of his seat. "I need to check our course for Half-Moon Bay, anyway, and it's best to get an early start."

The corners of Jinora's mouth lifted as she sat down in the chair. "Thank you…Otaku, right?"

He nodded. "That's right ma'am." Otaku paused and placed a hand on Kai's shoulder on his way to the door. "Captain, I just wanted to apologize, again for-"

Kai waved his hand dismissively. "It's fine, you made an honest mistake. I'm sorry I snapped at you." Otaku smiled a little before leaving; Kai watched him go, feeling Jinora's eyes on him. "Problem, Gyatso?" he asked, directing his attention to her. Jinora looked a little disheveled, with her hair pulled back into a simple elegant bun far less complicated than her up-do the previous day, and her face was makeup free, but she still looked like a porcelain doll, a typical woman of high-society. The only thing that ruined her portrait was the way her features were perpetually angry, even if she did seem a little surprised.

He arched an eyebrow at her, trailing his fingers over the stubble on his jaw. "Gyatso?" he repeated, when she didn't say anything.

"You're not what I expected a pirate captain to be like," Jinora shrugged.

"And what did you expect?" Kai said.

"More bloodthirsty, ruthless, intimidating," she said flatly. Clothed, she added mentally, as only the two lower buttons of Kai's loose white shirt were buttoned, the majority of his bare chest revealed. "Older, too. More mature." Kai couldn't have been older than 22 at most.

Kai stuck his tongue out at her and she wrinkled her nose. "Nice try Gyatso, but I'm plenty intimidating to those who know my reputation with a sword. And there's no way you're older than me, anyhow."

"I'm definitely smarter, however," Jinora replied smoothly, before taking a sip of her glass of water. Yung tried to hide a smile.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Yung, you're in charge of Gyatso. Give her a tour of the ship and make sure she doesn't touch anything."

"Why, so I can't damage it like I did to your fragile ego, Captain?" Jinora smirked, while Kai narrowed his eyes at her.

Kai pouted slightly when Yung snickered. "She got you there, Kai." Kai shot him a sharp look. "I mean, of course Captain," he turned his laugh into a cough. Kai rose from the table. "Oh, and I think Momo fell asleep on lookout again."

Kai sighed. That would mean a good 10 minutes of climbing, to get to the crow's nest on top, and 15 back down, especially if he had to carry the kid. "Alright, I'll go wake him up. Daw!" The bald man's head whipped in his direction. "Keep something aside for Momo, will ya?" Daw nodded. "Damn kid, I swear he can sleep anywhere. I just hope he picked a safe spot to doze off in this time…" Kai shook his head, running a hand through his hair, before pulling on his black, wide-brimmed hat and heading out of the dining hall.

"So Yung…you're the first mate, I assume?" Jinora said, after finishing up her bowl of slop.

"That I am, Miss Jinora," he affirmed.

"Who is Momo, anyway?" Jinora asked, as she and Yung left the hall and climbed a set of stairs to go through another doorway and opened onto the deck. It was a breezy day, the water that churned underneath the ship only a few shades darker than the sunny sky above, as the ship cut smoothly through the waters. The crew was already spread out. Otaku was at a table with maps spread out around him, and Appa was listening to a bored-looking man named Ryu speak.

"Appa's nephew," Yung answered. "Scrappy boy, only 18. He's the only one of us younger than Kai, actually. He's a hard-worker, sometimes, but just forgetful. Not the brightest either. But he's a good kid." Yung pointed up to the mast, where Kai was climbing the ropes and hopped over into the crow's nest, landing neatly on his feet.

A lanky boy with messy brown hair and brilliant green eyes was startled awake. Jinora found herself thinking he was like some sort of monkey as Momo quickly scrambled down the ropes, Kai on his heels. Kai dropped onto his feet and straightened up, shooting Momo a stern look. "It's not healthy, staying up there all night."

"You used to do it all the time when you were younger," Yung pointed out, grinning. Kai had the decency to look sheepish.

"Aren't you supposed to be giving Gyatso a tour, first mate?" Kai said, giving Momo a light shove forwards. "You can go say hi, but then I need you to help Skoochy clean the upper deck near the steering wheel." Then he headed over to speak with Otaku.

Momo grinned brightly at them. "Hiya Missus Jinora, how ya doing?"

"As well as a woman being held hostage can," Jinora replied. Momo beamed at her for a second longer, before Yung gave him a pointed look and he scampered off. "How old is your dear Captain, anyhow, if Momo's the youngest?"

"21," Yung answered. "But he became Captain when he was 16."

Jinora raised her eyebrows. "That's awfully young."

"Yes," Yung said, and then quickly pointed over to the steering wheel section, where Momo and another young man were mopping the deck, almost as if he was trying to change the conversation. Jinora let it drop; she'd press it later. "That's Skoochy, and then there's Imaru, he's the one arm-wrestling with Appa. Daw's the cook." He saw Jinora trying to place the names with the faces. "Don't worry, you'll learn who everyone is soon enough. Now, why don't I show you around the ship and give you a proper tour?"

"I must say," Jinora said, once Yung finished showing her the main deck. ("It's simple really, the mast, stern and bow with the steering wheel, and then there's a door that leads to the bathroom and one to a separate weapon room from the one below decks, which is also where everyone sleeps.") "When I was captured, I feared the worst. If you didn't call yourselves pirates, I wouldn't think of you as them."

"We're pirates were morals, ma'am," Yung said with a grin, opening the door for her as they journeyed below decks again.

"What type of business do you deal in then? Pirates by nature raid ships, so what sorts of ships do you go after?" Jinora inquired, as Yung led her down a hallway to another room, this one full of weapons. Gleaming and well-attended to, they certainly weren't just here for decoration. As much as it seemed they had no plans of hurting her, Jinora had to remind herself they were still pirates.

"Rich merchant ships," Yung said. "We try to go after ones where losing the ship won't hurt the owner's investments too much. More like it's just an annoying thorn in their side. Oh, and we make a point to go after slave-trade ships."

Jinora's eyes widened. "Y-you don't _keep_ slaves, do you?"

"Oh no, no," Yung said quickly. "Quite the opposite: we free them. Give them a way home. A couple of them have even joined the crew, like Skoochy, out of choice of course."

Jinora didn't want to say it was quite admirable of them, because as much as they weren't being cruel to her, they had still kidnapped her. Taken her away from her home and her family. "Why do you need the ransom money, anyway? Can't you just raid a merchant's ship?"

"A member of the crew, he lost his leg over a year ago. Kai insisted on getting him the best prosthetic available. And when we attack slave ships, we always give the gold on them to the freed men, not to us, even if there's injuries or damage to our ship," Yung explained. "You can see how, over time, what with needing to feed thirty men regularly, medicine, building materials…money can wear thin. The ransom is a precaution, in case we ever hit an especially tight spot."

"I know that you must think money provides safety," Jinora said slowly. "But be careful. It can also be a cage." Yung opened his mouth, but she cut him off. "Can you show me the way back to my room? I want to grab a book and read up on deck. It's a beautiful day, after all, and should be enjoyed."

Yung gave her a little smile. "Of course, Miss Jinora."

"And please, just Jinora is fine."

"Do it again, Momo - lift the hilt higher and dig in - there you go!" Kai wiped his sweaty brow with the back of his hand, grinning as Momo slashed his knife at a stuffed dummy. He strode over and clapped a hand on the teen's shoulder. "Knew you'd get it eventually Mo." Yung handed him a beer, and Kai took a swig of it gratefully, the cool rum refreshing on his parched throat. "How'd the tour with Gyatso go?"

"Fairly well," Yung said. "She's far less snarky when you're not around. Pleasant, actually. Intelligent."

"With her father's money paying for her education, I would hope so," Kai said. "Where is she, anyhow?" Yung pointed over near the port railing, which was leaning against, her nose buried in a book with a black and yellow checkered cover. "Good, she's keeping out of trouble. Still, keep an eye on her." Yung nodded. "Mo, wanna try another move? You'll like it, it's all about quick stabbing and stuff."

Jinora glanced up from her book as Kai led Momo through another exercise - obviously the latter was still learning, but she did have to admit, Kai was quite good with a sword. She watched as he set down his beer and picked up his sword, and then ran his free hand through his sweaty hair, the hot sun beating down on the deck. (Even she had rolled up the sleeves of her dress, the collar hot and sticky on her throat.) As Kai turned back to Momo, he rolled his shoulders, his heavily scarred bare back glistening with sweat. She could see a small tattoo next to his left shoulder blade, but she was too far away to make it out, and more ran down his biceps and forearms, the muscles rippling under sinewy, sweaty dark skin as he dropped into a fighting position.

Jinora's face felt warm, but she chalked it up to the sun, and moved into the shade of the wall of the cabin that came up a little above her head, settling down to sit next to the open doorway that led below decks.

Jinora glanced up again at Kai, and then quickly looked back down as he turned in her direction. She made herself focus on her book - an old favourite of hers - but her attention strayed back up to Momo's lesson more than she would have liked (or would ever admit).

Stupid attractive pirate Captain. (Not that she was attracted to him, the arrogant brat he was. Not in the slightest.)


	2. The Truce

Anchor

* * *

chapter 2:

* * *

"You don't need ten new dresses, Gyatso-"

"Oh yes I do, _Captain_ , I can't wear this every day out in the sun! But why should I expect you to understand clothes, you can't even wear your shirt properly-"

Yung sighed, rubbing his left temple with his index and middle finger, trying to tune out bickering around at him. Jinora had been on the ship for four days, and so far (although Yung was sure he had missed a few) she and Kai had gotten into at least five arguments a day. Most of the time it was just a jab - they loved having a go at each other, twisting each other's words and riling the other up. They grated on each other's nerves like no one else; Yung had never seen Kai get so easily pissed off before.

At first, it had been amusing to watch someone actually not only match, but sometimes outsmart Kai's smartass comments. Now, it was just giving Yung a headache. He could do nothing but watch as both of them got to their feet.

"Believe or not, some people actually only have two or three outfits, but I suppose you wouldn't know what's that like-"

"I'm not asking for what I have back home, I'm asking for just a few more dresses so I don't have to wear the same dirty thing over and over again like you do-"

"Ten isn't a few, it's bloody expensive for one thing-"

"Well you'll be getting plenty of ransom for me, so use some of that-" They were practically nose-to-nose, and even though Kai was at least a head taller than her, Jinora lifted her head to meet his glare, returning with one of her own, never backing down.

"Um...Kai?"

" _What_?" The Captain tore his fierce gaze away from Jinora, still fuming, but his expression softened at the sight of Appa. "Oh, sorry." He shook his head, running a hand through his hair. He sighed heavily, stepping away from Jinora and dropping into his chair. "What is it Appa?"

"Just wanted to let you know, Cap, that Otaku's double checked the charts and has confirmed we should arrive at Half-Moon Bay in four more days," Appa said. "He's planning our main voyage afterwards up on the deck, and he wants to get your approval before going any further."

"Of course." Kai rose from the table, shooting Jinora one last glare before heading out the door. Jinora crossed her arms over her chest as he stomped up the stairs.

"Erm, Jinora?" Yung began tentatively. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "You might want to ease up on Kai, he has a lot on his plate at the moment." Jinora huffed, and before she could open her mouth, Yung hastily added, "Besides, arguing with him isn't going to get you anywhere. If you want something, it wouldn't hurt to be a little nicer. Appeal to his better nature...and not bite his head off. For all of us. Your bickering is giving me a headache."

"The Captain and I don't bicker," Jinora grumbled.

Yung raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Have you heard yourself speak lately? You're always having a go at each other."

"He makes it so easy," Jinora replied. "Besides, he's just so...infuriating. He crawls under my skin like a nasty little parasite."

"If it's any consolation, I'm sure it's mutual," Yung said exasperatedly. "Now, enough negative talk. I managed to convince Otaku to lend you one of his books so you'd have something new to read."

Jinora's face light up. "Oh, thank you. I am sorry, if all the shouting has gotten to you."

"Apology accepted. Should I go get the book?"

Jinora nodded. "Yes please."

* * *

After a few hours of reading up on deck, and seeing that Kai finally seemed to have a free moment (he had been especially busy that morning) Jinora slowly approached him. "Captain, can I have a word?"

He seemed surprised by her non-hostile tone, and nodded, eyeing her warily. "What's up Gyatso?" he asked, taking a swig from his bottle of rum.

"Well, I know things kind of got out of hand this morning, but I wanted to talk about getting some more dresses," she frowned when she caught him rolling his eyes, and crossed her arms over his chest. "Look, I don't know what your deal is about this-"

"But I know what yours is," Kai replied. "You think I haven't met girls like you before? Rich, always had more than enough and not a care in the world, and the biggest concern you have is what you wear. And then, when you make a mistake, well you always have your precious daddy's money to fall back on." Her face crumpled. What he said was true; partially, of course. "I have a feeling I'm hitting a little too close to home."

Jinora was ashamed at the tears pricking in her eyes. _No._ She refused to cry in front of _him,_ of all people. "You don't understand anything about me."

Kai arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? Tell me, how much did I get right?"

"None of it! But I know who you are: you're just a selfish asshole!" Jinora snapped, poking him in the chest.

Whatever slight amusement that had been on Kai's face vanished, and he grit his teeth. "I never would have expected such vulgar language from a woman of the upper class-"

"You don't know anything about me, you son of a-"

"Well I know that you're a huge pain in the-"

Jinora threw her hands up in the air. "That's it, I am _done_!" She turned on her heel and shoved past him, slamming the door as she went below decks and stormed off to her meager excuse for a room.

Kai sighed as he watched her walk away, and felt Yung's eyes on him, and turned to see the man giving him a disapproving look. "What?"

"She was _trying_ , Kai," Yung said simply.

"It was kind of petty of you," Otaku piped up. Skoochy murmured something in agreement. "Besides, Jinora's not that bad. She likes books, anyway, and she's pretty nice to rest of us. And really, a few dresses isn't that big of a deal."

"Look," Yung said, lowering his voice. "I know better than anyone else that you have a good reason for disliking the rich but..." _I know you think that money provides safety. But be careful. It can also be a cage._ "Jinora is our hostage. She's not exactly in the lap of luxury anymore. Try and see things from her point of view. We did take her away from her home and her family."

Kai frowned deeply. "I suppose that's true. Alright, I'll give her some time to cool off, and then I'll go get her and bring her back up, alright?" Yung nodded, smiling slightly.

Kai waited an hour before going below decks and paused outside the door of the cabin boy's quarters: his old room, now hers. Maybe he had been a bit unfair to her. And it did seem like she had only two dresses, and that would get uncomfortable very quickly, as they couldn't do laundry very often. Kai took a deep breath, and then knocked. "Gyatso?"

He was surprised when the door flew open, and stumbled backwards slightly. Once he regained his bearings, he saw Jinora glaring at him. Her eyes were rimmed with red: had she been crying, he wondered. The thought made his stomach squirm with guilt. He hadn't meant to make her cry. Get her to stop talking about her silly dresses, maybe, but not actually upset her. But his temper had been running high all day, he supposed, from their arguing, and he had reached his breaking point.

"What do you want?" she said, the edge in her voice jabbing him in in the side.

"I, er..." It was the first time he had been at a loss of words, and he hoped she wouldn't rub it in his face. "Look," he said finally. "I'm sorry, okay? I was out of line." Jinora simply regarded him coldly. "So yeah, I'm sorry."

"You said that already," she pointed out.

Kai managed a small laugh. "Yeah, I'm not great with this apologizing stuff, especially with giving me a look that could kill." Jinora's glare softened, and it gave him confidence. "So anyway, the way I see it is we're stuck like this for the next few months right? It can't hurt to try to be a little nicer to each other, and not always be at each other's throats."

Jinora eyed him warily, but he could see her considering it. "Snarky comments still allowed?"

Kai half-smiled. "Wouldn't expect anything less of you, Gyatso."

She stuck out her hand, and Kai went to shake it when she pulled back slightly. "I get at least five new dresses."

"As long as they're pretty cheap, knock yourself out," Kai replied.

Jinora shook his hand, her grip surprisingly firm. "Then you got yourself a deal, Captain."

"I promised the crew I'd bring you back up on deck," Kai said. "They're worried about you."

"I'm not going back up."

"I'm not breaking my promise," Kai said firmly. "C'mon Gyatso, don't be a stick in the mud. Come on out, or I'll come get you."

The words, "I'd like to see you try," had barely left her mouth before Kai picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder like a potato sack. "What are you doing?" she hissed, her hands grabbing at his shirt. She hated being picked up, or any form of being off the ground in general. A phobia of heights of any kind had been carried with her for years, ever since falling out of a tree in her family's orchard as a girl.

"Taking you back up to the deck," Kai said, tightening his grip slightly as he turned around and began to walk up the stairs. "I did warn you, Gyatso." Once it became apparent Kai wasn't going to drop her - he certainly was strong, even if she knew she wasn't very heavy - she relaxed, but it was still a relief when he set her down on the wooden deck of the ship.

The rest of the crew stared as Jinora regained her balance, and then promptly punched him in the face. "That's for touching me without my consent."

Kai rubbed his jaw, and amazingly, cracked a smile. "Not a bad punch, Gyatso."

Jinora shook out her hand, her knuckles stinging slightly after making contact with his face. She stared back at him, and smiled a little when it seemed he wasn't going to grow angry with her, and she realized it was the first time they had ever truly smiled at each other. "Thanks, Captain."

Kai looked around at the crew, who were still staring. "Don't you have work to do?" he said loudly, a trace of the smile remaining on his face. He turned back to Jinora. "See ya around, Gyatso." He went over to the steering wheel, stealing a cigarette from Skoochy and giving it a blow, the smoke trailing over his lips.

Jinora gave him one last look before cracking open the book Otaku had lent her. Perhaps Kai wasn't quite as awful as she had thought.

* * *

"Remind me again why I'm the one who has to take Gyatso dress shopping?"

"Because you're the only one who doesn't have other business to deal with at the market, and you'd rather go than stay behind and look after the ship," Yung pointed out. "Now go. Otaku and I will handle getting the food, and Momo's staying back with the ship."

"Fine." Jinora was waiting for him, which slightly surprised him as it was very early in the morning (she must have been an early riser) and they walked down the ramp from the ship to the docks of Half-Moon Bay together. Jinora was wearing her second dress, a pale yellow one with a tight hold on her waist, showing off the flare of her hips, her purse clamped tight in her hands. "Let's get this over with."

"Don't sound too excited Captain," Jinora said dryly, her lips twisted up in a slight smile. "I've never been to a pirate's marketplace before."

"There's a lot of...interesting characters around here. So stay close to me, okay? Don't go anywhere alone. The ransom noticed promised I'd bring you home, safe and sound, Gyatso, after all. Don't make my job harder."

"For once, I promise I won't," Jinora replied.

The marketplace was swarming with people, all of a lower class, so Jinora's fancy dress stuck out like a sore thumb. Food of all kinds was being sold at stalls, as well as jewelry and protective amulets, weapons and beer. A couple of men stared at her, because of her body, or because of the money they were sure she had, she wasn't sure, but she stepped closer to Kai anyway, and noticed he had one hand clasped firmly on his sword hilt, like a warning, and immediately felt safer. It was apparent that Kai's reputation proceeded him, and Jinora wondered how skilled a fighter he truly was, as Momo was hardly a challenge.

They found a dress shop easily, and it even had a small changing room to try and see if the dress fit you. Jinora pulled a few into the dress room with her, and Kai tried to ignore the young shop owner's attempts to flirt with him. He wasn't in the mood, and she was a little too old for him, anyway, closer to thirty than twenty. After nearly twenty-five minutes had passed, Kai sighed heavily, leaning against the door of the dressing room.

"Can't you hurry up in there Gyatso?"

"I need to see what works, Captain, now shut up, I'm almost finished." He heard rustling and felt her push on the door and got off it, letting her step out of the dressing room. She had at least three dresses draped over her arm, as well as a couple of vests, shirts and pants. _Pants_? Jinora caught him staring and rolled her eyes. "I'm getting these clothes for practicality, so yes, pants. They seem very comfortable anyway, and it'll be a relief to not have to wear corsets for once, they're such a pain."

Kai resisted the urge of saying, "They're not the only thing," remembering he and Jinora's tentative truce, and instead kept quiet as Jinora rang the clothes up with the sour-looking shop-girl. He was surprised when Jinora pulled a wad of bills from her purse, and handed them over to the girl, before turning back to him and catching the look on his face.

"What? You don't think I went out empty handed, did you? Besides, some of the items were a bit more expensive, and you do have almost thirty men to feed." Jinora smiled slightly. "I may be spoiled, but I'm not a brat, whatever you may say."

"Looks like I have to admit I was wrong about that then," Kai said, shrugging as they left the store, Jinora clutching the packages of her new clothes to her chest. "That reminds me, Yung and Otaku are picking up extra fruit right now, to prevent scurvy and 'cause you're a vege-something-"

"Vegetarian," Jinora corrected him.

"Yeah that, and it'll be fine for now, but once we're out at sea for a good few weeks we'll start to run out, and you might have to eat some meat or fish or something 'cause that lasts longer," Kai continued. The fruit section of the market was particularly crowded, and Jinora had to stand so close to Kai their shoulders and arms brushed. Once it cleared, they had barely taken a step forward before a man stepped out of the shadows.

"Heard you kidnapped Governor Gyatso's daughter." The man had unnaturally red lips, reminding Jinora of the colour of blood, twisted up into a smile, but all it did was set her on edge. There was a cobweb stuck to the sleep of his dark jacket. "If you want her out of your hair, I can offer you a nice sum for her. Surely better than what the Governor's offering, men would pay quite a lot for a pretty little thing like her." Kai felt Jinora take a step closer to him, and he narrowed his eyes.

"You know I don't do those types of business deals, Koh," Kai said darkly. "Now, if you don't want your slave ship to be the next one we liberate, I suggest you go and get a head start. _Now._ "

Koh simply smiled. "Of course."

Kai glared at him while they pushed past him, and ran a hand through his hair. "I hate men like him," Kai muttered. "They're disgusting, rotten bastards."

"Yung said you went after slave ships," Jinora said, slightly alarmed by the cloudy look in his eyes. She had seen Kai angry, but this seemed to be a different type. She tried not to think of how Koh looked at her, like she was a piece of meat and nothing more than a nice little commission, with a price tag around her neck like a noose.

"I'm sorry he said that to you," Kai said, his expression softening. "Wish I punched him, actually, but he's probably slithered away to some slimy hole by now."

"It's...thank you." For a split second, Jinora had wondered if Kai would agree to the deal, and terror had closed over her throat. Out of all the pirates that could have captured her, she was certainly lucky to be with some that didn't want to harm her.

Kai gave her a slightly surprised look, and she realized she had never thanked him for anything before. "No problem. Besides, in the ransom note I told your dad he'd get you back safe and sound, and I always keep my word."

"Everyone has been giving us a wide berth," Jinora remarked. "It seems your reputation with a sword truly does proceed you." They both fell silent, walking along the street among the noise and people, before Jinora asked, "When do we head back to the ship?"

"Now, if you'd like," Kai offered.

"Yeah, I would, I can go change properly."

When they arrived back on _The Waterbender,_ Yung, Otaku, Momo and few other crew members were waiting for them. "How'd the dress shopping go Captain?" Momo snickered, as Jinora headed below decks to change.

Kai shot him a look and Momo fell silent. "It was boring. We ran into Koh, though, that slave-master. Otaku, make sure we find out about his whereabouts, would you? I wouldn't mind tracking down a couple of his ships in the new few weeks."

"Of course Captain," Otaku said. "Oh, and we also picked up a chair for Jinora, it's in the dining hall already."

"That's good," Kai said, and he turned around when he heard the door creak open, and Jinora stepped out. But she looked extremely different, now wearing her new clothes: a loose white blouse that left her shoulders bare, with a light leather corset. Her hair wasn't tied up anymore, and her curls spilled over her shoulders, past halfway down her back. A brown skirt went her just above her knees, and she wore black leggings underneath with black boots. Although it wasn't as restricting as her old dresses, if Kai had had any misgivings about the curves of her chest or hips, they had been obliterated.

"Much more practical, don't you think?" Jinora said with a grin, placing her hands on her hips and glancing down at her attire. "Captain, hand me your sword would you?"

It took Kai a moment to respond, his face feeling hot, but the sun was high in the sky now, warming things up so he supposed that made sense. He unsheathed his sword and made sure she had a good grip on the hilt before letting go. Jinora raised it in one hand with surprising ease, and pulled her hair back in the other. There was a _shnng_ noise as she cut her hair, almost half of it hitting the deck before the wind started to blow it away.

Jinora's hair was much shorter, choppy and uneven, but somehow suiting her as it fell to her shoulders and curled a little around her cheeks and chin. "Much better," she said decidedly, handing Kai back his sword. She felt his eyes on her, even as he sheathed it, and gave him a slightly curious look. "Something wrong, Captain?"

Kai shook his head, cracking a smile. "Not at all Gyatso," he said smoothly.

Jinora's lips twitched upwards. "Of course." She tugged on the ends of her hair, before dropping her hand. "Oh, Otaku, I'm almost done the book you lent me, and I have to say, I'm really enjoying it."

Otaku grinned eagerly. "Really?"

"Really. I'd love to discuss a theory I have about how it's going to end - don't tell me of course, but -"

Kai couldn't help but smile as she and Otaku walked away, talking animatedly to each other. He crossed his arms over his chest, watching Jinora walk away; the swing of her hips was a lot more obvious now.

"I think you like her," Yung muttered, and Kai gawked at him.

"Come on," Kai said, rolling his eyes. "Be serious."

"I am."

"Then you seriously must have hit your head on something, if you think I could ever like Gyatso." Kai lightly shoved Yung's shoulder. "Now, don't you have food to put away? Momo, you can help him with that too."

"Just give it some time, Kai, you'll see," Yung called.

Kai rolled his eyes again. Him, like Gyatso? As if.


	3. Fighting and Flirting

Anchor

* * *

chapter 3:

* * *

"Again Momo, c'mon, it's not that hard."

"I'm _trying_ Kai!"

Jinora closed her book sharply, trying to mask her annoyance as her voice broke through the noise. "Could you two practice your sword-fighting a little more quietly? Some of us are trying to read."

" _Some,_ Gyatso, or just you?" Kai said with a grin. Jinora narrowed her eyes. "Fine, fine, we'll _try_ and be quieter, but that doesn't mean it'll work. Sword-fighting is supposed to be loud."

"I know. I've been around sword-fighting before."

Kai looked surprised. "You have?"

"I've been enrolled in fencing since I was a child," she explained, slightly surprised herself as Kai went to stand in front of her. "It's not the same of course, but I know my way with a weapon fairly well, I think. I actually wanted to speak with you about that." She marked the page of her book and set it down beside her. "If we attack a ship, or get attacked, I need to know how to hold my own. So can you teach me how to fight? You said so yourself that I don't have a bad right hook."

Kai studied her for a moment, and Jinora felt oddly vulnerable under his gaze, as if he was evaluating her and she had to pass some kind of test. "I thought all fair maidens just wanted their prince to save 'em," he teased, the thoughtfulness in his eyes fading.

Jinora wrinkled her nose at him. "You're hardly prince charming."

He grinned again and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. With his other hand, he reached down and grabbed hers, hauling her to her feet. "Alright Gyatso, let's see what you know, and then I'll think about it. Momo, you're dismissed, for now anyway." Momo scampered off, probably to go get a drink and rest a bit. Kai was a tough teacher, and Jinora started to wonder what exactly she had gotten herself into. There was no backing out now, as Kai handed her his sword. "So Gyatso, show me what you got."

Jinora had been fencing for years, but she suddenly felt slightly nervous as she dropped into the basic fighting stance, making sure to hold the sword high enough. It was heavier than the weapon she used in fencing, and she was free of the usual protective clothes as well. She wished Kai would say something, but for someone who was usually extremely expressive, his face remained blank as she went through the motions of a thrust, lunge, and parry, before ending with a feint and a few more moves.

She felt a little rusty, as she hadn't been fencing since her father had decided it was time for her to seriously look into being pursued by her suitors. But she remembered quite a lot, and when she was finished, she felt even more grateful for her loose clothes, her short hair feeling hot on the nape of her neck. One of her regular dresses would have been sweltering.

"So, how'd I do?" Jinora asked, lowering the sword and handing it back to Kai. He stared at her for a moment longer, before he finally spoke.

"Not bad," he admitted slowly. "For a high-society girl," he added quickly.

Jinora's lips twitched upwards. "You've fought more of them?"

"Nah, you're the only one."

"Well now I feel special," Jinora said, rolling her eyes. "So, are you going to teach me or not?

"Yeah, I'll teach you," Kai said, sheathing his sword and keeping a hand on the hilt. "But you can't talk back," he bargained. "And you actually have to listen."

Kai looked at her as if he doubted she could do it, and Jinora knew to some degree he was right, so she simply said, "I will make no such promises," while placing her hands on her hips and raising her chin, her eyes meeting his.

He grinned at her – an actual smile, not because he was teasing her, or trying to set her on edge. "Fine."

"You know, I have to admit, you're quite good with your sword," she said begrudgingly, as he went to grab his shirt from the hook on the door that led to the deck's weapon room, and slipped it on.

"Not the only sword I'm good with," he replied, waggling his eyebrows at her, popping up the collar of his shirt. "I could show you my other one, later." Jinora flushed when she caught onto what sword he was referring to, and she stared at him, raising an eyebrow. He couldn't be serious.

"I'm not interested," she said flatly, and he laughed.

"I'm just teasing, Gyatso. You should be flattered though, there are plenty girls who'd love to get with me."

"Well count me out," Jinora said, rolling her eyes again. "You're a real ass, you know."

Kai smiled. "And you're a spoiled bra-" He caught her look and stopped himself. "Oh yeah, can't say that anymore." Jinora smiled a little. "Don't worry Gyatso, I'll think of a new insult for you."

Jinora snorted. "You, thinking? Don't hurt yourself there Captain." Kai wrinkled his nose at her, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly. "So, same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah. You better not be late Gyatso."

"I'm sure I can fit it into my busy schedule, Captain," Jinora said flatly, and Kai laughed.

* * *

It had taken them an hour for Jinora to find a sword that suited her; not too long, just the right weight, although she still had to adjust to the differences between it and the one she had used for years back home. "Now," Kai started. "What you know so far actually isn't that bad. The biggest difference is you've never had to, quite literally, fight for your life. You're used to having avoid going after certain areas or rules. Forget all of that. Play dirty, aim below the belt if you have to."

"So what you're saying is to fight like a pirate?" Jinora said.

"Exactly. So just do what I do as best as you can, okay, and I'll fix it if I need to."

Kai dropped into a fighting stance, and made a slashing movement with his sword, fast at first, before he slowed down and went through the steps: where she had to place her foot, the angle of holding the sword and what direction to jerk your wrist in before changing, and how to keep the sword under control and not let its weight unbalance you.

Jinora watched him go through the form a few more times before attempting it herself, and wordlessly did it a couple more times before Kai stopped her. "Almost there. Lower it a little more, and slant your body a tad bit more to the left, no, no too much, now that's too little." Jinora stopped trying to follow his instructions, shooting him an annoyed look instead. "How do I say this?"

Jinora chewed her bottom lip and sighed, "Just show me."

She was surprised when Kai walked over, and she could feel his warm breath on the side of her neck as he placed his hands on her hips, his bare chest pressing into her bare shoulders. He adjusted her stance, his hands lightly squeezing her hips, his thigh knocking into the back of her knee as he placed her on more of a slant, before his arms enveloped hers, and he placed his hands over hers, lowering the hilt ever so slightly it was hard to see the difference. She could feel him breathing, the gentle rise and fall of his chest against her back, his muscles pressed firmly against her...well, everything really.

He was so solid and warm. Jinora's breathing quickened slightly, and she struggled to stay focused on the weapon in her hands. No man had ever been this close to her before, much less one who was half-naked. She felt a rush of warmth at the thought, her cheeks burning.

"Now go through the steps again," Kai said quietly, his breath tickling her ear, and Jinora cleared managed to her mind, which had gone surprisingly fuzzy. She went through the motions of the form, her body tucked into Kai's, and flowing perfectly with his movements, successfully completing the move just like how he had done. "There," he said, stepping away and releasing his hold on her. "You got it." She felt suddenly cold slightly, despite the glaring sun. Her throat had gone dry. "Try it yourself, now."

Jinora practiced the form a bit more on her own before they moved onto a few others. By the time Kai stepped away from a break, Jinora's clothes felt fairly sticky with sweat, and the cool beer Kai drank filled her with envy. The small fresh-water supply they had didn't leave much for her, unfortunately, and it certainly wasn't cold. She and Kai took a seat in the shade when he noticed her staring. "Want some?" he offered, holding out the bottle.

"I've never had beer before," she shrugged, but took the bottle all the same, even if she was rather hesitant.

"You'll have to drink some sooner rather than later," Kai pointed out, and she took a tentative sip before wrinkling her noise and handing it back. It hadn't done much to quench her thirst, either, unfortunately. "Ah, you'll acquire the taste for it before you know it, Gyatso."

"I doubt it," Jinora replied. "One of my suitors drinks so much he's practically an alcoholic. And a total pig."

"Oh… you got a lot of those?" Kai tried to sound nonchalant. But for some reason the idea of lots of men vying for Jinora's attention made his skin crawl.

"Yes, although the reason's beyond me. I suppose, with my looks, my father's fortune, the man I marry being a shoo-in for his position, it's an attractive idea, but…"

"What are the suitors like? All snooty rich guys?" Kai guessed.

"Pretty much. A few of them are twice my age, which is a problem on a whole other level. But the one I was visiting, he's the absolute worst. It's the way he looks at me, it's…he's just seeing me as a possession. As a thing he can mold into whatever he wants. But none of them get it. I'm not just some porcelain doll, an obedient little wife who's just for decoration." She realized she was ranting, but found a weight had been lifted. She had never told anyone of her frustrations before. "I want more out of my life. I want to do things. See the world."

"Never realized a high society girl could have so much spirit," Kai said, and it irritated her so much Jinora stole his beer and took a sip, just to try and spite him.

"All of us do. Some just have theirs broken," Jinora tugged on her hair, still not used to its short length. "You know, just because I'm rich doesn't mean I'm not a person."

It took him by surprise. He knew he probably wasn't very nice to her, but she wasn't either. "I know."

"Then start treating me like it, Captain." She stood up to leave, when his hand shot out and he wrapped his fingers around her thin wrist. She was alarmed at how warm his fingers were, pressed against her skin, and was grateful when he let go.

"Gyatso. It's natural for the poor to envy the rich, I guess, but even if I'm poor, I get to do whatever I want. If I've offended you, I – I'm sorry."

Jinora nodded, and sat back down, tugging her wrist out of his grip. "I accept your apology."

"Why do you have marry some rich guy anyway? It doesn't seem very fair. You should be allowed to marry whoever you want." Jinora's expression softened with every word.

"I have three younger siblings, and my mother. My father is getting up there in age, and when he passes he'll divide his fortune among us. My mother will be fine, with her own family's money. My brothers can work and earn more. But my sister and I have no choice but to marry into money," she explained. "As you can imagine, it's not a great prospect."

"But your dad won't make you marry anyone you don't want to," Kai said slowly. "Right?"

"He'll have me marry whoever he thinks is best, who in his eyes can take care of and provide for me," Jinora said bitterly. "My opinion isn't a priority; a woman's never is, in the upper class."

"Well...your opinion matters to me," Kai said finally, catching her by surprise. "So tell me, how's my teaching style?"

"Not bad," she said, smiling a little. "Who else have you taught?"

"Skoochy, a couple years ago when he joined the crew. And I've been trying to teach Momo for over a year, emphasis on _try_." Kai sighed, running a hand through his hair before he grinned at her. "I have to say though, even with your fencing background, you're picking up things pretty darn fast, Gyatso. But don't let it go to your head."

"I think I should be saying that to you, Captain."

Kai stole his beer back from her after she took a sip, and had a long drink of it. "Alright, break time's over. Let's get back to work."

Jinora pushed herself onto her feet, picking up her sword. "Aye aye Captain."

"I think that's the first time you've ever agreed with me," Kai said, as they walked back out into the sun.

"And the last," Jinora quipped, holding out her sword as they went through the motions again, Jinora watching Kai's muscled arms carefully to make sure she got the movements right. Up close, she could make out his tattoos more clearly: there was one of a ship on the water, some kind of bird, and one of some sort of fancy compass. Aesthetically pleasing to the eye, anyway, the black and white ink standing out against his dark, sweaty skin.

Kai had to adjust her technique a few times, straightening her arms or the position of her legs, lightly nudging her hips with his hands until they were in the right position. She tried to ignore the jolt that went through her every time he touched her. How it seemed that she almost, dare she say it, _liked_ the feel of his firm, warm hands pressing into her hips. Which was absolutely ridiculous, of course.

After another hour and a half at least, Kai called it quits for the day. "In a few days, it couldn't hurt to work on your hand-to-hand combat either."

"If that means I get to punch you in the face again, I'm all for it," Jinora said. Kai shoved her lightly, smiling a little.

"Shut up Gyatso."

Jinora smirked at him. "Make me, Captain."

Kai opened his mouth to reply, when Yung ambled out onto the deck. "Oh good, you're both here, dinner's almost ready." Kai pulled on his shirt and did up the bottom four buttons. "Jinora, there's lots of veggies in this stew, you'll like it."

"I'll have to send my compliments to the chef then," Jinora said smiling. She and Yung went through the door together when Yung stopped short.

"You coming Kai?" he asked, glancing back.

"Of course," the Captain replied. "Just thinking is all."

"You know that's dangerous for you," Jinora called, and Kai rolled his eyes. _You like her,_ Yung mouthed, and Kai just glared at him.

"So how is Jinora's sword fighting coming along?" Yung asked instead, and Kai's expression softened.

"Surprisingly well, actually," Kai said. "She's better at it than I thought she'd be. She's better than Momo, at least."

"It'd be hard to be worse than Momo," Yung replied, and they both laughed.

At the very least, it seemed like his training sessions with Jinora wouldn't be something to dread, and Kai was grateful for it.


	4. The Old Captain

**Anchor**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Jinora and Yung had been walking around the dock of _The Waterbender_ that morning, walking the length of the boat. Jinora counted the rowboats as they passed them, her brow furrowing when she paused at an empty rigging. There should have been a rowboat there, making ten in total, but instead there was only nine. "Yung, there's a rowboat missing, isn't there?" Jinora said, turning to face him in time to see him stiffen.

"Um, yeah there is," Yung confirmed.

"Why?"

"Well, uh…" Yung lowered his voice. "It's because of Zaheer, our old Captain. But Kai doesn't like it being talked about."

"Well now I have to know," Jinora replied. Yung sighed, leaning against the railing and gesturing for Jinora to do the same, which she did.

"You cannot bring it up okay? I know you two don't really get along, even if it has been better lately." Jinora nodded, now more curious than ever. "See, around 5 years back – God, Kai was 16, it seems crazy to think about – Otaku messed up on some coordinates and we missed this big score. Things were bloodier under Zaheer, I think he just liked killing near the end of it, and he was so mad he was going to kill Otaku, but..." Jinora's eyes widened, frowning. Obviously Zaheer hadn't succeeded, as Otaku was pouring over maps only fifteen feet away, but it was still horrible to think about. And she knew that Kai would never consider killing a crew member.

"But what?" Jinora pressed.

"But Kai stepped in," Yung finished.

Jinora inhaled sharply. She glanced away and found Kai up by the steering wheel, talking to Appa. She could say a lot of things about him – arrogant and annoying came to mind almost immediately – but she couldn't say he didn't care about his crew. "And then what happened?" Jinora asked, surprising herself with how invested she had gotten in the story. She and Kai had been getting along a bit better, thanks to her continued sword-fighting lessons, but it wasn't like she cared about him or anything.

"Things had always been tense between Kai and Zaheer once he started getting older – he was practically raised on this ship from the time he was nine, y'know – Kai didn't like the way he went after poor merchant ships, or killed when he didn't need to. So Kai challenged him to a duel, one of the best sword fights I've seen in my life. Kai won, just barely... It - it was bad," Yung admitted. "How he got the large scar on his back."

Jinora could picture the scar, marred flesh in a thin, white line, crawling up Kai's back, spreading over his shoulder-blades. She winced. It must have been painful.

"Kai spared Zaheer's life," Yung continued. "Always a ruler breaker, that boy is – cause Zaheer helped him out when he was kid. But he made Zaheer leave and Zaheer took the lifeboat. Rumour has it Zaheer's the Captain of a new ship now, called the Red Lotus, but they roam the South Waters. Bet he'd love to get revenge, though."

"That was awfully brave of him," Jinora said slowly, and Yung smiled a little, even as another thought nagged at her. "But…why did he join the crew so young? He was just a child."

Yung's smile faded. "His folks died when he was a baby, I think. He won't even tell me the whole story, and I'm pretty sure I know him better than anyone. I know that for a while, he scraped by on the streets on his own – how he got so handy with a knife, although I hate to think what forced that – until I found him, and I convinced Zaheer to let him on."

Jinora couldn't help but feel sad. Kai certainly hadn't had an easy life. No wonder he thought she was spoiled, and she supposed she was. She had always had more than enough to eat and a roof over her head. No dangerous sword fights, or scars, or struggling just to survive. "No wonder he calls me spoiled," she said quietly.

"Even I can be considered spoiled, compared to him," Yung said. "Not a word to him, now Jinora," he warned, their eyes locking. "Kai's never wanted anyone's pity, least of all yours."

"Of course," Jinora said.

She found it hard to keep her promise though, as Kai coached her through how to throw a punch. They had started working on hand-to-hand combat for the first time that afternoon, and the scar was stretched tightly over his back rippled as he rolled his shoulders. Whatever weapon that had caused it had obviously been dragged down, or up, his back. Not too deep probably, although she didn't know much about how wounds healed. It could have been very deep. Dangerously deep. How close had Kai come, to losing his life?

And not just that time, but on the streets too. _How he got so handy with a knife._ Had he been attacked often, on the streets?

"Gyatso, are you even paying attention? Your form's pathetic," Kai said, shooting her a look and shaking his head, looking almost disappointed. "I'm not going to teach you if you're going to waste my time."

"I -" Her excuse got caught in her throat, and Jinora ducked her head. "Sorry," she said finally. "I just...got distracted, thinking."

"You know that's dangerous for you," Kai replied, echoing her words of the previous day, but she could tell he meant it. "A pirate isn't going to think twice about using that weakness. You gotta learn how to tune everything else out and just focus on the fight. So go on, practice your punches again." Jinora threw a couple of punches, clenching her fists tightly, and gritting her teeth. Kai nodded slightly in approval. "Much better. Not good enough, but better. Again."

Jinora went through the exercise a few more times, before she asked, "Who taught you how to fight, anyway?" She paused, glancing at Kai out of the corner of her eye, trying to gauge his reaction. He simply strode over and lifted her arms a little higher, his expression blank.

"How to fist fight?" Kai said. "Myself. Taught myself how to use a knife too. Sword fighting though, I learned some stuff from Yung and...the old Captain, before me." Jinora pursed her lips, and Kai shot her a look. "Alright," Kai said sternly, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "What did Yung tell you, Gyatso?"

"He told me about Zaheer. And that you were on the streets," she confessed, dropping her arms to her sides. There was no point in lying.

Kai sighed, running a hand through his hair. "God knows he can't keep a secret. If he wasn't there for it I never would have told him."

"Why not? It's not a bad thing," Jinora said, trying to meet his eyes. "You risked your life to save Otaku's. In fact I think it was rather…heroic." She hadn't quite meant to say it, but no other word seemed to fit. She just hoped it wouldn't inflate his ego, and that he wouldn't point out how it was the first time she had ever really complimented him (face-to-face, anyway) either.

Kai's lips twitched upwards, although he still seemed surprised at the compliment. "You calling me a hero, Gyatso?"

"No, Captain," she said simply, regaining her composure. "I'm simply saying you did a heroic deed. There's a difference." Jinora tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Kai snorted. "Good, 'cause I'm no hero."

"What makes you say that?"

Kai shook his head at her. "Not so fast Gyatso, can't have you learning all my secrets." He uncrossed his arms and stood in front of her. "Now come on, try and hit me." Jinora's fist landed lightly against his jaw, and Kai shook his head again. "Harder, Gyatso, like you mean it. Pretend I'm one of your suitors, if that helps." Heat rose to her cheeks, despite herself. The very idea that Kai would ever be a suitor to her was completely ridiculous. She cleared her throat and punched him harder, and Kai took a step back. "Better. I'll see if I can get one of Otaku's hardcover books for you to practice on, I don't think my face can take too much of it. You won't mind punching a book, right?"

"Of course not." Kai turned to leave, surely to get her the book and then leave her to her own devices for the afternoon, when she said, "Captain." Kai stopped, looking at her curiously. "You saved another man's life, and you don't think you're a hero, even slightly...why?"

Kai ran a hand through his hair again, his brow furrowing. "I did what anyone else would have done."

"But nobody else challenged Zaheer," Jinora pointed out. "You were the only one."

"Somebody else would have," Kai insisted.

Jinora stared at him. "Why can't you just accept that you did a good thing, a heroic thing? For Christ's sake, you even liberate slave ships, and that sure as hell didn't happen until you became Captain." Kai rolled his eyes, and part of Jinora wanted to smack him again. "I called you selfish once, but the fact is you're _not."_

"I thought you weren't calling me a hero, Gyatso," Kai said, leaning down slightly so they were practically nose to nose, his eyes boring into hers. "Why're you changing your mind?"

"Because you need to change yours," Jinora snapped, not turning away. "And accept that maybe, you're a better person than you want to admit you are, and it's obvious because you always act so arrogant, and confident, but the fact is you are a pretty good person, even if you are a pirate. I don't know what happened when you were a kid but-"

"Exactly, you _don't_ know what happened. You don't know what I did. What I've done." Kai stepped away from her. "My...my mother died, because of me. Because I was born." He kept his back to her, as Jinora stared at him, surprised. It seemed like he was actually...vulnerable. Not arrogant, or annoying, or ordering her around. Acting like she was another member of the crew, maybe. Or something close to it anyway.

"Women die in childbirth every year," Jinora said softly. "It's not your fault."

"I wish that was what happened," Kai said darkly. "I - I'm not having this conversation. Not with anyone, and certainly not with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jinora said, trying not to sound hostile. Kai still kept his back to her, and she wondered if he was holding back tears. What she would do if he was. She tentatively laid a hand on his shoulder. "I know I can't understand," her voice grew softer with every word. "Especially if you won't tell me. And you don't have to. I do understand that some things are too...difficult to be shared. But just because I'm rich, doesn't mean I don't know what misery's like."

Kai raised his head slightly, and she withdrew her hand as he turned to face her. "Thank you, Gyatso. Your training's done, for the day." Jinora jerked her head forwards in a stiff nod, stepping away.

With her now free afternoon, she went below decks and sought out Yung. It took a while for her to find him, finally discovering him in the crew's main dorm room, knocking quietly on the door before entering. Yung, luckily, was alone, everyone else spread throughout the ship, most of them already chowing down on a mid-afternoon snack.

"You said something to Kai."

It wasn't a question. Jinora nodded again. "Yes. I - I didn't know it would lead to that, though. You've seen him?"

This time Yung nodded. "Staring off into the horizon, frowning. You dragged up some bad memories, I'm afraid. He's always had a hard time keeping his demons on a leash."

"He said he was the reason his mother died," Jinora said quietly, and Yung raised his eyebrows. She sat down next to him on his bed. "Not in childbirth. But I don't understand, how else would she have died?" Yung frowned deeply.

"I'm surprised he told you that much. Believe it or not, that is him opening up, even if it doesn't seem like it."

Jinora frowned, clasping her hands together and resting them on her lap. "You know what happened, don't you?"

"I have my suspicions," Yung corrected her. "I don't know for sure, but I know a little... He got a nightmare, once, when he was younger. I'm sure he has more, but that was the only time I caught it. It's not my story to tell, however."

"No of course not," Jinora agreed quickly. "I'm just glad he has someone to tell."

The corners of Yung's mouth curved upwards. "Am I sensing actual concern for our dear Captain?"

" _Your_ dear Captain," Jinora corrected him. "And me, concerned? As if." She shuffled uncomfortably under his gaze, as she knew he didn't believe her. But her, concerned about Kai? She wouldn't have thought it possible. But she also never would have imagined ever thinking something Kai had done was heroic, let alone argue that maybe he was a good person. Wasn't that the reason she had sought Yung out? Because maybe, deep down, she was a little worried she had hurt Kai?

Yung's smile grew. "Whatever you say. But Jinora, in all seriousness, don't press the issue, alright? I've known Kai for over half his life, and I still don't know everything. You've known him for nearly two weeks. Although, I have to say, I think you two have more in common than you realize." He took a book from a nearby table. "Here's the book, so you can practice."

It was a thick, hard covered volume, an Atlas with pages slightly yellow from age, still firm against her hands with surprising weight. Jinora lightly drummed her fingers over the cover for a moment. "Thank you, Yung," she said finally. She stood up, clutching the book to her chest.

The least she could do now, after everything, was practice.

* * *

"Kai?"

The Captain looked up to see Yung approaching him, the older man placing a hand on his shoulder. It wasn't often he had visitors in the Captain's quarters, but he a feeling from Yung's expression that this was a private conversation. Kai looked up at him as Yung sat down beside him on the bed. "Coming to talk to me about Gyatso, aren't you?"

"I think you need to talk about it," Yung said firmly. "Before you put your walls back up. I've seen you at your worst, Kai, there's no point hiding from me."

Kai sighed. "If you think that you've seen me at my absolute worst, than you're a lot more ignorant of what happens on the streets than I thought."

Yung scratched his head. "Yeah, I could have phrased that better. But you know what I meant, Kai." When Kai didn't say anything, Yung added, "I'm surprised you opened up to Jinora."

"I didn't open up to Gyatso," he said flatly. "It just...slipped out. She wouldn't leave me alone. Kept saying that what I did, standing up against Zaheer and all, was heroic, or whatever. That I was a good person. Even I'm a pirate."

"Oh my, what a horrible thing to hear," Yung said sarcastically. Kai narrowed his eyes at him, and Yung threw up his hands. "I don't know why you were so against what she was saying, anyway. Jinora came to see me after, and you know what that means? She cares." Kai snorted. "She does, Kai, whatever you may think, and I know she's sorry if she hurt you, or dragged up some bad memories. And I know that you care about her."

At that, Kai laughed, even if it did sound forced. "Yeah right."

"If you didn't care, her words wouldn't have struck such a strong chord," Yung pointed out. "You've been getting along better lately, haven't you?"

"If by better you mean we're not biting each other's heads off all the time, then yeah. What's she doing now, anyway?"

"Practicing her punches, and don't change the subject," Yung said sharply. "My point is-"

"The point is Gyatso doesn't understand me well enough to make a judgement on my character," Kai said, a low growl underlying his words. _But just because I'm rich, doesn't mean I don't know what misery's like._ Maybe what he had said wasn't entirely true - maybe she did understand him better than he thought, somehow - but Kai wasn't about to retract his statement. "I may have made some good choices, but that doesn't make me a good person. And even if I am, she shouldn't be advocating for it. She's our hostage, and she doesn't care about me, and I don't care about her."

"She hasn't just been a hostage for a while," Yung replied. "You're teaching her how to fight, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah-"

"You wouldn't be teaching her if you didn't care. And you could have gotten one of us to teach her, but you chose to do it yourself, even though as Captain you'd be able to exempt yourself from the task with ease," Yung said.

"I'm the best swordsman," Kai said with a shrug. "And I need something to keep me busy, anyway, when we're at sea for long periods."

"You shared your beer with her."

"So?"

"You don't share you beer with anyone."

"She was thirsty."

"Not for the beer I bet."

Kai looked at him incredulously. "Hey, first of all, sexual innuendos are supposed to be my thing, and second of all, Gyatso is not attracted to me; she's one of the very few women who can resist my charms."

"But you can't resist hers, obviously," Yung smirked. Kai gaped at him. "Oh come on, you think the crew and I don't see the way you teach her how to sword fight? You'd never think of touching us the way you touch her."

Heat flooded Kai's cheeks. "I don't- it -" He sighed. "Look, Yung, why did you come to talk to me? To convince me that what Gyatso said was right? Because the crew wants some gossip?"

"I came to check on my friend," Yung said, his smirk being replaced by a more serious, thoughtful frown. "And to tell you that Jinora isn't going to push for answers, and that you don't have to worry about her blabbing about it to anyone; it's not her type."

"I wasn't worried." But Kai looked a little relieved anyway.

Yung clapped him on the shoulder. "So, you're going to be okay?"

"Tomorrow, yeah. Just give me tonight to work through it," Kai requested. Yung smiled slightly, standing up and walking out of the room, leaving Kai mercifully alone. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing again.

He did join the crew for dinner, and noticed Jinora watching him as he walked in. Kai raised his eyebrows at her as he took his seat at the head of the table. Her new chair was a nice one, made of a dark type of wood. (Oak maybe?) She caught his eye and she gave him a small smile, and Kai nodded.

Jinora was distracted when Otaku started talking to her (she had finally finished the book he'd lent her) but was content knowing at least, Kai wasn't mad at her and that tomorrow, things would be normal.

Not that she cared, of course.


	5. Jinora's Match

Anchor

* * *

chapter 5

* * *

"You really shouldn't drink so much in such a short time span, Captain."

"Gyatso, are you going to finish your beer or not?" Jinora rolled her eyes and passed him her half-full beer bottle. She was still trying to get used to the taste, and while she still didn't like it very much, it was getting easier and more enjoyable to drink as time passed. "And unlike you," Kai added. "I can actually hold my liquor."

"That theory's never been tested, as I've never been drunk," Jinora replied. Kai raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I'm a little more sophisticated than you are, for one thing," Jinora elaborated, as Kai tore into the chicken leg on his plate. She had opted for salad and bread while the rest of the crew chowed down on the chicken dinner. "And all they ever have at high society functions is expensive wine and champagne."

"Are they worth the money?" Kai asked while chewing. The manners had been one thing Jinora had had to adjust to, although as the ones in high-society were absolutely stifling, she didn't mind letting go of them.

"No."

"Good to know I'm not missing out on anything, then." He watched as Jinora speared a piece of lettuce on her fork. "That reminds me, I trust you've been practicing your sword fighting?"

They had been alternating between hand-to-hand combat and sword fighting, Jinora now having an easier time with the weight of the sword in her hand. Her experience with fencing had provided a nice base to build on, and so far, she felt like she had been picking on things rather quickly. She had been learning new things every day, and had to admit that Kai's reputation as a skilled swordsman was one well earned: he truly was talented, even if she'd never say it to him out loud. As for hand-to-hand fighting, it had been coming along nicely. Kai had been teaching her how to throw punches and how to dodge.

"Yes," Jinora said flatly, knowing for a fact he had seen her practicing on deck earlier that day, when he and Skoochy had been having a smoke by the steering wheel. "You've seen me."

"Are you implying that I pay attention to you when I don't have to, Gyatso?" Kai teased, and Jinora rolled her eyes.

"A little too often," Yung piped up, and this time Kai rolled his eyes, his cheeks turning slightly red. Jinora snorted.

"As if, Yung," she replied.

"Nah, I've seen you practice Gyatso. It's nice to see you making an effort," Kai said, glad of the change of topic. "You're doing really well."

Jinora smiled a little, arching an eyebrow. "Some genuine praise? No, not half-bad Gyatso, or it's okay Gyatso?"

Kai grinned at her. "Yes, you're doing well. Just take the compliment, Gyatso, damn you're stubborn."

"You're not that bad of a teacher either, Captain," she said, before taking a sip of her glass of water.

"Thanks," Kai said dryly, but his smile was genuine. As far as pupils went, Gyatso wasn't that bad to teach. And he was still getting used to the fact that she wasn't all snark, either. The rush of warmth he felt was strange and sudden, her praise surprisingly sweet, and Kai forced it down as he took a swig of his beer. The hero comment had been one easy to dismiss, as he knew it was ridiculous, no matter what she thought. But him having good teaching skills? That was something he could believe. "But your technique is still pretty sloppy."

Jinora rolled her eyes, but her smile grew. "Whatever you say, Captain."

"That being said, I think it's time you sparred Momo, and if you beat him, you can start sparring other members of the crew," Kai explained. "And if you get really good, maybe you could even spar with me. You'd get your ass kicked, of course. I can battle five men at once, on a good day." Jinora looked to Yung to see if it really was true, and Yung nodded with a small smile, but she wasn't about to give in.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Jinora said, trying not to sound too impressed. "And your challenge is accepted. I'll beat you one day, Captain."

"Keep dreaming Gyatso," Kai said smoothly. "Let's just see if you can beat Momo, first."

* * *

Quite a few crew members had gathered to watch, and even those who had chores to do had been allowed by Kai to put them off for the match. Jinora wished he hadn't; she had never really participated in fencing competitions, as it was considered improper for a young lady, especially as she grew earlier, and she could feel her nerves clawing at her throat. Momo was standing a few feet away, before they both dropped into a fighting stance.

His form, Jinora noticed, was a bit too firm-footed. As much as you needed to ground yourself, you always had be to light on your feet. It was a tricky balance, something she had only (dare she say it) perfected from years of fencing.

"On my count," Kai said, but she kept her attention trained on Momo. The lanky boy smiled at her nervously, but Jinora couldn't find her in it to return. "One..." Kai. He thought she could do this, didn't he? "Two." _You're doing really well._ "Three."

Jinora steeled herself as Momo took a step towards her and thrust his sword at her; she deflected it, and almost smiled as Momo hastily retracted it. She moved quickly, having to remind herself that this wasn't fencing and that if she hit him too hard, she could seriously hurt him. Momo had to take a step back, and then another as she lunged forwards. She pulled away, standing at a momentary stalemate before Momo aimed at her again; this time she side stepped, careful to keep her sword close in case she needed to defend her side, while she shot her arm out, knocking the flat side her sword against his hip.

A cheer went up from the men, and a few politely clapped as Jinora withdrew her sword. Momo didn't look upset about being beaten; on the contrary, he was grinning at her, sheathing his sword. "Good job Jinora!"

She smiled a little, but she sought out Kai standing in front of the crowd. He had crossed his arms over his chest, a small but undeniably proud smile on his face, and he gave her a tiny nod, as if to say, _You did good._ Jinora's face broke into a grin, which she then tried to hold back but couldn't quite manage it.

"Alright, alright!" Kai's voice rang out over the men. "So, since that went quicker than expected, who else would like to spar with Gyatso? A little entertainment couldn't hurt, right?"

Jinora looked up startled. "Captain I-" She had beat Momo (fairly easily too) but that didn't mean she felt confident enough to take on any other members of the crew.

Kai rolled his eyes, yet there was a smile on his face. "Come on Gyatso, you got this."

"Alright," she said slowly, trying to inject confidence into her voice as Otaku stumbled forwards with a sword in his hand. It only took a few minutes for her to beat Otaku as well, to her surprise, and she felt almost sure of herself when a skinny young man with red hair named Pabu stepped up to take his place. By the time she had defeated Yung, she knew she had only just managed it, and a good deal of it had come to luck with Yung slightly losing his balance.

She was panting when she finally pulled back her sword, and smiled widely when she saw Kai grinning at her, before she helped Yung back onto his feet. "You didn't tell us she was this good, Kai," Yung admonished him.

Kai simply grinned. "I underestimated her, I suppose, although I think Gyatso's done as much as she can. Right now, anyway. But, since we've stared, who wants to pick a fight with me?" He undid the last couple of buttons of his shirt and shrugged it off his shoulders.

Jinora gladly stepped away from the sparring space, wiping her sweaty brow before gratefully accepting a beer from Otaku. It was cool against her sweaty hands and she took a long drink as Kai took out his sword, and Appa stepped into the sparring ring with him. Appa was clearly one of the better fighters, but even he worked up a sweat, and despite his larger size, while Kai took him down with ease.

Kai laughed before pulling Appa to his feet. "Anyone else?"

Ryu, a thin young man who always looked bored, volunteered. A small smirk spread over Kai's face, and Jinora usually would have found his cockiness annoying, but now she knew how well-deserved it was, she couldn't help with watch with anticipation like the rest of the crew. Kai flexed his broad shoulders as Ryu approached, passing his sword from hand to hand, before clutching the hilt tightly in his right hand. He easily sidestepped Ryu's jab and whirled around, the flat of his blade coming down on Ryu's hand, and the sword clattered out of his grip.

Kai handed Ryu the sword back before running his fingers through his sweaty hair, and shooting Jinora smug, lopsided grin. Heat rose to her cheeks, and she was grateful when Kai looked away. She felt rather warm, and took a long drink of her beer, hoping the feeling would fade. It only increased as Kai practically swaggered over to the sparring circle. She couldn't help it as she watched a bead of sweat travel down the curve of his neck, down the muscles of his chest and stomach, already glistening with sweat, and forced her attention upwards when it reached the rim of his pants, his leather sword-belt tied loosely around his hips.

Jinora took another long sip of her beer.

"What, nobody else?" Kai said with a smug smirk. Jinora swallowed a gulp of her beer.

Indeed, nobody else stood up to challenge him, and Jinora wanted to kick herself for feeling a twinge of disappointment. As the crew dispersed, she was surprised when Kai walked over to her and slung an arm around her shoulders, his sweaty muscles pressing into her skin. Jinora immediately shrugged him off, flushing when Kai ran his hand through his hair again and smiled down at her.

"You did good Gyatso," he praised. "Really good. I think you surprised the crew. Hell, you even surprised me."

Jinora flushed, feeling almost a little shy as she returned the smile. "Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself, Captain." Her eyes widened when he took her beer from her hand. "Hey, I was drinking that." Kai raised an eyebrow at her. "And I was planning on finishing it, too, so give it back."

Kai's eyes gleamed with amusement, and he held it slightly above his head. "Make me." Jinora narrowed her eyes at him, going to grab her beer bottle when Kai lifted it higher. "You'll have to try harder than that, Gyatso." Jinora stood on the tips of her toes, but Kai just lifted it out of her reach, laughing at her frustration. Jinora jumped a little bit, and when she landed she almost stepped on Kai's feet, her hands hitting his chest.

Jinora hastily stepped back, her cheeks burning. Kai was distracted as she did so, and she used the opportunity to steal her beer back. "You're a real ass, you know that?"

"No, but apparently you do. Have _you_ been staring at my ass, Gyatso?" Kai teased and she rolled her eyes, shoving him away and taking a drink of her beer. "Kidding, I'm kidding." Her annoyance faded. "No, seriously Gyatso, if you keep working, in another few weeks you'll probably be ready to spar me. Not that it'd be an even match, but it'd be fun anyway."

Jinora smiled. "Yeah, alright."

They both looked up to the sky when they heard the caw of a bird, and Jinora squinted against the sun to a dark shape of some sort of hawk. Kai didn't seem surprised as it circled twice before descending onto the rail of the ship. "A messenger hawk," he supplied, before striding over with Jinora on his heels. He offered his arm to the hawk and it leapt onto it, its talons careful not to dig into his skin. Kai stroked the bird's feathers under its chin. "Hey Hawky, how've you been boy?" He caught Jinora staring as he pet the hawk. "I have a way with animals." But Kai directed his attention to the scroll attached to the bird's little saddle bag anyway, and pulled it out. He smoothed out the scroll and read the first line before he handed it to Jinora. "It's for you."

 _Jinora,_

 _I got the ransom notice just a few minutes ago. It will probably take a few days for this to reach you, and for me to make the arrangements to head back to Air Temple Island and Port Bosco. I've heard of_ The Waterbender _and their Captain before, but they're not the worst of the pirates despite their notoriety. However, please let their Captain know that I am willing to go through with all of their requests and give them the money they want. I am sorry sweetheart, you must be so scared. I'll come back home as soon as I possibly can, although unfortunately the journey will take another three months. As soon as I'm a few days away I'll send another messenger hawk._

 _Hopefully they'll have the decency to allow you to write a reply. If they're hurting you in any way please let me now. You're going to get through this._

 _Your loving father,  
Tenzin_

Jinora hadn't even realized she was crying until a tear splashed onto the parchment. She hastily wiped her eyes, cursing at herself for sniffling.

"Gyatso?" For the first time, Kai's voice sounded uncertain. Her face was thankfully dry as she turned to face him, with a small frown on his face.

"Letter from my father," she said, sniffling again. "He - he said he agrees to your terms, for the money. And he'll send another hawk when he's a few days away from Port Bosco." Kai nodded, looking almost like he had swallowed something sour. It was easy, most of time, for him to forget that Jinora was their hostage. That she was just a new addition to the crew that he wondered why he let her join in the first place. And now here was this letter, a tangible reminder. And if Jinora was being honest with herself, she didn't really feel like a hostage either.

"He wanted me to see if I could write a reply," Jinora continued.

"Yeah of course," Kai said quickly. "You can ask Otaku, he'll have some paper and ink you can use." Jinora simply nodded. Not quite sure of what to say next, Kai turned to Hawky, and began stroking the bird's head fathers. "C'mon Hawky, you have to wait for a reply, but we'll see if we can spare you some fish."

* * *

It took her a while to be happy with her letter, and she made sure to keep it short and simple. There weren't many details to give, besides assuring her father than the pirates weren't hurting her - _They're quite kind actually, even the Captain, Kai_ \- and she had no clue of their location. Once she was done she found Kai sitting next to the steering wheel with his legs hanging over the short drop down to the rest of the main deck, Hawky perched beside him while Kai fed him scraps of fish.

She handed him her rolled up letter, giving him a look of surprise when he added in a scroll of his own. "Just some reassurance that we're not hurting you," Kai explained. "Hawky will have to check in on his home-base first, but Omashu isn't too far away. We'll be stopping there in another week and a half, anyway. That reminds me," Kai added, as they watched Hawky fly off. "Since Omashu is so much bigger, there's a bigger chance of us getting separated, so I wanted to teach you how to handle a situation if someone manages to pin you. Fend off an attacker, you know, just in case." Kai watched until Hawky was out of sight, before he turned back to Jinora and caught the sad look on her face. "Gyatso? You okay?"

Jinora nodded. "Yeah, just... guess I only have four months until I'm an actual prisoner." Kai gave her a puzzled look. "I'll have three more months on the ship, and then I expect my father will give me a month to get over my, 'ordeal," she made quotation symbols with her hands, the bitterness in her voice surprising him slightly. "And then he'll expect me to choose a husband, and I'll be chained down for life."

"I don't know about that, you could refuse to get married, or run away. You always have options-"

"No, I don't have _options_! Even if I flat out refused, it would still only delay the problem, and I can't run away. Where would I go? I don't have any work experience, I wouldn't be able to get a job, I'd end up homeless - at least even if I'm married to a man who hits me or something, I'd have a roof over my head and food on the table..." Angry tears sparked in her eyes, and Jinora tried to wipe them away. "A few of the suitors have made threats, even...saying once we're married they'll have their way with me, whether I like it or not. The one in Port Bosco's even grabbed me a few times, and he'll - he'll say the most vile things, when we're alone. It's why I had to get away so quickly that day."

Tears rolled down her cheeks, and it took Kai a long time to find something to say. Seeing this girl, who was usually so strong-spirited and infuriatingly stubborn suddenly look so lost was disconcerting. "Gyatso," he said, his voice surprisingly gentle. "I'll teach you how to fight off those douchebags next time, alright? And we have friends at all sorts of places, and call in some favours for getting you a job if you want one. Momo can teach you how to clean, and Daw can teach you how to cook and stuff. Our medic, Longshot, can teach you how to heal and sew, 'cause he gets lots of practice sewing up wounds and how different is skin and fabric? We'll help you out, Gyatso."

He smiled softly as her crying quieted. "R-really?"

"Really."

Jinora pulled him into a tight hug, and slowly Kai wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. Jinora let go, shying away from his gaze. "Thank you, Captain."

"Well, what are friends for, Gyatso?" Kai said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Jinora smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess so." She glanced at the door that led below decks and her smile grew. "Race you to dinner?"

"Oh, you're so on."


	6. The Dai Li

**Anchor**

* * *

chapter 6

* * *

"Jinora. _Jinora_ , wake up."

It took a moment for Jinora's dark bedroom to come into focus, and she thought she heard distant shouting. Yung's anxious face was inches from her own as he shook her shoulders. "What's going on?" she murmured groggily, sitting up.

"We're under attack - get dressed as quickly as you can, I brought your sword -" The leather hilt was pressed into Jinora's hands, before Yung bolted out the door with his own sword clutched tightly in his hand. Jinora was wearing her nightgown and quickly discarded it, not even bothering to pull on underwear, opting for just a blouse which she hastily did up the buttons for and a pair of brown pants, before she ran out the door and into the hallway.

People were definitely yelling up on deck, and Jinora's throat went dry. An easy going sparring match was one thing, when she knew no one would hurt her. But a battle, a real battle? How had they even been attacked? Had Momo fallen asleep on lookout again? Who was attacking them anyway? Just another pirate crew, or was it Zaheer, back for revenge?

She stumbled out onto the deck, immediately disorientated by the chaos. Lamps and torches had been lit, casting shadows over the deck and the figures fighting. All of the enemy pirates were clothed in the same dark green jackets and pants, with golden belts. At least that made it easy to differentiate, and it didn't seem like they were outnumbered either. Perhaps a few men here and there, but other than that they seemed to be on equal footing. Their pirate ship was moored next to The Waterbender, the sides occasionally bumping, with planks and ropes strung over the sides for quick passage between the two ships.

Her own crew was spread out, a few on the enemy ship, but were trying to back their back onto The Waterbender. On their own deck, she could see Momo struggling with an enemy pirate near the rim of the ship and charged over. Jinora inhaled sharply as she feinted and then plunged her sword forwards; it dug into the enemy pirate's side, and now that he was distracted, it allowed Momo to hit him over the head with the butt of his sword. Together she and Momo forced the pirate over the railing and into the dark water.

"What happened?" Jinora hissed as Momo joined her side. "Who's attacking us?"

"I, uh, fell asleep on lookout again," Momo confessed, squirming under her glare. "I know, I messed up okay? And anyway, the attackers are the Dai Li, their Captain's Long Feng, they're one of the bad types of pirates, like Zaheer and stuff, I think they work together sometimes, but they don't usually come this far North."

"But why're they attacking us?"

"Kai once flipped off Long Feng when he was 17 - you know how much of a smartass he can be, and Long Feng did some slave trade too - and it's been bad blood ever since. And gold's always a motivation too," Momo explained.

"No one's been hurt so far?"

"Of our crew? No - I saw Kai get hit pretty bad in the face-" Jinora winced. "- but he was up on his feet after a moment, look, he's fighting over there!" Momo pointed over a few people's heads towards the enemy ship. Kai was battling three men at once, although he seemed to be handling it extraordinarily well as he hit one man in the face with his fist and then whirled out to take out a man who had been approaching from behind, before stabbing the two remaining men and knocking them overboard into the water.

At least he was okay.

Her eyes widened as Kai leapt back onto _The Waterbender_ 's deck, and used one of the rope grids to swing himself only a few feet away from her and Momo. "Good Gyatso, you're up. Momo, go find Longshot, will you? He's somewhere near the steering wheel and could use a little help." Momo immediately scampered off to follow his Captain's orders. Now that he was closer, Jinora could see a bruise on Kai's face, a bit of blood smeared over his eyes, which widened as he said, "Duck!"

Jinora instantly dropped down as Kai did a roundhouse kick over her head and smacked one of the Dai Li pirates in the face; the pirate instantly crumpled to the floor, unconscious as Jinora stood back up. "Thanks," she said faintly.

Kai smiled a little. "No problem. Now come on, we're gonna have our hands full real soon."

As Kai turned and put his back to her, so did she, so they were standing back-to-back as a ring of Dai Li came at them. Jinora had never fought like this before, but there was a strange sort of comfort in having Kai so close by, the knowledge that if she got into trouble he'd be there to get her out of it. That he, quite literally, had her back. Jinora parried a pirate's strike, knocked him out with the butt of her sword before stepping back to cover Kai's back and slashing her sword as another pirate came at them.

Jinora deflected his jab, then feinted before stabbing him in the side, and Kai, who had already dealt with her opponents, helped force him overboard. "You can handle yourself here?" Kai asked her, and she nodded. He nodded slightly before going to help Yung face one of the pirates. Jinora took a moment to breathe. Slowly but surely, her crew was forcing the Dai Li back onto their own ship, or throwing them overboard.

Appa joined her side, punching a Dai Li pirate in the face before throwing them back onto their own ship. She saw Momo and Longshot fending off a pirate and Appa left her to go help them.

She had to fight a few more pirates as she made her way across the deck, almost always having some help from another member of the crew. (Skoochy took out one that had nearly knocked her sword out of her hand after a misstep.) After a quick "Thank you," Jinora surveyed the deck again. Now that she was unoccupied, it was a good time to see if someone needed help. Kai was only a few feet away, next to the wall of the slight outcropping of where the steering wheel was. He was facing three men again, but there was a cut on his forehead now dripping blood, and Jinora's stomach churned. Maybe he could use some help.

She had only taken two steps forward when she saw a pirate swing over next to the steering wheel, and by the actual golden belt - the metal glinted in the darkness - it was clear that he was the Captain, Long Feng. Long Feng twirled a dagger in her fingers as he crept over so he was standing just over the drop, and Jinora knew what was going to happen. She charged forwards, hoping she'd get there in time, as Long Feng prepared to jump down, and drive the dagger right into Kai's back.

"Kai!"

Jinora practically slammed into him, knocking him forwards as Long Feng landed and the dagger pierced through her blouse, the skin of lower back. The pain was so intense she had to drop to her knees, her vision going fuzzy. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was Kai calling her name, "Jinora!"

A rush of panic went through Kai as he watched Jinora fall to the floor and keel over. Red was pooling on the deck from the wound on her lower back. Blood. Jinora was bleeding. Jinora had taken that knife _for him_. "Yung! Longshot!" he called over the noise, hating the way his voice cracked as he stepped protectively over Jinora's body; she was breathing, thank God. Longshot's head popped up through the crowd, although Kai knew it would take a few minutes for him to work his way over.

Kai did his best to pull himself together as Long Feng raised his sword, merely looking disappointed that his plan hadn't worked. Rage filled Kai as he gripped his sword tightly, and slashed it in a wide arc around them. " _No one touches her!_ " he bellowed, trying to sound a lot more fierce than he felt. God why couldn't Longshot hurry up, the pool of blood was growing… He felt sick to his stomach but forced it down.

"Sorry I hurt your little girlfriend," Long Feng said, smirking. "Really, she shouldn't have gotten in the way, but it doesn't seem like she'll survive, luckily-"

Kai slashed him across the face with his sword so quickly Long Feng didn't have time to blink. The other Captain clutched at his face as he reeled backwards, and Kai was pleased to see blood oozing between his fingers. "Get off my damn ship before I send you to hell like the bastard you are!" Kai hissed. Two of the Dai Li caught Long Feng and hoisted him to his feet.

Long Feng seemed to say something to the men, and they helped him back onto their own ship. Cautiously, the rest of the Dai Li started to retreat as well. Longshot was by his side in an instant. "Captain, your head-"

"Never mind that," Kai said, breathing heavily while he sheathed his sword. "Just help her." He carefully pulled Jinora to her feet, slinging her arm around his shoulders while Longshot did the same with her other side. He could feel Jinora's bloody wound pressed into his side, and his stomach dropped.

Together, they managed to get her below decks, the rest of the crew watching anxiously. A few of them tore themselves away to raise the anchor and get the ship sailing, in the opposite direction of the Dai Li's. Kai had discarded Longshot's assistance and instead had scooped Jinora up into his arms, carrying her bridal style into the infirmary room and laying her on the cot waiting there, and Longshot immediately set to work.

He rolled up Jinora's shirt to just below her breasts, and then began cleaning the wound. Kai's stomach churned at the sight of the blood staining her pale skin, but he didn't turn away as Longshot used a wet cloth to wipe away the blood, and then dabbed some sort of special liquid on it from a nearby bottle. Slowly, Longshot rubbed the cloth over the wound. The process seemed to take forever.

"How did she get hurt anyway?" Longshot said quietly.

Kai wanted to smack him, but then his anger faded as quickly as it had come. "She…" A lump formed in his throat, and Kai swallowed it, feeling furious with himself. At her, too. "I wasn't paying attention, Long Feng - my back was turned and she…pushed me out of the way. She took the knife for me." Kai's voice wavered and he swore loudly. What a _stupid_ thing for her to do. "Is she going to be okay?"

It seemed like an eternity before Longshot gave him a small smile. "It isn't deep. We'll have to watch out for infection, but she should be fine, and she should wake up fairly soon, in a few hours."

Kai practically sagged with relief. He went to run a hand through his hair, and felt something warm and sticky on his forehead. "Oh, right."

"Now let me take care of your head." He let Longshot have him sit down, but still waited impatiently for him to take care of the injury. Head wounds could bleed quite a lot; hopefully Long Feng would bleed to death, or at least be in pain for a nice, long time. The thought cheered Kai up considerably, although he couldn't help but think that the whole attack could have been prevented if they had known earlier. Why hadn't they been alerted? Who had been on lookout duty again?

Kai stood up abruptly when he remembered, narrowing his eyes as he stormed back up to the main deck, once Longshot was done with him and Jinora was sleeping peacefully. "Momo!"

The younger boy looked up fearfully. "Um, yes Captain? How's Jinora?"

"She's fine," Kai said, but refused to let it placate his anger. "No thanks to you - how could you be so stupid? I've told you time and time again not to fall asleep on lookout and you never listen! I give you the easiest task on the ship and you still manage to mess it up! You should count yourself lucky that nothing more serious happened, or I swear I'd -" Kai's eyes flashed, clenching his fists. "You will not be on nightwatch again, do you understand me?" Momo nodded fervently. :And you will do what you're told, _whatever_ you're told, _perfectly_ from now on, if you don't want to go looking for a new occupation, and I will personally throw you off this ship with my bare hands!"

Momo gulped as Kai stormed off, still fuming. Appa laid a hand on his nephew's shoulder. God knew Kai was scary when he was angry, and it looked like perhaps Momo had even wet himself. "Captain's just upset about Jinora, is all. Give him a day or two to cool off, and he'll be apologizing before you know it Mo."

"I think I'm gonna go change my pants," Momo said numbly, waddling off below decks. Appa tried not to smile.

Yung cautiously approached Kai, who was staring off at the horizon as the sun rose. "Kai?"

He tiredly rubbed his eyes. "I'll do lookout, from now on."

"You can't do it every night."

"Just watch me," Kai snapped, and then softened when Yung gave him a pointed look. "Sorry, I just…" Yung waved his hand dismissively. "The wound isn't deep, so Gyatso should be fine. That's what Longshot says, anyway… She got stabbed by Long Feng. It was supposed to be for me. It _should_ have been me, but she pushed me out of the way."

"Kai-" Yung stepped forward to place a hand on his shoulder, but Kai shrugged it off.

"Just leave me alone, alright?" Yung frowned, but he nodded, stepping away. "And make sure everyone gets cleaned up and healed. Once we've made some decent distance, drop the anchor and we'll rest for a day."

"Alright, Captain."

Kai went back to the infirmary after a few minutes and watched as his crew was patched up, but mostly he watched Jinora. Normally, people didn't pass out from something like a stab wound, but the shock of the injury and the battle had taken its toll on a body that had never experienced almost any injuries. She looked oddly peaceful as she slept, even if her face had been a bit scraped up from the fight. Waiting wasn't very interesting, but Kai knew he wouldn't be able to focus on anything else, and he wanted to be there when she woke up. It was his fault she was in this position, after all.

After a couple of hours, everyone else went to a late breakfast. Kai let Longshot go as well, so that it was just him and Jinora. He didn't have much of an appetite anyway. He leaned back on the stiff wooden chair next to the cot, and crossed his arms over his chest so he wouldn't pick at the bandages wrapped around his forehead.

Kai almost smiled when he saw Jinora's eyes finally flutter open weakly, and she started to sit up. "Don't," he told her, gently pushing her back onto the cot without getting up from his seat. "Just take it easy. We won the fight, the Dai Li's gone. Everyone's alright."

Jinora blinked a few times, before her gaze settled on the bandages on his head. "You okay?" she asked, just to make sure.

"I'm fine. You will be too, your injury just has to heal a bit. Longshot says it'll take a week, roughly, as long as you don't aggravate it," Kai explained. "Gyatso, I…"

"Looks like you're not as good as you thought," Jinora joked, but Kai didn't laugh; if anything, he just looked more upset. "I was just joking."

"Well it's not funny." It came out harsher than he meant it to. "Don't you realize what could have happened if the knife had hit a littler higher? If it had been a bit deeper? You could have _died_ , Jinora."

She looked at him, startled, but then she frowned. "You could have died too, Long Feng would've slit your neck."

"That doesn't matter-"

"Yes it does!"

"No, what matter's is why the hell you thought I was worth risking your life for, Jinora-"

"Because you're my friend." The sudden softness in her voice caught him by surprise, and Kai fell silent. "Because I _care_ about you, Kai, and I couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt, alright? Is that reason enough for you?"

"Yeah…" Kai said finally, and he struggled with getting the words out. "Yeah, I guess so… because I would have done the same for you." Jinora's eyes widened, and a smile slowly spread over her face, once that Kai hesitantly returned. A brief silence fell over them, before Jinora broke it.

"Besides, it was more practical to save you, you're the better fighter," Jinora explained.

Kai rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. "More practical, is that right?"

"Exactly."

"Good to know that you keep me around for practicality, then," Kai said sarcastically, and Jinora wrinkled her nose at him, grinning. Kai stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go get some food and bring some back for you, does that sound practical enough for you?"

"Not nearly enough, you'll have to try harder."

Kai snorted. "Oh yeah, my one goal in life is to please you, how could I forget?" He paused at the doorway, turning back to her. "Seriously though, Gyatso? Thanks."

Jinora smiled softly. "You're welcome. Now shut up and bring me my food."

She heard Kai laugh from the stairs, and smiled to herself. There were worse people to take a knife for, after all.


	7. Music Night

**Anchor**

* * *

chapter 7

* * *

Due to her injury, Jinora's days were soon occupied by other things. She couldn't train anymore, unfortunately ("Better safe than sorry," Longshot had said) or at least not for a little under a week. Kai indeed had been taking over the lookout position, so he stayed in bed most mornings. It took three days for him to apologize to Momo, and even then the younger boy walked on eggshells around the Captain, not that Jinora could blame him. Kai had been angry at her, of course, but she was sure with his temper, it had been pretty bad, and even Yung had told her, "When Kai's angry - like _seriously_ angry, he's scary. I haven't seen him that mad in a while."

In the mornings, Jinora alternated between lessons of cooking, cleaning and sewing, with Daw, various members of the crew and Longshot, respectively. Cleaning was fairly easy to do, and Daw had been teaching her how to cook some basic dishes, although they used supplies scarcely. They'd be arriving in Omashu fairly soon (only a few days to go, now) and then he promised they'd start trying trickier recipes. Sewing was much harder, but her fingers were long and slim, and she was slowly getting the hang of it. Longshot talked the least, but she found she appreciated the silence when the rest of the crew was always so loud.

She was reading on deck, sitting off in the shade. It was the last of the books she had brought with her, and she had put off reading it for good reason. She looked up as Kai walked out onto the deck and plopped down beside her. "Someone's finally awake."

"Well, I need my beauty sleep."

"I don't think it worked, you still look butt ugly to me," Jinora replied, looking back down at her book and turning the page. Kai laughed.

"Ah, so you _have_ been staring at my ass." Jinora rolled her eyes, trying not to smile. "Watcha reading anyway Gyatso?"

"A romance novel, I didn't think you'd be interested in it." It became clear as he leaned over her shoulder slightly that she wasn't going to get to read in peace, so she marked her page and closed the book.

"What?" Kai whined. "I'm great at romance. I've wooed lots of girls you know, given them the greatest night of their lives."

Jinora snorted. "Only one night? Is that all they could handle of your romance? Those poor girls."

"Very funny," Kai said sarcastically. "For your information, it's because I only wanted one night. And why are you reading a romance novel anyway, isn't that just wishful thinking 'cause all your suitors suck?"

"I suppose it is," Jinora admitted. "But I can still hope that I'll meet a suitor that I like." She knew it was pretty unlikely however, and she would simply have to choose the one who was the least horrible. Or maybe, if she was lucky, she could run away and make a living like that. Perhaps it would be enough to convince her father to let her make her own choices, on her own terms.

"Are you sure you won't just disappoint yourself?" Kai said slowly.

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Why're you getting so mad at me?" Kai said, giving her a surprised look. They had been getting along much better lately, and they hadn't gotten into an argument in days - not since she had taken the knife for him. "I'm just asking-"

"Well don't ask," Jinora snapped. "You are so frustrating!"

"Sexually frustrating?" he teased, hoping to pull a smile out of her. Instead, Jinora stood up angrily, and turned around to walk away when Kai grabbed her wrist. "Hey, wait Gyatso, I didn't mean to make you angry, I'm sorry. Really. Come on, tell me what's bothering you." Jinora allowed him to tug her back down into a sitting position. "You don't like being reminded about the suitors, do you?" he guessed, his tone growing more gentle.

Jinora nodded, frowning. "How would you like to be reminded of how hopeless your future is?" she said, but the edge in her voice had softened.

"It sucks," Kai said simply. "That's the way I felt, on the streets…" Her anger faded, and she looked up at him, startled. Beyond that one day, he had never discussed anything of his time before joining the crew with her. "And then Yung found me, and I got a second chance. A better future. You can have one too, you know, if you work hard. How've the lessons been going, anyway? Daw tells me you've been making some good progress."

Jinora smiled a little. "Yeah, they've been going pretty well. Although I'm not sure if any of the food I can make is actually edible."

"And tell you what, I'll check with Longshot first, but if he says it's okay, I'll teach you some more hand-to-hand combat stuff today," Kai offered. "Like how to get someone off you if they pin you. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like you're gonna get your butt kicked," Jinora replied, nudging his knee with her own as she smiled. "Thanks Captain."

Longshot did give them the go ahead, although part of Jinora wished he hadn't as the day wore on. By early afternoon, it was sweltering hot; Jinora had discarded the usual leggings she wore underneath her skirt, grateful to be out of the sticky clothing. She made a mental note to buy a new top in Omashu, as her old one had been ruined in the battle, and they'd surely find time for it, since she'd be getting her own sword belt as well. She Kai on deck after lunch; it was so hot, almost everyone else had retreated down below decks to cool off.

"This is actually pretty simple," Kai said, taking off his shirt. "Most attackers will try to get you on the ground and keep you pinned down, so your only job is to get them off of you, and then you can run away or fight back, depending on how they retaliate. If it's one of the suitors, I hope you kick them in the balls, personally."

Jinora's lips twitched upwards. "Noted. Now, are you going to teach me or not?"

"I thought one of the requirements of me teaching you was that you wouldn't talk back, Gyatso," Kai said.

Jinora grinned cheekily. "And I remember saying that I could make no such promises, Captain."

"Fair enough. Now, you gotta lie down on the deck for this."

Jinora gingerly laid down on the wooden floor, feeling oddly vulnerable as Kai towered over her, before he bent down and placed his knees on either side of her hips. His weight was warm and solid against her waist as he straddled her hips. "If someone sits on you like this, bring your knees up into their back, and then they'll fall forward a bit. Try it." Jinora did as he instructed with surprising force, and Kai's hands shot out on either side of her head to break his fall. "Perfect, now grab one of my arms and pull it down, force me onto my elbow, and then you can roll me over with your hips so you're on top."

It took Jinora a few times to shift her weight, and the way she squirmed underneath him set off a spark inside him. Kai barely had time to think about the way heat flooded his cheeks before she rolled him over and his head hit the floor, not too hard, but hard enough he hoped it would knock some sense into him. Sure, Jinora was attractive, but that didn't mean he was attracted to her. She was a friend.

An attractive friend.

Kai pushed that thought from his head as he sat up slightly, giving her a smile. "Good job Gyatso." He realized his hands were lightly resting on her thighs - that her skirt had been rumpled and _he was touching the bare skin_ of her lower thighs - and quickly took his hands away. Jinora didn't seem to notice. "You think you got the hang of it?"

"Yeah," Jinora said slowly. She seemed a bit surprised, as usually they went through moves at least a few times before moving on. "I think so." Kai was grateful (and slightly disappointed, even though he kicked that feeling down) as she got off of him and pulled him to his feet. "So, what else do you have to teach me?"

Kai showed her a few more moves, trying to touch her as little as possible, and wishing he had chosen something that wasn't quite so hands on, and at the same time, frustrated at himself for wanting to touch her. It had been quite a while since he'd brought some local girl at a port back to his cabin for the night, and he chalked it up to that.

They weren't staying in Omashu for the night, only the morning, but Kai hoped his frustration would leave sooner rather than later.

* * *

Kai's hopes were thoroughly squashed in a tanner's shop in Omashu a couple days later, as Jinora pulled on a sword belt and adjusted the strap so it was snug around her hips. "I think this is the one," she said thoughtfully, examining herself in the mirror. "What do you think, Captain?"

Kai spared a glance, and made sure not to get distracted by the curves of her hips. "Gyatso, you know I don't do shopping, much less for sword belts. If it works then you should get it." His lips curved upwards slightly. "Aren't you the practical one?"

"Shut up," Jinora said dryly.

Kai couldn't help but grin as Jinora happily left the shop wearing her new belt, and she seemed almost childlike in her excitement. "I thought you'd act more sophisticated Gyatso." The streets were fairly crowded, and Jinora let Kai lead the way. He obviously knew the city better than her; she had visited Omashu a couple times in the past, but only in the pristine, upper class mansions, not the rather seedy looking market place. They didn't have much business to attend to, as other crew members were buying supplies or treating themselves to new clothes or weapons. She knew she wouldn't mind stopping at a book store, but wondered if Kai wanted to buy anything. He didn't seem like a very materialistic man, and for good reason, she supposed, since he had grown up on the streets.

"It's nice to kick back for once," Jinora said, still smiling widely as she laid a hand on the belt. "I can talk with my mouth full and slouch if I want to. Manners are so controlled, everything has to be thought about beforehand."

"That sucks," Kai said, frowning. "Spontaneity is what makes life fun."

Jinora looked impressed. "Wise words."

Kai grinned. "I have my moments." He paused suddenly, throwing out an arm to stop her in her tracks. "D'you hear that?" Jinora strained her ears, and thought that faintly, she could hear a woman yelling, further down the street in the way they were walking. "Sounds like someone's in trouble."

"It seems to be coming that way," Jinora said, pointing down the street. Kai shook his head and grabbed her arm, pulling her down an alleyway next to them that seemed to be heading in the opposite direction. "Uh, I said that way."

"Just trust me." Kai broke into a run and turned sharply at a corner, and Jinora hurried after him, grateful it was finally cold enough to wear pants again. She almost ran into him when he skidded to a halt in another alley way, but caught herself just in time. She stepped out from behind him, his shoulders tensing up as they came upon the scene.

A young woman - her age, maybe a few years older - was cowering before at least five men on her knees, looking horrified. Jinora met the woman's scared eyes, and tried to silently reassure her as Kai spoke up. "I think you should leave that young lady alone," Kai said coldly.

"And who're you?" one of the men growled.

"Kai. I'm the Captain of The Waterbender, and unless you want me to prove I live up to my reputation, you should go." Kai's hand dropped to his sword hilt. "Now."

The men looked uncertainly at one another, and then back at Kai, and started whispering - "If he really is the Captain…" "I heard he can break a man's neck in two moves!" "The little tramp's not worth it, really…" One of the largest men glanced at Kai, and then he scampered off, the rest of his friends following him.

The woman was still on her knees, shaking. Her handbag lay a few feet away, and Kai slowly moved forwards and picked it up. "Here." He held it out for the woman, crouching beside her. Cautiously, the woman took it back, still looking fearful. "I'm Kai." He stuck out his hand, but wasn't offended when the woman couldn't shake it. "This is Jinora. We'll walk you home, if that's alright with you."

The woman nodded, and muttered out a quiet, "Thank you."

It turned out the woman only lived a few blocks away, and they walked the way in silence. Once they had dropped her off at her small cottage, she simply nodded and said thank you again, before closing the door. They were a few doors down from her house before Jinora broke the silence.

"How d'you know the streets so well?" she asked quietly.

"I grew up here," Kai answered, his voice barely audible. "After my mom died, I lived here for a while. I joined the Triple Threat Triads, did some of their dirty work and we moved to another city. Then I traveled by myself for a while, before Yung found me. I, uh, nearly took his eye out with my knife when we first met." He almost smiled. "Guess I have a talent for getting off on the wrong foot with people."

Jinora glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "It was kind of you, to help that woman." She lightly bumped her arm against his. "You're a good guy, Kai. I wouldn't take a knife for just anyone, you know."

Kai smiled. "Thanks, Jinora."

There was another stretch of silence before Jinora hesitantly asked, "You…you can't really break a man's neck in two moves, can you?"

Kai laughed and winked at her. "I can't have you learning all my secrets Gyatso. But the short answer: yeah. So don't get on my bad side," he teased.

Jinora rolled her eyes. "I'll try my best not to." Somehow though, the knowledge of Kai's fighting prowess only made her feel safer. If he wanted to, he could very easily hurt her, yet she knew he never would. He could get angry and yell at her, but she knew he'd never actually raise a hand to her. She felt safer with him than she ever did with any of the suitors back home, anyway.

They joined the rest of the crew at the docks. "Got held up," Kai explained, his brow furrowing when he saw Appa carrying a large golden tsungi horn. "Uh, what did I miss?" he asked, as Yung passed him carrying some sort of string instrument.

"We thought it'd be fun to have music night, like we did when you were a kid," Yung said cheerfully, and Kai's face lit up. "So Appa found a horn pretty cheap, and I got this lute thing, and last I saw Momo and Pabu were finding some drums."

"I think that's a brilliant idea, Yung," Kai said happily. "Mo and Pabu are the last ones to get back, right, then we can set off?"

Yung nodded.

The afternoon mostly was dedicated to putting away supplies - food, weapons, medicine and the like - and learning how to play the instruments. Appa was a really good player, and tried to teach Momo, while Yung experimented with the string instruments, and Pabu and Skoochy took turns with the drums. Otaku had bought a book in town and was plowing through it, promising that Jinora would get to read it once he was done.

Kai was sitting next to the steering wheel having a smoke when Jinora sat next to him. "Wanna try?" he said, his cigar pinched in between his index and middle finger. Smoke trailed over his lips as he held the cigar out to her.

"Women aren't allowed to smoke in high society," Jinora explained. Kai shrugged.

"A pirate ship isn't exactly high society, Gyatso," he reminded her. Jinora took the cigar and gave it a blow, not used to the bitter taste. She wrinkled her nose and handed it back, coughing slightly. Kai offered her his beer for her to wash it down. "You're getting a lot better at drinking, you know."

"It's not something I aspire to be, but thank you." When Kai realized she was close to finishing the bottle he tried to grab it back, but Jinora shoved him away. "It's my beer now, Captain, go get another one," she teased with a cheeky grin.

Kai rolled his eyes and shoved her lightly in the shoulder, before he dropped down onto the lower deck and got another beer, trying not to smile. Yung grinned at him, looking up from the lute and raising an eyebrow. Kai caught his eye and frowned. "Shut up Yung."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to."

Yung simply smiled as he turned back to his instrument.

* * *

It didn't take long for the dancing to start, once the music was going. They had eaten dinner on the deck, with torches and lamps lit, and then shoved all the dishes away in the corner. The Waterbender slowly rocked back and forth, anchored for the night. They wouldn't be getting much done the next day, Kai as sure, as they were all drinking quite a bit and everyone who wasn't playing an instrument was dancing. Pabu had started some kind of jig, circle dance, and most of the crew had looped warms and went round and round in the circle, laughing as everyone tripped and stumbled over their own feet.

Kai laughed, excusing himself from the circle and plopping down beside Appa, taking a swig from his beer. Despite the cool night air - and God the stars were beautiful tonight, with a full moon too - he was parched, and grateful for a brief break. He hadn't done any dancing in a long time. The circle slowly broke off into partners. (He saw Pabu and Momo swinging each other around in a kind of square dance and laughed as Momo nearly fell over.)He took another drink before setting his beer down, just taking a moment to appreciate the night, and how happy his crew was, when he noticed Jinora sitting off in the corner, smiling and clapping along.

Kai shook his head, striding over and grabbing her hand. "Come on, dance."

Jinora tugged her hand away, her smile fading. "I don't know how, beyond waltzing."

"I'll teach you," Kai offered, taking her hand again. "Come on Gyatso, dance with me. Captain's orders." Jinora let him pull her to her feet, and he placed a hand on her waist. She placed her free hand on his shoulder, the other loosely gripped in his own. He pulled her a little closer, so they were a bit more pressed up against each other; Jinora's face felt warm, feeling a tad more nervous now.

"I-I don't know the steps," she admitted, as Kai took a step back in time to the fast-paced music, and she clumsily tried to mimic him.

"Neither do I," he laughed, and so did she as they picked up the pace, whirling around madly. Jinora's hair whipped into her face as they twirled around and almost bumped into Momo and Pabu.

"Sorry," she giggled, but the two boys just laughed along with her. She stumbled slightly as the circle reformed and Kai pulled her into it, tightly gripping her hand as she did her best to follow the steps.

Eventually they had to stop dancing, as everyone was so tried out and they gathered around in a circle, just sitting and laughing and drinking beer for a few hours before Kai felt Jinora's head drop onto his shoulder, and he realized she had fallen asleep. Kai smiled softly. He gently picked her up, and rolled his eyes when he caught Yung grinning at him.

"You're going soft, Cap."

"Shut up," Kai said again, ignoring the men's laughter as he pushed open the door that led below decks. As he headed down the staircase he heard Momo whine, "When I pass out, you guys throw a bucket of cold water on me, but she gets carried to bed?" He chuckled, rolling his eyes, but gasped a little when Jinora curled into him more, her cheek pressed against his chest. Kai flushed, trying not to feel too pleased about it. Alright, maybe he did have a bit of a soft spot for her. So what?

He pushed the door to her room open and laid her down in her bed, smiling. "Sleep tight Gyatso."

The way she smiled in her sleep was worth all the teasing the men gave him back on deck.


	8. The Art of Language

**A/N:** i'm too lazy to do actual research/think up of names for languages, so in the Avatar world the languages are known through the geographical location they originated. yeah.

* * *

 **Anchor**

* * *

chapter 8

* * *

"You can't read, can you?"

Kai nearly choked on his beer, and he looked up at Jinora with wide eyes, grateful they were alone. It was the first time she had ever been in his quarters, come to think of it. "W-what?"

"You can't read," Jinora repeated, with no trace of pity or superiority in her voice.

Kai stared at her for a moment, and then sighed. "Yeah." He waited for a few moment, as if expecting her to laugh at him, or make some sort of jab about it, but she simply waited for him to keep speaking, so he did. "Maps and signs are about it. There was never any way to learn, growing up. And I wasn't about to tell the crew that. Zaheer already was hesitant to let a kid join, and well, a crew can't have a Captain that can't read. Otaku's the one who wrote the letter we sent to your dad."

Jinora was quiet for a while, before she said, "Would you like me to teach you?" He looked up at her, surprised. "You've been teaching me how to fight, I might as well teach you how to read, to return the favour. We can keep it quiet, too, if you don't want the crew to know, although I honestly think none of them could care less."

Slowly, Kai smiled. "You'd really teach me, Gyatso?" Jinora nodded, feeling pleased when she saw his smile grow. "Thanks, that's real nice of you… Well, I'm not on lookout duty tonight, so we can meet in the dining hall after everyone's gone to bed?"

Jinora nodded again. "Sounds like a plan, Captain."

* * *

Long after dinner and the last couple of lights had been extinguished, Jinora crept down the hall from her room to the dining hall, where Kai was already waiting for her, a candle lit and one of Otaku's books on the table. She took a seat beside him. "Someone's eager," she said lightly, as she opened up the book. Kai scooted his chair closer to her, and leaned over her shoulder slightly. Jinora tried to ignore the way his warm breath felt on her neck. "So, I need to know what you already know, which words and stuff, and we can work from there."

"It's mostly places, but I know words like main, street, king and queen and stuff," Kai explained.

"Alright, that's our foundation then. Let's get to work."

Kai had to admit Jinora was extraordinarily patient, as she went through steps and rules and sounds often multiple times before he got it right, or could remember it. They had been working for almost over an hour, and had only made it halfway down the first page of the book, but Jinora seemed pleased anyway, and that was enough for Kai to feel proud, like some real progress had been made.

Jinora used a bookmark to mark the line they had left off on. "We can pick up from here tomorrow," she yawned, and Kai couldn't blame her: it was pretty late. She rose from the table, trying to make sure her chair didn't scrape the floor. Kai picked up the book as he stood up, doing the same.

"Gyatso?" She looked up from her chair, her expression slightly puzzled. "Jinora… seriously, thank you." She was surprised when he hugged her, and took a moment to respond, before wrapping her arms around him and resting her head against his chest. She realized it was the first time he had ever hugged her, and thought about how different it was, from dancing or sparring. This was stationary, with no hint of competitiveness, and, if she dared think it, almost tender, with his strong arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled softly when he pulled away, his cheeks dusted with a light pink, although that may have been her eyes playing tricks on her in the candlelight.

The candle. Jinora picked it up by the handle and blew it out before setting it back down on the table. "We should probably go to bed," she said.

"We?" Kai grinned, raising an eyebrow at her.

Jinora lightly slapped him on the shoulder. "Not like that, you know what I meant."

"I'm just easing Gyatso, no need to get so hostile," Kai replied, bumping his shoulder against hers. Jinora rolled her eyes as they exited the dining hall together. "G'night Gyatso."

"Good night, Captain," Jinora said dryly, unable to hold back a small smile.

* * *

Jinora showed no sympathy as she used some alcohol to clean the cut in his arm a few days later. "You really should have thought through using your sword to saw that piece of wood, Captain. I thought you were smarter than this."

Kai winced as she dug the cloth into the cut. "Yeah yeah, whatever." Right now he was wishing he had just woken Longshot up from his nap, grateful when Jinora finally seemed to think it was time to wrap some bandages around the cut. It was very large, or deep, but it still needed to be dealt with appropriately to get rid of any chance of infection.

"You could have been seriously hurt you know," Jinora said, and he thought he heard some worry in her voice. Kai's annoyance faded.

"I'm fine, Gyatso. You know me, I'm tougher than I look." He met her eyes. "Come on Gyatso, chin up, I don't like seeing you sad, especially because of me. I'll take better care of myself next time, okay? Or maybe not, it's kinda fun having you clean me up." Jinora pulled the bandages so tightly it hurt slightly, narrowing her eyes at him. "Never mind, I'll go ask Longshot. You're petty, you know that Gyatso? Petty."

"I'm not petty, I just care about you, you asshole," Jinora replied. Kai's grin melted into a soft smile. "And, for the record, I'm surprised you know what petty means," she added, a smile spreading across her face.

"So much sass," he said, wagging a finger at her. "For your information, I happen to be very smart. I can whip anyone in Pai Sho."

"We'll have to play against each other, sometime then," Jinora challenged.

"Our old board got broken a few months ago, but we can pick one up at the next marketplace in Yun-Ho," Kai explained. "And then, I can beat you."

"Oh, we'll see about that."

"And that reminds me…work hard for the next week or so, and I think you'll be ready to spar me," Kai said, grinning when she looked up at him in shock. "You're almost there, Gyatso. You held your own against the Dai Li, and that was a couple of weeks ago now, and that means you can hold your own against any of our crew at least. You probably have no chance of beating me, but it'll be good practice for you."

"You think I'm ready?" Jinora said in disbelief.

"I know you are," Kai corrected her. "And thanks for bandaging me up, I appreciate it. But now that it's done, you should probably go through your forms."

Jinora unsheathed her sword from her belt. "Alright. And…thanks." She bit down on her bottom lip. "For believing in me. Nobody's ever really done that before."

Kai smiled gently. "Anytime, Gyatso."

* * *

It was close to midnight when Kai threw up his hands in frustration and leaned back in his chair, scowling. "This is hopeless." He pushed the book further away, only for Jinora to pull it closer.

"It's not hopeless," she replied, her voice low and calm. "You just have to patient. Southwest Earth Kingdom isn't an easy language to learn."

Kai's frustration faded as he glanced over at her, the candlelight casting shadows on her face. They had been working for over an hour, but still, it felt like almost no progress at all had been made. He still struggled with the most basic pronunciation, and besides his name, he had no clue how to spell anything else. How Jinora hadn't lost her patience was beyond him, but somehow he was grateful for it.

"You know other languages?" he asked.

"Just northern Fire Nation," Jinora explained. "My family spent a summer there when I was a girl, so I can speak and read quite fluently. What about you? You ever wooed Fire Nation girls?"

Kai snorted. "As a matter of fact yes, but I don't know hardly any northern Fire Nation. We travel a lot of course year round, but never stay anywhere long enough to actually learn the language, and we stick to the Earth Kingdom most of the time anyway. But I know a little southern Fire Nation, North Water Tribe, and Skoochy's fluent in south-eastern Earth Kingdom. Momo and Appa even know some Air Nomad too. But I only know swearwords."

Jinora giggled. "Only swearwords?" Kai nodded and she grinned. "Alright. Teach me how to swear like a sailor, Captain, but only after we give this page another shot. Deal?"

Kai chuckled softly. "You drive a hard bargain, Gyatso, but sure, we have a deal."

Jinora smiled at him before turning her attention back to the book. "Good, now, this is actually pretty simple, just look at the combination of the vowels and consonants…"

* * *

The next afternoon, what had started out as a simple exchange between her and Kai soon morphed into encompassing nearly the whole crew. Even Skoochy, who was manning the steering wheel, managed to join in by raising his voice. Everyone sat in a circle, taking sips of beer and nearly spitting it out due to laughter as Jinora learned not only all the swearwords that Kai knew, but all the ones the rest of the crew knew as well.

"Oh, and flameo's bad no matter what part of the Fire Nation you're in," Skoochy called. "And besides hotman, another name for a smug, arrogant bastard is Kai."

Jinora laughed as Kai frowned. "That's Captain to you Skooch. Now shut up and stop taking a leaf out of Gyatso's book and steer the ship," Kai called back, trying to sound annoyed but the effect was spoiled by the wide grin spreading across his face. "And if that's how we're playing, than you're a right son of a-"

"Gentlemen, and lady," Daw threw the door that led below decks open. "Lunch is ready."

"Oh, and Captain, we'll be reaching Yun-Ho in two days time," Otaku told him, as Kai led the way down to the dining hall. "But, I'm afraid we have to go by Siren Island tomorrow." Kai's brow furrowed, and he opened his mouth to ask why, but didn't even need to as Otaku continued. "Kuvira's forces are blocking all the other ways, but even the A.P.A. won't go near the sirens. It's the only way to Yun-Ho. Unless you want to try something else, we could head back south."

Kai shook his head. "Nah. We've dealt with sirens before, and besides, we always do well at Yun-Ho."

"What do you mean by sirens?" Jinora asked, as they all sat down at the table.

Kai looked at her puzzled. "You know, sirens. They're like mermaids but they'll eat you if you get too close." He shoveled some of the sandwich Daw had made into his mouth, while Jinora just stared at him.

"Sirens," she repeated. "Like, _real_ sirens."

"Real sirens," Kai confirmed. "But you're lucky, they can only lure in male sailors so you're immune. We usually stuff wax in our ears to block out the singing, but we're running low…we'll have to tie some of us up. See, when you hear the sirens sing, it shows you a sort of vision. Your deepest desire, or at least that's what people say." Jinora went to open her mouth, when Kai cut her off. "Yes, Gyatso, _real sirens_. I thought you were smarter than this."

"I…always thought they were just fictional," Jinora said quietly, digging into her own meal.

"Well don't tell them that, or they'll eat you for sure," Kai said lightly, but Jinora turned pale. He caught the look on her face and sighed. "Ah c'mon Gyatso, you have nothing to be afraid of. Would I ever let you get eaten?"

"No," Jinora conceded.

"Exactly. It'll be fine, you'll see." Kai grinned at her, leaning back in his chair. "But it's good that you're on your toes, we have our sparring match this afternoon, remember?"

"How could I ever forget?" Jinora said dryly.

All of her cool exterior was gone, however, when she and Kai stepped into the sparring ring after lunch. A nervous energy had built up inside her, and she couldn't believe that Kai genuinely thought she was ready to even try fighting him. She knew however, that he'd never try to flat-out humiliate her, so he must have thought she stood a real chance of holding her own. Her nervousness must have shown on her face, before Kai shot her a gentle, lopsided grin.

"Don't worry Gyatso," he reassured her. "You got this."

Jinora exhaled slowly. "Right."

She and Kai began circling each other, Jinora waiting for him to make the first move. He jabbed at the left and she went to block it when she realized it was a feint, and only moved her sword back to deflect his actual strike in the nick of time. She tried to hit his hip, thrusting her sword forward but he easily parried it and she had to leap back to avoid his sword's lunge. Kai stepped back into his usual stance and she simply stared at him, trying to gauge his next move while also trying to catch her breath. Kai moved faster than she would have thought possible, and she only just managed to deflect it, his sword landing on top of hers, the blades scraping against one another. Kai had the advantage of his strength and his height, and Jinora struggled, her palms growing sweaty against the leather hilt of her weapon. After Kai took his sword away, Jinora's arms ached, and she couldn't move fast enough to parry his blow as the flat side of his sword hit her hip. It stung for a moment, but it wasn't too bad. Still, she was sure it would leave a bruise.

Jinora was breathing heavily as she sheathed her sword, whereas Kai didn't seem to have even broken into a sweat. Kai cocked his head to one side, giving her a grin. "Not bad at all Gyatso, I'm impressed. One day - and not any day soon, but one day - you might actually be a challenge."

Deep down, Jinora knew it was high praise, and she tried not to feel too pleased about it. She forced a frown, but soon it twitched upwards into a smile. "Thanks, Captain."

Kai sheathed his own sword, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know what, I'm actually kinda proud. I've taught you well." Jinora raised her eyebrows at him and he grinned at her. "And I guess some of it's thanks to you," he teased, and Jinora giggled. She lightly bumped her shoulder against his in a half-hearted sort of shove, and when she relaxed her fingers brushed his hand.

Her eyes widened at the sudden warmth that made her fingers tingle, and she drew her hand away, self-consciously tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She side-eyed Kai, only to find him looking at her intently. Her brow furrowed. "What?" she said, surprised at how softly it came out, how her throat had gone dry. From the sparring, she reasoned. Certainly not because of the look in Kai's eyes, a sort of intensity to it, but she couldn't determine what it was about, exactly.

Kai turned away from her finally, shrugging. "Nothing." He strolled over to the door that led below decks. Whatever moment (if she dared call it that) they had just shared had been broken, and Jinora wasn't sure if she should feel relieved or disappointed. "I don't know about you, but I could use a beer." When she didn't step forward, Kai glanced back at her. "Gyatso, you coming?"

Jinora walked over to him. "I'm coming Captain, hold your horses."

* * *

Having wads of wax in your ears was extremely uncomfortable, and since Kai spoke from experience, he wasn't too upset when there wasn't enough wax for everyone to use to ward off the sirens as they slowly approached the island of the creatures. There wasn't enough for a few of the crew members, so the solution was to tie them up below decks with rope.

Jinora would remain up on deck, left unhindered by the wax and the rope, needing neither. She wished Kai would have had wax in his ears (it seemed the safer option, somehow) but didn't say anything as he went downstairs with a few other members of the crew to get tied up. She just hoped he wouldn't manage to do anything stupid, although knowing him, she was sure he'd find a way.

Jinora was distracted by a soft melody as it rolled over the waves. It filled her ears, it seemed to fill her soul, yet she found no desire to step closer to hear it better. That must have been the sirens' song, as The Waterbender sailed past an outcropping of jagged rocks. She glanced around at the crew, who couldn't seem to hear anything with the wax clogging up their ears. It was a beautiful song, truly, and Jinora wondered for a moment what her deepest desire would have been, if the sirens had been able to show her. A life free of the expectations society and her family had for her, surely.

She leaned against the railing of the ship, spying a larger cluster of boulders, with what appeared to be large, strange-looking seals sitting on them, before she realized the music was coming from their direction. Those must be the sirens, although it was hard to make out any of their features or bodies from this far away. The song reminded her of a lullaby, like the one her mother had sung to her as a child, and without realizing it her eyelids drooped.

She didn't hear the pounding footsteps, or the slamming of the door until it was too late. Jinora was thrown to the floor, and she looked up in time to see Kai climbing over the railing of the ship. She looked frantically back at the crew, who also had been pushed aside; due to the wax in their ears, none of them had heard either. Somehow Kai must have broken free of the rope (perhaps someone had forgotten to disarm him?), but Jinora couldn't worry about that now.

Her hands shot out to grab his arm, but it slipped through her fingers as he dropped into the water below. She gestured to the crew. "Stop the ship!" she shouted as loudly as she could. She wondered if the wax would hold in the water, or if it would give out on them. Either way, it seemed she was one her own. She shed her leather corset, knowing it would slow her down and kicked off her boots. "Stupid pirate Captain," she grumbled, before diving into the water after Kai.


	9. Kai's Past

**Anchor**

* * *

chapter 9

* * *

Jinora had hated swimming lessons as a child, but now she was grateful for them as she swam as quickly as she could through the churning sea. The bitter wind sprayed water in her face as she battled against it, but luckily Kai hadn't gotten too much of a head start, and it didn't take long for her to catch up with him, even the sirens' island was perilously close all the same.

"Kai!" Jinora grabbed his arm but he threw her off; she swallowed a mouthful water and coughed before swimming after him. "Kai, no!" But her shouts fell on deaf ears, as the sirens' song grew even louder. Only a row of sharp rocks separated Kai from the sirens now. She reached him and wrapped her arms around his waist, using her full strength to pull him away from the rocks. They fell backwards and crashed into the water, the salt stinging her eyes, but she kept them open anyway. She saw the mist in Kai's eyes fade, the spell momentarily broken before their heads broke through the surface and the mist clouded his irises again.

"Kai!" Jinora's voice cracked, and she turned hopelessly to the sirens on a cluster of flat, round boulders, the surfaces set low to the water. Their skin was gray, like the sea on a stormy day, and their fish tails as black as a moonless night. Long, dark hair hung over their breasts, and their milky white eyes stared at her, unblinking, their mouths still stretched open in song.

Jinora swallowed another mouthful of water and hacked into her arm. She blindly swam towards Kai and latched onto his arm again, holding on tightly even as he struggled against her. She clung to the soaked fabric of his sleeve, but could feel it slipping out of her fingers, and knew it was only a matter of time before he broke free and swam right towards his death.

"Kai, please." Tears stung at her eyes, and Jinora turned back to the sirens, a lump forming in her throat. "Please, please stop," she begged them. She couldn't tell if the wetness on her face was because of the water, or if there were tears rolling down her cheeks now too. "Please don't take him."

One of the sirens paused in her singing. "And what would you give us in return?" she asked. Even excluding the loss of one voice, the song was getting quieter.

"Me," Jinora blurted out. The siren's milky eyes widened. "Y-you can have me." The scar on Jinora's lower back from Long Feng's dagger tingled; that had been an impulsive sacrifice, done without thinking, or even having time to consider the consequences. This would be handing herself over to certain death. It almost surprised her, how quickly the answer had come, and how, strangely enough, she found she couldn't regret it, nor thought that she wouldn't go through with it.

The siren tilted her head, and Kai stopped struggling against Jinora's grip, relaxing in her arms. "You would sacrifice yourself for this man?"

Jinora swallowed hard, tightening her hold on Kai's arm. "If it means he'll be saved? Yes," she said, feeling tears build in her eyes again.

The siren blinked and glanced at the others. At once, they all stopped singing and fell silent, abruptly closing their mouths. Jinora stared at them, looking in between each one as they cast each other knowing glances. Had they accepted her deal? Or were they going to eat both and her Kai now?

"Very well," the same siren that had spoken before finally said. "We will let both of you go. You obviously love this man a great deal, and even sirens have a heart."

Jinora's own heart pounded in her painfully tight throat. She hastily wiped her eyes. "Thank you," she gasped. She figured it probably wasn't smart to correct the sirens - because of course, she _did not_ , in any way, love Kai - and instead she began to swim away from the sharp rocks and the sirens, towing the pirate along with her. Whatever trance the sirens' had cast, it had rendered him unconscious. She sagged under his dead weight, her body exhausted and in muscles screaming in protests as she tread the water.

In the time they'd been away from _The Waterbender_ , the crew had lowered a rowboat and were rowing towards them. By the time they reached her, Yung had to pull Jinora into the tiny boat (after making sure Kai was safely in, of course). Yung draped blankets over her shoulders and Jinora pulled them tighter around her, the cold air stabbing at any piece of wet, exposed skin. She was soaked and chilled to the bone, but miraculously, she and Kai were both alive, and that was what mattered.

"Are you okay?" Yung asked quietly as Daw and Ryu began to the row the boat back to _The Waterbender_.

"Fine," Jinora managed out, and looked over to Kai, who was being examined by Longshot. "Is he going to be okay?" she said, worry seeping into her voice. "I don't know what the sirens made him see."

Longshot smiled. "He's okay, thanks to you. He's waking up now, I think. As soon as we get to the ship, both of you should change and get out of the cold air. We don't want you catching a cold, or worse."

Jinora nodded. A grunt from Kai made her turn her attention back to him. "Hey Captain," she said gently. Her voice was faint from all her shouting and the water, but his eyes fluttered open anyway.

"Gyatso," he said weakly, and Jinora placed her hand over his.

"I'm here," she said assured him.

"I…" She was alarmed as Kai's eyes filled with tears. She looked away, sure Kai was internally beating himself up over it, and saw that Yung, Longshot, Daw and Ryu looked just as surprised as she was. Had any of them ever seen Kai cry? Yung, maybe, but she was sure none of the others had. Kai furiously wiped at his eyes. "Sorry, it's just-"

"A siren's trance can be a very upsetting experience," Yung said, putting a hand on the captain's shoulder. "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Kai shook his head, speaking so quietly that even Jinora, who was sitting closest to him, could barely make out his words. "I have everything to be ashamed of." Jinora assumed that none of the others had heard, and knew that even if she had the slightest idea of what to say, now wasn't the time for it.

They had reached the hull of _The Waterbender_ , and Ryu and Daw grabbed the hooks the crew had lowered and attached them to the rim of the tiny boat. Appa and Imaru began to pull them up and Jinora shivered, pulling the blankets more tightly around her shoulders as a gust of cold wind settled in her bones. She jumped a tad when Kai wrapped an around her shoulders.

"It's warmer," he mumbled, blushing. He still seemed rather teary-eyed, but Jinora chose not to mention it as she leaned into his side and placed her head on his shoulder, turning slightly so her forehead was pressed lightly into his neck. It really was much warmer this way, even if his clothes were as wet as hers were. A few moments passed in silence before Kai spoke again. "Hey Gyatso, thanks for saving me."

The corners of Jinora's mouth lifted. "It's what I do, Captain."

The rowboat clacked against the railing as it was hooked back into its holders. Kai hopped onto the deck first, shortly followed by Yung, Longshot, Daw and Ryu, before he turned back and offered a hand to help Jinora onto the ship. She took it gratefully, stumbling a bit as her bare feet touched the slippery, wooden deck.

"Thanks," she said, her hand lingering in Kai's before she took it away. She tried not to think of how close she had come to losing him.

"You two should go change and get some rest," Longshot instructed, as the ship shuddered and began to set sail once more, Appa and Imaru having just finished raising the anchor. She and Kai nodded.

They had walked down the stairs, through the dining hall, and had almost reached their rooms when Jinora realized Kai was crying again. She put a hand on his shoulder, halting him in his tracks as they both stopped walking. "Captain?"

Kai sniffled, frowning at her. "I'm fine, Gyatso," he said, the force in his voice surprising her. There was a sort of dark look in his eyes, but if possible, it worried her even more than the sirens' mist had. But Jinora stood her ground.

"No, you're not," she said firmly. Kai rolled his eyes, turning away from her. Puddles of water were collecting at their feet, but Jinora couldn't find it in her to care. "You're not, Captain, no matter what you say. I know what it's like to keep things bottled up. It's not healthy, for one thing." She gently squeezed his shoulder. "Come on, talk to me. Let me help you."

"You can't help me," Kai said shortly.

"Captain-"

"You can't, alright? No one can, so don't bother." Kai threw off her hand, and Jinora tried not to feel offended.

"Kai," she said, taking his silence as a sign of encouragement. This time she reached for his hand, and he let her take it. Whatever the sirens had shown him had clearly struck a deep chord, which made sense, as they had shown him his deepest desire, apparently, or at least that was what the crew had said sirens' showed. What exactly was Kai's deepest desire, Jinora didn't have a clue, but whatever it was, he clearly wanted it very, very badly, and had for a moment thought he could have it, only for it to slip through his fingers. Briefly, she wondered what it could be…

She squeezed his hand, stepping in front of him so he would have to look at her. "Kai," she said again, her tone growing softer. "Is…is this about your mom?" The way his eyes widened was all the answer she needed. "What does Yung already know?"

For a second she thought Kai was going to start yelling at her, as he raised his head, but then his shoulders slumped and the fight seemed to leave him completely. He curled in on himself, looking away from her again. "That I saw my mother die."

"I - I'm so sorry," she said, surprised when he tightened his grip on her hand. "I…does Yung know anything else?"

"No. No one knows."

"How long have you been holding this in?" she asked quietly.

Kai met her eyes, and the strangely empty look in them made some part of her heart hurt. "20 years. I - I was just a toddler, when it happened, I… if - if you think that you can just magically fix this," Kai continued, anger crawling into his voice, "that you can just magically _fix me_ , than you have another thing coming, Jinora-"

"I'm not trying to fix you," Jinora said softly, Kai looking startled as she gently brushed her fingers over his cheek, turning his face so he would have to look at her. "Because I don't think that you're broken in the first place. But I do think that maybe I can help you, so I'm going to at least try. Isn't that what friends do?"

Kai's eyes softened and something seemed to crumble inside him. "O-okay, I'll…I'll try."

Jinora smiled sadly at him. "That's all I'm asking for, Captain."

Kai wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Let's not do this here, the rest of the crew will come down soon and…"

"They don't see you cry very often, do they?" Jinora guessed, as they headed for Kai's room. Kai pulled the door open and shut it quietly behind them. The room was messy, and even after knowing him for two and a half months, this was still only her second time in his quarters. She watched as Kai strode to his dresser and rummaged through the drawers, pulling out two white clean shirts. He threw one at her and she caught her, giving him a puzzled look.

"Yung's the only one who's ever seen me cry, and that was once, when I was 14," he explained, catching her by surprise. No wonder the others had been so shocked when Kai had started tearing up. Kai tugged off his soaked shirt and pulled on one of the dry ones, actually doing up all the buttons. Jinora put the pieces together and threw him a dry stare. "Oh c'mon, I'm not going to look. See?" He closed his eyes before turning around, clamping his hands over his eyes.

Jinora turned away from him as well, undoing the buttons of her blouse and peeking over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't looking before taking it off and tugging on his other dry shirt, doing up all the buttons. It was big on her, and fell to her mid-calf; for a moment she thought about taking off her skirt (she'd be covered decently enough, after all) but dismissed it. Not while they were alone in his room, no matter what the actual circumstances were. She stole another glance at Kai over her shoulder and found he was still firmly facing the other way with his eyes over his eyes. For all of his more suggestive comments, he truly respected her, and other women in general, she added, thinking back to the woman he had rescued in the alleyway in Omashu.

"You can look now," she told Kai, and slowly he turned back around to face her, removed his hands and opened his eyes. They sat down on the floor, leaning against his bed as Jinora looked at him expectantly. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, I'm not going to press it, but I still stand by what I said before. Keeping things bottled up isn't healthy. And whatever you say, I'm not going to tell anyone, I promise… Whatever it is, I can handle it. You know me, I'm a big tough girl." She hoped it would make him smile, but his lips didn't even twitch upwards. She sighed, reaching for his hand and giving it a squeeze.

Kai took a deep breath. "I was around two years old…My father was a sailor. And an alcoholic, I think, but it's hard to remember. It's my first memory, so um…" Kai swallowed hard. "He wasn't around a lot. Mostly it was just me and my older sister - she was eight or nine - and my mom, but I can't remember what they looked like either. My father never wanted kids, you see, and one day he came from a long voyage really drunk and I was playing on the rug with a toy. And he looked at me and s-said…"

Tears welled in his eyes. "He said 'I never wanted this worthless piece of shit'." Jinora gasped sharply. How could a father say that about his own child? Her father at least had always meant well, even if his best intentions weren't what was best for her. There was a faraway look in Kai's eyes as he continued. "And he took a step towards me, and reached for his belt, and took out a knife."

Jinora brought a hand over her mouth as tears pooled at the corners of her eyes. "No…" she breathed, barely audible. Kai simply stared straight ahead at the floor, and if not for the tears in his eyes he would have seem almost detached from the story, as if he wasn't his own horrible past.

"He grabbed my arm," Kai pressed on. "Cut me." Kai rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and placed a hand over a faint, thin scar on his inner forearm that Jinora glimpsed for only a moment before he covered it. "Then my mom came in. She started screaming. My older sister ran in and picked me up, my father went to hit my mom, she fought back. He dragged the knife across her throat." Kai was crying freely now, and Jinora couldn't blame him, as she tightened her hold on his hand. "My older sister took me to an orphanage and dropped me off. I have no idea what happened to her. Or if she's alive."

There was a long stretch of silence before Jinora managed to find her voice. "What about your father?"

"Alive. At least as far as I know. I looked for papers, once I got a little bit earlier, on what happened. He pinned it on a robbery gone wrong. Said we had been carted off and killed. So he's still out there…somewhere. I hate him. I hate him _so damn much_ but…" Kai stood up suddenly, pacing and looking furious. "I still see him, with the sirens. What they showed me. My mom and my sister. And him. A world where he wanted me. He ruins my life, and _I still fucking want him to love me_ , somehow, how messed up is that? How broken _am_ I?"

Kai kicked his bedframe in frustration and it shook against Jinora's back. He punched the wall and swore loudly, shaking his hand, now with cracked and slightly bleeding knuckles. Jinora got to her feet, taking both of his hands in her own. "Kai-"

"My mother's dead, because of me," Kai mumbled, his eyes glistening. His whole body was shaking. "H-he was right. I- _I am_ nothing more than a worthless piece of shit."

"Kai," Jinora said firmly, not unkindly, reaching up to cup one side of his face, gently stroking her thumb over his cheek, wiping away his tears. Her own tears were rolling hot and fast down her cheeks. " _You. Are. Not. Worthless._ It is not your fault. It is your father's, do you understand me? You…you are a good man. You are a brave, kind, _good_ man. You know what I did, to save you from the sirens?"

She had hoped he would never need to know, that her sacrifice would never be brought to light, since it didn't seem like Kai remembered anything while under the sirens' trance, but now it was clear he needed to hear it. To believe it. To believe that he was what she said he was.

"I offered myself up in your place," she confessed, and Kai's bloodshot eyes widened. "And that means to me, you are worth something. You understand? The crew loves you. I…" she trailed off, thinking of the sirens' words. _You obviously love this man a great deal._ "It doesn't matter that you had a shitty father. You're my…you're the best friend I've ever had. You are worth something, and you are important, even if you can be an asshole sometimes, and the crew needs you and I…I need you too."

Kai pulled her into a tight hug and Jinora rubbed soothing circles into his back as he trembled in her arms. He curled into her, clinging to her like a child would to its mother, burying his face in her neck as tears splashed against her skin. Out of all the things she had thought about Kai - arrogant, annoying, brave, charming, caring - vulnerable had not been on the list, but she had never seen someone look so broken before. As his crying dissolved into outright sobbing, she could picture a scared little boy underneath the sheet of the cocky Captain, who fed his own ego while also destroying himself from the inside out.

"It's okay, you're okay," she murmured over and over into his ear, as they sank to their knees on the floor.

She didn't know (nor frankly care) how long they stayed like that, before Kai finally pulled away. She wiped away the last few tears from his eyes as he sniffled. "Jinora…" his voice cracked. "I - thank you." He almost smiled as she gave him a small, soft smile. He took her face in his hands and planted a quick kiss on her temple, before pulling away again.

Heat flooded Jinora's cheeks and her smile only grew. "Of course. Chin up Captain, I don't like seeing you sad," she replied, echoing the phrase he had said to her on more than one occasion. She hooked a finger under his chin and lifted it slightly, giving him a mock-stern look until Kai rolled his eyes and cracked a smile at her. She stood up again, pulling him along with her, lacing her fingers threw his before letting go.

They simply stared at each other for a moment, both unsure of what to say. Jinora on her part had never had such an emotional conversation with anyone, let alone a man she had once been determined to hate, now a man who was easily her closest friend, and after what had just happened, she was sure she was his closest friend as well. There was no turning back now.

Did she love him? Jinora could still firmly answer no, but the fact that she now truly had to ask herself that question showed her the turning point. Perhaps she did love Kai, as a friend.

"If you ever need to talk about anything," she offered. "I'm here."

Kai beamed at her. "I know."

She smiled at him for a moment longer, before she excused herself to go change, and promised she'd be back soon with a cup of tea for both of them. Kai watched her leave, shaking his head as his smile faded. He couldn't believe he had just told her that - told Gyatso his darkest secret of his past. And she hadn't even flinched. He had quickly learned she wasn't the fragile, porcelain doll he had expected a high-society girl like her to be, but this was proof she was made of steel. She had nearly died for him, twice now.

He tried to use that in his reasoning process, for the vision the sirens had shown him. His birth family of course, sitting around, smiling. And Jinora, reaching out for him. He was still trying to make sense of it (why on earth would his deepest desire include Jinora, he wasn't sure,) but realized the common theme to it: he wanted what he couldn't - would never - have.

And he'd never have her.


	10. Something Permanent

Anchor

* * *

chapter 10

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come into town with us, Kai?" Yung asked, as Appa and Imaru lowered the plank. They had finally reached Yun-Ho that morning, and after a very busy day of trading and exchanging money, night had fallen with the crew planning to hit the town. It was one of the rare times Kai had chosen not to partake in the partying and drinking and one night stands that usually happened with a night on the town. He still felt drained from his experience with the sirens, and someone besides Jinora needed to stay back with the ship anyway.

"Yung, you stayed back last time," Kai shrugged. "Besides, I'm tired, a little extra rest will be good for me. Now go on. Don't be afraid to bring home some pretty girls and boys, alright men?"

"What about a pretty girl for yourself?" Momo asked, and Kai rolled his eyes.

"I'm good for now, Mo," Kai answered, and Yung shushed the younger boy.

"I think he's already found his pretty girl," Yung muttered to Appa, who laughed loudly and nodded as they both glanced back at the ship. Jinora was down below decks, pulling on pajamas. Understandably, she too had been tired and overall uninterested in joining their outing. Yung wondered if those pajamas would still be on by the time they got back; hopefully not, seeing as Kai and Jinora had the ship to themselves for the first time, and Yung had fifty yuans riding on them getting together within the next two months (only Momo had been foolish enough to bet against him).

The crew laughed, strolling down the plank as they left the ship. Momo even waved goodbye, and Kai gave the boy a pointed look, trying not to smile.

The one thing that dampened his mood for the night was the fact it was cloudy: it was practically moonless, with hardly any stars shining through the thick cloud cover, which was too bad, as stargazing was one of his favourite things to do, and was sure Jinora would have appreciated the sight as well. Speaking of Jinora… She had gone inside to change into some warmer clothes, as it was a slightly chilly night, and Kai smiled softly as she stepped back out onto the deck. Ever since he had revealed his past to her, something had shifted. The snark and playful teasing was still there, but gone were the defences, the walls he had thought for so long to be so necessary now having being obliterated (around her, at least). A weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and Kai had never felt happier, strangely enough.

Then he realized she was wearing his shirt, the one he had given her to change into the other day. Come to think of it, he couldn't remember her ever giving it back. "My shirt, Gyatso?"

Jinora flushed. "It, uh…it's comfortable, alright?" she crossed her arms over her chest, the sleeves dangling over her hands and wrists, the shirt at least two sizes too big for her, and Kai couldn't help but think that she looked adorable. Under the shirt poked out her tight black leggings and boots.

"I'm just teasing, Gyatso," he grinned. "You can keep it, I don't mind. It looks better on you than it ever did on me, anyway, why do you think I'm always taking my shirt off?"

Jinora narrowed her eyes and smiled at him. "You like showing off?" she suggested.

"I think you like it more than I do," he said, winking at her.

Jinora snorted. "Keep dreaming Captain."

They went to the mast and leaned against it. It was a colder night, but not enough that their hands felt like ice, and Jinora was grateful. Even if she couldn't see the stars, the low warm breeze was pleasant, and it was a beautiful sight to see all the lights of the town shining on the water, flickering pools of light that changed with the current. The only sounds was the buzzing of the city's nightlife, faint shouting and music, and the waves lapping against the hull of the ship.

Jinora looked at Kai out of the corner of her eye, biting down on her bottom lip. "So…how many girls _have_ you been with?"

Kai glanced at her, looking slightly surprised. "Any particular reason you're wondering, Gyatso? There's still room for you on the list, you know."

Jinora elbowed him in the side. "Shut up, you know that's not why I'm asking. I'm just curious. You can't go around asking people about stuff like this in high-society after all."

"Just teasing," he said again. "Ah, give me a moment…" Kai paused to think, counting on his fingers for a moment, before he answered. "Around 30, I think. All one night stands though, you know, just a bit of fun. Nothing substantial."

Jinora arched an eyebrow at him. "You've slept with 30 girls, but you've never had a real relationship?"

Kai shook his head. "That's about it," he shrugged. "But that's the way a lot of sailors are, you never stay long enough anywhere to get attached to anything. Otaku's sweet on one girl, in Dishow, and they're trying to keep up with the long distance thing, but it's hard. I've never given it a shot, actually."

"So there's no actual girl in your life? No one grand true love?" Jinora asked. Kai was a genuinely good guy, attractive too (not that Jinora would ever admit it out loud) and she found it hard to believe that there wasn't some girl that was holding out for him.

Kai shook his head again. "Nah. Like I said, nothing permanent."

There was a brief silence before Jinora asked, "Do you think you'd like to have something permanent one day?"

Kai let out a long exhale. He reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a cigarette, offering one to her, which Jinora refused, before he lit it. The smoke curled over his lips. "Yeah, one day I guess. But the biggest thing is that pirates can't get married." Jinora shot him a surprised look. "Yeah. Being a pirate's illegal, and I have a big enough rep no council would ever let me get married without turning me into the authorities. But the whole permanent-relationship thing is probably just wishful thinking, anyway, I dunno. This life suits me… what about you? If you could find the right guy?"

"Well, I'd actually want to get married then," Jinora replied. "I think the honeymoon would be the best part - and not for that reason, you idiot," she added, when Kai opened his mouth to reply. "I just think the traveling part of it would be fun. Exploring the world."

"The world wouldn't be the only thing you explored - ow, hey, that hurt," he pouted, rubbing his arm. Jinora stuck her tongue out at him. "Okay, I'll be serious. So, if you found that guy, you'd have kids?"

"A couple, yeah I guess so," Jinora answered. "I know my parents want to be grandparents one day, and with four kids of their own they're bound to have a bunch. What about you, if that permanent-relationship thing worked out?"

"I don't know," Kai said, his voice growing soft. "I…I don't think I'd be a very good dad." Jinora frowned sadly at him. "I didn't have one for a long time. You already know how bad my dad was, and Yung's the closest thing I've ever had to one, but even he's more like an older brother."

Jinora placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "I think you're already a great dad."

Kai's eyebrows shot upwards. "What-?"

"You're like the dad to the crew, aren't you? You take care of them, feed them, protect them. The only difference is they call you Captain instead of father, to be honest. Oh, and you're much younger than them, obviously," Jinora explained, and slowly, Kai smiled.

"You really think so?"

Jinora grinned at him and nodded. "I do."

Kai leaned against the mast post, relaxing with a content look settling over his features. "Alright then. Thanks Gyatso." The warm breeze faded into a bitter one, and Jinora shivered. "You cold?"

"A little, I guess, I…" she trailed off as Kai wrapped an arm around her shoulders, her face suddenly feeling quite warm. "Thanks." Hesitantly, she relaxed into his side, going so far as to rest her head on his shoulder. She felt Kai tug her closer slightly, and heat flooded her cheeks. Sitting like this with him was rather nice, after all, his body warm and strong, a pillar of support for her to curl into. For someone so strong, Kai was surprisingly gentle when he wanted to be.

Neither of them spoke for a long time, before Kai finally broke the silence. "I can't believe it's been over two months," he said quietly. Jinora raised her head slightly, before resting it back down, and snuggling into him more. Kai glanced down at her, his expression unreadable.

"It's cold okay," she lied, and Kai merely smiled at her. "But…" Kai's smile faded. "I know what you mean. Over half my time here is over. It - it seems crazy to think about. Things are so different now."

Kai pulled her closer, his hand resting on her hip, as her forehead pressed into the crook of his neck. "I know what you mean. It'll be really weird, not having you around." A lump formed in his throat at the thought of it. Somehow, Jinora had become an integral part of the crew, an important part of his life. Just like with the ransom deal, this hadn't gone according to plan either.

"A lot more peaceful," Jinora said, with a feeble half-laugh.

"A lot more boring," he corrected her. "As much as you can be a thorn in my side, it's actually kinda fun arguing with you, Gyatso. I'll miss it, I'll…" The sadness in his eyes caught her off guard. "Do you think you'll really go back home and get married to some asshole?"

"I don't want to, but…Hopefully I'll be able to cut a deal with my father and he'll let me pick a man that I want, first and foremost, and let me get married on my own terms. If he doesn't agree, I suppose I'll run away and try to find work somewhere. Daw says I've gotten quite good at cooking, you know." She smiled a little.

"Oh yeah?" Kai challenged. "Alright." He stood up abruptly and pulled her along him, his fingers laced through hers, before he quickly let go. "Make me some food then, I'm hungry."

"Saying the magic word wouldn't hurt," Jinora said dryly, but she ran through the list of things she could make, and wondered which one he'd like best anyway. Kai's face was suddenly very close to hers, and heat rose to her cheeks.

"Ah, but I have lots of other magic ways to make it up to you," he said, and her heartbeat quickened despite herself. It was a relief when he pulled away, and her heartbeat slowed down again. Why exactly had it sped up in the first place, she wasn't sure. Kai had a way of making her blood boil when they argued, but this was a new sensation she'd never experienced around anyone before. Come to think of it, even their past arguments had always seemed more extreme than arguing with her family or friends. Like a pulsing sort of current, taking a sort of pleasure out of seeing him all riled up.

Jinora pushed those thoughts away as they walked down the stairs and through the dining hall, stopping in the large pantry, stuffed full to bursting with food and barrels of various liquids and spices. Jinora pulled out a loaf of bread and a stick of butter, along with a couple of tea bags. Daw had left the stove running, so at least they didn't have to relight the fire, and she filled the kettle with water and put it out for tea.

"You're getting bread and butter," Jinora told him.

"A very complicated delicacy," Kai said sarcastically, plopping down in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest, looking unimpressed.

Jinora rolled her eyes. "Just be grateful I'm making you anything, Captain."

"How should I show my gratitude?" Kai asked.

"You could shut up," she suggested, and he chuckled.

He watched as she moved around the kitchen, taking a knife from one of the drawers and began slicing up bread and spreading butter over it, her slim fingers closed over the handle of knife. He wondered briefly how it was possible that it had been only two and half months since she had come into his life. He couldn't help but compare her to a storm - loud and chaotic and damaging, but beautiful in its own way, and once it was over, a peaceful calm. Only this time, he didn't want the peace to come.

He wanted her to stay.

Kai opened his mouth to say something, perhaps just that, when the kettle's shrill whistle split the air, and whatever courage he had gathered had been destroyed along with the end of the soft silence between them. Instead, he munched happily on his bread and made sure to keep his mouth open while he chewed, eyes gleaming with amusement when Jinora wrinkled her nose at him.

"You're disgusting."

He swallowed and grinned cheekily at her. "So I've been told, Gyatso. But come on, don't knock it til you try it. I bet you've never chewed with your mouth open, have you?"

"No, I have not," Jinora said, her lips twitching upwards.

"And you've never had sex either, right?"

Jinora nearly choked on her tea. "W-what?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "What sort of question is that to ask?" she snapped, her cheeks burning.

Kai held up his hands. "Hey, you asked me how many girls I've slept with, and I answered you. Besides, don't your crowd always wait until marriage anyway?"

Jinora's anger faded. "Well, yes…and you're right, I am a virgin. And I swear to God, if you make some kind of suggestive comment-"

"I promise I won't for tonight, at least," Kai swore, trying to figure out what was going through her head as her defences fell once again, and she relaxed, a strange sort of sadness falling over her face. "Hey Gyatso, you okay?"

"It just…reminded me, of what's waiting back home. It's not exactly an exciting prospect," she muttered, staring into the steaming contents of her mug. "Ugh, I need alcohol for this."

Kai's eyes widened in surprise, and he grabbed her arm when she went to stand up. "Nu-uh, I'm not letting you become an alcoholic like my dad on my watch. That tea's fine. Come on, just talk to me. Please, Jinora. You were there for me when I needed you, so let me return the favour, alright?"

Jinora sat back down, letting her hand fall into Kai's. He carefully interlocked their fingers, and Jinora found a strange sort of comfort in it; his fingers were rough and calloused and warm against her smaller, softer ones. "Alright… it just gets to me sometimes. I don't understand why my father thinks money is so important. Why I have to marry for money. I want to marry for love."

"You get a say in who you marry, right?"

"If he wasn't the governor, yes, but since he is…The negotiations will happen between him and the suitor and the suitor's father. A woman never gets a say."

Kai was surprised as rage boiled up inside of him. "You don't even get to choose?" he said in disbelief.

Jinora shook her head. "Not really, no."

"That - that's insane," he said, anger seeping into his voice. She pursed her lips, squeezing his hand. "And it's all because you need money?" She nodded, frowning. A sudden wave of guilt washed over him, making his stomach churn. Here he was, sitting with the woman who was technically a hostage and doomed to a miserable future, yet he was going to charge her father with ransom. "Jinora…how much will the ransom money cut into his fortune?"

She winced. "Kai-"

"How much of a difference will it make? Please, Jin, I need to know."

 _Jin_. No one had ever called her that before, but it tumbled so effortlessly from his mouth, weakening her resolve as his big green eyes pleaded with hers. "It will leave a dent. Not a very big one, but it will…change things. But even without the dent, nothing about my future will change. There's nothing you can do Kai." She took a long sip of her tea as they sat in silence, and when Jinora set her cup back down, she rose from the table and Kai did nothing to stop her. "I'm going to bed." She paused by his chair, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Good night."

She went to leave, and his chair nearly fell over as he hastily stood up, his fingers closing around her wrist and pulling her back, a little more than he had expected, so that when they were face to face, there was only a few inches in between their faces. "Jinora, I…" He watched her brow raise in an unspoken question, and quickly took a step back, needing the space to collect himself, because his heart was hammering in his chest and it wasn't supposed to do that. "I'm sorry I can't do anything to help," he said finally.

Jinora smiled softly. "It's alright," she said, and he opened his arms as she stepped into them, wrapping her arms loosely around him. Kai tried not to hug her back too tightly. The last thing he wanted was for her to think he was clingy, or something. His arms lingered around her, even as she stepped away and released him. She seemed to do so with apparent ease, but he found it was much harder than he had ever thought possible to let her go. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "You did help you know, just by listening. Thank you."

Kai managed to return the smile, which faded as she turned around and walked away. _Hostage_. The word made his throat go dry. She was still a hostage. Still his hostage. Not a pirate. Not a member of the crew. A friend. Just a friend. Why was it suddenly so hard to think of her that way, when just a few hours ago it had been so easy?

What had changed? Was he…no. _No_. He could not be - there was no way - he couldn't be falling for Gyatso, could he? It was impossible.

But that was the thing about storms, Kai remembered as he sat back down, knowing he'd never get to sleep now, and deciding to wait up for the rest of the crew. They always damaged the boat, and he supposed a person's heart was no exception.


	11. The Stowaway

**Anchor**

* * *

chapter 11

* * *

Jinora's mouth was on his, her lips parting with little resistance to allow his tongue in her mouth, as Kai dug his fingers into her hips, her body pressed up against his, her back against the wall of his cabin. One of her legs curled around his hips as Kai drew away from her lips, placing a hand on her thigh and rolling up her skirt as he ducked his head. His tongue grazed her collarbone for a moment before he began kissing her neck, suckling hard on her sweat-covered skin, while his hands went up to the top of her blouse and began undoing the buttons. Jinora moaned loudly and he grinned, reveling in the fact he was the cause of it.

And then he woke up.

Kai shot up in bed, his heart thumping wildly in his throat, which had gone dry. What the hell had that been? The sheets fell off his torso and Kai shook his head, hoping to clear it. The dream had felt so real, despite the fact he had never touched Jinora like he had in the dream, because he didn't want to touch her like that. He didn't want to touch her, or feel her body pressed up against his, or her breasts against his chest. He didn't want to kiss her, or undress her or… He felt his pulse spike at the thought. Kai ran a hand through his hair. _No_. He did not like Gyatso like that. He did not _want_ Gyatso like that. She was his friend, his best friend, but that was all. He was not falling for her. He did not want her. Even if she was attractive in every way known to man.

Kai dragged himself out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants and a new shirt, and tried not to think about Jinora helping him take them off, or the fact that she was surely getting changed in a room only a few feet away from his. "Pull yourself together," he muttered to himself, doing up the bottom three buttons of his shirt. He thought back to the last time he'd brought a girl back to his cabin, and realized it had been over seven months. He was just antsy, he reasoned. At the next stop, he'd have some fun with a pretty girl and get his fix, he would never have to think about Jinora like that ever again. That's all it was.

Whatever moment that had shared in the kitchen the other night, he would have to ignore it. He did not like her that way. He could not like her that way.

Kai was grateful for the distraction the knock on his door provided. "Kai?" Yung's voice asked. The Captain strode over and opened the door, his gratefulness fading when he saw Yung was frowning. "We have a problem."

Kai titled his head, his brow furrowing. "What sort of problem?"

"Well, you would know if you hadn't slept in - what made you so tired anyway?" Yung said, his lips twitching upwards. "Did you and Jinora tire each other out when we were gone the other night?"

Kai's cheeks turn crimson. " _No_ , Yung. I just had trouble falling asleep, Gyatso went to bed pretty early on. Now, what type of problem is this? Not a very serious one, as you can find time to humiliate me."

"Daw just noticed there were some extra apples missing from the fruit supplies this morning," Yung explained. "And Jinora said you guys didn't touch them either."

"You think we have a stowaway, then?" They weren't far from Yun-Ho, having only set off early yesterday morning. They hadn't had a stowaway in years, but it would be a couple of days until they reached the next stop, and Kai hated making anyone walk the plank. Even if the stowaway was a horrible person, they probably didn't deserve to drown. Unless it was Kai's father; he'd slit the man's throat without batting an eye.

Kai swallowed the sudden rush of bitterness, and realized he had zoned out, and that Yung was still talking. "Sorry, what're you saying?"

"We should start searching the boat," Yung said, frowning. "If there is one, they're probably hiding in the cargo or prisoner hold."

"Alright. Well, let's start heading for Jietou," Kai ordered. "You and I and a couple other members of the crew can look for the stowaway, it shouldn't take long."

Nobody except Daw was in the dining hall when he and Yung entered it, and Kai figured everybody else must have been up on deck. Jinora greeted him first thing when they stepped onto the deck, and flashes of his dream flooded his mind. A prickling warmth spread over his face and neck and ears, even, and he hoped he wasn't blushing too badly.

"Captain, you alright?" Jinora asked, looking at him curiously.

Kai tugged on the collar of his shirt. It was an awfully hot morning, he supposed, but he knew that wasn't the reason. "Fine… Hey Gyatso, wanna help us find a stowaway?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

So they set to work.

Yung and Lefty searched the prison hold, a damp, tiny couple of cells, in a narrow, shadowy hall, while Kai and Jinora went to the cargo hold. This room was much larger, full of stacks of boxes and barrels of tightly sealed food and trunks of yuans. "Keep your eyes peeled," Kai whispered to Jinora, who nodded as they began walking among the rows.

He threw out an arm to halt her in his tracks, listening intently. "D'you hear that?"

"I'd be able to hear it if you wouldn't talk so loudly," she hissed, and Kai rolled his eyes.

"Gyatso, just shut up for once, would you?"

Jinora glared at him, but shut her mouth anyway. They both fell silent, straining their ears to catch traces of any noise, when it came: a low rustling sound, and quiet, cautious footsteps. Kai's hand had only just dropped to the hilt of his sword when a flashing knife came out of nowhere. He shoved Jinora to the floor, immediately getting her out of harm's way, before side-stepping the knife and kicking it away from the attacker's outstretched hand. He had half-unsheathed his sword when he caught sight of the attacker, as Jinora picked herself up from the floor, luckily unharmed.

"You okay?" Jinora asked. Kai nodded, still staring at the attacker. "What…? Oh."

It was young girl - 12, at most - with choppy dark hair falling over one deep grey eye. Kai let go of his sword hilt, their eyes meeting; the girl's were wary and scared, and he remembered all too well the feeling of being alone and having to defend yourself against someone you knew you had no chance of beating.

The girl's eyes flitted to Jinora, and then back to Kai. He took a small step forward when she held up her fists. "Don't come any closer." Her voice wavered on the last word, and Kai frowned at her.

He took a step back and grabbed Jinora's sword from her belt, removing his own as well and dropping both on the floor. He lightly kicked the girl's knife back to her, and she immediately scooped it up. "There," he said gently, "now you're armed and we're not."

The girl narrowed her eyes, as if trying to figure out what he was playing at, but she didn't say anything.

"I'm the Captain of this ship," he continued. "This is Gyatso - er, Jinora Gyatso. And we're not gonna hurt you, promise."

She stared at him. "Why?"

"Because I was like you once," Kai said, not missing a beat. Jinora glanced at him, unsure exactly of what he was going to say, but she found her heart breaking at the sad, solemn spreading over his face . It reminded her far too much of the lost expression he had worn as he had explained his past to her. "Because I know how you're feeling. You're scared, and alone, and desperate. You have no one to turn to. And then someone gave me a way out, and I took it. I'd like to give you that chance, too, but you gotta trust me, alright?"

Very slowly, the girl lowered the knife. "Alright," she said quietly. "I…I'm Kida."

"It's nice to meet you, Kida," Jinora said, smiling a little. Kida simply nodded, sweeping her dark bangs out of her eyes, while she pocketed her knife. Jinora took it as a hopeful sign.

"Alright, well come on Kida, we gotta figure out our next step, and you should have a say in that," Kai said. "Follow me." Jinora brought up the rear, the younger girl walking in between them. Jinora figured it was safer that way, if for some reason Kida tried to bolt. The girl was hardly a threat, but she still seemed awfully handy with that knife, and it set Jinora on edge.

The three of them walked up to the deck, where Yung and Lefty were waiting for them, the latter sitting down; he never liked to put too much weight on his peg-leg if he didn't have to. "Yung, would you mind getting the rest of the crew?" Kai asked. "I have some announcements to make."

It only took Yung a few minutes to found up the rest of the crew, and after a moment of them staring curiously at Kida, Kai cleared his throat and they directed their attention to them. "Kida, was a stowaway on our ship, but now she's a guest, understand?" The crew nodded. "Alright, that's all, go back to whatever you're doing. We're heading to Jietou."

The crowd dispersed, even as Yung hung back. "It'll be four days till Jietou, Cap," he said. "So, what now?"

"Well, we have more than enough food. I suppose Kida can room with Gyatso, if you're both alright with that?" He looked to the two girls.

Jinora nodded. It would cramped, as the room was already pretty tiny, but it would still work. "I don't mind," she shrugged. Kai took Kida's continued silence as a yes, and figured if the girl had any problems, then she would speak up.

It didn't take long for things to be set up. An extra cot was placed in Jinora's room to be a bed for Kida that night, meanwhile the girl ate dinner with the rest of the crew (Kai himself gave up his chair at the table). She had three helpings of everything, and the crew chattered mindlessly around her. She seemed to be happy being left to her own devices, and Jinora wasn't sure what to say. Kai seemed to respect the silence as well, and mostly talked to Otaku about charting their course for Jietou, and reminiscing about some old friends named Mako and Bolin.

"A pair of brothers, stationary traders," Kai supplied for Jinora's benefit, when she shot him a questioning look. "We got in and out of a tight spot once with a gang, and we've been on good terms ever since. I've been meaning to visit them, actually. Ever since Bolin heard you were on the ship, he's been dying to meet you."

"His name sounds oddly familiar," Jinora said, perplexed as to how she and Kai's lives would have had a connection before her abrupt kidnapping.

"He has a thing with Opal BeiFong," Kai suggested.

Jinora snapped her fingers. "That's it. Her mother Suyin comes over for tea sometimes, she must have talked about it with my mother."

"Looks like you're not the only high-society girl to become a pirate," Kai said cheerfully.

"I'm not really a pirate," Jinora said softly. She had always thought Opal was lucky, having all those older brothers (and a pair of younger twin brothers), her family never remotely having to worry about money. Her mother Suyin was much more free-spirited than either of Jinora's parents were, and that made a big difference in what Opal was allowed to do with her life as well.

Kai stared at her. "You're dressed like one," he counted on his fingers. "You eat and drink like one, you fight like one. In fact, the only thing is that you don't sleep around like one."

Jinora snorted. "Yeah, excuse me, I'll just have a man in my bed each day of the month to catch up with you."

"You'd probably be able to," Kai said offhandedly, and Jinora turned scarlet.

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment," she said, trying to control her blushing.

"I meant it as one," Kai winked at her, and her blush deepened.

"Oh shut up," she scowled.

Kai simply leaned in and grinned at her. "Make me, Gyatso."

Jinora wrinkled her nose at him, shooting him a glare, and Kai leaned away, still grinning. She turned away from him, glad of the distraction Yung provided as he started talking about some sort of cleaning mix-up Momo had caused that morning, tugging self-consciously on her short hair.

Kai watched her for a moment, and then quickly looked away so he wouldn't catch her staring. He hadn't thought too much of his strange dream that morning for most of the day, or least not after Kida had been thrown into the picture, but now… He wondered how much better touching Jinora like he had in his dream would be in reality. Having her pressed against him, breathing her in. But that was just wishful thinking, he reminded himself. And, he thought, mentally kicking himself, he didn't like her that way, anyway.

He occupied himself by thinking about what they would do about Kida. They needed to do something. Hopefully, he'd be able to convince Mako and Bolin to take her on as some sort of apprentice or helper, but he needed to see if she'd actually fit the job first.

"Hey Kida?" he said, and the girl looked up at him. "You're pretty good with that knife."

She seemed surprised at the compliment. "Oh. Uh, thanks. Sorry about the whole attacking you thing, I just…"

"I did the same thing once, don't worry about it," Kai said, waving his hand dismissively. "But I was wondering if I could give you a few pointers with how to use your knife and stuff, if that's alright with you?"

Slowly, Kida grinned. "Sure, that'd be… thanks. Not just for that, but for everything."

Kai shrugged. "Hey, like I said. I know what it's like. I can start teaching you tomorrow, if that sounds good with you."

Kida's grey eyes lit up. "Sounds like a plan. Thanks…Kai."

"Sure thing kiddo."

* * *

Jinora was already in bed when Kida entered the room. The cot had been set up at the end of Jinora's own bed, the woman curled up in sheets with a candle and a book, the sleeves of Kai's shirt rolled up to her elbows. It really was a comfortable shirt, especially for sleeping in.

Kida sat down on her makeshift bed. "So, er, Jinora…?"

She looked up from her book, setting it aside and giving the younger girl a small smile. "Yes, Kida?"

"Are you and Kai, like, a couple or something?"

Jinora's smile vanished and she flushed. "Oh, no. We're just friends, that's all."

Kida raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem like just friends."

Jinora rolled her eyes. "Well that's all we are," she said firmly. The very idea that they were anything else was completely ridiculous, after all. Kai was her friend. A smug, arrogant bastard with an infuriating, cocky grin and beautiful eyes and a kind heart and… She swallowed hard. And a friend.

Jinora made sure Kida was settled before she blew out the candle. "Good night Kida."

"Good night."


	12. Kida

**Anchor**

* * *

chapter 12

* * *

Jinora would never, ever say it out loud, but watching Kai teach Kida how to use her knife better was absolutely adorable. He was extraordinarily patient, far more than he had ever been with her, which had its own sweetness to it. Kai had never had a younger sibling, although she supposed he rather thought of Momo as a clumsy, overeager but kind younger brother, having someone he so easily related to must have been nice.

Kida was also a fast learner, picking up moves more or less with ease. She was still quiet, but Jinora supposed it made sense; the girl had been plunged headfirst into what was likely the very last thing she ever expected. Jinora also couldn't help but notice how different Kai's teaching technique was with Kida. Using a knife was very different than hand-to-hand combat or sword fighting, but Kai certainly didn't correct or guide Kida the way he did with her. There was almost no physical contact between them.

"You're doing well Kida," Kai grinned, as he took a swig of his beer, the two of them plopping down on the deck. Kida took a long sip of water from her glass (they weren't about to let a child get drunk, after all). "I'm afraid that's all I can teach you for today, though, I have other things I need to do, but Gyatso can look after you," he glanced up at Jinora, "isn't that right?"

Jinora rolled her eyes and smiled. "Of course, Captain," she sighed.

Kai walked over to speak with Otaku about something, carefully stepping over the area of the deck Pabu and Momo were mopping (Skoochy was supposed to be, but he had taken a break for a smoke). Jinora watched him for a moment longer before glancing at Kida, who had joined her side.

"So have long have you been with the crew?" Kida asked, catching her off guard. Jinora raised her eyebrows in surprise. "What? I heard you and Kai talking, and besides, you… you don't seem like a pirate, no offence."

"None taken," she replied. "No, you're right, I'm not really a pirate, and I've only been on the ship for," she stopped to think. "Nearly three months now, give or take a few days. I - I'm a woman of high-society actually. You may have heard of the Gyatsos?"

"Heard they're stinking rich."

"Well, I'm their eldest daughter," Jinora said, growing a little self-conscious. Here she was, talking about how rich her family was, with a girl who had nothing, but Kida didn't seem bothered or envious. Or maybe, like Kai (most of the time anyway), she was just good at hiding her emotions.

"Then how…?"

"A ransom deal," Jinora bit her lip. It was strange, to think a supposedly simple ransom deal had been the start of all of this. To have to explain it, how much things had changed. Had they truly changed? She certainly wasn't a prisoner. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to leave, and she knew she didn't want the life waiting for her back home, especially after having a taste of what a pirate's life - a life with freedom, and choices - was like. The crew treated her like one of their own, teaching and learning from her.

And Kai…she stole a look at him, as he talked to Otaku, leaning on the railing and staring off into the open sea. Well, what hadn't changed between them? Gone were the days of being at each other's throats and raging arguments. He still grated on her nerves, and there was still plenty of snark and bickering, but…They cared about each other. More than Jinora ever thought she could care for someone outside of her family, sometimes. Granted, he could still be an infuriating ass, and a cocky bastard with that stupid, attractive lopsided grin of his…and he was kind, so incredibly caring, even if she had to break down his walls first, and he was brave, and pretty darn selfless and…

He was the best friend she'd ever had. And the best man she'd ever met.

Even if she'd never, ever admit it out loud.

"Obviously things have changed," she continued.

"You aren't treated like a hostage at all," Kida remarked, following Jinora's gaze. "If anything… Kai seems pretty protective over you."

Jinora's face felt warm, but she brushed it off. "He's protective over all of us."

"That much I can already tell," Kida said. "I'm good at reading people, something you learn on the streets. But what I meant is, he's extra protective over you. Like how he made sure you were safe when I attacked you two, before taking care of himself. Like how you're his first priority, even over himself."

Jinora flushed. "Well, er-"

" _You_ may be 'just friends', but he sure as hell isn't." Kida smiled as Jinora spluttered, and then managed to regain her composure, clearing her throat.

"Look, Kida, Captain is protective over everyone, but the reason he may be more so over me is because in the time I've been here, I've nearly died twice." Both from saving his life, but Jinora figured Kida didn't need to know that. "And then, back home, I have suitors waiting for me, and Captain knows that some of them aren't…very nice. That's why. We're friends, good friends, but that's all."

"If you say so," Kida smiled, and Jinora knew she didn't believe her. "So, tell me, what's it like being the only girl on a ship with just men?"

Jinora snorted. "Kind of gross. I've never had to clean the bathroom, thankfully, but it certainly was an adjustment, going from high-society etiquette, to well…no etiquette at all. But I've managed it. And uh, when it's that time of the month, Longshot, our medic, he has some special pills for it, so it's never too bad. Although it freaked Captain out when I mentioned it once."

Kida laughed. "I heard he was pretty ruthless you know. When he found me I thought he was gonna slit my throat or something."

"No, he's a… he's a kind man, really," Jinora said, smiling fondly. "I suppose he gained that reputation because of his duel with the old Captain, although he didn't even kill him. Besides, he saw himself in you. He was on the streets until Yung found him and recruited him for the crew."

"I've been on them since I was seven. My parents got sick…and just never got better." Kida closed her eyes for a moment, and then reopened them.

Jinora frowned, tentatively laying a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "I'm sorry Kida."

Kida cracked a weak smile. "It's alright, really. I've gotten over it, more or less. It was five years ago."

"Just because something happened a while ago doesn't mean it can't hurt anymore," Jinora said quietly. "I know this is really different, of course, but when I was eight or nine I climbed a tree in my family's orchard, and I fell and broke my wrist. I've been scared of heights ever since."

"I know what you're getting at," Kida said quietly. "Thank you."

Jinora smiled slightly. "Anytime."

* * *

Kai was blowing out the last of the lights in the dining hall when Yung approached him that evening. He gave his first mate a questioning look. "I thought you had already gone to bed," he said.

"Momo begged me to let him do lookout again," Yung said tiredly. "I said yes, but only since Pabu offered to keep him company. Those two can never shut up when they're together, after all."

Kai half-smiled. "Think they're sweet on each other?"

Yung chuckled. "Maybe, but I don't think Appa's caught on yet, which is probably a good thing. You know what he's like with Momo."

"We're all like that with Mo," Kai replied. "Honestly, the kid's almost more trouble than he's worth." Yung grinned, raising an eyebrow at Kai. "What? I said almost. Nah, it wouldn't be the same without him. But I take it that's not why you came to talk to me?"

Yung shook his head. "Perceptive as always." Kai lightly bumped his shoulder. "No, Cap, I…I know why you took Kida in, it was good of you. I was just wondering how you're feeling. You know we can't have her as a member of the crew."

"No, I know, we can't afford it. Besides, a pirate ship full of men isn't a place for a young girl," Kai said quickly. "No, hopefully I can guilt-trip Mako and Bolin into giving her a job and a place to stay with them, or if that doesn't work out we can find Korra-" The Captain of The Avatar, an all-female crew, "-and have her take Kida in, I'm sure she would. I… she's not going back on the streets though, not on my watch."

Yung smiled sadly at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Well, you avoided the actual question, like usual, so I'll repeat it: how're you feeling Cap?"

"Fine," Kai said a little too quickly.

Yung stared at him. "Really?"

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, well maybe not completely fine, I just…it's dragged up some memories, of course. Can you believe it's been almost 13 years?" Kai smiled weakly. He could still picture the day perfectly: an alleyway cloaked in shadows, a terrified nine year old waiting in the dark with a knife clutched tightly in his hand, not knowing how the man he was about to attack would repay him with so much kindness he didn't at all deserve.

"Sometimes I can still see you as that scared little boy," Yung said softly. "Nearly took my eye out."

Kai laughed slightly. "Thank God I didn't, you probably wouldn't have warmed up to me if I had."

"You weren't exactly a charmer even after you didn't take my eye out," Yung reminded him. Kai's smile grew. "But after that, yeah, you grew on me Cap. And you've grown up, and just because you've taller than me for quite some time now. You're not that scared little boy anymore."

Kai's smile turned sad. "Sometimes I am."

Yung squeezed his shoulder. "True. But you're also a very brave Captain. You're more than that, Kai, you know that don't you? You're a good man, and I'm proud to say that I may have had a hand in that. You're the closest thing I've ever had to a son, you know, and I am…I am very proud of you Kai."

Kai looked up at him. "You're the closest thing I've ever had to a father, Yung, and I know I've said it before but just…thank you. Thank you. For giving me a chance I didn't deserve, more times than just once. For thinking that I was worth something."

"It's about time you started thinking that about yourself too," Yung said gently. Kai half-laughed. "So, since I'm your father figure, how about giving me some grandchildren one of these days?"

This time Kai did laugh, pushing Yung away. "Yeah, no thanks. Beyond the fact I'd probably be a terrible dad - although Gyatso seems to think otherwise for some reason - you know I've always made sure not to father any kids, and there's no girl to give you those grandchildren, I'm afraid."

"What about Gyatso?"

Kai shot him a surprised look. "What about her?"

Yung rolled his eyes. "She's a girl. That you're head over heels for."

Kai scoffed. He was still trying to sort out his feelings, and maybe, just maybe, he was falling just the teeniest, tiniest bit for Jinora, but he certainly wasn't head over heels for her. He shouldn't be, by any rate, because she was a woman of high-society, of wealth and status, and he was just a street-rat turned pirate.

"You've got it all wrong Yung," Kai told him firmly.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because people see what they want to see," Kai crossed his arms over his chest.

"Kai, you know I can tell when you're lying," Yung said sternly. Kai narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever Yung, I'm too tired to argue," he sighed. "G'night…" He went to leave, when he turned around and pulled Yung into a hug. "Still," he said softly. "Thank you."

Yung hugged him back, smiling. "I should be thanking you as well."

Kai pulled away first, clapping him on the shoulder. "See you tomorrow Yung."

"See you tomorrow, Cap."

* * *

"Kai?" Kida's voice was unusually small - not quiet, but timid, and it reminded him of the way it sounded when he'd first saw her a little over three days ago. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They were sitting by the steering wheel up on deck, having finished practice for today. Jinora was sitting on his other side, reading, but she looked up at both of them curiously.

"What's up kiddo?" Kai asked, giving her a reassuring smile.

"When we reach Jeitou, what's going to happen to me?"

Kai ruffled her hair. "Ah Kida, that's what's worrying you? Well, to be honest we're still trying to figure it out exactly." He knew there was no point in sugarcoating it; a kid on the streets appreciated honesty almost more than anything, the exception being food and somewhere safe to sleep. "But you're not going back to the streets, you're going to be taken care of by some of my friends, okay? They'll take good care of you, give you a better shot at life. Promise."

"And Captain always keeps his promises," Jinora added in.

"And Gyatso can never keep her mouth shut," he teased and Kida giggled.

Jinora rolled her eyes, trying not to smile. "Oh shut it you." She looked away from Kida and Kai's grins and found Yung looking in their direction.

The man looked away and turned to Appa. "Like a little family, aren't they?" Appa grinned and nodded.

"It's almost too bad we're reaching Jeitou tomorrow, but it'll be fun seeing Mako and Bolin again," Appa said. "Especially since I heard Bo's with Opal BeiFong now, but-"

"You know Imaru will be mad if you start gossiping without him," Yung reminded him. "Tell him over dinner, Daw should be coming any moment."

Indeed, Daw's head popped up from the door below decks, "DINNER!"

Kida grinned at both Kai and Jinora. "Race you!" An unspoken agreement passed between the two of them to let her win.


	13. The Ferreto Brothers

**Anchor**

* * *

chapter 13

* * *

Jietou was far busier than any of the other ports they had visited, even Omashu. It was only a little after the crack of dawn, and so many stalls had already been set up for the day. Jinora and Kai headed into town first thing, towing a sleepy Kida along with them. Jinora was feeling pretty drowsy herself, and was grateful when they stopped at a stall and got them some tea. It certainly helped wake her up, and Kai promised it wasn't much longer to Mako and Bolin's place anyway.

Kai stopped at a shabby little shop, two storeys high. The roof was made up with dirty brown tiles, with smoke curling out of the chimney already. There were only windows - large, wide ones with bars over the glass to prevent break-ins - on the bottom floor. "This is it," he said, striding up to the large dark-wood door and knocking on it.

A disgruntled man with tired amber eyes and messy black hair sticking up in all directions pulled the door open, his shark-brow eyebrows lifting in surprise before he grinned. "Kai!" He clapped Kai on the shoulders. "You got here early."

Kai grinned back. "Yeah. Gyatso, Kida, this is Mako Ferreto. Mako, this is Kida, and Jinora Gyatso."

Mako's eyes widened slightly. "As in Lady Jinora Gyatso, Governor Tenzin's daughter?"

Kai nodded, Jinora's cheeks turning a tad pink. "That's the one."

"I had heard you…kidnapped her, but…" Mako shook both her and Kida's hands. "It's a pleasure to meet both of you, please, come in." He stepped aside to allow them into the building; the bottom floor was obviously the shop part of it, shelves full of random objects, neatly organized however. Some were weapons, other books or other strange contraptions. "Bolin will be so excited to meet you, I'll go get him right now."

Bolin had the same dark hair like his brother, but other than that they didn't look too much alike, although their matching uniforms (white button-up shirts and long brown pants) showed they were business partners at least. Kai had said they were stationary traders, Jinora remembered. And that they had met when they got into a tight spot with a gang.

Bolin pulled her into a hug, grinning jovially at her as he pulled away. "Opal's told me about you too!"

Jinora smiled, but glad to have some space in between them. As much as Bolin seemed to know her, he was still a stranger to her. "Ah, so you have been courting her. I heard her mother speaking about it one day."

Bolin flushed but his grin remained. "Yeah, I'm a lucky guy. They stopped by last week, actually, with the rest of Korra's crew."

"We might have to try and catch up to them, then," Kai replied. "It's good to know she's in the area, although who knows why." He shot Mako a knowing look and Mako rolled his eyes. Jinora tried to guess at what it mean; maybe there was something between Mako and Korra? "But I wanted to talk to you a bit, about something that could affect Korra…See, Kida was a stowaway on our ship, but she's a faster learner, and I know you guys could always use some extra help around the shop."

Mako's brow furrowed but Bolin clapped his hands together. "Ooh, having her work for us could be so exciting. I've never had a lil' sis before!"

Mako leaned back in his chair, surveying Kida, who shifted nervously in her chair. "What's your thoughts on this, kiddo?"

Kida looked up at him nervously. "Well, I'd like to have a job, and somewhere to live. I'd be hard worker, I promise."

Mako glanced at Kai, who nodded encouragingly, and then back to Kida. "It'd be a pretty boring job counting inventory. You know how to count?" Kida nodded earnestly. "Alright then," he slowly nodded. "Sounds like we got a deal. Bolin and I can show you where you'll be staying. The bedroom's tiny, and we'll have to buy some more clothes and food, but it shouldn't take long for you to settle in."

Kida smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Ferreto."

Bolin laughed. "Call us Mako and Bolin, please."

Kida's smile grew. "Alright, thanks Bolin."

"Well, since you have some time before you need to open shop, why don't we all go into town and do some shopping for Kida together?" Kai suggested, looking more than relieved that the brothers had accepted his idea. The ideal place for Kida was off a pirate ship; if she wanted that life she could choose it when she was older. Now, she would have that choice and could grow up in safer environment than she would have as part of Korra's crew. Still, a pirate ship would almost always be better than the streets. She'd have food in her belly and a roof over her head, and Kai found himself content, knowing that more or less, his job was done.

"That sounds like a great idea," Bolin beamed at all of them.

* * *

Jinora got the feeling Bolin was enjoying the shopping more than any of them. He pulled them from store to store, dragging a laughing Kida along with him. She seemed happy, if a bit overwhelmed, but Jinora was glad. Bolin and Mako seemed like good people, and an even better team, and she trusted Kai's judgement of choosing a good home for the younger girl.

By the time they left the seventh store, Kida had at least four new full outfits (two paid for by the brothers, two paid for by Kai).

Mako was far quieter and more serious than his brother, and he seemed almost uneasy around Jinora. Was it because she was a woman of high-society? Most of the time, she certainly didn't feel like one, and preferred it that way. Or was it because she was technically a hostage? Or perhaps a combination, and he wasn't sure what to make of her unorthodox situation. She wasn't able to either, sometimes.

"So, Miss Jinora," Mako said, catching her off guard was they waited for Kida outside of the dressing room (Kai and Bolin had gone to find more clothes for the kid to try on). "You're…a hostage."

"Well yes," Jinora said thoughtfully. "Technically speaking, I am."

Mako raised an eyebrow. "Technically? And that means…?"

"That even if I could leave early, I don't want to," she admitted. It felt good to say it out loud, freeing, almost. Even if Mako was pretty much a complete stranger. Stranger still, she knew it was true. The crew never guarded her room, even when they were docked at a port. If she really wanted to, she could have snuck out and escaped weeks ago. Yet, she found herself somewhat dreading the idea of returning home, or even if she didn't and chose to make a new life for herself (not unlike what Kida was doing), she didn't really want to leave the crew (or Kai) either.

Mako studied her. "You're not what I expected, Miss Jinora."

She smiled. "I hope I can take that as a compliment-" Mako hastily nodded and her smile grew. "And please, just Jinora is fine, that's what everyone else calls me. Well, Captain calls me Gyatso."

An odd look came over Mako's face and his lips twitched upwards. "I've noticed." A silence fell between them, and they both watched as Bolin and Kai rushed back over to the changing rooms; Jinora bit back a smile at the sight of Kai carrying a bunch of small dresses when Mako spoke again, very quietly this time. "Jinora…please don't hurt Kai."

She looked at him in surprise, raising her eyebrows. "Hurt…? Why on earth would I ever hurt him?"

"I dunno," Mako didn't look at her. "But sometimes people hurt other people without meaning to, and that boy's suffered enough already."

She was sure Mako didn't know about Kai's past, but something about the man reminded her of Kai. Perhaps they were both on the streets, growing up. Perhaps that was the suffering Mako spoke of, the kind Kai didn't have to speak of for him to understand it.

"I promise I won't," she said quietly. "Hurting him is the last thing I want to do, believe me."

"I believe you."

"Alright guys, we're ready to go!" Bolin announced, a brown paper parcel in each hand. Kida was loaded down with packages and Kai took a few into his arms, lightening her load. Jinora smiled softly.

"Actually Bo, we should head home," Mako said, and Bolin pouted. "No buts, now come on. We have to help Kida move in, after all."

* * *

They said goodbye to Kida the following morning. Jinora went first, surprised when Kida pulled her into a hug, but then smiled and hugged the younger girl back. Over the past few days, they had truly become friends, and she would miss having another girl on board.

"Thanks for everything, Jinora," Kida whispered, and Jinora gave her a little squeeze.

"You're welcome Kida," she said, feeling her eyes go misty and she blinked back tears, slightly surprised by her emotional reaction. There wasn't too much she could say, seeing as after she went home it would be unlikely she'd ever see the girl again. She just hoped Kida had a good life with a good home, now. She hastily wiped her eyes as Kida stepped away and turned to Kai.

Kida smiled up at him, and Kai opened his arms. Kida flung herself at him, hugging him tightly. Jinora thought she might have been crying, but Kida's face was buried in his chest as he hugged her back so she couldn't tell for sure. "I'm gonna miss you," Kida whispered, just loudly enough that Jinora managed to make out the words.

"I'll miss you too kiddo," Kai said, with a sad smile. "But you can send me lots of messenger hawks and tell me all about stuff. And we'll come and visit you when we can, promise."

"You are good at keeping your promises," Kida admitted, pulling away. Kai ruffled her hair, brushing away her tears.

"Exactly, and you're tough as nails, so you'll be fine," he glanced over at the brothers. "Mako and Bolin are gonna take good care of you for me, so try to behave. Not all the time," he winked at her and Kida laughed slightly. "Everybody's gotta have a little fun, but most of the time, so be good, alright?"

Kida grinned. "Alright… You know, you were right, when we first met. I was so scared, and alone and…you changed that. Thank you Kai." She gave him one last hug, before walking over to Mako and Bolin. Bolin promptly embraced her, crying much harder than she was, with Mako standing by stoically, except for the small smile on his face.

"We'll look out for her Kai," he promised, and Kai nodded.

"I know you will."

Jinora made sure to keep her eyes off of Kai as they walked away from Mako and Bolin's place in case he needed to wipe his eyes. Once she thought it was safe, she glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. Kai caught her eye and shot her a questioning look. She simply grinned at him, bumping his hip with her own. "And you think you wouldn't make a fantastic dad."

Kai rolled his eyes but couldn't fight the grin spreading over his face. "Shut up Gyatso…" he looked over his shoulder, Mako and Bolin's house growing smaller with every step. "I'm gonna miss her, but I'm happy I was able to give her a better shot at life. God knows I was lucky I got one. It's…nice to think I ended up being like Yung to someone else."

Jinora's smile softened. "I don't think you give yourself enough credit, Captain, the impact you can have."

Kai looked at her curiously, his eyes trained intently on her face as they both stopped walking. "Why, Gyatso, have I impacted you?"

Jinora blushed under his gaze, trying to think of a way around the question when a thought struck her. "Hey, Captain…with the girls you've been with, you've never had a child have you?"

Kai took a moment to compose himself. "Well, er, no actually. We always took steps to prevent it, but I was always up front that if there ever was a baby I…I wanted to be a part of the kid's life, and that I'd help out, and if the girl didn't want it, well…" Kai's lips twitched upwards as he looked at her, suddenly shy. "I'd raise 'em."

Jinora had to admit she was impressed. "You're a good man, Captain." Kai scoffed, and it irritated her so much - how could he still think so lowly of himself, after everything? - she grabbed his hand, stopping him in his tracks when he went to take a step forward. "You are, really. I'm sure you've heard of what it's like having a child out of wedlock, in high society? A huge scandal. Usually the couple has a quick wedding to cover it up and things more or less work out. But sometimes it doesn't…one of my friends, back in secondary school, Pfannee Wen got pregnant with one of her suitors. And the man refused to marry her. Her family practically disowned her for it." Jinora's voice grew sad. "My family still speaks with her of course, but things aren't the same. She's considered a disgrace now, but last I heard she was doing okay."

Kai stared at her, tightening his grip on her hand. "So the man didn't face any consequences?"

Jinora shook her head. "Not at all. And that's my point, you take responsibility, Kai. You're a good man, for more than just one reason. When are you going to start believing that?"

This time Kai shook his head, letting go of her hand, a strained smile on his face. "It's not easy to unlearn hating yourself, Jinora. But things like Otaku, and Kida…and you. They're a step forward."

Jinora smiled a little at him. "As long as you get there some day." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ready to go back to the ship now? We'll be there in time for lunch."

Kai looked over her shoulder and spotted a jewelry stall, getting an idea. "Yeah, hang on, I just wanna buy one more thing before we go."

"Alright."

She lost in interest in whatever Kai was looking at fairly quickly (she had spent enough time in the past shopping for jewelry as it was) and wandered a few stalls over, just up the street. Two large stores (both for shoes, she noted) had a narrow alleyway in between, and she paused, resting. The sun was hot, and being in the shade would be good for her. She was looking out over the port to the sea when a hand closed around her arm.

Her eyes widened as she turned towards the man, and her heart stopped."LingShi?" With his curly hair and dark, cold eyes, there was no mistaking that the man was her terrible suitor from Port Bosco.


	14. LingShi Chow

**Anchor**

* * *

chapter 14

* * *

Jinora's throat tightened in panic. What was LingShi even doing here? They weren't anywhere near Bosco. She tried to tug her arm away, but LingShi tightened his grip and her fear only grew. What had Kai taught her? He had taught her something, about getting out of someone else's grip, but her mind had gone infuriatingly blank. Where was Kai anyway? She glanced over at the crowded street around the corner of the alleyway, finding Kai at a jewelry stand. Why on earth had she walked so far ahead of him?

LingShi stepped closer, his brow furrowing. Jinora tried to mask her fear. "I thought you'd be glad to see me," he said, a trace of anger underlying his words. His nails dug into her skin. "Now you can be rescued from those awful pirates."

"I don't need any rescuing," Jinora replied, thankfully finding her voice, even if her throat was still dry as sandpaper. "And they're not horrible-"

"I've heard the Captain's an absolute monster," LingShi continued, as if she hadn't said a word. "Bloodthirsty, y'know…" LingShi looked at her harder. "He hasn't…taken you, has he? I can't have my future wife being made impure by a filthy pirate."

Rage rushed through her. "He has done no such thing," she snapped, trying once again to wrench her arm away from LingShi's painfully tight grip, but his hold on her was like an iron shackle, and it might as well have been. "And he's not a monster, he's a good man-"

"Ah, I heard you were growing sweet on him," LingShi glared at her, as if he had caught her in a hideous act of adultery, and he was the oh-so kind spouse struggling to show mercy. Jinora cringed as he took a step closer, her eyes widening. How had LingShi heard that? "What? You think it was some kind of secret, that you took a knife for him? Sailors love to gossip, and the Dai Li are no exception. Why, you'd do something as stupid as that, I have no idea. Do you honestly think he cares about you at all?"

Jinora managed to meet his glower with one of her own. "He cares more than you do, and it's not even like that, he's my friend-"

"He's a _pirate_ -"

"He's treated me better than you ever have!"

She barely had time to blink before LingShi drew back his other hand, and slapped her, hard. Jinora's eyes were watery from pain as she reached up to cup the stinging side of her face, unable to as LingShi grabbed both her arms.

"You will not speak to your future husband like that," he hissed, shaking her violently. "You will honour and _obey_ me." He tried to pull her further into the alleyway, but Jinora dug into her heels, fighting against him. Bile rose in her throat. "As for your precious Captain, where is he now? You're nothing more than a little whore aren't you, sleeping with him every night so he won't throw you overboard - yet you still deny me!"

Jinora wiggled one arm free and managed to hit his face. LingShi stumbled, but she had only taken a step away when he punched her. Jinora glared up at him through her swollen eye. "I deny you because you're an abusive douchebag!"

LingShi tightly grabbed her arms again, his fingers digging into her arms. "You won't be able to deny me much longer, on the wedding night-"

"I'd rather _die_ than marry you-"

LingShi grinned at her, a malicious glint in his eyes. "It's too late; your father's signed the papers. We're officially engaged, m'dear."

Jinora's stomach churned at the thought, and she tried to detect any hint of a lie, but why would LingShi say such a thing if it wasn't true? He was never one to be made a fool of; he would never say something so foolish, so horrible, if it wasn't true… " _No_." Jinora struggled against him, trying to stomp on his feet or wrench herself away. "No, let go of me!"

She had nearly managed to break free again when he forced her against the wall of the alleyway. She tried to kick him, her heart sinking - what if she couldn't fight him off? God, what was taking Kai so long? Her back pressed into the cold stone, LingShi using one hand to hold both her wrists over her head. She tried to kick him again and managed to stomp on his foot, but his grip didn't loosen. One of his hands was reaching for her blouse…

LingShi was suddenly ripped away from her and slammed into the opposite way of the alleyway, one hand pinning LingShi up, the other holding a knife to his throat. Now that she wasn't terrified, she had to admit that Kai's strength was more than impressive. The Captain's murderous glare softened as he looked back at Jinora.

"You okay?"

His tone was soft and concerned, and Jinora's fear melted into it, a wave of relief sweeping over her. Everything would be okay now. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

Kai nodded, looking relieved, before looking back to LingShi, his eyes hardening. "Who the hell are you?" LingShi squeaked, trying to breathe as little as possible so his neck wouldn't press into the sharp edge of the knife. Kai loosened his grip slightly, giving LingShi a bit more room, but Jinora answered before the other man could speak.

"His name is LingShi Chow," she explained, and then added, "The suitor from Port Bosco," after pausing. If possible, Kai looked even angrier than before, narrowing his eyes.

"I have half a mind to slit your throat, because once you're dead," Kai seethed. "You'll never be able to touch or hit her ever again." He sounded serious, and some part of Jinora had always known that Kai must have killed people in the past; nobody was that skilled a swordsman without a body count to some degree, but she wondered if he would actually go through with his threat. As much as she hated LingShi (her fiancé, now, she thought, her throat burning) did he really deserve to die?

"You wouldn't dare," LingShi choked out.

Kai pressed the knife into LingShi's throat, little beads of blood blossoming over his throbbing neck. "Just watch me."

Jinora's eyes widened. "Kai." The Captain paused as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't." He tore his gaze away from LingShi, looking back at her with surprise and anger on his face. He opened his mouth to protest, but Jinora cut him off. "For once, don't argue with me. LingShi's not worth it." Kai seemed torn between wanting to tear LingShi to pieces, and not wanting to upset her. "C'mon, for me."

Kai kept his eyes trained on her as he muttered, "Fine," and let go of LingShi, who dropped to the ground massaging his throat and wiping away the little trail of blood. The suitor went to get up when Kai smacked the back of his head, forcing him down again. "You're going to send a notice to Governor Tenzin," Kai said quietly, barely contained anger boiling under every word. "And revoke your proposal. You are going to tell him that you no longer want to marry his daughter. And if I find out you haven't, Jinora won't be able to stop me from giving you the beating you deserve. Understand?"

LingShi nodded weakly, and Kai finally let him stand up. The pirate placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. "Now go."

LingShi glowered at Jinora. "You're just lucky your pirate boyfriend was here to-" He reeled backwards, clutching his bloody nose as Kai looked at Jinora in mild surprise as she drew back her fist.

"We said _now_ ," she hissed.

Kai glared at LingShi for good measure, and then LingShi scrambled out of the alleyway. Kai immediately turned back to Jinora, sheathing his knife back in his belt. He reached for her face and brushed his fingers over the bruise blossoming over her cheek. "He hit you," Kai said quietly, frowning, even as his eyes softened.

Jinora leaned into his touch despite herself. "Yeah."

Kai's frown deepened as he cupped her bruised cheek. "He's hit you before." She knew it wasn't a question.

Jinora nodded. "Not too many times…" As if that made it any better, of course, and Jinora hated the way her voice wavered slightly. "I tried not to see him as much as possible. I got him back pretty good with that punch, though." She forced a smile that faltered as soon as her brown eyes met Kai's bright green one's. "I…" She trailed off, shame filling her as tears pricked at her eyes.

She was sure Kai would ask why she hadn't fought back earlier, why he had needed to come to her rescue, and she would have to explain the humiliating truth that seeing LingShi again had shattered the blissful bubble she had built the past few months, that there was no life beyond the ship and the crew and the sea. That LingShi was a terrible reminder (and a driving force behind) of the horrible, hopeless future waiting for her back home, if she could even call it that anymore. And now, LingShi would be her husband.

She looked up at Kai miserably, and was shocked when he pulled her into a hug instead. Once Jinora got over her surprise, she curled into him, and he wrapped his arms more tightly around her waist. Jinora rested her head against his chest, feeling truly safe for the first time since LingShi had reappeared. "Good punch Gyatso," Kai murmured, and her lips twitched upwards.

"Thanks Captain."

They stayed like that for a moment longer, before Jinora pulled away first. Kai's eyes flitted down to her bruise. "We should head back and get some ice on that," he suggested, looking away after Jinora nodded again.

They made it back onto _The Waterbender,_ walked past the questioning stares of the crew, down to the infirmary (Longshot got some ice for her, and then left the two alone) and Jinora held the freezing cloth, wrapped around some cubes of ice, to her stinging cheek and eye, alternating between the two, when she felt tears prick at her eyes again, only this time she couldn't manage to stop them. She hastily wiped at her eyes, sniffling, but it did nothing to stop the flow.

"S-sorry, I-"

The words died in her throat as Kai's fingers gently brushed her cheeks, before he cupped her face and wiped away her tears, stroking his thumbs over her cheeks. "You have nothing to apologize for. I'm just sorry I didn't get there sooner."

Jinora leaned into his touch, his fingers so gentle as to not provoke the stinging side of her face. "It's alright, it's just…" Her throat burned and the tears fell faster. "LingShi said that - that my father's signed the papers." She tried to swallow the lump in her painfully tight throat, but found she couldn't quite manage it. Kai's brow furrowed, his eyes shining with concern. Jinora's voice and body started shaking. "It means that we're… _officially engaged_. That I'll have to marry him." Her stomach churned, bile rising in her throat. She pulled away from Kai, curling in on herself. "I…" She choked back a sob.

Kai slowly reached out for her, lightly wrapping his arms around her and giving the space needed if she wanted to pull away again, but she threw her arms around him instead, hugging him tightly. Jinora buried her face in his chest. "Hey," Kai said gently. "It's okay, Jinora, I've got you, you're okay, I promise… You're not going to have to marry that bastard-"

"Aren't I?" her voice cracked. "There - there's no way out, Kai."

"Hey, what about making a life outside your family, remember? You'll find work some where, we can give you some money to get you on your feet," he offered, but Jinora shook her head, merely crying harder.

"No, I - I was kidding myself, I'd never be able to make it," she held him tighter. "It'd fall apart sooner than later, and it might be enough to get out of the engagement, but it'd just be a temporary fix, and I'd be back in this damn spot soon enough-"

"We can crash the wedding, then," he offered. She smiled weakly. "Have - have you even told your father what LingShi's like? If he knew I'm sure he wouldn't make you marry him."

"No, I didn't think he'd believe me, just see me as being stubborn, or lying, or…" Jinora sniffled. She had come close to it, but LingShi's threats against it had always terrified her too much to go through with it. Now, far away from the man, wrapped up in Kai's arms, she felt safer than she had in ages.

"I don't know a lot about a father's love for his children, but I'm sure your father loves you very much," Kai said gently, rubbing soothing circles into her back. "At least tell him. I'll back you up, although I'm not sure how much that'd actually help. C'mon, promise me you'll at least tell him."

"I - I promise," Jinora relented.

"And if I have to, I'll gladly go back there and and wring that bastard's scrawny little neck and put him six feet under," Kai said fiercely, not unkindly. She knew he meant it too; he'd kill a man for her without flinching. It was a strange kind of devotion, in its own way, and she held him tighter. "I mean it Jin, whatever it takes. I'm not letting you marry that man when he barely deserves to even share the same world as you." His voice softened. "You…you don't deserve to be treated that way, understand? You…deserve to be treated with respect and - and love," Kai wrapped his arms more tightly around her waist.

Jinora rested her head on his chest, a small smile gracing her features. "I know," she murmured, her fingers curling into the fabric of the back of his shirt, holding him closer. "You've reminded me of that…" Kai gave her a little squeeze, smiling gently. "But don't go after him alright, just… Just stay, please."

"I will," he said immediately. _As long as you'll let me._ God, he had fallen for her, hadn't he? Or maybe he was still falling, it was hard to tell. All he knew was that he hadn't landed yet, but he supposed that would come the day she left with her father - left him - and it'd be cold hard reality breaking his heart. Why had he ever given her something so fragile was beyond him, but he figured it wasn't so much of a choice, rather something he couldn't control, like the ocean. He could steer his ship all he wanted, but at the end of the day, the ocean was still the one in control.

Whether he liked it or not, he had feelings for her; the strength of those feelings, he could still call into question. He had half-convinced himself that the only reason the sirens had shown Jinora in his vision was because she had been trying to save him, even if some part of him knew that wasn't quite right. Yung wasn't right either; he wasn't head-over-heels for her, exactly, it… Did it really matter? At the rate this was going, she'd be gone by the time he figured it out.

Jinora would still be leaving, in another month, which reminded him…

"I just wish I had noticed you were gone sooner," he said softly. Maybe then that bastard wouldn't have been able to even look at her. "But, er, I was at the jewelry stand and I uh…got you something." Heat rose to his cheeks: here he was, a ruthless pirate Captain, buying jewelry for some girl, but when Jinora pulled away slightly, looking up at him in surprise with a smile spreading over his face, he decided that ruining his rep was totally worth it. Besides, Jinora wasn't just some girl. She was…a very important girl. The most important girl.

"Really?" she asked, drying her eyes. At least she wasn't crying anymore.

"Yeah, gimme a sec," Kai had to hold back the large grin threatening to break over his face as he dug around in his pocket, fishing out a simple silver chain with a little stone anchor pendant. "I thought it'd be something for you to uh, remember me…" his eyes widened slightly and he knew he was blushing. What was it about her that could make him so nervous? "And the rest of the crew by," he added hastily.

He watched as she placed her hands on his shoulders, leaned in, and kissed his cheek. Her lips were soft and warm and it only lasted for a few seconds, but he found himself replaying it in his head as she pulled away, smiling slightly at him.

"Thank you Kai. For everything."

It took a few seconds for Kai's brain to work properly again, and he handed the necklace to her. "'Course, Gyatso." His fingers lingered as they brushed against hers.

She smiled at him again and he felt like an idiot, or as if he had been thrown headfirst into the ocean, and he realized that he wasn't falling, really, but drowning. And the scariest part was he wasn't sure he wanted to be able to breathe again.

Jinora put on the necklace, and glanced down at it, fingering the pendant and then looking back up at him. Her smile faded as she said, "I never should have walked away, I…it's my fault, really."

Kai took both of her hands in his own. "It is not your fault," he said firmly, his voice somehow soft and gentle at the same time. He gave her hands a squeeze. "It is never your fault, when a man like that is concerned, do you understand me?"

Jinora took her hands away and wrapped her arms around him again. "I do, it's just…he always blamed me. Called me things. Said I was a whore, your whore, he said awful things about you, I tried to defend you but…"

Kai hugged her back tightly. "I don't care what he said about me, I'm sure I've heard worse. But you…you are not a whore. You're…" a lump formed in his throat. His next words are barely audible, as he whispered, "You're perfect."

Jinora snuggled closer to him, her forehead pressing into the crook of his neck. "I'm glad you think so, Captain," she mumbled.

 _I know so._ But he didn't say it, and simply held her until she pulled away again, yawning.

Kai walked her back to her room from the infirmary. Jinora pulled open her door, her hands shaking slightly. Now that some more time had passed, he supposed now she was focusing on what her encounter with LingShi meant for her future. "I…" her voice was so incredibly small, it broke Kai's heart. He felt a swell of anger. How dare anyone ever make her feel like that? "I think I want to be alone, for a little while."

"Alright," he said immediately, his anger being popped like a balloon by the sad look clouding her eyes. She gave him an appreciative, yet weak, smile. "If you need anything, just come get me, okay?"

"Okay," she said quietly, her hands steadying themselves as she fidgeted with the anchor pendant of her new necklace. "Thank you, Kai, really."

Kai tried to smile at her before she closed her door. He stared at the dark wood for a moment, and then walked down the hall to his own room, shutting the door behind him. When he first met her, Kai had never thought he would ever feel sorry for Jinora, but now he felt pity, and righteous rage as he paced across the floor of his room. How dare her father not even check to see if the man she was marrying was right for her? How dare he force her to marry someone she hated? God, he hated LingShi. More than he hated Zaheer maybe, because at least Kai had always been capable to protecting his crew from the man but LingShi… was more than out of his reach, now. He should go back right now and hunt the man down and put an end to his miserable, pathetic life before he could hurt Jinora again. What if he married Jinora? Kai had no illusions as to what would have happened in that alleyway, or the way LingShi had hit her… Boiling rage consumed him.

Kai's head snapped up when someone opened his door, but then he looked at the floor when it was Yung, and not Jinora.

"Longshot told him what happened."

"Oh?" It came out more aggressively than Kai meant, but he didn't look up when Yung walked towards him. He glanced up for a moment, catching the expectant look on his first-mate's face. "I don't know what you want me to say. That I'm fine, I suppose?" he snapped. Yung's gaze never wavered. "He hit her, Yung. He slapped and punched her and she - she's supposed to _marry him!_ " Kai was pacing again, glaring at nothing in particular. "And if I hadn't gotten there when I did, who knows how far he would have gone-" Kai clenched his hands into fists, shaking. "He doesn't deserve to even breathe the same air that she does, I-"

That was it. He'd go out right now and find LingShi and kill him, what Jinora had said be damned. It'd be a quick death, which the bastard didn't deserve, but they didn't have much time before leaving Jietou anyway.

A dark, deadly calm look settled over his face.

"I'm going to kill him," Kai said quietly.

Yung grabbed his shoulder as he strode past. "Kai-"

"He deserves it Yung-"

"Maybe he does, but," Yung tugged him a few steps away from the door. "Jinora would be upset, when she found out." Kai raised his eyebrows. "If you killed him, I'd tell her Kai. She has a right to know." Kai scowled at him. "You can write a letter to her father, if you want. You can make sure she writes hers."

Kai's heart sank as his anger faded to a dull ache, replaced by fear. "What if it doesn't work? What if she does marry him?" What if she ended up like his mother, one day? He felt bile rise in his throat.

"Kai, would you ever let her marry him?"

"No," he said instantly.

"Would you do anything to stop it?"

"Yes."

Yung crossed his arms over his chest. "And you're stubborn and reckless as hell, so I'm pretty damn sure you'd be able to stop the wedding, somehow. And as for today, Jinora needs you right now."

Kai threw him a furious look, which slowly softened as the Captain sat down on his bed. He let out a long, low exhale. "Alright. I won't go kill him."

"Glad we got that settled."

Yung walked over and opened the door, and went to leave when Kai said, "Yung." The older man looked back at his Captain. "You're wrong, about one thing. Jinora doesn't need me." She had a strength, a fire that infuriated him and made him admire her at the same time. Kai's voice faltered. "But I need her."

"Kai-"

He waved him off. "Just go, Yung."

Yung reluctantly left, leaving him alone with his thoughts. His head was screaming at him: _GET A GRIP_. His fingers found the paper bag that had held Jinora's new necklace and closed around the rim.

He was screwed, wasn't he?


	15. The Fallout

**A/N:** Hey guys, just wanted to say thank you for all your reviews/favourites/follows and feedback and support of this fic, I really appreciate it. And uh, I apologize in advance for this chapter (feel free to share all of your pain in a review). The next chapter will be up tomorrow, and I also have a companion fic pertaining to this AU called "Ships in the night", a collection of oneshots and drabbles. There's also a blog on tumblr "the-captainkai" that's dedicated to the fic, so I highly recommend checking it out. Alright, I'm done now - enjoy chapter 15! :)

* * *

 **Anchor**

* * *

chapter 15

* * *

Jinora was quiet at dinner.

She tried not to be, but it was a struggle to keep up chitchat, even though Yung was trying so terribly hard to keep the conversation light and easy. ("Imaru said he was feeling a little under the weather, but Appa thinks he just drank too much last night.") She figured he knew about what had happened (Yung seemed to know everything there was on the ship, maybe even more so than Kai) and that the rest of the crew was pretty much clueless. The silent question _What happened?_ hung in the air, and she mostly busied herself with eating her meal, and no one dared ask it aloud, probably out of respect to her, and fear of Kai's wrath. She could feel Kai's eyes on her, every so often, but couldn't manage to meet them. She had to try to get through this without him; after all, she wouldn't have him back home. She had to do this herself.

Most nights she stayed up with the crew, talking and laughing, but she excused herself after dinner, just glimpsing the sad look on Kai's face as he watched her leave. Her stomach squirmed with guilt; was she hurting him, somehow? It didn't seem possible, but he had been really upset after what had happened that morning. She supposed it had reminded him of his mother. And of course, he had been worried about her. The sheer rage and strength he had shown, the willingness to hurt LingShi - to _kill_ him - had scared her.

It was easy to forget sometimes that Kai was a pirate, and not only that, but a pirate Captain. He had killed people before, and she had seen with her own eyes how skilled a fighter he truly was. There wasn't a doubt in her mind he'd go to any lengths to protect his crew; she had just never been quite sure if that protection extended to her. And now she knew, quite clearly, like Kida had said, that if anything, Kai was more protective over her than anyone else. It reminded her a bit of her father, but not quite as suffocating. Kai knew how to give her space and he let her figure things out on her own; he gave her space to breathe.

If only breathing wasn't so hard.

It had been hours since her encounter with LingShi, and her throat still closed up at the thought of it. Her cheek and eye still stung from where he had hit her, even if the bruise was very slowly turning to an ugly purple colour thanks to Longshot's medicine. Jinora walked to her room and shut the door, lighting a candle and pulling one of the books she had brought with her into her lap, but her eyes couldn't focus on the words on the page. The next time she read this book, would be she be LingShi's wife? Or would she have dug in her heels and convinced her father to undo the agreement?

She knew Kai was right, that if her father knew how bad things were, he'd never have her marry LingShi. But how could she tell him? How could she explain what a monster LingShi was? He would be furious with her for not telling him sooner, but even knowing that gave her little relief. She cupped the side of her face that LingShi had struck, her fingers pressing into her tender skin. Even now…

Jinora needed to get out of this room. She could take the other way around to the staircase that went up on deck. The crew would stay in the dining hall for most of the night. Some fresh would be good for her.

She stood up from her bed and pulled open her door, finding herself face-to-face with Kai, who had a hand raised, obviously just about to knock. He hastily took a step back, looking unusually shy. "Oh, sorry, I was…just coming to see, if you were okay," he rubbed the back of his neck.

Jinora couldn't help but smile softly. It wasn't often that Kai wasn't a smooth, arrogant asshole, and while she had grown to enjoy that side of him as well, his softer side certainly was endearing. "I'm fine," she said, wishing it wasn't a lie. It wasn't a complete lie, anyway. She would be fine. "But thank you anyway."

Kai smiled a little at her. "Good."

Silence fell between them, and she realized it was the first time they had been alone together since their talk - or perhaps more accurately, her breakdown and him comforting her - in the infirmary. Her fingers reached up and hooked around the anchor pendant of her new necklace. "Have - have you told the crew?" she asked when she finally found something to say.

Kai shook his head. "No. Not my story to tell, I figured." She appreciated him respecting her privacy, and waiting to see what she decided to do. It was nice to have someone depending on her decisions, for once. But of course that was just classic Kai. "Well, Yung knows," he added. "Because Longshot told him, but…if you want them to know, you can tell them. Or I can, if that's easier for you…" His smile turned sad. "It can't be easy for you, can it?"

Whatever wall she had built up crumbled. How could he just immediately understand like that, when no one back home ever had? A lump formed in her throat. Going back home would be so hard. It was hard to believe she had been on the ship for only nearly three months, with only a little over a month remaining. She felt like she had been there much longer, even if the days never dragged. Her life had never been more free, or exciting or… it would all end soon. She had to do this by herself; she couldn't depend on him too much.

She cleared her throat, avoiding his question (she thought he didn't really need an answer now) as she said, "Is that all you wanted?" It came out in a cold voice that didn't quite sound like her own, and she winced slightly.

Hurt flashed across his face for a moment and she felt a pang of guilt. "Yeah, I…" he sighed, looking unsure of himself. "Alright, I guess… good night then, Gyatso."

She nodded. "Night," and then shut the door in his face. Jinora stayed like that, her face inches from the wood of the door as she listened his footsteps fade away, her other hand shaking as she tightened her grip on the door handle, her knuckles turning white. She took a deep breath, slowly releasing the handle and blinking back tears. She had to do this without him. She'd be without him soon enough.

* * *

Yung found Kai fuming in his room a few days later. The Captain was pacing, his features slanted in anger. "Kai," Yung began quietly. "I think Jinora just needs some space."

Kai threw him an annoyed look. "No Yung, space - space is one thing I know, but this - she's avoiding us! She's keeping it all bottled in and… You can't say her behaviour's been normal, she…her eyes get all watery like she's about to cry all the time and all I wanna do is help her but she won't let me!"

Kai got largely the same response the next few times he tried to talk to Jinora. It had been three days since their fight with LingShi, and the only thing that had showed any sign of getting better were the bruises on her face. She held him at arm's length, and it hurt more than he'd ever admit. Beyond everything else, though, it was frustrating. He just wanted to help, and he didn't know why she wouldn't let him. In the infirmary she had let herself be vulnerable and open, and now she had shut the door and kept him locked outside the gates. What had changed in the span of an afternoon, he wasn't sure; he just wished it would change back.

Even if Jinora wasn't paying much attention to him, he was paying a lot of attention to her. She had spent a good part of the last couple days shut up in her room, and when she was on deck, she had her nose buried in her book. She was still quiet, and didn't smile much. He wished he knew what was going through Jinora's head.

"All you want to do?" Yung said before he could stop himself and Kai threw him a furious look.

"Yung," he said warningly.

"Sorry, sorry," Yung held up his hands in surrender. "I just… Kai, you can't fix this for her. Look, I don't know exactly what happened but it's obvious that it affected her badly, and from what you and Longshot have told me I can't blame her for it. And I know you don't either," he added hastily when Kai gave him a sharp look. "But maybe this is something she needs to work through by herself."

Kai shook his head. "No, you're wrong," he said quietly, coming to a stop in front of Yung. "You weren't there, in the infirmary she…she was so fragile. She can't piece herself together again by herself, believe me, I've tried to by myself and it only got better once I let her help me… And her father doesn't even know, what LingShi's like and-" Kai whirled around in rage, and glared at his wall, pounding his fists against it. "The bastard isn't even here and he's hurting her!"

"Kai! Stop," Yung grabbed his hands, his knuckles already slightly cracked and bleeding. Kai was breathing heavily, glaring at him and wrenched his hands away from Yung's grasp. "Would Jinora want you to hurt yourself?"

Kai's gaze dropped to the floor and he uncurled his fists. "No."

"Then stop, and breathe, before you seriously hurt yourself," Yung said softly, tentatively placing a hand on Kai's shoulder. He guided Kai over to his bed and they both sat down, Kai's breathing gradually slowing. "You're hurting anyway, aren't you?"

"I-I think she might be scared of me," Kai said thickly, staring at his bruised knuckles. A little bead of blood was forming over one and he wiped it away with his other hand. "Scared that I'm going to hurt her, and…I would never, ever hurt her, and I thought she knew that but…" Yung squeezed his shoulder. "I'm scared that she's going to hurt herself. She just seems so hopeless now, like she can't see a way out of the engagement and I want to show her a way out. I want to give her one, but I can't do that if she's not willing to let me help her…" he took a deep breath. "She barely even looks at me now."

Yung's brow furrowed. "Kai, Jinora is not afraid of you."

"How do you-"

"Because I know her, and I know you, and I know what your friendship is like," Yung said patiently. "Even when she had every reason to fear you, in the beginning, she didn't. Now she has every reason to trust you. You came to her rescue Kai, and made sure she was okay. But there's only so much you can do. If you really think that it isn't good for her to handle this by herself, than don't give up. But it won't be easy. She's clearly going through something very hard-"

"And she's Gyatso, so she's stubborn as hell," Kai finished, smiling a little. "Alright, I'll…I'll try." He looked up at Yung. "Thank you."

Yung stood up from the bed. "Anytime Cap. Now I'm going to go get some bandages for your hands, and please don't hurt yourself again."

Kai gave him a small, cheeky grin. "I'll try not to, but no promises."

Yung rolled his eyes, trying not to smile. "You're unbelievable."

* * *

Kai caught Jinora outside of her room after lunch with a book clutched in one hand, and wrapped his fingers around her wrist. "Jinora, wait."

Her bottom lip trembled slightly as she met his eyes with a dry stare. "What do you want Captain?" she asked tiredly.

Kai frowned at her. "I want to help you."

Her eyes hardened. "I don't need any help, I'm fine."

Kai stared at her, frustrated when she wouldn't meet his eyes. "No, you're not. Look, Jinora, you can't avoid this forever-"

"You think I don't know that?" she snapped, tugging her wrist out of his grip and holding it to her chest. "And contrary to what you believe, I haven't been avoiding anything-"

Kai's frown deepened and he raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? How d'you figure that? Because all I know is that you keep shutting me out and I don't understand what's changed-"

"Nothing's changed," the lie tasted bitter in her mouth and Jinora swallowed hard. "And I haven't been shutting you out-"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You barely even talk to me - talk to any of us - you hardly even _look_ at me anymore and I don't know why! You let down your walls when we were in the infirmary, why won't you let me in? It's not good to keep everything bottled up-

"I don't need to let you in," Jinora glowered at him. "And that's rich, coming from you, considering you kept what happened with your parents bottled up for _20 years_!"

"Jinora that's not fair," he said, a low growl underlying his words.

"Fair? This has nothing to do with what's fair and what's not-"

"Are you avoiding me because I was in the alleyway? Because I was there and I remind you of what happened? Of what almost happened?" His voice grew softer, more gentle, and Jinora's resolve almost cracked; he had almost found the chink in her armour. But she couldn't let him back in. Besides, he was wrong. If anything, Kai was the one thing that drove away those memories of what had happened. He reached out for her, but she stepped away, taking a deep breath and steeling herself.

"You just want to help because of your mother," she spat.

Kai's eyes went wide. "W-what?" Whatever answer he had expected, she knew it certainly hadn't been that.

"LingShi reminds you of your father, and me of your mother, and by rescuing or helping me or whatever, you think it'll help you make up for what happened!" She felt horrible just saying it and felt a ripple of self-loathing shudder through her body, her heart cracking as she watched his face for his reaction.

Kai flinched as though she'd hit him, and Jinora knew she might as well have, taking his darkest secret - the one he had entrusted only to her - and using it as a blow against him. His hands curled into shaking fists at his sides, and she could see him struggling to keep his temper. The fact he had kept it so long was impressive, and it only made her feel more guilty. "Jinora, it's not healthy-"

He reached for her hand - if he could just get through to her, and figure out why she was doing this - but she snatched her hand away.

"Maybe I need this time," she argued back. "Did you ever think of that? You don't know me Kai-"

The resurfacing of his first name gave him a spark of encouragement which quickly fizzled. " _I don't know you_? That's bullshit Jinora, _bullshit_. I know that your favourite colour is green, and that you're a vegetarian, and that the third time you reread a book is usually the time you enjoy it most. I know that you're smart and stubborn as hell and-"

"If you knew me as well as you claim you do, you'd know that I need this space," Jinora ploughed on remorselessly. He tried not to let it show how much her words stung him.

"Not when you're going to tear yourself to pieces," Kai insisted.

"Besides, a hostage doesn't discuss things like this with her captor." A lump formed in her throat and every breath felt like she was inhaling thorns, jabbing and piercing her tongue and teeth and throat. Somehow it was less painful than forcing her words out.

Kai stared at her, uncurling his fists, his mouth a thin, firm line. "Captor? _Captor_? That's what I am, now? Jinora-" he threw his hands up in frustration. "I am not a - I'm your _friend_ , I'm your-" Best friend maybe? He didn't have the energy to think back to their many, many conversations, trying to pick apart one they had exclusively called each other best friends. It had been more of an unspoken, mutual agreement: he was her best friend, and she was his. "Captor and hostage, that's what we are now?" His voice trembled. "I thought I was your friend."

"Well you thought wrong," Jinora managed out. "Just - just leave me alone!"

Kai finally tore his gaze away from her, his face crumbling before he tightly shut his eyes, and when he opened them, his face was blank, his eyes regarding her coldly. "You want to be left alone? Fine. That's fine by me."

He turned on his heel and walked away from her; Jinora watched him leave, and almost called out to him, but choked it down. It looked like she had broken her promise to Mako after all.


	16. The Apology

**Anchor**

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

Yung didn't bother waiting for confirmation after knocking before he slowly opened Jinora's door. "I don't know what you said to Captain," he said quietly. "But he's beyond pissed off."

Jinora merely frowned at him. A day had passed since her fight with Kai, and his silence hurt more than anything else ever had. The stinging of her cheek and eye from LingShi's hits were nothing compared to Kai giving her a cold shoulder; suddenly she knew how horribly she had been treating him, barely speaking or even looking in his direction. Kai now looked past her as if she wasn't even there. He didn't speak to her, or look at her. Some part of her wanted to scream at him again, but a larger part of her knew she deserved this.

The rest of the crew, wisely, hadn't say a word, since Kai was especially short-tempered and quick to snap. Jinora knew it was her fault. It was all her fault. She had always known she could be vicious in arguments but she had never dreamed it would ever be this bad, and she had never wanted to hurt him. It had been the last thing she had wanted to do.

And now they were both hurting, and Jinora felt tears well up in her eyes. She looked up at Yung miserably as he sat down next to her on her bed. "I messed up Yung," she said, her voice thick with tears. "I said some horrible, awful things - he - he must _hate_ me now, and I deserve it. God, I wish I could take it all back, he just made it so hard to…"

"To what?" Yung prodded gently.

"To shut him out," she managed. "But I can't let him in, I just can't, it's hard enough as it is, I…"

"He thought you might be scared of him," Yung confessed. Jinora's eyes widened.

"Scared?" she sniffled. "Oh God, I - how could he ever think I was scared of him, he…How am I ever supposed to make this up to him? I said horrible, awful things, how can he ever trust me again? I'm a horrible person. I-I hate myself. I hate myself so much. I hurt him, I hurt him so badly and he still tried so hard…"

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Since you hurt him, how're you gonna make it better?"

"I don't know," Jinora shook her head. "I wouldn't know where to start, I-"

"How about you start with I'm sorry, and go from there?" Yung suggested, squeezing her shoulder.

She wiped her eyes. "I'll-I'll try," she promised.

And she did try. She tried to corner Kai alone whenever she could, at whatever chances she got over the next couple of days, but it was pretty much hopeless. Every attempt at conversation she made, even in front of the crew, was ignored. He didn't look at her when she said Captain, and she couldn't work up the nerve to use his first name. It felt dirty and unsafe in her mouth now, knowing how she had hurt him, how she had taken his trust and vulnerability and twisted it around to stab him in the back.

She finally managed to catch him after lunch (he had spilled something on his shirt and had gone to grab a new one) just outside his room. As Kai turned around, his eyes flickered up to her face, and then down to his shoes. Well, he had looked at her at least, and it gave Jinora the encouragement to open her mouth.

"Look I'm sorry-"

Kai surveyed her coldly, his eyes flashing. "Sorry?" he repeated softly, and Jinora swallowed hard. He laughed bitterly, his lips twisted up in a smile, before he pushed past her.

Jinora grabbed his hand, forcing him to face her. His eyes met hers, and widened slightly when he saw her blinking back tears. "Just give me a chance to explain, please, I am so sorry, I don't know what else I can say I…" she cringed when he pulled his hand out of her grip.

"I don't think hostages usually apologize to their captors," he snapped, and this time she let him leave. She drew her hand up to her chest and curled in on herself. It stung. And she deserved it.

She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. She'd try again tomorrow. She refused to give up on him.

* * *

Jinora finally found the opportunity to talk to Kai alone the next day, and waited until the rest of the crew had gone to bed; Kai always stayed up later than everyone else. Her feet felt like lead as she walked down the hall, across the short distance between her door and his. She rapped her knuckles on the door, but didn't hear a reply. Slowly, she opened his door and found him standing in his room with his back to her.

"Kai-"

He cut her off. "If you want to go, than go," he said coldly, his mouth barely moving, judging from the sharp, tight twitch of his jaw as he spoke. "We'll drop you off at the next port, and can make arrangements for you to travel back home."

Jinora stared at him, tears welling in her eyes. Back home? So soon? How could he say that? How could she have hurt him this badly? She had never known how much power her words had over him, but this…

"Kai," her voice shook. "I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I…" She gulped back a sob, but tears fell fast and hot down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry. Everything I said was so wrong, just…I was so wrong, you told me things, you trusted me and I threw it back in your face and I am a terrible person and I am so so sorry Kai, I've never been more sorry about anything in my life, please…"

Her throat and eyes burned as she wrung her hands. Suddenly she couldn't bare to look at him, and turned sharply to the side. Her voice grew softer as she stubbornly wiped at her eyes, but she forced herself to continue. "And I know it'll take a long time for me to make it up to you, because I know you must hate me now, and I don't blame you, but-"

Her words died in her throat as he quickly closed the distance between them and cupped her face in his hands, gently stroking his thumbs over her cheeks and wiping away her tears. "I could never hate you." Jinora found so much comfort in his gentle touch it was almost overwhelming, and she cried harder when he dropped one hand to her waist and pulled her into a hug.

"W-why?" she croaked, eyes wide in disbelief. "I-I don't understand-"

He held her closer. "I missed you," he confessed. Jinora let out a soft sob. "Hey, hey it's okay-"

Whatever composure she still had was quickly slipping away as her fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt, as she curled into his warm arms that were much stronger than she was. "No it's not Kai," she whispered, her voice barely audible through her tears. "I-I hurt you-"

He rubbed circles on her back and she tightened her grip around him. "Jin…hey, it's okay-"

"No, it's not Kai," she repeated hoarsely. "It's not okay, you were just trying to help but I pushed you away even though you were right…I - I was so wrong, I can't do this on my own, I," she stared up at him, her hands going to rest on either side of his neck, her fingers just brushing his jawline. "I don't want to, but I-I need you Kai. _I need you_."

Kai inhaled sharply, cupping her face in his hands again. The words she had said after the sirens - _the crew needs you, and I…I need you too_ \- had been easily disregarded as simple words of reassurance and comfort, given his broken emotional state. But now he knew she more than meant it. Yung had been right. "I messed up too," he reminded her. "I shouldn't have ignored you when I knew you were hurting."

"I shouldn't have said those things," she replied, sniffling hard. Kai nodded slightly; it was a fair point. She trailed her fingers along his jaw. "I am so sorry Kai."

He gave her a small smile. "I know. And I forgive you."

"How?" her voice was weak and small as she pulled her hands away and hugged him again. She clung to him like he was the only steady thing in the world, like he was the only thing that could keep her from falling apart. "I don't deserve it-"

"You are my best friend," he said softly. "And yeah it might take a while for me to fully trust you again, because it did hurt, but you are my best friend, and nothing's going to change that."

"Thank you," she murmured, her breath warm against the crook of his neck. "I-I… you're the best friend I've ever had."

Kai's smile grew and then faltered slightly. "Please don't push me away again."

"I won't," she promised.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Slowly, he pulled away from her, but his hands were still resting on her hips, his arms still loosely wrapped around her. "Do you feel better now?" Jinora lip's twitched upwards as she nodded. "Good." He took a deep breath and reluctantly let go of her. "So, what now?"

"Tomorrow, I was thinking of writing the letter to my father, about LingShi." Just the name left a bitter taste in her mouth. "So I was going to go see Otaku. Would you like to come with me?"

"Only if you want me to," he assured her.

Jinora wondered what she had done to deserve a friend like him. "I do, now come on Captain let's get some rest." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Or are we going to stand around all night like a couple of statues?" It felt good to poke fun at him again, and Kai grinned while rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess we do need some sleep," he rubbed the back of his neck. "It has been a pretty emotional night."

She gave him one last hug, "G'night Kai," before leaving and going back to her own room. It was the first good sleep either of them had had since their fight, and well, as much as LingShi still scared her, and as scared as she had been of letting Kai in, somehow, Jinora knew that everything was going to be okay. She had Kai, after all.

What else did she really need?

* * *

The next morning, the crew all let out a big sigh of relief. Now that the bitter silence between Kai and Jinora was gone (Yung claimed some credit for it, and rightfully so) things weren't nearly as tense. Breakfast was fun, even. Things weren't quite back to normal, but Kai and Jinora knew they were getting there. After breakfast, Kai followed her her further up the hall and over to the small study and navigation room, where they found Otaku already pouring over a few maps.

"Hey Otaku," Kai greeted.

Otaku tiredly rubbed his eyes, giving them a small smile. "Hey Captain, Jinora. Anything I can help you with?"

"Actually yes," Jinora said quietly. "We'd like to write a couple of letters, if you don't mind us borrowing the supplies from you?"

"Not at all," he took out a few rolls of parchment and quills, along with two inkwells and handed them the supplies. "Kai, do - do you-?"

Kai shook his head. "Nah, Gyatso can help me out, but thanks anyway Otaku." Normally, when it came to anything with reading or writing, Otaku would help him out with it. But now, having Jinora in on his secret, she could take his place. Besides, if Otaku did help that would mean sharing private details of what had transpired in the alleyway earlier that day, and he wouldn't feel comfortable sharing that. What had happened - in full detail at least - was between him and Jinora, for now. And later hopefully, her father.

They went back to Kai's room, and Jinora nervously stood there until Kai plopped down on the floor so he could lean against his bed, as if sensing her discomfort. Hesitantly, Jinora sat down next to him. She dipped her quill in the inkwell and managed to write _Dear father_ at the top of her page before pausing, leaving a splotch of ink on the page. A tear fell, smearing the ink, and she hastily wiped her eyes.

Kai grabbed her hand and helped her brush away her tears, his brow furrowing. "I wish my writing was better, so I could write it for you," he admitted, giving her hand a squeeze.

Jinora gave him a weak smile. "No, I…I need to do this."

She took a deep breath and continued writing, the only sounds the soft noise of their breathing and the quill's point scratching across the paper while she wrote. _LingShi is not what he appears to be. He is abusive. He's hit me, on numerous occasions. At the last port the ship stopped in the Captain, Kai and I came across him. LingShi attacked me when I refused to leave with him, and who knows what else he would have done if Kai hadn't stepped in to stop him. LingShi has threatened me multiple times, and he's threatened to hurt me if I ever tried to tell you. However after learning news of our engagement (without you even asking me what I wanted)_ \- her quill almost poked through the page and her knuckles turned white as she gripped it tightly, and her grip only relaxed when Kai wrapped arm around her shoulders; she leaned into him, sighing - _I knew I had no choice. Please believe me when I say that I am not merely lying, or exaggerating, or stubborn. LingShi is dangerous and violent, and I will not marry him._

Jinora pursed her lips as she wrote the last few sentences ( _Please, listen to me, and undo the engagement before I see you in a month. Your loving daughter, Jinora_ ) before she put down her quill.

"You okay?" Kai said gently, pulling her closer.

Jinora relaxed into him. "Yeah, I think I am."

"Do you want me to write a letter too?" he asked softly.

"Whatever you think is best," she smiled a little. "I trust you."

Kai cleared his throat, which had gone painfully tight. "Thanks…" he picked up his own quill. "You'll have to help me with the spelling and stuff."

She looked at him fondly, her smile growing. "Of course."

* * *

They had only been at sea for two days before Kai had them stop at another port. Partially, it was to drop off he and Jinora's letters to the Governor at the nearest messenger bird post, but Kai had had also been struck with an idea and he was sure it would cheer Jinora (and both of them) up. He could still hardly believe they were now entering their last month together; a little less than 4 weeks until they arrived back in Port Bosco, and Jinora would return home.

"Captain, is there a reason you dragged me to another market place?" Jinora said, trying and failing to sound annoyed as Kai led her through the busy streets, his hand tightly grasped in hers.

"Just wait and see Gyatso," he grinned at her. Her anchor pendant bounced off the front of her girdle; ever since they had made up, she had been wearing it every day, all day, and the sight of it always brightened his mood. That, and the return of her reading lessons and their sparring/sword-fighting lessons had made the past couple of days the best in the last week and a half, ever since their awful encounter with LingShi. Things were finally going back to normal, and he was glad.

And excited, to see her reaction.

He stopped at a shabby old stall, piled high with old brown boxes, and pulled out one of the highest ones. "We'll take this one sir," he said, dropping a couple of silver coins into the stall-owner's hands. He excitedly held up the purchase to Jinora, who's eyes lit up.

"A Pai Sho board?" she smiled widely.

"You challenged me to a game, didn't you?" Kai reminded her, tucking the game under one arm.

Jinora smirked at him. "Oh, you're so on."

(And maybe, just maybe, Kai let her win. Maybe.)


	17. In The Captain's Quarters

Chapter 17

* * *

"Imaru's sick."

Kai looked up at Yung in surprise at breakfast, setting down his tankard of beer. "Sick?" he repeated, his brow furrowing. "How sick?"

"Just a cold," Longshot added from a few seats down along the table. "But very contagious, I'm afraid. I don't think it'd be wise to have him sleep in the common quarters with the rest of the men, it'll spread too easily."

"He could stay in Jinora's room," Yung suggested. Jinora perked up at the sound of her name.

Kai rolled his eyes. "And where would Gyatso stay?" Kai asked before taking a sip of his drink.

"With you of course."

Kai choked on his beer. "W-what?"

"We don't have the space for another bed in the main living quarters," Yung pointed out, as Kai tried to regain his composure. "But the cot Kida used will fit no problem in your room."

"Yeah b-but..." his voice trailed off as he racked his brain for another reason against it, and feebly came up with, "What if he stayed with me instead?" Yung smiled and rolled his eyes, and Kai flushed when Jinora placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't mind," she said gently. "Besides, we can't have you getting sick either." She squeezed his shoulder.

Kai frowned. Things had been getting back to normal for them (if anything, they were closer than before, strangely enough) and the last thing he wanted was for something to mess things up. "If you're sure..." he said slowly.

Jinora nodded. "I am."

"Well Imaru will be glad to hear it," Yung grinned widely. Kai sighed. Yung seemed far too cheerful about this.

"I'm sure," Kai said sourly, shooting Yung a quick glare.

* * *

Kai managed to largely forget about the new sleeping arrangements until everyone started heading off to bed. Imaru had sniffled and coughed all throughout the day and dinner, and there was no denying he was ill. Jinora led him to her room (they had replaced Jinora's regular mattress with Imaru's freshly cleaned one, hoping to ward off the germs) and she grabbed some clothes for the next few days and pulled on pajamas. Kai hovered outside her door with Imaru while they waited, and then once she was done they headed down the hall to his room.

She was still wearing his shirt, Kai noticed, a faint smile tugging on his lips. He quickly looked away when she glanced in his direction. "I hope Imaru gets better soon," she said as they walked down the hall.

"Why, you hate the thought of rooming with me that much, Gyatso?" Kai teased, arching an eyebrow. "Or are you afraid you won't be able to control yourself for very long?"

She lightly smacked his shoulder. "No, and _no,_ " she replied dryly. "I'm not allowed to just care about a crew member's wellbeing? Besides, _you_ were the one freaking out about it this morning."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, whatever." He pushed his door open and looked at her expectantly. "After you."

"What a gentleman," Jinora said with a smile. The cot Kida had used was already set up at the edge of Kai's bed, and Jinora cautiously sat down on it. It had been more than enough for a young girl that was too thin to begin with, but for her... She cringed as she felt the springs below the mattress form hard lumps, digging into her butt and thighs. Hopefully Imaru would get better soon, if this was supposed to be her bed for the next few days.

She felt Kai's eyes on her and looked up at him. He was still standing, looking at her with an expression of pity and she scowled.

"Take my bed," he offered, and her frown deepened.

"There's no need for that, I'll be fine," she insisted.

"Gyatso-"

"You're not giving up your bed for me."

"I'm not letting you sleep that cot."

"I'm not letting _you_ sleep on this cot."

Kai ran a hand through his hair. "Then we'll share my bed, how's that?"

Jinora bit her lip. It...seemed fair. Kai's bed was more than big enough for both of them to fit comfortably, she supposed. And that way they'd both get a good night's rest, but... Kai moved over to the other side of his bed, the one pressed against the wall, and patted the empty space beside him, looking up at her expectantly. "Well?"

Jinora picked with the sleeve of Kai's shirt, the one she always wore for pajamas (her shirt, now, she supposed), suddenly feeling a little nervous. She had never shared a bed with anyone before, not even her sister, let alone a man, even if they really were just sleeping and nothing else.

Kai's eyes softened. "Gyatso, like I said, I'll take the cot-"

"No," Jinora said firmly. "You need your rest too." Slowly, she climbed into bed next to him, careful not to touch him in any way as she laid down on her back. She found Kai staring at her and raised her eyebrows.

His lips twitched upwards. "I don't bite, you know."

She frowned at him. "Don't laugh at me, I've never done this before, alright?" She laid her head down on her pillow and turned around so her back was to him. She felt his hand drop onto her shoulder, gently tugging her towards him, and Jinora let herself roll onto her back to find Kai looking down at her with a gentle look on his face.

"I'm not laughing," he promised. "I just...you don't need to be nervous, really. I just want you to have a good sleep, alright?"

Jinora sighed. "Alright. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

He smiled at her. "It's okay. Now, go to sleep."

Jinora slowly felt her body relax, sinking into the mattress as she pulled up the sheets. It was strangely calming, sharing a bed with another person, and she could hear Kai's breathing slow as he drifted off to sleep. She glanced over at him, unable to keep from smiling softly at the sight of him gently snoozing. He looked so peaceful, and every other breath or so his lips would part just a little as he exhaled and it was absolutely adorable. She stiffened suddenly when his arm crossed the distance between them, and wrapped around her waist, but she relaxed again once she realized he had done in subconsciously, still fast asleep. So Kai was a cuddler, who knew?

She couldn't help but curl into him slightly as he pulled her closer, the heat of his body keeping her nice and warm. If these were her new sleeping arrangements, well, it wouldn't be all that bad. It was nice, even, as her eyelids grew heavy and her breathing slowed, being gently held like this. She was grateful for it too, for his forgiveness, which she still didn't really feel like she deserved. She had never had many people in her life who could bear the brunt of her nastiness and forgive her for it, nor did she have many people that she could be completely open and honest with. Kai was probably the only person who fell into both categories, now that she thought of it.

Whether she liked it or not, she needed him. Needed his laughter and his kindness, and even his smartass comments. She just needed him. She just hoped she'd be able to let go, when the time came, but for now, she just let him hold her tighter as she fell asleep.

* * *

When Kai woke up, the first thing he realized as that Jinora was curled up against him, one of his arms wrapped around her waist, their faces only a few inches apart. He flushed, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. They must have ended up like this in their sleep, but he still wondered if Jinora would be mad at him about it. Why on earth had he ever suggested them sharing his bed? He should have just dug in his heels and insisted that he took the cot instead. Still, it was nice, to hold her like this, and see her look so peaceful, after everything that had happened between them over the past week.

The second was that he wouldn't mind waking up like this every day, but he quickly squashed that thought. Yes, he had feelings for Jinora - undeniably strong feelings, but thoughts like that wouldn't do him any good when it came to getting rid of them, which was what he needed to do. After all, the idea of a high-society girl ending up with a pirate Captain was laughable. It just didn't happen, even in stories, and Kai knew he wasn't about to get his happily ever after.

Jinora's eyes fluttered open, and Kai steeled himself for the shock or anger he was sure was coming. Instead, Jinora turned scarlet and pulled away only slightly, but still close enough his arm was loosely wrapped around her waist.

He quickly took his arm away, biting back disappointment. "Sorry," he managed, his blush deepening. "I...uh..."

"It's alright," Jinora told him softly, sounding a tad out of breath, strangely enough. "Really. It...it was kind of nice."

Kai's eyes widened. "Oh. Okay, um, then..." He ran a hand through his hair and she smiled, surely at the sight of his bedhead, and Kai climbed out of his bed. He pulled on a fresh shirt, and felt Jinora's eyes on him. He turned back to her as he did up a few of the bottom buttons. "Gyatso?"

She hastily diverted her gaze, as if embarrassed. Had she been staring, he wondered. He tried not to smile. "Nothing," she shrugged, clasping her hands together. "It's just weird, being here..."

"With me?"

She nodded slightly, looking back up at him. "Yeah, kind of."

"I know what you mean," he grinned, relaxing - this was just Jinora, after all - as he sat back down on his bed. "You're usually more put together when I see you. Your hair's a mess."

Jinora smiled. "You're one to talk," she teased, reaching up and running her hand through his hair. A shock ran up her arm and she quickly retracted her hand, her fingers still tingling. "Guess it's time for breakfast."

"Yeah," his eyes widened. "Er, I'll go now, so you can change and stuff."

She gave him a small smile. "Really suave, Captain."

Kai grinned wickedly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Would you prefer it if I stayed?"

Jinora flushed. "Oh, just go."

Kai laughed. "I'm just teasing Gyatso."

Part of him wished he wasn't, that he'd have the guts to seriously ask. His smile faltered as he walked out the door. He had never considered himself a coward...until now.

* * *

Other than that, life went along normally. Jinora made a point to visit Imaru after lunch and often helped Daw spoonfeed him steaming soup ("Helps clear the sinuses," Longshot had said) and Kai saw him in the mornings when Longshot stopped to check up on him. Most of Jinora's morning had been dedicated to playing Pai Sho with various members of the crew, especially Momo, who had a particular penchant and talent for the game. He won game after game, surprisingly intense and competitive, and by the end of the third day the only one who was willing to still play him was Pabu, although Jinora had a feeling Pabu paid more attention to Momo than the actual game, and had to bite back a smile.

Rooming with Kai, on the other hand, was getting easier every day. He seemed to have taken special care to make sure they didn't wake up like they had that first morning, and indeed they didn't, and Jinora couldn't quite place the disappointment she felt about it. She didn't mention to him of course, even as the continued to talk and share more with each other than ever. She had spent hours telling him all about her childhood, the summer she had spent in the Fire Nation, her eccentric uncle and flighty aunt, her schooldays, and Kai in turn told her all the stories he had from life on the sea, and even occasionally, old memories from his days on the streets.

Jinora held the little pieces of his less than stellar past close to her heart, glad that he still trusted her enough to share it, after the way she had hurt him. And Jinora too, had kept her promise of not pushing him away, and she had kept her promise to herself, to never hurt him that way again, no matter how angry he mad her, or how angry she got with herself.

Strangely enough, though, what the sirens had said, now over two months ago, had started echoing in her head. _You obviously love this man a great deal._ It made her heart speed up, her cheeks turn pink. She could easily admit she loved the crew, but for some reason... Kai felt separated from that. She supposed it was because he was the Captain, and the person she was closest to on the ship - probably in her whole life - but she knew that in some way, she did love him: he was her best friend, after all.

Why did it feel like that reasoning wasn't quite right?

"Gyatso?"

Jinora blinked, shaking her head slightly to clear it; she had spaced out at dinner, and Kai was looking at her. "Sorry," she shrugged, "I zoned out."

"It's alright," Kai flashed her a lopsided grin and her heart skipped a beat. She frowned slightly in surprise; it had never really done that before, or at least not because of something so simple as Kai smiling at her, which he did all the time. Sure, Kai was attractive, but...she wasn't attracted to him.

 _Are you and Kai, like, a couple or something?_

It had been so easy to dismiss Kida's question only a little less than two weeks ago, so why was a lump forming in her throat at the thought of denying it now?

Jinora distracted herself with her food.

* * *

"Imaru's feeling better," Kai told her that evening in his room. "Longshot says he should be back to normal in a couple of days."

Jinora forced a smile. "Oh, that's good."

It would be strange now, sleeping alone. She had gotten used to his presence, his warm, the soft sound of his breathing, surprisingly quickly. Kai had even cleared out one of the drawers of his dresser for her to use, shoving the clothes that had been inside into another one of his drawers. They had started doing his reading lessons in his room as well, and a couple of nights they had just laid in bed and stayed up talking.

All of that would be over soon - her time on the ship would be over in only three weeks - before she knew it. Her sadness must have shown in her face, because Kai walked over to her and sat beside her on his bed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Something wrong? I noticed you were quiet at dinner."

Of course he had noticed, Jinora thought, resting her head on her shoulder, her fingers reaching up to fidget with her anchor necklace. "Not really. I just realized there's only a few weeks until I go home, that's all."

Kai wrapped an arm around her waist. "Well... would another music night cheer you up?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Maybe a little."

It didn't take long to get the instruments organized and the music going, and even less time for the dancing to start. Jinora let Kai take her hand and pull her into the centre of the circle the majority of the crew had made, spotting a few other pairs of partners (Skoochy with a slightly smiling Ryu and Momo and Pabu among them). She laughed as he twirled her around, her hair whipping around her face, before he brought her to a stop. They stepped, or more like bounced along, to the fast paced beat of the drums, the hand that wasn't holding hers placed on her waist, her own free hand on his shoulder.

The next song had barely started when her foot slipped. She teetered dangerously, and would have fallen if Kai hadn't grabbed her other hand, pulling her back towards him. Her breathing hitched as she looked up at him, their faces barely an inch apart; she could feel his warm breath on her lips, the rise and fall of his chest, which was pressed against her own.

Her heart pounded in her throat, which had gone dry. Whatever walls of denial she had built up were suddenly completely shattered, leaving her staring the truth in the eye.

She had fallen for Kai. She, Jinora Gyatso, an esteemed woman of high-society, had fallen for a pirate Captain. For her best friend. For a man she couldn't have.

She immediately took a step back, looking away from him and trying to compose herself. Kai's brow furrowed took a small step towards her. "Gyatso?" She quickly glanced up at him, catching a glimpse of his green eyes, shining with concern, and then looked away again, swallowing hard.

"I-I'm fine..." she mentally cursed at herself for stuttering, blushing furiously. "R-really... Feeling a bit faint, I think I just need to go lie down for a bit..."

"Oh." His eyebrows knit together. "I can walk you back...?"

"No," she said, a little too quickly, and winced. She still couldn't bring herself to look at him. "No, it's alright, just need to go rest, I..." she managed a weak smile she was sure he saw right through. She turned away from him and pushed through crowd, everybody else too busy dancing to notice her leaving. She could feel Kai's eyes on her as she opened the door that went below deck and slipped inside.

Kai frowned as he watched her leave. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Had their close proximity scared her off, somehow? He hadn't meant for it to happen - he had just wanted to stop her from falling. He just hoped it wasn't a sign of her shutting him out again. She had promised she wouldn't, and so far she had kept it...

He plopped down beside Imaru, who gave an unconvincing cough and Kai rolled his eyes. "Still sick?" he said dryly, grabbing a beer and taking a long swig of it. Anything to distract him.

Imaru grinned sheepishly. "Well I have been feeling much better lately."

"So Gyatso should be able to go back to her room tomorrow, correct?" Kai raised his eyebrows, frowning.

"Oh for sure," Imaru said earnestly, and Kai snorted softly.

"Good." He took another sip of his beer.

Within another hour and a half, the instruments were being packed away and Kai managed to corner Yung as he retuned the lute. "Imaru's feeling better," Kai said testily, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm glad to hear it," Yung said cheerfully. Kai arched an eyebrow at him.

"Are you?" he asked. Kai paused. "Was Imaru even sick?"

Yung knew there was no point lying. "In the beginning, yes."

"And he stopped being sick...?"

"Two days ago."

Kai pinched the bridge of his nose. "For the love of God...I hate you."

Yung nodded. "I am well aware of that."

Kai stared at him, and then sighed. "How much did you have to bribe Imaru?"

Yung raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "Bribe? Oh no, he volunteered."

Kai wanted to smack both of them. "I am going to kill both of you."

"Love you too, Cap."

* * *

Jinora was already in bed when he got back to his room after blowing out all the candles and making sure everyone else had gone to bed. Her back was turned to him, and he only bothered to shed his shirt before climbing into his bed beside her, letting out a soft sigh. "Gyatso?" he whispered. No response, as she let out a long exhale. "Jinora?" he tried again.

He looked at her sleeping form, her face shielded from view by her hair and shoulder, and sighed again. He laid down, staying on his side and keeping his back to her as well.

Jinora heard the bed creak with his shifting weight, and frowned to herself, not daring to open her eyes. Even as Kai slowly drifted off, it took a long time for her to fall asleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm afraid real life is starting back up again, so "Anchor" won't be getting updated as regularly. However, I'll try to update at least once, if not twice a week, so stay tuned! :)


	18. The Realization

**Anchor**

* * *

chapter 18

* * *

"Kai-"

Someone was shaking him.

"Kai, wake up, it's alright-"

His eyes flew open as he shot up in bed. He buried his head in his trembling hands, his skin cold and clammy as he shook his head. "No," he mumbled. "No no no."

Soft, warm hands pried his own away from his face, cupping his cheeks and gently stroking them. "Kai." His vision was blurred with tears as he opened his eyes to find Jinora's face slowly come into focus. "It's alright, you're safe now."

"Wasn't me," he choked out. She tenderly wiped away his tears. "The crew...you..."

She pulled him into her arms. "We're alright, we're okay," she whispered soothingly. His crying quieted fairly quickly, as she held him tighter. Part of him felt incredibly relieved; not only was his dream just a tortured figment of his imagination, but whatever worries he had had earlier about her had vanished as he held him in her arms. "Nightmare?" she said softly, as Kai pulled away again and rubbed at his eyes, now rimmed with red.

"Yeah," he sniffled, looking away from her. "Usually they aren't that bad." She took his face in her hands, forcing him to look back at her as she frowned.

"How often do they come?" she said, stroking her thumb over his cheek and wiping away a stray tear trickling down his face.

"Once a week. Sometimes it's less, sometimes it's worse, I..." he shuddered. "I'm able to deal with it myself most of the time, but this was really bad..." his hands shook as he wrapped his arms around her. "Koh came back. He took all of us captive, he - he shot Momo, and Appa was sold off first and- and then it was just us and you and..." his voice trailed off as he rapidly blinked, trying to fight back tears. She was surprised when he climbed out of her arms and out of bed, running a hand through his hair. "There's this one thing that helps though, with the nightmares...come with me?"

She could hear the slight vulnerability in his voice, and knew he didn't want to be alone right now. A lump formed in her throat at the thought of Kai spending years battling off constant nightmares all by himself. Hopefully she could change that now, so she got out of bed as well and joined his side, taking his hand. "Of course."

He smiled at her appreciatively. "Come on, then."

Jinora let him lead her out of his room and down the hallway to where the two main rooms the rest of the crew slept in. Kai quietly pushed the door open with a small creak, and leaned against the hallway, letting go of Jinora's hand to cross his arms over his chest. She watched his eyes move over the room, pausing momentarily at each bed, and she realized he was counting the men.

"I like making sure they're all okay," he said softly, closing the door and going to the room opposite, where the other half of the men slept. "That they're safe. It's my job, after all... sometimes I think maybe I care too much - God knows Zaheer wasn't like this - but they're - you're - family, y'know? And the idea that I can't protect my family just...gets to me, I guess."

"I don't blame you," Jinora whispered, as he finished counting again and the shut the door, turning back around to face her. "But that's why you have me, isn't it? If you're so busy protecting them, then...I can be busy protecting you." She smiled a little, her face growing warm as he smiled at her, her stomach doing a back-flip.

It was moments like this she couldn't believe only a few hours ago she had ever been able to deny her feelings for him for so long. How had she not seen it before? She was sure Yung had, even when all they had done was yell at each other. Now that she had been given some time to think, she suddenly knew what she was going to do with her newly recognized feelings: effectively ignore them, to the best of her ability anymore, which would have to be enough.

"And what about when you leave?" Kai asked quietly, looking away from her as his smile faded.

Jinora was glad of the reminder, in a way, of exactly why she needed to ignore her feelings for him. She was still a woman of high society. She had a family, and hopefully not LingShi, waiting for her. She had life waiting for her back home, even if the creaks and gentle rocking of the boat, the easy smiles of the crew and their Captain, had begun to feel awfully like home.

"I don't know, I'll pass it off to Yung I guess," she joked feebly, mustering up a weak smile that Kai didn't return. "Kai," she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're a good Captain - you're a good man, and you take good care of your crew. Even when I didn't like you very much," and now she liked him far too much, "I could see that. It's a two-way street. They've taken care of you all these years, haven't they? That's what a family does. They take care of each other."

Kai's lips curved upwards. "Thank you Jin."

"Of course..." she flushed as Kai pulled her into a hug, resting her head on his shoulder. She felt him sigh before he pulled away, his mouth stretched open in a yawn. "Ready to go back to sleep now?"

"Think so," he replied, and they headed back over to his room. "Funny," he pushed the door open, "after nightmares I'm hardly ever able to fall back asleep." He crawled back into bed and Jinora curled up next to him. She laid her head down on her pillow, gazing at him through drooping eyelids as he laid on his back and looked up blankly at the ceiling. They stayed like that for a while before she noticed his fingers bunching up the sheets, clenching them so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Kai?"

His fists slowly unclenched. "I just can't get it out of my head...I don't know why it was so bad, there are always rough patches 'cause certain things can set me off but..."

"Rough patches?" she reached for his hand again and slowly locked their fingers together, his hand gradually relaxing in her own.

Kai shrugged slightly. "After the Dai Li came, that was hard...the sirens lasted for a long time, a couple of weeks. LingShi, too, that messed me up for a few days," he explained, not feeling ashamed exactly - this was Jinora, after all: he could tell her anything, with the exception of his feelings for her - but still kind of reluctant to share the information. He supposed it was because he had never shared it with anyone else before. Jinora had climbed her way to being first for a lot of things, now that he thought of it.

Jinora couldn't help but connect the common theme between the incidents: her being in some sort of danger, and her tiredness faded as she looked at him thoughtfully, chewing her bottom lip. "Do...do I pop up, often? In the nightmares?"

Kai let out a long, low exhale. There was a pause, and then, "Yeah," he admitted, his voice sounding almost a little shaky. "You do."

Jinora squeezed his hand. "I'm alright Kai, really," she said soothingly. His frown didn't fade. "And you need to promise me that next time you have a nightmare, you'll come get me." Kai opened his mouth, surely to protest, so Jinora cut him off. "I'm taking no for an answer. You need your sleep just as much as I do, and I'm happy to help in any way that a can." She paused, her brow furrowing. " _Is_ there anything I can do, to help you fall asleep?"

"Yeah, actually," Kai said slowly. "But only if you're comfortable with it-"

"Try me," Jinora said with a small smile, and Kai hesitantly returned it. She simply waited curiously as he pulled her closer to him, surprised at the warmth that enveloped her as he curled his body over hers, her back to his chest, with an undeniable protectiveness about it. Her mind went fuzzy, and she struggled to clear it as Kai's breath tickled her ear.

"Is this okay?" he asked, and all she could do was nod, her throat having gone dry. She found herself smiling as he buried his face in her hair, now nearly as long as it had been when she had first came onboard the ship. She heard his breathing slow, the soft rise and fall of his chest against her back, his arms tightening his hold around her stomach. Before she knew it, Jinora was drifting off herself, and she was pleased when Kai slept peacefully through the rest of the night.

* * *

Perhaps it was because he had actually gotten a decent night's sleep, but Kai was eager to accept Jinora's challenge of a sparring match after lunch. After the whole LingShi mess had been dealt with, Kai had gone back to her sword fighting lessons, teaching her new moves and improving the ones she already knew, but they hadn't actually sparred each other in a while.

"Ready Gyatso?" he checked, dropping into a fighting stance with his sword held aloft.

"Ready Captain," she replied with an easy smile. Her technique really had gotten better, he noticed, as she remained light on her feet, ready to move at a moment's notice. Her reaction time probably could have been better, but that was something you learned in time, not necessarily in skill or hardwork, and time was one thing they didn't have.

There were only two and a half weeks until she went home. God, he'd miss her. He'd miss her snark and her light laughter, the way one side of her mouth lifted higher in a smile when she was really happy. He'd miss her bookworm tendencies, her stubbornness, her sheer intelligence and kindness. He'd miss her infuriating nature and sharp tongue.

She had stopped being a hostage a long, long time. She was a part of the crew, and he was sure her chair, always directly to his right, would feel so eerily empty once she left. The crew thought of her as one of them, and she was one of them. She learned and cleaned and danced and fought and ate with them, day-in and day-out. She helped patch them up and mop the deck; she played Pai Sho with Momo and discussed books with Otaku and got exasperated with Yung. She drank beer learned all the best swear words for them too.

There were 26 members of the crew now, thanks to her. They'd be incomplete, afterwards; or maybe it would be just him who felt like there was a missing piece. Jinora after all had become the sole person to know pretty much everything there was to know about him. He trusted her with everything, from dark secrets to light-hearted inside jokes, and even a little bit unwillingly, his heart. He knew she'd never hurt him on purpose.

Kai was alarmed when a lump formed in this throat. It wasn't smart for him to be getting distracted. Hadn't he told her that once? That you had to tune everything else out except for the fight. He was finding it hard to focus on anything but her, her movements fluid and swift as he parried her lunge, swallowing hard. Kai struggled to stay focussed on the fight, and it was a testament to how skilled a fighter he was, that his mind could wander like this and he still wouldn't be caught off guard. That time with Long Feng had been a fluke, one she had almost paid dearly for.

It was still a little hard for him to understand why she had though taking a knife for him, or risking her life with the sirens, was worth saving his. He knew he'd do the same for her, though, without hesitation. She was his best friend. He had fallen for her hard, he...

He loved her.

He, Kai, the pirate Captain of _The Waterbender_ , was in love with Jinora Gyatso.

This wasn't some fleeting crush he could get over. He was completely, head-over-heels, undeniably in love with her.

Kai nearly dropped his sword, and felt the flat of Jinora's blade thwack against his thigh. He looked up at Jinora, his cheeks burning, while she gaped at him, lowering her sword.

"I..." she stared at him, her lips twitching upwards. "I _beat_ you," she croaked out and looked around at the crew, as if making sure that it had really happened. " _I_ beat _you_. Oh my God. _Oh my God._ "

Kai cleared his throat, straightening up and trying to sound nonchalant, even while panic alarms blared in his brain, his heart pounding. "I got distracted, thinking," he corrected her.

Jinora smiled at him, placing a hand on her hip. "Didn't I tell you that was dangerous for you?"

He managed a grin and hoped it looked normal. "Ha ha, very funny." He flushed as she looked at him, and her brow furrowed a bit. Kai dreaded her asking if anything was wrong, because what he felt for her certainly wasn't right, so he said, "Best two out of three?"

She beamed at him. "Yeah alright."

Kai won the next two fights with ease, pushing out all trains of thought from his brain so he could focus, even if all that did was make _You're in love with Jinora_ play on a loop in his mind. Kai grabbed both of them a beer once they were done, slinging an arm around her shoulders as they headed down below decks to cool off in the dining hall and nick some freshly baked cookies from Daw. He was slightly surprised when Jinora, instead of shrugging him off like she usually did, simply leaned into his side.

"Something up, Gyatso?" he asked curiously, still trying to figure out how to keep his voice neutral around her, but she didn't seem to notice.

She opened her mouth to reply when Kai spotted a grave faced Yung came out into the dining hall. "Captain?" his voice shook slightly, and Kai frowned at him.

"Gotta handle this," he told Jinora, giving her an apologetic smile. "Leave me some cookies alright?"

"As if," Jinora teased, even as she set aside at least three, even if they were her favourite kind.

"What's up Yung?" Kai said as Yung led him back towards the study, keeping his voice low.

"Something urgent's come up." Yung pulled open the door and they entered the study to find Otaku waiting for them, who looked equally as solemn.

The first-mate shut the door while Kai leaned back on the desk in the room, looking up at them expectantly. "Well?"

Otaku pulled out a scroll made of a thick sort of papyrus, not the usual parchment used for letters up North. "Korra wrote to us." He cleared his throat before reading aloud, "Dear Kai and the crew, there's been some weird activity around the Southern Gold Coast." Kai's brow furrowed, as that wasn't very far from where they were now. "A lot of raiding, and an entire merchant ship was massacred just a few days ago - a BeiFong investment, that's why we heard about it from Opal and her family - and you know how the Dai Li can't keep their mouths shut. It seems Zaheer's traveling back up North. That's all I know for now, but I figured you should know. Stay safe. Korra."

Kai's throat closed up, his shoulders slumping forward as he avoided Yung and Otaku's questioning eyes. _Zaheer._ Kai had always known, deep down, that this day was coming. Zaheer was one to hold a grudge after all, and after enjoying over five years of relative bliss, Kai should have known it would be too good to last. He tightly shut his eyes, trying to collect himself. He leaned more heavily against the desk, grateful that it would hide the way his hands were shaking. The last time he had seen Zaheer, he had almost died after all. But there was no confirmation of Zaheer's route, after all, he reminded himself, trying to pull himself together. But Kai thought it was extremely unlikely of the former Captain to be traveling up North and not have plans for revenge on his To-Do list.

"Captain?"

Kai took a deep breath, slowly opening his eyes while he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "I say we start setting aside yuans for medical supplies and weapons. Send letters out to friends. Call in favours, if we have to, and figure out exactly what's going on. Once we know what Zaheer's actually doing, then we can plan accordingly for it," he said far more confidently than he felt. "But Yung, Otaku, not a word to anyone else yet, understand?"

They didn't need to cause a panic, if it wasn't necessary, and Kai didn't think he could handle more people looking to him for answers he didn't have.

"Of course Cap," Yung assured him. Otaku rolled up the scroll and put it in one of the desk drawers. "But what about Jinora?"

Kai raised his eyebrows. "What about her?"

"Well, you do kind of tell her everything," Otaku piped up. Kai frowned slightly. "Say nothing to her either?" Kai nodded. "Alright then, if you're sure."

Kai sighed. "I'm sure... if that's all, then?"

"That's it," Yung confirmed.

Kai nodded again. "Good. You're dismissed."

He could tell they were reluctant, especially Yung, but they did leave him alone in the study. Kai gripped the edge of the desk so tightly his hands hurt, the wooden edge cutting into his hands as he gritted his teeth and shut his eyes. He didn't know how long he stayed like that, his heart hammering in his throat, but after what seemed like a millennia, he opened his eyes and forced himself out of the room.

He was the Captain. It was time for him to act like it. The next course of action was simple, in doing what he did best: burying his feelings under a heavy set of protective layers, his personal emotions be damned.

So when Jinora asked, "What did Yung want?" it was startling easy for him to give her a seemingly genuine grin.

"Nothing to worry about, Gyatso."


	19. Wishing On Stars

**A/N:** the idea of this chapter is the sole reason why i had Jinora be afraid of heights. also i stole a couple lines from a deleted titanic scene. enjoy.

* * *

 **Anchor**

* * *

chapter 19

* * *

The stars were beautiful, tonight. It had been far too long since there had been a clear, starry night, so Kai gave Daw the night off of lookout. It could be a tedious job on regular nights, but on one like this, Kai loved it. Besides, Jinora had never been able to stargaze before, and the crow's nest provided the best view Kai had ever seen. He had told her at dinner to meet him at the mast after everyone else had gone to bed, but he simply leaned against it and impatiently waited. He wanted to make whatever time he had left with Jinora last as long as possible.

His annoyance faded as the door that led below decks creaked out, and Jinora came out, a coat pulled over her usual pajamas of his old shirt and her black leggings. It was pretty cold, but Jinora grinned as she walked over to him. "So, what did you want to show me Captain?"

Kai climbed up onto the gridded ropes, a makeshift ladder up to the crow's nest and he inched upwards a few steps before looking back down at her. "Stargazing, Gyatso. You gotta see it before you go."

Jinora's eyes widened and she shook her head. "I don't know Captain, I-I'm not great with heights." She knew it was silly, after surviving something like getting attacked by the Dai Li, or swimming in siren invested waters, things that were surely much scarier than falling out of a tree. But her fear of heights had never gone away, and just looking up all the way to where the crow's nest was made her stomach churn.

His eyes softened as he gave her a gentle smile. "C'mon Gyatso, would I ever let you fall?"

 _You already have,_ she thought, looking up at him and biting her lip. "No," she answered. "But..."

Kai dropped a few feet, holding out his hand. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," she said, her brow furrowing in surprise. Kai gestured with his hand, and hesitantly, Jinora took it, feeling a rush of warmth as she tentatively stepped onto the first rung of the rope grid.

"That's it," Kai said encouragingly, his voice calm and steady even as the rope wobbled under her weight. He let of her hand and moved around her as she took a few steps upwards, so that he was behind her. "There you go, see? The view's more than worth it, promise, and you're lucky, there's not a single cloud up tonight-"

Jinora concentrated on the placement of her hands and feet, barely listening to him. A lump rose in her throat, but the deal breaker came halfway up, when she accidentally looked down and froze, her heart pounding. She clung to the ropes, terrified, unable to think of anything other than the idea of falling and going splat on the deck, or breaking her neck, or the ropes breaking underneath her weight, or-

Too scared to move forwards, to go back down, she stayed there, paralyzed.

She was startled when she felt Kai's hand drop onto her hip. He was to her left, a couple rungs further down, ready to catch her if he had to. "Gyatso?" she hated the slight twinge of pity she heard in his voice. "Come on, if you can battle Dai Li pirates and punch LingShi in the face then you can do this, I know you can." He gaze her hip a soft squeeze. "I'm right here, Gyatso."

She gripped the rope so tightly her knuckles turned white, her fingernails cutting into her palm. "But-"

"I'll catch you if you fall, and then if we both fall, well I'm afraid my body won't be able to provide a soft landing, because of my rock hard abs," Kai said, his hand resting on the small of her back now. Jinora almost smiled. "You got this, Gyatso," he continued, all teasing gone from his voice. "Trust me."

 _Trust me._ Jinora swallowed hard. _I trust you._ _More than anyone._ So she took a shaky step upwards, unclenched her hands and reached for the next row of rope. This time, she concentrated on Kai's voice, letting him guide her and give her the occasional nudge or reassuring grin, and she even smiled at one point as he told her about the time the rope grid had had to be replaced a few years ago, and Kai had come back to the crew swinging and jumping from it like it was some kind of play structure.

Jinora's hands hit the wood of the base of the crow's nest small, curved basket-like platform, and she scrambled on, waves of relief washing over her. Kai climbed on after her as she curled up, hugging her knees to her chest. He plopped down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and grinning.

"You survived," he said it so simply, and it wasn't even that funny but she smiled anyway.

"Regretfully. Now I have to spend the whole night with you," she teased.

Kai mock-pouted. "Ouch. That was mean Gyatso, just plain mean. I guess I'll just leave you here if I'm that unbearable to be with."

Jinora laid her head on his shoulder. "Nah, I guess you're bearable if you're my pillow."

"I think I can manage that," he replied, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Although the best way to stargaze is to lie on your back, y'know." So they did just that. The wooden floor wasn't exactly comfortable, and their legs were cramped, just poking into the curve, but it was worth it as Jinora looked up at the sky and gasped.

Bright, twinkling stars were scattered across the vast, inky sky, not a cloud in sight. The moon was nearly full, with a slight crescent to it, even more stars coming out to shine. A few clusters obviously formed constellations, although she couldn't managed to make them out. The glow seemed to seep into her, the sheer beauty as she stared up at the sky, wide-eyed, her eyes wanting to see everything there was, a feeling that could only be described as _awe_ swelling up inside of her.

Kai caught the awestruck look on her face and grinned, nudging her side with her elbow. "Told you it was worth it," he boasted, and Jinora smiled, staring up at the sky a few moments longer before she managed to tear her gaze away to look at him. The stars were reflected in his eyes, making them look even more beautiful, and she felt her heart stop.

"You come up here often?" she asked, surprised at the way she had to catch her breath.

Kai placed his hands underneath his head as a sort of cushion, smiling softly. His elbows cut into the already cramped space, so Jinora had no choice - or at least that's what she told herself - but to rest her head on his arm, one side of her body aligned with his. Kai glanced over at her, at their position, and his smile widened. "Yeah. Or, I used to a lot, before I was Captain. Get shouted at for it too. Worth it though. This has to be one of the best nights I've ever seen."

"I never thought you'd be the type of man to appreciate the stars," she remarked. But then again, her first impression of Kai as arrogant and selfish couldn't have been more wrong, and he was always surprising her, even now.

"Why, can't I appreciate beautiful things?" Kai said. She was too busy staring at the stars to notice him staring at her. "I appreciate you, don't I?"

They both flushed and he abruptly shut his mouth, turning his gaze to the sky when she glanced at him, raising her eyebrows. Jinora bit back a large smile that threatened to spread across her face. _Beautiful._ Kai thought she was beautiful. Her heart raced. "So, er..." she racked her brain to find something to say. "Pirates and sailors use the stars to navigate right, and travel?"

Kai seemed glad of the topic change too, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Yeah. I had Otaku teach me when I first joined, and it would have been really handy on the streets, too... I've always liked stars. Some nights as a kid if it was a clear night I'd stare up at them and it just made me think somehow, maybe I wouldn't always have to be alone. And now I'm not, so," he shrugged. "Looks like the stars keep their promises." There was a silence, before he asked, "What do you think stars are?"

Jinora smiled. "You do know that stars are just flaming balls of gas, right?"

Kai pouted at her. "Do you have to be such a killjoy know-it-all?"

Jinora stuck her tongue out at him. "Alright, alright," she conceded, "if you take the science out of it, I'm not sure what stars are..."

"I heard that they were souls in heaven," Kai said softly. "Met this homeless man once, he was a nice guy, but I had to move on...But that's what he said, and I dunno, I just always kind of liked that."

"I suppose my grandfather is up there then," Jinora said, all the joking her voice completely gone. "He died years before I was born, but my GranGran talks about him all the time. I wish I had met him, he sounded like he was a great man. I don't know how someone as uptight as my dad came from someone like him... My GranGran would like you," she said decidedly, catching him by surprise.

"Really?" he said, arching his eyebrows in disbelief. "I've always been under the assumption that your family would hate my guts, and given what they actually know, I don't blame them."

"Really. Once things were explained, she'd warm up to you. And my mother would start trying to mother you, too. My father would take a long time, but... he'd come around. Maybe."

Kai snorted. "Yeah, I doubt that...Why're you saying that, anyway? I'm only gonna see your dad once, and then..." He'd probably never see her again. His heart ached at the thought, and he swallowed hard. "Hey, you being the governor's daughter and all, does that make you kinda like a princess?" It was the only status she didn't already hold, and he didn't even know why he was asking, knowing it would just make her be even more out of his reach.

"My younger brother Meelo is the primary heir to the fortune," Jinora explained. "So no. I don't think he'll end up being Governor though. Maybe go into the United Nations Forces, like my uncle. I don't know my father does it, being a leader must be hard." She trained her eyes on him, her brow furrowing.

"It's not easy," Kai confirmed, meeting her questioning gaze. "And I'm sure as hell not perfect."

"You're pretty close to it." It fell out of her mouth before she realized what she was saying, and she turned scarlet as Kai's eyes widened. "I mean, you - you take care of the crew, and the men are loyal to you and, er-" her cheeks burned. Kai grinned at her.

"Glad you think so, Gyatso." He took a chance and moved his arm so it ran along her back, his hand going to rest on her the side of her waist that wasn't gently pressed against his side. Jinora let out a soft content hum through barely parted lips, her cheeks still looking a little flushed even as her eyes were focussed on the stars above them. Kai, however, couldn't seem to tear his away from her lips. They looked so soft and warm, would they be like that against his own? He leaned in ever so slightly.

Then Jinora raised her arm and nearly hit him in the face. "Look, a shooting star."

Kai hastily followed her gaze, her index finger pointing at a burning star, falling through the sky. He wanted to smack himself. What had he been thinking, almost kissing her? "Should we wish on it?" he asked, glad of the distraction, even if the words grated against his dry throat.

Jinora turned her head slightly to look at him curiously, as the falling star disappeared from their view. "Why, what would you wish for?"

His eyes flickered down to her for a moment, and then back up at the sky. _Something I can't have._ His heart throbbed painfully. He forced himself to smile. "Well, if I tell you then it won't come true," he said, his voice light and teasing. "Don't you know how wishing on shooting stars works?"

Jinora stuck her tongue out at him. "Shut up." But there was no real venom in her voice. "I'll tell you my wish, then, since I know it can't come true." She rested her head on his chest, her cheek pressing into his shoulder as her head turned so she could look at him properly. "I think I'd make time stop," her voice grew softer. "Right now, and just stay here for a little while. Maybe forever."

The realization she loved him didn't hit her, exactly, but merely seeped into her bones, or maybe it had been there, and had just suddenly made itself known. She suspected, no, she knew that she had loved him for much longer than she had thought - probably even before she had taken Long Feng's dagger for him. Certainly not the first time she had laid eyes on him, but perhaps the next. Or maybe in the space between heartbeats, she wasn't sure. The rush of love was soft and warm, just like his body, aligned gently with hers, and she could feel him breathing, existing, and it felt like the whole world had been condensed into this single second of her, and him, and the stars. She didn't want it to end.

She smiled as he said, "Yeah?" Her breath was warm on the side of his neck.

"Yeah." He could hear her drifting off, either in sleep or deep in thought. She went silent for a few minutes, and Kai thought she had nodded off, when she slid her hand into his.

His swallowed hard. "I dunno if I could manage being your pillow that long," he managed out, his voice cracking a little and he mentally cursed himself.

"You love it," Jinora mumbled, her eyelids drooping as she yawned. She curled into him more and Kai couldn't hold back a slightly nervous smile.

He stifled laughter when she snored, but also wanted to smack himself - how on earth could she make snoring adorable too? He realized it must have been their position, as she had never snored when they had had to share his bed, so he gently tried to adjust her position while moving her as little as possible. It was a tricky task, and he stiffened when she laid her free hand over his chest, snuggling into him more, but the snoring did stop.

Kai smiled softly at her, a bittersweet taste in his mouth as a multitude of emotions swelled up inside him, battling for attention. He wished she hadn't told him her wish, as maybe then it could have come true, and they could just stay here. Maybe then he'd be able to find the courage to actually show her how he felt. But as the sun rose, he remained a coward, yet grateful, to be holding her like this, and there were three indisputable facts to his life:

He loved her. He'd have to let her go. So he held her tighter, now.


	20. Almost

chapter 20

* * *

It was the faint light of morning that woke her up. Her eyes fluttered open, and she found Kai smiling softly at her. "Hey," she croaked, pulling away from him slightly, and upon noticing their position, she blushed furiously.

"Hey yourself," he smiled, yawning. "Was I a suitable pillow?"

Jinora's blush deepened. "Shut up." She pushed herself away from him and into a sitting position, glancing up at the sky. It was gradually lightening, the stars shining faintly against the slightly pink sky. "How long was I asleep?" She could barely believe she had felt safe and comfortable enough to fall asleep in the air

"Only for a few hours," he answered. "Don't worry, you didn't miss anything important," _beyond me being pathetic because I'm hopelessly in love with you,_ "or I would've woken you up."

"Good." Jinora stood up and stretched out her cramped limbs. "We should probably head back down and get some rest, since I'm assuming you didn't get any sleep?"

"Nah, but I'm okay," he shrugged, biting back disappointment. He didn't really want to leave the crow's nest; whatever blissful illusion he had created would shatter as soon as their feet touched the deck. Up here he felt...he felt like they really had a chance, maybe. "But if you wanna go down, then we can."

Kai saw her hesitance as they went to the edge of the crow's nest and he dropped onto the rope grid with ease. "Gyatso?" She glanced down at the ground and gulped nervously.

"It was so much easier going down," she whimpered, her eyes wide. "I didn't have to look down and now - I-I don't know if I can do this."

Kai grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You can-"

"But-"

"Jinora, trust me. I'll catch you, okay? I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he promised, his eyes meeting hers, and she felt some of her fear melt away.

She smiled a little. "O-okay." She slowly started to climb down, Kai mirroring her movements (albeit far more steadily) just a few rungs down, ready to catch her if he needed to.

"That's it, you're almost there," he said, his voice low and calm. His feet touched the ground as he stepped away from the rope grid. "Just a few more, and-" Kai watched her foot catch on the rope, and realized she was going to fall a second before she did. He rushed forwards as she fell backwards. He didn't have time to steady his legs before she landed against him; they fell backwards together, the back of his head hitting the deck. Jinora had landed on top of him, their legs tangled together with his arms loosely wrapped around her waist.

He opened his mouth to say, "Told you I'd catch you," but the words died in his throat as he looked up at her, her fingers curling into the collar of his shirt, their gazes locked. Kai was sure she could hear his heart pounding madly in his chest. He had been sure that whatever hopes he had had about them being a couple would die as soon as they had reached the deck, but now they seemed stronger than ever, somehow.

A loose strand of her hair was dangling over his nose, and he reached up and tucked it behind her ear, unable to stop his fingers from gently brushing the curve of her cheek as he withdrew his hand again. Her breath was warm on her lips as she stared at him with wide-eyes, seeming almost scared, but mesmerized, rooted to the spot, at the same time. His hand rested on her chin, lifting her head slightly as he tried to build up the courage to just lean in and kiss her.

God, kissing a girl had never been so hard before. Then again, he had never been in love before either.

"Kai," she breathed, and he wondered if she was feeling the same way he as. If it could sense something hanging in the air between them - maybe it had always been there, but now it was painfully obvious, to him at least.

Kai leaned forward slightly, and saw her close her eyes - was that some sort of sign, her telling him to kiss her? Swallowing hard, he shifted and started to lean in - just another inch and their lips would meet - when the door that led below decks was thrown open. Jinora immediately scrambled off of him, her cheeks a dark shade of red.

Kai pushed himself into a sitting position, and he gave a furious look at whoever had opened the door. Appa winced, shoving Momo behind him. "Are we...uh, interrupting something?"

Kai threw him a _What do you think?_ glare, standing up and smoothing down his shirt. Jinora couldn't seem to look at him. Was she embarrassed by him somehow? His heart sank.

"No," she said quickly, "we were just...going inside. That's all."

"Yeah," Kai said, trying not to sound regretful. He stole a glance at her, frustrated when she kept her eyes concentrated on anything but him. Once again, he was left doubting himself; doubting him. Either he needed to figure whatever they had out, or move past it. And it seemed, with only 14 days left before they'd return to Port Bosco and say goodbye, he wouldn't get the chance to figure it out.

A lump formed in his throat. Jinora had already gone inside, and the uncomfortable, almost pitying silence between him and his men was starting to get to him. "I'm going to bed," he snapped, pushing past his crew, a scowl etched into his face.

Stupid crew. Stupid Jinora for making him feel like this. He wanted to scream at all of them. At himself, mostly, for loving someone he could never have.

It seemed like misery loved him as much as he loved Jinora.

* * *

They were the only two at breakfast, as everyone else was already up and working or doing something. Jinora was sitting in her chair, taking the kettle off the stove and pouring tea into two cups; she had saved one for him, and he smiled despite the cloud hanging over his head.

She pushed the steaming mug over to him as he sat down, his eyes crinkling as they met hers. "About this morning," she began slowly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

He looked into the steaming contents of his mug. "Look, I'm sorry if I-"

She waved him off. "You didn't do anything wrong," she assured him, laying a hand on his arm. "Really. I just wanted to make sure that we're..." she smiled at him a little. "We're good?"

Kai took a sip of his tea before answering, the drink scorching his throat but he welcomed the sensation. Everything suddenly felt so numb. Good. Good friends. Good people; or she was, at least. But not lovers. "Yeah," he gave her a strained smile and wondered if she saw through it. "We're good."

* * *

Kai pointed to the tattoo of the compass on his left forearm that afternoon. "Got it when I was 18, there used to be this compass Otaku always used and it got us out of a tricky spot but it broke, so er, it's kinda a homage to it in a way, plus it just looks cool." Jinora's inquiries about his tattoos - how many he had, where were they, and why - had surprised them, but he glad to answer her, the two sitting side by side in the shade, sharing a beer. He let his hand linger over hers when he stole it from her, taking a sip.

Jinora stole it back, sticking her tongue out at him. Ever since breakfast, things had gone back to normal. Almost, anyway. Something had changed, and Kai knew it wasn't just him. Even if they had always been people to draw physical reassurance and comfort from one another, he knew that Jinora was touching him far more than normal. And he knew that he was doing the same to her, yet she wasn't shying away from it. If anything she seemed to lean into it.

It was encouraging, and exhilarating, anyway.

"And this one?" She trailed her fingers over the tattoo on his back, her fingers resting on his bare back, warm and soft against his scarred muscles, and Kai shivered. Now that she was finally up close, she could make out the tiny bird silhouettes, three of them, all flying in the same direction, all black and white ink against his skin.

"Family. For what I had. What I hope to have. Birds have always felt, I dunno, so freeing I guess. It's just them and the sky and sea. No baggage, no past." He shrugged.

"I know what it's like to feel trapped," she said quietly, her hand dropping from his back as she placed it over his hand and gave it a squeeze. "That's beautiful, Captain. I never knew you could be so poetic."

He grinned at her. "I have my moments."

She smiled back. "You know, I've always wanted a tattoo."

His eyebrows shot up. "You have?"

She nodded. "Yeah." At his shocked look, she laughed. "What? I couldn't have you learning all my secrets all at once, could I, Captain?"

He lightly shoved her shoulder. "Alright, what and where then?" His eyes widened as she tugged down the rim of her skirt slightly, heat spreading over his face and ears and the back of his neck as she took his hand and placed it over her the curve of her right hip, his fingers pressing lightly into her bare skin.

"Here." Her voice was soft, her eyes trained intently on him, on his hand on her skin. Heat flooded her cheeks.

Kai couldn't stop staring at it, or trying to memorize the way her skin felt underneath his palm. Her skin was much lighter against his in contrast, and without meaning to, he gently stroked his thumb over her skin, once, then twice, before he realized what he was doing and swallowed hard, immediately removing his hand.

He glanced up at out of the corner of his eye, his throat painfully dry. He swallowed hard. "So," he forced his voice to work, "what would you get?"

"An anchor," she answered, her fingers falling against his hand. "Not too big, but it's the symbol of steadfastness and hope you know. And...it'd remind me of you."

He blushed, his lips tugged upwards as she leaned in slightly. "But you'd have it forever." He started to lean in despite himself.

"I guess I would," her nose bumped into his and she pulled away bashfully with a soft giggle. Kai couldn't stay disappointed for long, seeing the smile on her face.

"Well don't do anything rash," he teased.

"That's rich, coming from you," he snatched the beer of her hands and she pouted. "Hey, I was drinking that."

"And now I am. Is that a problem?"

She lightly swatted at his arm. "You're such an idiot."

"Ah, but I'm your idiot, aren't I?" he grinned at her. Jinora flushed.

"Just shut up and drink your beer."

* * *

It had taken a lot of internal debate, but Jinora couldn't manage to focus on anything, not even the riveting new novel Otaku had leant her. But finally, _finally,_ she had reached the conclusion that if the crew hadn't interrupted them, that if she hadn't pulled away, Kai most likely almost definitely would have kissed her.

All of his actions supported it. The way he held her. How he protected her. She had even caught him staring at her a few times, and he had always hastily looked away. His constant, steady support. What he said to her. _You're perfect. You're my best friend._ With only 14 days left on the ship, Jinora knew she didn't have much time left to beat around the bush. It was high time she found out how he felt, now that she finally knew what she felt for him.

She knocked quietly on his door, taking a deep breath before pushing it open after he said, "Come in."

She hovered in the door frame. Kai was lounging on his bed, but he sat up at the sight of her, shooting her a curious look. "Can - can we talk?"

"Uh, sure." Jinora walked over to him and thought about sitting down beside him, but it felt too close, somehow. Just standing in front of him felt too close, now that she was actually here, now that she was actually going to tell him. "Something wrong?" he tilted his head to the side.

"No, I just wanted to talk about the crow's nest. And, everything really I guess." Kai gave her a blank look. "I know, I'm not explaining myself very well, but this is really hard for me to say, okay?"

"Okay," he said slowly. She hugged her arms, struggling to meet his eyes and finding it even harder to get the words out.

"Look, I...you - we, I don't want this to change us, for the worse," she started, stumbling over her words. After having felt this way for so long, you'd have thought it would be easier to express it. "You're my best friend, and I don't want this to change that, but I - am I insane? In thinking that maybe there's something, that we, we're...?" Kai's face remained unreadable and she clung onto her last scraps of courage, pushing the last sentence out in a rush. If she thought about it too much, she'd never say it. "I don't want to scare you, but honestly, I think I'm-" _in love with you._

There was a knock on the door and Jinora's voice died. She curled in on herself, a meek and embarrassed look on her face. Her embarrassment turned to confusion as a woman wearing tight dress that showed off the swing of her wide hips as she strutted in, a sleek curtain of long black hair going down to her mid-back.

Kai's eyes widened as he stood up. "Rizza, what're you-"

Jinora's jaw dropped as the woman wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Rizza pulled away over a moment or two, but kept her arms around him. She removed one and held it out to Jinora, narrowing her eyes and giving her an infuriatingly superior smile. "Rizza. One of Kai's old girlfriends, nice to meet you."

Jinora didn't shake her hand. "Pleasure."

Rizza didn't seem disappointed, and rested her hand on Kai's chest. Like he was her property. "I heard you were in town and knew I just had to stop by and catch up. I'm sure Kai's told you all about me."

Jinora forced a smile, something inside her breaking, the sharp edges stabbing at her lungs. "No, actually, he hasn't."

"Oh, uh," Kai disentangled himself from Rizza. "Gyatso - Jinora, this is Rizza. Rizza, this is Jinora Gyatso."

"I hope I wasn't interrupted something," but Rizza didn't look concerned at all, and Jinora's already weak smile faded.

"No, not at all," she said smoothly, despite the lump in her throat. Her eyes burned. "I was just leaving. I'm sure you two have lots of catching up to do."

"Gyatso, wait." She turned back to Kai, her eyes glistening but she hoped he wouldn't notice. "That thing you wanted to tell me?" She noticed he was holding Rizza's hand and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

She tried to sound nonchalant, waving her hand dismissively. "It's not important, really."

His brow furrowed. "You sure?"

She plastered on a smile. "Yeah. Should I go tell Daw Rizza's staying for dinner?" Just saying her name left a bitter taste in her mouth. Kai's old girlfriend. His girlfriend all over again, apparently.

Kai smiled at her and her broken heart fluttered feebly. "Yeah. Thanks Gyatso, you're the best." Best friends. But nothing else.

Jinora closed his door behind her and tightly shut her eyes, furiously wiping at the tear that had started trickling down her cheek. She took a deep shaky breath. It looked like Kai had answered her question anyway. But she knew she couldn't fall to pieces. Maybe it was better this way. She could spend the next two weeks preparing for their goodbye.

She was crying by the time she reached the kitchen, grateful when Daw was the only one there. He gasped at the sight of her. "Jinora, what's wrong?" He rushed over to her, holding up his apron for her to use as a handkerchief.

Jinora gratefully wiped her eyes dry. "It's nothing, I'm just being stupid really-"

"Nonsense," Daw made her sit down on a stool and put the kettle on for tea. After a few moments, he pushed a steaming mug into her hands and Jinora took a sip. "So, what's wrong?"

She bit her lip. "I told you, it's stupid-"

"It's Rizza, isn't it?" Daw asked.

Jinora smiled humourlessly. "Am I that obvious?"

Daw frowned at her. "Don't count yourself out yet, Jinora. I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, all right? None of us like Rizza very much either. And well, I always knew Kai could be stupid, but I never knew he could be this stupid..." he sighed. "She staying for dinner?"

Jinora nodded.

"You want me to give her food poisoning?"

Jinora laughed. "Daw!"

He chuckled. "Just offering, but we'll call that Plan B, alright? Now, have your drink and chin up and go dry your eyes. It'll all work you, you'll see."

"When you'd get so wise?" she smiled, draining her mug and smiling.

"I had a bunch of younger sisters," he shrugged. "I know the symptoms of idiot boys and heartbreak. Dinner's in a couple hours. The crew's got your back Jinora."

"Thank you," he was slightly surprised when Jinora pulled him into a quick hug, and once she pulled away he ruffled her hair. "And before you ask, yes, you can tell Yung. He'd figure it out soon enough, anyway."

Her smile faltered slightly as she walked away, but she smiled as Daw called out, "Remember, Plan B is always an option!"

She'd get through this, somehow.


	21. The Rizza Incident

chapter 21

* * *

Jinora narrowed her eyes as Kai walked in with Rizza hanging off his arm, but focussed on staring at her food, glimpsing the sympathetic and pitying looks Yung and Daw threw her way. "Men, you all remember Rizza right?"

"Unfortunately," Yung muttered and Jinora almost smiled. She just hoped they wouldn't be docked at this port long, and Rizza would leave sooner rather than later.

Whatever trace of a smile she had vanished as Kai sat down in his chair, and after doing a quick sweep of the room, Rizza realized there were no other chairs, and promptly sat down in his lap. Jinora felt sick to her stomach, her appetite readily gone, but she forced herself to eat anyway. When she glanced up, Rizza was feeding Kai pieces of food. She shovelled down her own meal and abruptly stood up from the table, her chair scraping loudly against the floor.

Kai watched her leave the hall, pulling away from Rizza slightly even as she leaned in to kiss him. Yung rolled his eyes, finishing his meal and quickly following her as Rizza distracted Kai with a long kiss. Stupid, oblivious boy, _honestly._

Jinora didn't look back at him as Yung joined her in the hallway. "Go away Yung. I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine," he said quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well I am," she snapped. "I'm just..." her anger evaporated as she curled in on herself. "Why should I care, who he's with? Why should I care that Rizza's sitting in his lap and kissing him and...Just go away Yung. Please. I don't want to be around anyone right now."

Yung deflated. "Okay. I know you can't talk to Kai about this, for obvious reasons, but if you want to talk to me, or Daw, or any of the crew - 'cept Momo, he can't keep a secret to save his life and he's a terrible liar - we're here. You know that, right?" She nodded. "That's my girl... If Kai asks, I'll just say you're not feeling great, okay?"

She nodded again, smiling just the tiniest bit. "Thanks Yung."

It was a relief when she reached her room and curled up on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. She readjusted her necklace, hooking her fingers around the pendant and making sure it hung over her knees. It had a habit of always hanging to the left, closer to her heart, no matter how many times she tried to make it stay in the middle. It was a good metaphor for her crappy love life, she thought bitterly, resting her knees on her chin.

She really shouldn't have cared who Kai kissed, or who he chose to be with. She shouldn't be jealous - he wasn't even hers! But she was jealous, and her heart hurt, and some part of her hated him, and hated herself for loving him.

Jinora tried to remember the way Kai's arms felt around her, and cursed herself for it, but she couldn't help it; she wanted to feel comforted, safe and secure, and it was the first thing that had popped up in her head. God, she really was hopeless, even if Kai was holding another girl in his arms right now.

She had just managed to dry her eyes properly when there was a knock at her door. Sighing, she dragged herself out of bed and was reaching for the doorknob when she heard Kai's voice say, "It's me."

Jinora bit down her lip before opening the door, forcing a smile onto her face. "Hey." It took an alarming amount of effort to appear casual. "What's up?"

Kai frowned at her a little. "Oh, I - you left dinner pretty quickly, and then earlier...is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's okay. Why wouldn't it be?" She wondered if he knew it had only been two hours and pieces of her heart were already dying.

"No real reason, I was just wanted to make sure that everything was okay," he shrugged. He stared at her. "Have you...have you been _crying_?"

"No," she mentally cursed herself. "I just got something in my eye, so they're a little watery."

"Okay," Kai said slowly, but she was grateful when he let it drop. "Well, I'm er, going out with Rizza, so I guess I'll see you later."

Jinora's smile faltered for a moment. "Yeah. See you tomorrow."

* * *

After trying not to cry herself to sleep, Jinora slept in later than she usually did, so breakfast was well underway when she came into the dining hall, and narrowed her eyes: Rizza was sitting in her chair. Jinora stiffened, looking to Kai in alarm, who seemed perfectly at ease, leaning towards Rizza with a grin on his face. This was worse than seeing Rizza in his lap, this was so much worse, because that was _her_ chair, to Kai's right, and she had always sat there. Sometimes crew members moved around or sat in different spots, but Kai always sat at the head of the table, and she always, _always,_ sat directly to his right.

Not anymore, apparently.

She tried to force down the bitterness? Anger? She wasn't sure what it was, exactly, as she approached the table, clearing her throat. Kai looked up at her. "Oh, morning Gyatso." He glanced at Rizza and his eyes widened. "Oh, er, your chair, we weren't sure when you'd be down-"

"Oh, I'm sure Gyatso doesn't mind," Rizza smiled, giving Jinora a smug look. The table was eerily silent.

Jinora only just managed not to glare at her and gave her a strained smile. "Then it's obvious you don't know me at all."

Rizza frowned and looked at Kai, who shrugged. "It is her chair and we're almost done anyway."

Rizza scowled but got up from Jinora's chair and sat down on Kai's lap. She made a big show of wrapping her arms around his neck and gave him a long kiss. Jinora rolled her eyes and sat down in her chair, and as Daw brought over her food he gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. She tried to focus on her food and not the way that Kai was kissing Rizza back.

Jinora let out a long, low exhale when they finally left and her shoulders slumped forwards while she tightly shut her eyes. She felt people's eyes on her and cracked one eye open to find the whole crew staring at her. "What?" she snapped, shooting them a pointed glare.

Most of them quickly looked away, except for Yung and Otaku, who gave her sympathetic looks. "We just feel bad, that's all," Otaku shrugged. "This can't be easy for you."

Jinora rolled her eyes again. "That doesn't mean I want or need your pity, so stop looking at me like that. I'm fine. Really." She wished she wasn't lying.

* * *

Rizza and Kai were off the ship for most of the day doing who knows what (although Jinora, heart sinking, thought she had a very good idea) and Jinora did her best to distract herself with reading. It was a struggle to concentrate on the words, so she moved often from her room to her chair in the dining hall, not wanting to be around the rest of the crew who couldn't stop shooting her with pitying glances, and spent a good deal of time just staring at Kai's door.

Would he bring Rizza home with him tonight?

Her throat burned.

By the time the crew had turned in for the night, Kai still wasn't back, not that any of them seemed worried. Jinora was the last to head to bed, forcing herself to finish the chapter she had been dragging herself through all day in the dining hall, curled up in her chair and her usual pajamas of her black leggings and Kai's old shirt, when she heard footsteps on the staircase.

She looked up, frowning slightly when she saw it was Kai and Rizza, finally back from their day out. They had big grins on their faces, but Rizza's vanished at the sight of her. "I'm just gonna go grab something," Kai told her, letting go of Rizza's hand. Kai glanced at Jinora. "You still up Gyatso?"

She held up her book. "Reading." _Certainly not waiting up for you._

His smile softened and her heart fluttered. "Well don't stay up too late." He headed out of the dining hall towards the sleeping quarters, and Jinora was about to turn back to her book when she felt Rizza's eyes on her.

"What?"

"I just find it interesting that you're wearing Kai's shirt," Rizza said testily, narrowing her eyes.

Jinora smiled uneasily. "Oh, yeah, I stole it from him a while ago and just never gave it back." She went to turn back to her book, her smile fading when Rizza didn't look away. "Um, something wrong Rizza?"

Rizza rolled her eyes. "Wrong? Oh come on Gyatso. Don't play dumb. There couldn't be anything more wrong than your pathetic little feelings for Kai."

Jinora sighed, setting down her book and gripping the cover so tightly her knuckles turned white. This could not be happening. Getting this from the crew was one thing, but from Kai's gorgeous girlfriend? "You too? Rizza, there is nothing going on between Captain and I. We're friends, but-"

"But nothing," Rizza sneered. "I'm not stupid, I could see it on your face when I walked in the other day. You were going to tell him something, weren't you? What was it?"

"That's my business," Jinora bristled. "It's not even Kai's, and certainly not yours, now would you just leave me alone, or do you want to continue to bombard me with pointless questions?"

"Think you're so smart, huh? Well you're not." Rizza smirked. "I know you like him," she said it like it was a dirty little secret, and Jinora's heart sank. She really was that obvious, then. "But he's _mine_."

Jinora glared at her. "I don't need the reminder, and if anyone's pathetic it's you; I'm his friend and you're his girlfriend, so why the hell are you attacking me when I'm obviously not a threat?"

Rizza rolled her eyes again. "Gyatso, you-"

"Don't call me that," she snapped and Rizza smirked.

"Kai calls you that." Jinora scowled and her smirk grew. "Aww, so you do like him, it's written all over your face. Gee, I wonder how he would react if I told him-"

Jinora's eyes widened. "Don't you dare-"

"I won't," Rizza said lightly. "As long as you stay out of my way." At Jinora's defeated look, Rizza tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Sounds like we have a deal then..." She turned around to face Kai as he walked back to the dining hall and pulled him in for a kiss. Jinora was sure Rizza would have continued for as long as possible, just to rub it in her face, but Kai pulled away after only a moment or two, although the way his hands rested on Rizza's hips were two painful stabs to her heart.

"What were you two talking about?" he asked curiously, catching the frown on Jinora's face. She tried to twist it into a smile.

"Oh, nothing," she replied, trying to sound much happier than she felt.

Rizza gave her a sharp-toothed smile, her eyes flashing a warning, and Jinora hated herself for doing what Rizza wanted, but she knew Rizza held all the power. "Just you know," Rizza did a girly little giggle, "just girl things." She looked back at Jinora. "If we're not back in the morning, don't worry. We'll probably be _very_ busy."

Jinora had no misconceptions about what they would be busy doing and her stomach churned. She forced herself to look at Kai, who seemed a little uncomfortable about how forward Rizza was being, and when their eyes met, she couldn't discern what he was feeling, and if anything it frustrated her more. "Should we save something for you for breakfast then?"

Kai looked as if he had tried to smile but failed, which struck her as odd. "Nah, we'll probably only be back closer to lunch, but thanks anyway." He stepped away from Rizza and placed a hand on Jinora's shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze. "Sleep tight Gyatso."

Jinora smiled a little - dammit even when she was furious with him he could still make her smile. She wanted to say 'you too' but the words got stuck in her throat as she thought about the fact that Kai would likely be getting very little sleep tonight, and she simply settled on struggling to make her smile reach her eyes as he and Rizza started to walk away.

Once they were gone Jinora stared at the table, blinking back tears. Everything hurt, but her heart positively ached. Why did love have to leave her so vulnerable if all it was going to do was hurt her?

* * *

Kai was sporadic on the ship over the next day or so. He never ate breakfast with the crew, always eating, Jinora assumed, back at Rizza's place, whatever that was. When he was on the ship, it usually wasn't for long. Yung had confided in her that this was the reason none of them liked Rizza very much; most of Kai's flings never lasted this long, or took up this much of his time, but Rizza had always, for some reason, been an exception. Yung must have realized he was only making Jinora feel worse because he quickly shut up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Cap'll come around," Yung said gently. "You'll see."

But Jinora had a sinking feeling she wouldn't. With only 11 days left on the ship, she doubted Kai would let go of Rizza quickly enough for her to even have time to try to build the courage to tell him how she felt. And it also made her realize just how much she missed him. Their fights had been horrible periods of cold shoulders and silence, but Jinora had always known deep down the only reason they weren't talking was because they had hurt each other, and the only reason they had been able to hurt each other was because they cared. Now, Kai really was choosing Rizza over her (even if she was leaving so, so soon it terrified her), just like Rizza had said.

It stung.

The only good thing about Kai's absence was that Rizza was hardly around. The woman seemed to have it out for her, and could never resist rubbing it in Jinora's face that she was with Kai and Jinora was not. Rizza couldn't seem to stop touching him in some way, always sending smug smirks over in Jinora's direction. It was infuriating, and it wasn't like Jinora needed the reminder that Kai wasn't hers to have anyway.

It was also humiliating, and scary, that she had become so dependent on him too. Hadn't that been her very fear after their incident with LingShi, and Jinora had tried to shut him out? But then she had gone ahead and admitted that she needed him, and it was true, she did, whether she liked it or not.

It didn't seem like he needed her however.

And she tried to be okay with that - okay with him kissing Rizza back, with Rizza's smug looks - God did she try, only to fail anyway.

* * *

The usual distraction of reading just wasn't it for her, so mid-morning of the fourth day of the "Rizza-Incident" (or as she and the crew referred to it) Jinora asked, "Anyone want to spar?" She hadn't sparred with anyone since her last one with Kai (she could still remember the shock that had come at beating him, if he had thoroughly thrashed her the next few times).

Yung elbowed Ryu in the ribs and sighing, the bored looking man raised his hand. "Sure," he said, his voice monotone. "Why not?"

It turned out maybe sparring hadn't been the best idea, as Jinora could barely concentrate on the fight, her blood boiling as she tried to clear her mind. _Stupid Rizza, sitting in her chair, and Kai, being the oblivious idiot that he was and not putting it together - how could he not put it together if it was obvious enough that the rest of the crew knew?! Why was he such an ass-_

"Jinora, watch it!"

Jinora, breathing heavily, lowered her sword, realizing it had come dangerously close to cutting Ryu across the chest. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry I just got distracted-"

Ryu sheathed his own sword, frowning. "You got a lot of pent up rage for someone so small," he said sourly.

Jinora scowled at him. "I said I was sorry!"

Yung walked over, his brow furrowing. "Jinora-"

"It's just so frustrating!" she vented, turning to Yung and feeling tears build her eyes. "She's - she's terrible and how can he not notice how can he not - I just - I don't understand why - _why did I have to fall in love with someone so stupid_?" It was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop and Jinora clamped her hand over her mouth, horrified. The whole crew had heard. Oh god, everyone had heard. She sank to the floor, wrapping her arms around herself. She couldn't believe she had just said that.

Yung placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Jinora-" he threw a look around at the crew, frowning. They were only two days in but this had gone on for more than long enough. They needed to do something. And fast.

That evening, Yung called a meeting. Kai and Rizza were out, and Jinora had holed up in her room, not wanting to be around anyway, so it was the perfect time to bring the whole crew together in the dining hall to discuss a very serious manner.

Yung sighed. "Despite sparring, dancing, and sharing a room _and_ bed, she and Captain still haven't done anything. We all love Kai, and Jinora's one of us now, and she only has 10 days left on this ship, so we need to do something, and fast. Rizza has got to go."

Yung pointed at the salt and pepper. "This one's Kai," he held up the pepper, "and this one's Jinora." He pointed at the salt-shaker. "Now we just need something for Rizza." Ryu dug his finger inside his nose and pulled out a large, green booger and held it aloft on the tip of his finger. "Perfect."

"Momo, Pabu, you two are going to go stall Rizza first," Yung prodded the booger away from the salt and pepper shakers. "For as long as possible, so don't get distracted with each other, ya hear?"

Both boys flushed, looking anywhere but at each other, while Appa raised his eyebrows, everyone else chuckling lightly. "What do you mean 'distracted'?"

Nobody answered him.

"Of course Yung," Pabu said quickly. He stole a look at Momo who caught his eye and they both grinned nervously, cheeks still a bright pink.

"Meanwhile, the rest of us are going to shove Kai and Jinora into our mop closet, and well, wait until they work things out. And then we're going to go annoy the hell out of Rizza," Yung said. "It's a simple plan, really, we should have done it ages ago." He grinned at his fellow crewmates. "There's no way this can go wrong."

* * *

It went wrong.

Well, maybe wrong wasn't the right word for it. Maybe the best way to put it was delayed, because Kai and Rizza only came back for the last 20 minutes of dinner, and there never seemed to be an opportunity to tear them away from each other. Jinora was especially quiet at dinner, and Yung wondered if Kai had noticed. He must have, because even if Rizza was a big distraction, Jinora was still his best friend, and Yung knew that Kai loved her.

Yung pulled Jinora away from the table well Kai and Rizza were finished eating - he didn't think the poor girl could handle seeing Rizza all cozied up in Kai's lap for another second - and made her sit down on her bed. "How you holding up?" Yung asked.

"Okay I guess," Jinora mumbled. She looked up at him miserably as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I just thought, before, that Kai didn't know how I felt but now I'm starting to think that he does, and that he's trying to spare my feelings by ignoring them because he doesn't feel the same way, and-"

Yung shushed her. "Jinora, trust me, Kai doesn't know that you have feelings for him. I love him but the boy can be as dense as a brick wall sometimes. If he knew you were an option he wouldn't even be looking at Rizza."

Jinora's lips tugged upwards. "Thanks Yung." He patted her back.

"Anytime," he grinned. "Honestly, helping you is about the only thing that's keeping me from smacking him."

Jinora laughed a little. "Maybe you should do that anyway."

Yung's eyes gleamed with amusement. "Maybe."

* * *

It was late at night when Jinora woke up, her throat tight and dry. A glass of water would help, so she pulled a pair of socks over her freezing feet and left her room to go to the dining hall (which led to the kitchen) to go get a glass. She rounded the corner, the door to the dining hall half-open, and went to push it all the way when she caught a glimpse of Kai and Rizza kissing in his chair with Rizza straddling his hips, their hands _everywhere._ But they were fully clothed, thank God.

Jinora immediately took a step back, tucking herself behind the door and in between the wall, her heart hammering. She had just gotten over her shock and was about to leave when she heard Rizza's voice. "Should we go back to your cabin?" she purred.

Jinora felt sick, a tight weight pressing on her chest.

"Nah, we should go back to your place."

She heard the scraping of the chair and figured Rizza had gotten off of him. "Why? We haven't spent any time in your cabin, it'll be _fun._ "

"I dunno Rizza," was Kai's slow and reluctant reply.

"Why not?" Rizza's tone was growing impatient. "You never had a problem before when it was just the crew. Is it because Gyatso's here?" Jinora strained her ears, but when Kai didn't say anything, Rizza pushed out. "I can't believe you... You know she likes you, right?"

Jinora inhaled sharply. How dare she? She had said she wouldn't tell if Jinora stayed out of her way and-

Kai laughed, even if it sounded a little strained. "Gyatso, like me? C'mon Rizza, be serious, I don't know what your problem is, but there's no way she'd ever like me."

Jinora let out a sigh of relief, even as she felt a pang of disappointment. Obviously, Kai was still oblivious, but it was still clear that he thought of the idea of her liking him, the idea of them being a couple, laughable. She didn't think she could stand to hear much more, so taking extra caution to keep her footsteps light, she tiptoed away from the hall.

"You really don't think she likes you? It's so obvious-"

"Why would Gyatso ever like me?" Kai stared at Rizza, who was glaring at him. "She has the world waiting for her back home," abusive fiancees not withstanding,"and wealth and status and her family. Look at me. I've got almost no money, I'm a pirate, I'm... no good for her."

Rizza's glower faded slightly into shock, before hardening again. "Oh my God, you like her don't you?"

Kai shook his head. "What, no!" _I love her._ He swallowed hard. "Rizza, you're being ridiculous. Look, are we going to go back to your place or not?"

Rizza crossed her arms over her chest, sighing. "Fine, whatever." Her annoyance faded as she walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and it took longer than usual for him to return the gesture.

Rizza didn't say anything, but it certainly wasn't missed by her. That little skank had to pay.

* * *

"Well, what do we have here?"

Jinora frowned as she looked up from her the pot of tea she was making Why Rizza had sought her out while Kai was up on deck with the rest of the crew, Jinora wasn't sure, but she knew it couldn't be good, especially with the way things had gone the previous night.

"What do you want Rizza?" she sighed, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. Every time she had looked at Kai's chair all she had been able to see was he and Rizza's passionate kiss and embrace, and it became a little bit harder to breathe. She started fidgeting with her necklace.

Rizza eyed it, frowning. "Who got you that stupid thing anyway?"

Jinora hooked her fingers around the anchor pendant, the stone cool to the touch. "Captain." Judging by Rizza's infuriated expression, Kai had never gotten her anything of the sort, and it gave Jinora a rush of satisfaction to know that for once, she had the upper hand.

"I told you to stay out of my way," Rizza said testily.

Jinora's frown deepened. "I did. I am."

"Oh really? Then why are you trying to steal Kai from me?" Rizza demanded.

Jinora rolled her eyes. "He's not a possession or some sort of prize to be won, Rizza. And for the record, I haven't been trying to do anything, God you're paranoid-"

"At least I'm not unfaithful."

"W-what?"

"Aren't you engaged to LingShi Chow?"

Jinora flinched. "How did you hear that?" Her hands started shaking, panic rising like bile in her throat. Where was Kai? Shouldn't he have come down to see where Rizza had gone by now? She tried to step past Rizza but the woman blocked her path. "He - my father's going to break the engagement." Never mind the fact she still hadn't received a letter saying so; there was no way her father would make her marry him if he knew what LingShi was actually like.

Rizza seemed to realize she had struck a nerve and smiled broadly, her eyes flashing. "Hmm? You don't want to marry him?"

Jinora's hands curled into fists and she could feel tears build in her eyes. "Shut up." How had Rizza found out? There was no way, no way in hell Kai had told her, but...the papers. There must have been something in the newspapers. That happened sometimes, with high-society couples, the engagement being announced in the papers, and with her being the blasted governor's daughter...

"I suppose you want to marry Kai instead," Rizza ploughed on remorselessly, her smile twisting into a satisfied smirk. "Since you're a thieving little bitch."

"Shut up," Jinora's voice trembled.

"It's pathetic really, although I don't think either of them would want to marry a slut like you-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Jinora drew back her fist and drew back all her frustration and heartbreak and humiliation and then let go as her first hurled into Rizza's smirking face. She lunged, driving Rizza back towards the table as they crashed into Jinora's chair; they grappled on the floor, Jinora grabbing Rizza's dark hair and pulling it as tightly as she could while Rizza tried and failed to successfully hit her back. Rizza yanked at the necklace around her neck and Jinora watched, horrified, as the anchor pendant smashed against the floor. The kettle was shrieking on the stove once the girls struggled to their feet and Jinora shoved Rizza against the wall, nursing a cut lip and black eye when the door burst open.

Jinora didn't even look back, getting ready to slap Rizza again when she heard Kai ask, "What the hell is going on?!"

"Hey, no fighting on my ship!" Jinora felt Kai's arms wrap around her as he pulled her off of Rizza, not particularly caring when her elbow knocked harshly against his jaw as she struggled against him. Kai dragged her out of the dining hall and into the hallway, closing the door behind him and rounding on her with a glare. "What the hell is your problem Gyatso?" he snapped. Jinora couldn't help but be reminded of all their old arguments in those first few days of knowing each other, but God this was so much worse because now they knew how to cut each other. She stayed silent as Kai's eyes softened slightly, taking in the scrapes on her face; Rizza had faired much worse. "You're not hurt are you?"

Jinora almost smiled. "She got me pretty good in the jaw, but other than that no."

"Good, I hope she did," Kai's eyes hardened. "I don't know what's going on with you, but I know that something's been bothering you and I've been trying to give you space in case you wanted to work it out on your own, but-"

"You seriously don't know? You haven't put it together? _Goddammit_ _Kai_!" she cried. "I know you can be stupid and oblivious but everybody freaking knows, the crew knows, Rizza knows, but you-" she threw up her hands in frustration. "Besides, she had it coming! She broke my necklace, the one you gave me-"

"I'm sure it was an accident-"

"She yanked it off my neck and smashed it, believe me, it was no accident! And she wouldn't stop asking about LingShi and when you're not around she'll say the most horrible things to me, she calls me a thieving bitch even though if anything she's the one who stole -" she stared at him, pursing her lips. "Forget it."

Jinora went to walk away when Kai grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him. "Stole what?" he demanded, tightening his hold on her hand. "What, Jinora?"

"Let me go Kai-"

"No, not until you tell me-"

Angry tears sparked in her eyes. "It's YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

Shock spread over Kai's face as she wrenched her hand out of his. "M-me? Jinora - what?" He stared at her as she furiously wiped at her eyes. "I know you're leaving soon and I've been spending a lot of time with Rizza lately and I've been kinda neglecting you, but-"

"If you think that's all this is about then you're a bigger idiot than I thought," she snapped.

Kai's eyes hardened. "You know what I think, I think that-"

"Oh, I know which body part you've been thinking with!"

Kai's fists clenched as he tried to ignore the jab. "I think you're jealous!" he shouted. Jinora opened and closed her mouth a couple times and Kai was glad to see he had probably scored a point.

"Why the hell would I be jealous of Rizza?" Her words caught her in throat slightly and she mentally cursed.

"Because you like me!"

"As if - I knew you could be arrogant, but honestly, get over yourself - why would you -" she spluttered, glaring up at him. She poked him in the chest, startled when he grabbed her hand and stepped closer to her.

"Then why don't I believe you?" He demanded with a low growl and Jinora swallowed hard. She put up her other hand to try to give herself more space but her hand simply rested on his chest instead. It took everything in her to push him away.

"I can't help it if you don't believe me," she snapped. "Besides, even if I did like you in that way, it wouldn't change anything." This time when she stepped away from him he didn't stop her. "I'm going to my room, leave me alone. You're the last person I want to see right now."

Kai threw up his hands. "Dammit Jinora don't-" she stormed away from him even as he followed and she slammed her door in his face. Kai pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing heavily. He glared at her door, letting go of his nose and running a hand through his hair, wanting to kick something. He swore loudly.

He walked back to the dining hall, sulking. By now the rest of the crew had gathered around, and all seemed to be giving Rizza looks with varying levels of disgust, except for Longshot who was treating her black eye. "Can you believe what that little bitch did to me?" Rizza shrieked, and Kai threw her a sharp look.

"Don't call her that." He gave the crew a pointed glare, and they practically ran to the door, shoving and stumbling over each other. Kai sighed heavily, turning to Longshot once he was the only one who had hung back. "The black eye?"

"Will heal within a day as long as she uses this salve," Longshot replied. Kai nodded.

"Okay. You can go."

Longshot shut the door behind him and Kai turned back to Rizza. "She hit me first!" Rizza whined. "Honestly she-"

"Did you break Jinora's necklace?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Kai-"

He spotted some stone shards on the floor underneath the table and scooped up the broken pieces of the pendant in his hands. His gift, ruined. And a pretty good metaphor for his and Jinora's relationship right now. God he was an idiot. Being with Rizza hadn't helped at all; if anything, it had only made him think about Jinora more, and it had driven another rift in between them, with so little time left for them to work through it. He pocketed the broken pieces and would deal with it later.

He would break up with Rizza right now, if he thought he could handle another argument, but the fight had left him. Just like the necklace, he'd deal with Rizza tomorrow.

Kai looked at Rizza coldly. "Did you bring up LingShi Chow?" he demanded.

"Kai I-"

His eyes hardened, his voice growing deadly quiet. " _Did you mention LingShi Chow_?"

"Well, yes." Rizza pouted at him. "I didn't know she'd get so upset, honestly, the frigid bitch can't take a joke-"

" _Don't call her that._ " Kai glared at her. "Don't you ever call her that again, do you understand me?" He turned around from her and swore loudly. "You'd be upset too, if you were engaged to a man like that."

Rizza rolled her eyes. "And you said you didn't like her, as if. Look, even if you're jealous just because he's going to marry Jinora you don't have to bite my head off-"

"It's not jealousy," Kai snapped. Or at least not most of it. "He hit her, Rizza."

"She just hit me," Rizza whined.

Kai's eyes flashed as he whirled around and Rizza shrank back. "He's _abusive._ He cornered her in an alleyway and I know exactly what he was trying to do before I got there so don't give me this bullshit because you don't understand _anything_ about abuse! I don't give a damn about what you have to say! And I know Jinora, I know that if she thought punching you was justified than it probably was."

His hands shook as he unclenched his fists. "I don't know why, but I know you have it out for her and if you think I'm going to choose you over my best friend than you've got another thing coming. I..." A lump formed in his throat. "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

Rizza knew that was her cue to leave - possibly for forever - and was unusually quiet as she walked towards the exit, pausing by the door. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, and then she was gone.


	22. The Fire

chapter 22

* * *

Kai went back to Jinora's door, but was stopped in the hallway by Yung. "She needs some time," Yung told him.

Kai frowned at him. "But-" He needed answers. As much as Jinora's hurtful words had been echoing in his head - _As if_ \- so had the ones where she had seemed unguarded. _It's YOU, YOU IDIOT... If that's all you think this is about, then you're a bigger idiot than I thought._ What was going through her head? It seemed like he was doomed to play the constant game of back and forth, of did she like him or not?

Kai's anger deflated for a moment and he allowed Yung to steer him away towards the Captain's quarters. "Trust me Kai, you're both still mad and upset at each other, give it a little time. You hurt her pretty bad."

Kai's eyes widened as Yung closed his door. "What? Yung I-"

Yung threw him a pointed look. "Imagine if one of Jinora's ex-boyfriends showed up and she started ignoring you and spending all her time with him and kissed him all the time in front of you?"

Kai winced. "Oh." It'd kill him inside. "But, Yung, that can't be right because Jinora - she doesn't feel like that towards me, she said so herself." Even if he still didn't completely believe her. He had seen it in her eyes, the flash of vulnerability, a split second of struggle before she had pushed him away. There was something there. There had to be.

Yung rolled his eyes. "And when did she say that?"

"She just did-"

"Were you arguing?"

"When aren't we arguing?"

Yung snorted. "Good point. But Cap, she isn't going to say she has feelings for you when A) you're screaming at each other, and B) you've spent the past four days sleeping with another woman."

Kai buried his face in his hands. "God, I can't do anything right. Before - before Gyatso came along my life was so damn simple and now-" he dragged his hands down his face. "My life has never been more complicated... but I've also never been happier. And I just...I have no idea what to do."

Yung placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know her better than anyone, so just look at it like you would with any other girl and go from there-"

Kai shrugged him off, his eyes hardening. "No, Yung, that's the point, she's not just any other girl! I love her, and I've never loved anyone before and it scares the shit out of me because I always ruin everything and I just can't ruin this! Not this!"

Yung tentatively put a hand on his shoulder again. "Alright, scrap what I said then. I know your feelings for her are serious, Kai, I do. But she only has nine days left on the ship, and you don't have time to waste worrying about what you're going to do. So, start with being her friend again. And then come clean, because I really don't want the first time you kiss her to be just before she's about to leave."

Kai tried to smile but couldn't quite manage it. "I'll make no such promises."

* * *

Kai waited two hours before knocking on Jinora's door. "Gyatso?" No reply, but Kai had expected that. "Look, I'm sorry. Really sorry. I shouldn't have...I shouldn't have done a lot of things." _Falling in love with you at the top of the list_ , he thought with a frown. "Especially saying that you were jealous and that you liked me, that was just me...That was wrong. I'm sorry. I should have realized how bad things were with Rizza but I didn't because I'm an idiot and well... that's why I need you, right? To keep me in line?" He had hoped maybe that would get her, but still no response. Kai sighed, running a hand through his hair. "And I don't know if you'll care or not, but I thought I'd let you know that I'm breaking up with Rizza tomorrow."

Still nothing. Kai sighed again; he'd try again later and hopefully get through to her. He reached into the pocket of his pants and his hand closed around the broken fragments of the anchor pendant. He'd fix this, somehow.

"I'm not giving up on us, Jinora," he promised.

The door flew open so quickly it almost smacked him in the face. Whatever small hope he'd had of him and Jinora working it out vanished when he saw the furious look on Jinora's face, tears pooling in the corners of her flashing eyes. "Us? _Us?_ What us? I can't do this anymore, it's too much I - there's no us, there has never been, there will never be an 'us'! We are not - we're - I don't even know what we are anymore but whatever it is it's killing me inside and _I can't do this anymore Kai_ -"

Kai frowned at her. "If you would just give me a chance to explain-"

"Explain what, exactly?" Jinora demanded, poking him in the chest and glaring up at him. "That you suddenly realized your precious Rizza is a bitch? And that you think you can just say sorry and it's as easy as that? You have no idea the hell you've put me through this past couple of days do you-"

"Not if you don't tell me! I can't help if I can't put the pieces together like apparently everyone else can, but _I try so damn hard_ and all you do is make me feel like a complete idiot-"

"Like an idiot? You are one! Anyone who'd be with that snake is-"

"The only reason I was with Rizza was because I was trying to get _you_ out of my head!"

Jinora's eyes widened. "W-what?"

A lump formed in his throat as he lowered his voice. "Whatever. It doesn't matter now, 'cause there'll never be an 'us' right?" He shoved the broken pieces of her necklace into her hands. "Here. Looks like we can't fix this after all."

"Kai," Jinora's voice trembled and she seemed to consider reaching for his hand, but thought better of it, her hand going limp at her side.

"Maybe it's better this way, since it seems all we do is hurt each other." He stared at her, his eyes burning, wondering if she'd say something, if she'd try to fight for him, for them. But Jinora didn't say anything, and simply stared at the broken pieces in her hands, running a finger over the jagged edges. His breath caught in his throat. "That's it, then," his voice cracked. Looks like he had given up on them anyway.

He heard her call out his name was he reached the end of the hallway, but he didn't look back, the pounding of his heart filling up his ears. _Coward, liar, broken._ The words echoed over and over in his head and Kai didn't even look at his crew, gathered in the dining hall for dinner, striding past them and up the stairs and onto the deck. The night air stung at his skin. He needed to get off this ship.

Yung jogged after him. "Kai-"

"Leave me alone," he snarled and Yung cringed but held his ground anyway.

"No, I know that look, you're going to do something reckless and stupid-"

"Just a walk-"

"No you're going to go looking for a fight," Yung held him in place by the shoulders. "Don't you remember what happened last time? You got beat up really badly by some guys in an alleyway-" There had been at least two broken ribs and quite a bit of blood and bruises that had taken weeks to fade away.

"They were asking for it," Kai insisted with a low growl. "Now let me go, Yung."

"Kai-"

"That's an _order_."

"Then I'm gonna have to disobey it..." He caught the sudden shift of Kai's expression, the Captain's eyes trained on something on the horizon. He followed his gaze and watched as a hawk circled and then landed on the railing, a pouch on its back: it was a messenger hawk.

Kai walked over to it and took out two envelopes from the pouch. One had a neatly written _Jinora_ on it, and Kai realized it must be the letter from her father. Finally, she was going to know if he had broken the engagement with LingShi. The second was from Korra, and he unfurled it before handing it to Yung.

"Kai and crew," the first mate read aloud. "The Dai Li seem to think that Zaheer's heading your way (although you know them, they're not always the most reliable). We ran into them a couple days ago and took over. We managed to get some information: Zaheer's crew has 35 members and some of them are pretty notorious, like P'li Shaw. I'm sorry to say this but it sounds like he's come back for you after all these years. My crew's gonna try and head up and help but at the moment we're pretty far away so it'll be a few weeks. I also heard that Koh's coming in to your port with a big shipment of slaves tomorrow, and it might be your only chance to liberate them. Good luck and take care of yourself. Korra."

Kai's stomach churned. So Zaheer was back, with a crew that outnumbered them by 10 members...if Korra's crew came to help it would be a different story but Kai worried that without her theirs wouldn't have a happy ending. How long until Zaheer arrived? Probably two weeks tops.

"It's still not for sure," Yung said slowly. "There's no need to panic-"

"I'm not panicking," Kai replied, and he wasn't. If anything, he was far more worried about Tenzin's letter. Zaheer was someone he had beaten, someone he could hopefully protect the crew from. But if Jinora went home and Tenzin hadn't broken the engagement, he wouldn't be able to protect her from LingShi. Screw his hurt feelings. This was more important.

He looked at the letter in Yung's hand. "Tell Otaku and Longshot, but that's it. And start getting things ready. If Koh has slaves, we're setting them free tomorrow." He held up Tenzin's letter. "I'm gonna go give this to Gyatso."

His hands were shaking as he headed below decks and over to Jinora's room, knocking quietly. "Gyatso, I know you don't want to talk to me but your dad's letter came." Kai was thinking he'd probably have to try to slide it through the space in between the door and floor when it opened.

Jinora's eyes were rimmed with red as he handed over the letter and then went to leave when Jinora grabbed his arm. "You deserve to hear this too."

His eyes widened. "I thought-"

"I'm still pissed off at you but you're still my best friend, Captain," she said simply. "Now do you wanna hear this or not?"

Kai awkwardly sat down on her bed while she smoothed out the letter in her lap. He tried to make out some of the words - _sorry... LingShi... Jinora_ \- while she cleared her throat but his reading still wasn't excellent; he just hoped it was good news.

"Dear Jinora," she read aloud. "I'm sorry I have taken a while to reply but I wanted to get everything sorted out before writing this letter." Her fingers nervously drummed on her thigh and without thinking Kai laid his hand over hers to still them. She shot him a quick, questioning look but didn't pull her hand away. "I am so sorry I didn't realize LingShi's true nature sooner and that you had to go through what you did. As much as I'm reluctant to say this give my thanks to the Captain for helping you out of that situation. In the time since I received your letter I have broken your engagement to LingShi. Once you arrive back home - only nine more days, thankfully - I shall meet you in Port Bosco as I am traveling on schedule and you will have complete control over who, and when you marry."

Jinora's voice cracked as the letter slipped out between her fingers. Kai beamed at her. "That's amazing," she picked up the letter before it fell and grinned at him. "It's - I - I'm free, going home will be - this is _amazing_!"

 _Going home._ Kai's smile faltered slightly. "Yeah, it is. I'm so happy for you." His heart throbbed painfully. The one thing he had to offer her, a way out of her life of horrible suitors, had just evaporated. He had nothing to offer her now but himself, and why on earth would that be enough?

 _There will never be an us._

He had said he had given up, so why couldn't he just let go when there was nothing to hold on to?

Jinora caught the look on his face and her brow furrowed. "Are you still upset about earlier?"

"Why, are you?"

"You didn't answer my question-"

"You didn't answer mine either."

"Fine, yes, I'm upset. Of course I'm upset, why wouldn't I be?" he stood up from her bed, running a hand through his hair. "I was trying to make things better Jinora, and you just-"

"You walked away from me too." Jinora was on her feet now too. "I know I was being harsh but I put in just as much effort as you and you blew me off-"

"I had just said the only reason I was with Rizza was because I was trying to get over you - which is still a failure because you're bloody infuriating - and you didn't even say anything-"

"You just took me by surprise, I was going to say something I just-"

"How about you say that you were jealous, that would have helped a lot-"

"I wasn't jealous!"

"Yes you were, you totally were-"

"No I wasn't!"

"Why can't you just admit that you were jealous?" Kai shouted.

"Because - because," Jinora spluttered, glaring at him. It would mean admitting that she liked him. That she loved him. That he was something she couldn't ignore, that she shouldn't have wanted, but wanted more than anything and it was terrifying, now that Rizza was gone, now that their feelings were more or less out in the open, that he was an option. He could be hers.

Kai continued on, quickly losing patience, "Because you're a coward, or ashamed?"

Jinora stared at him, and Kai shook his head; this was just going to be more questions without answers, wasn't it? He took a step away when Jinora grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards her. "What?" he demanded. For a moment Kai thought she was going to scream at him.

Instead, she grabbed his face, and _kissed_ him.

Kai made a noise of surprise against her mouth, his words catching in his throat before he managed to wrap his head around what was happening: Jinora was _kissing_ him, her fingers pressing into his cheeks as she moved her lips feverishly against his. Kai kissed her back fiercely, shaping his mouth over hers, and went to wrap his arms around her waist when she pulled away, her hand going over her mouth. "I-I-" she stammered, her eyes wide with shock.

Kai moved her hand away from her mouth, wrapping his fingers firmly around hers. "Jin..." He went to kiss her, when she placed a hand on his chest to stop him. He frowned at her. "Jinora, what - first you get all jealous, and then you kiss me, and now you're pushing me away again, I-I don't understand, what's going on with you?"

Jinora turned away from his questioning eyes. "Because I shouldn't be jealous, you're not mine-"

"But I can be yours," he said softly.

Jinora turned back to face him, her eyes wide. "But you're... I don't know."

"I know that I can't keep doing this," Kai pleaded with her. "I'm driving myself insane, I can't keep doing this back and forth of wondering if we have a chance - I need to know if there's something here, Jinora." She stepped away as he took a step forward, her back hitting the way. Kai stepped closer, placing his hands on her hips. "Tell me to stop, say that you want me to stop, and I will."

Jinora found her voice wouldn't work properly, as he ducked his head, and she felt his warm breath on her neck, and even if it was working, she wouldn't have been able to tell him to stop. She wouldn't have been able to lie. His body was pressed against hers, her back against the wall, and she leaned into him despite herself, his hands pressing into her hips, as if anchoring her to him.

"Kai," the word came out involuntarily in a shuddered gasp, as he gently kissed her neck, briefly, before pulling away slightly. "Kai what are you doing-"

"Something I should have done a long, _long_ time ago." She shivered as his lips met her skin again. "Because I don't just like you, Jinora Gyatso," he whispered. His fingers lightly ran up and down the curve of her hips, featherlight and making her dizzy, but it was nothing compared to what his lips were doing. His mouth was warm, addicting against her soft skin and Jinora had to hold back a little whimper as his tongue grazed her skin. "I admire you," he murmured in between kisses, as his mouth slowly trailed up her neck. "And I care about you…even if you do drive me absolutely crazy," another soft kiss, but his lips lingered this time soft and slow and scorching. "In a good, and a bad way, because…" He pulled away, his lips hovering just above hers. "Because I want you. The good, the bad, everything. I want all of you." His hand cupped her cheek. "So, what do _you_ want?"

Jinora knew if he closed the fragile space between them and kissed her, whatever little composure she had left would crumble into dust. He leaned in, his lips just brushing the skin dangerously close to her mouth; all she had to do was turn her head slightly and their lips would meet. _What do you want?_ If she chose this, if she chose _him,_ she'd be leaving behind everything she ever knew. And now she had something good to go back to. Wasn't the way his lips had tasted to much better though? Or was that just temptation, tension, wanting to break, to finally give in? Her heart pounded in her throat and it was a struggle to breathe, when the door flew open. Jinora immediately pushed Kai away on reflex.

Yung looked absolutely horrified standing in the doorway. "Sorry - sorry just -" he quickly shut the door.

Now that whatever spell Kai had cast had broken (or at least he wasn't standing so close to her she could feel his muscles move with every breath, weakening her resolve with every heartbeat) Jinora managed to choke out the words, "I-I want...time. I need time. T-to think."

The cautious hope in Kai's eyes died as his face fell. He tried to swallow back the disappointment. "Oh." He stepped away to allow her more space and Jinora pushed past him, blinking back tears.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice thick with tears.

Kai turned away from her, making sure she wouldn't see him wipe his eyes. "Yeah, me too."

If she needed time, if she needed space, he'd give it her. And if she decided she wanted him, well, she could have him too.

* * *

Kai didn't know how much time Jinora wanted, but he kept his distance over the next day, even if it killed him. Now he knew what kissing her felt like, it was torture to not be able to do it. Yung had stammered out countless apologies (he seemed almost more distressed than the Captain or Jinora) but Kai had waved it off. The man had only meant to check that they were okay, not ruin the moment, even if Kai did the tiniest grudge against him for it, Kai also knew that Yung was one of the main reasons they had even reached that point so it could be ruined.

After dinner Kai headed up on deck, the chilly night air refreshing on his skin. It had been a dry, hot day. He looked up at the moon and stars, thinking of the night he and Jinora had spent in the crow's nest. The door that led below deck creaked open and for a split second, like always, he hoped it'd be Jinora, but it was only Yung. Sighing, his gaze dropped onto the horizon as he turned his attention back to the dark sea, and he narrowed his eyes.

Gliding towards the harbour was a large ship with a flag flapping in the wind, the iron chain and ball embroidered into it visible through the faint light of the moon and stars.

A slave ship. Koh's. It had finally shown up, just like Korra had said in her letter.

"He must be planning to sell them in the morning," Kai said softly, his voice growing cold. "Get the crew. When they dock, we're attacking."

"Are you sure?" Yung asked hesitantly. It still didn't seem like Kai was in a good enough mental place to go into a battle, far too easily distracted.

"If we don't those people will be sold tomorrow and who knows what'll happen to them." Kai met Yung's worried eyes. "I'm fine, besides, there are innocent people's lives at stake."

Yung stared at him for a moment and then sighed. "Alright Captain."

* * *

Yung slowly pushed Jinora's door open. She was lying on her bed, her face buried in her pillow, but she raised her head at the creaking sound of her door, annoyance etched into her face as her head whipped in his direction. "Kai I told you I needed-" Then she saw it was Yung and her irritation faded. "Oh, sorry." She caught the grave look on Yung's face and frowned. "Something wrong?"

"Koh's ship is in the harbour. We're liberating the slaves tonight," he explained. "Cap insisted." Yung studied her. "If I had it my way I'd have him stay back, he doesn't seem like he's in a really distracted place right now and fighting when you're like that can be dangerous."

Jinora felt a pang of guilt. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"You don't have to say anything, but, Jinora... I know how much Kai has hurt you. But do you really need to hurt him back? Or...are you just trying to keep your distance because you're scared of getting hurt again?"

Jinora stayed silent for a moment. "Yung, this is the biggest decision I'll ever make my life," her voice broke. "It's a lot bigger than just getting hurt again or not. So please, don't do this, not now."

"Alright, alright...are you up for this fight?"

Jinora nodded, rising from her bed and placing a hand on her sword hilt. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" She tried to disguise a sniffle as a cough and wiped slightly at her eyes.

"No reason," Yung muttered.

Well, one thing was for sure: this would be an interesting fight.

* * *

If Kai had noticed Jinora joining the rest of the crew on the dimly lit deck, he didn't show it, instead focussing on the paper and quill in his hands. On the paper was a crudely drawn diagram of a boat deck. "Koh usually has guards positioned outside the cells and rowing rooms, and he'll definitely have someone on lookout. We need to figure out many lookouts there are - three, maximum - and take them out before they can alert anyone else. Skooch, you remember the general layout?"

"It'll be slightly different from Quil's ship but other than that, yeah," Skoochy shrugged. Jinora frowned; it was so easy for her to forget that Skoochy himself had once been a slave, owned by whoever this Quil man was. He must have been scary, from the way a few of the crew members exchanged uneasy looks and Momo let out a whimper. "You figuring Koh'll be on the boat then?"

"Asleep, most likely, but it'd be good if we can hold him hostage. Who knows how many guards there are and moving the slaves onto our ship will take a while. So I'm taking Appa and Imaru down with me to find his chambers and capture him if possible. He'll have at least a few guards positioned outside his room so we'll have to deal with them. Once we have, we'll bring Koh up on deck. Otaku, Ryu and Skoochy, you're going to find the keys to unlock the chains and the cells. Everyone else, I'm going to split you into teams to go find all the slaves - don't leave any rooms unchecked. Spill some blood if you have to."

Kai looked up from his map and Jinora felt a sudden rush of what exactly, she wasn't sure, but she felt like she was seeing him in a new light: he had always been a good Captain, an even better man, but now...he was truly a leader, strong and capable of leading his crew into battles and making sure they all got out alive. He was powerful. Confident. Uncharacteristically serious, but it still managed to suit him, somehow.

He led the way over to Koh's ship, now docked far down the harbour from their own. The chain of the ship's anchor was slick but still provided enough footholds for it to work as a makeshift ladder; Jinora felt her fear of heights swell but choked it down. She thought she might have seen Kai glance down at her, as if making sure she was okay, but it was too dark to tell.

Jinora pulled herself over the railing, while Kai and the few crew members ahead of her crept along the deck, staying to the shadows. "Lookout," Pabu hissed, pointing up to the crow's nest.

"I'll take care of it," Kai whispered. He carefully made his way over to the mast, checking for other guards, and began to climb with precision and speed. Jinora inhaled sharply when Kai swung himself over into the crow's nest, a brief scuffle, and then the rival pirate's head was smashed against the wooden boards and slumped out of sight.

Kai climbed back down, by which time Lefty had spied another lookout. The one-legged man strode forward to take care of it just around the corner, when there was a yelp of pain. Jinora peered around the corner and saw three guards, not one like they had thought, one slamming Lefty against the wall and ripping off his pegleg.

One of the doors that led below decks was thrown open and even more guards came out. Jinora's throat tightened.

Kai swore loudly. "They were waiting for us, hold your ground!"

Jinora only raised her sword just in time to deflect a blow, slashing at a rival pirate and cutting them over the chest and knocking them backwards with a well-aimed kick to the shins. She tried not to let her terror get to her, as Koh's crew closed in around them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Appa helping Lefty to his feet, but was distracted when another pirate came at her. Momo helped her fend them off, and her head whipped around, searching for Kai.

It was chaos everywhere. Lefty had his pegleg back on and he and Imaru and Appa were dealing with some pirates; Momo had run off to help Pabu; Yung and Otaku were trying to make it to the door below decks; Skoochy was viciously fighting at least three pirates at once but more than holding his own and then-

Kai.

He had been distanced from the others, fighting four at the same time, but he seemed distracted, as if he was looking for someone. For her? She quickly dismissed that thought. Koh, maybe, but not-

"Well what do we have here?"

Jinora whirled around to find herself face-to-face with Koh, his blood-coloured lips curled up in a smile. She immediately stepped back, holding her sword in front of her. "You were waiting for us," she said, her hands growing cold as she tightened her grip on her sword hilt. She hated the way Koh looked at her; it was too similar to LingShi. Both viewed her as a possession, one to dominate, one to make a profit off of.

Koh grinned like a cheshire cat and it unnerved her so much she couldn't find it in her to make the first move. "Of course. It was my last chance at making a nice little profit off you, you're a pretty little thing you know."

"There aren't even any slaves on this ship, are there?" she spat.

Koh waved his free hand, his grin growing. "Just a trick, that you fell for. Aren't little white lies fun?"

Jinora caught a glimpse of someone sneaking up behind her and side-stepped on instinct. A club missed the place where her shoulder had just been and she inhaled sharply, heart pounding as a few more of Koh's men came at her. There was no way she could deal with three all by herself but everyone else was trying to handle their own problems.

The man holding the club swung at her again and she only just dodged in time and knew as he raised it again she wouldn't be able to move; she was boxed in, her arms growing heavy with the weight of having to move her sword so much in such wide movements to defend herself.

And suddenly Kai was there, pushing her behind him as the club swung down on his shoulder instead of her skull. He yelped, and then squared his shoulders, gritting his teeth as he slashed his sword and cut two men across the chest. "Back off!" he growled.

The bleeding men quickly took steps away while Koh leisurely stepped forward. "You should have given her up when you had the chance. Now I'll get your whole crew as an added bonus."

It was his nightmare all over again, Kai realized. He and Jinora both took steps backwards, Kai making sure he stayed in front of her. His shoulder hurt like hell but he couldn't have cared less. At least 10 of Koh's men were surrounding them now. Kai threw out an arm over Jinora when she tried to step away from him.

Kai parried and deflected two blows in quick succession, stabbing at one man and lunging at another. His elbow smashed into a third man's face with a satisfying crack and Kai knew he had broken a nose as he slashed at a fourth pirate and sent then down too. Jinora was having a much harder time and the men seemed to sense she was the weaker link as Koh whistled for more guards.

Panic filled Kai as two forced Jinora onto her knees. "No!"

He lunged forwards but something hit him in the side. He raised his sword just in time to deflect a sword from going straight through his chest and scrambled to his feet while the two men and Koh dragged Jinora below decks. "NO!" Kai bolted after them and rushed down the stairs, hearing sounds of struggle that he followed, not down one corridor of empty cells, but through the second one. It was a hallway with shackles on the walls, illuminated only by the lantern Koh was carrying.

They were forcing Jinora into a pair of shackles on the wall; one wrist was already bound. At the sight of him, the two guards took off running but Koh remained behind, reaching to do up the second shackle. Kai drove his sword in Koh's side. The slavemaster stumbled backwards, clutching as his side: Kai knew it was deep. Without medical attention, Koh would bleed out over a couple of hours and die.

There was an oddly triumphant gleam in Koh's eyes as he threw his lantern down the hall towards the staircase behind him. The oil and gasoline spilled over the wooden floor and fire caught on it too. Koh quickly leaped over the growing flames and grinned, the fire casting shifting shadows over his face.

"If I can't have her, nobody can," he laughed.

Kai tore his eyes away from the fire - Koh was insane, willing to set his own ship on fire like that, and it'd spread, because everything was wood - and turned to Jinora. She was on her knees, her right hand shackled to the wall. Her left one was still free.

"Key," Kai forced the word out to try and collect himself. "Need a key." He took a deep shaky breath, dropping to his knees in front of Jinora and taking her face in his hands. "I'm gonna go get help and be right back, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

Kai sprinted down the hall towards an office sort of room, looking at the key hook: nothing was hanging from it. Koh must have taken all the keys. Or destroyed them somehow.

"Shit, okay, okay think," he told himself firmly, pacing. No slaves. Skoochy. He could pick almost any lock with extremely bare materials, a result of being a slave. Kai had seen it. Skoochy would be able to pick the lock that kept Jinora trapped with ease. Kai ran back on deck. "Men!" he bellowed, struggling to make himself heard over all the noise of the fighting. They didn't seem to be winning and everyone had their hands full. "Gyatso's below deck - there's a fire - Skoochy, key!"

He spotted Skoochy bleeding badly and fighting for his life. Skoochy caught his eye for a second and nodded: Kai knew what he was saying. Skoochy would come as soon as he could turn his back without getting killed.

In the meantime, Kai had to try and figure something out. He ran back down the stairs and hallway and back to Jinora, pulling out the knife from his belt as he did so. The fire had grown, consuming the staircase Koh had run up, but slowly, it would start making its way to where Jinora was chained up. They didn't have a lot of time.

"Skoochy's coming as soon as he can to get you out of here," Kai told her. Jinora nodded again. "But I'm gonna try something, so just hold still as much as you can." He carefully inserted the tip of his knife into the keyhole and started jimmying it for a few minutes, but it didn't do anything. Sighing, Kai tried to see if he could saw through the metal, but it was too risky of seriously cutting Jinora. The last thing they needed was for her to lose her hand. He couldn't try to cut the wood around the shackle out either, it being too risky with the smoke clouding his vision and dangerously close to hurting Jinora. They had nothing to do but wait.

The smoke was starting to get to him as it and the fire grew, as it came closer, his lungs heaving against his chest, doing nothing but taking in more of the poisoned air. Jinora seemed to be more badly affected. He needed a way to shield her from the heat and smoke.

He knew what he needed to do, and Jinora must have figured it out because she gave him a look of alarm, her eyes wide and fearful.

"Kai," she pleaded, coughing. "Don't be stupid." Kai pressed his body against hers to use as some sort of shield from the smoke, reaching up to her hand that was shackled to the wall and lacing their fingers together. A lump formed in her throat as he straddled her waist, forcing her to bury her face in his chest. "Kai, no, you can't stay here!"

"I'm not leaving you," he said fiercely. "Now, don't breathe in the smoke and keep your eyes closed. Skoochy'll come for us, we just have to wait a little while."

She stubbornly kept her eyes open, glaring at him as tears rolled down her cheeks, pulling away so she could look him in the eye. She tried to push him away with her free hand but he didn't even budge. "We don't have the time to wait, Kai if you stay here you'll die with me-"

He rested his forehead against hers. "I can live with that."

"This isn't the time for your smartass comments you idiot," she tried to push him away again but his free hand grabbed hers, stopping her. "D-don't do this," a sob rose in her throat. "I'm not worth it."

He shushed her, taking his hand away from her free one and stroking her hair, while her own fell gently against his cheek, trailing her fingers over her jawline. "I am not leaving you," he repeated. Their eyes met and he knew she wouldn't try to convince him to leave again; he knew she had accepted it, as she dropped her gaze and buried her face in his neck, breathing him in. "I-I'm sorry, if I pressured you yesterday and for Rizza and everything else-"

Jinora choked back a sob, her free hand moving to his back and pulling him closer. Kai complied, pressing his body more firmly against hers. "I'm sorry too," she whispered. "For pushing you away and not giving you an answer I was just scared..." she swallowed hard. "I _am_ scared-"

"Don't be, you're gonna be fine," he assured her but she shook her head slightly, her nose bumping into his.

"I'm scared for you," she corrected him. "And if I can't convince you to go-"

"You can't."

There was a long silence, of laboured breathing and trying not to cough. His head was getting dizzy, the smoke burning his throat and body. It had only been ten minutes tops and he knew they didn't have much longer.

"Are we going to die?" Jinora's voice was so soft he almost didn't hear her.

"Skoochy'll come for us," Kai said hoarsely, coughing.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I-I don't know," he admitted, his voice breaking. Jinora pulled away from his neck and stared up at him with wide eyes, her forehead and body resting against his. "Jin..."

The smoke and heat from the flames were making it hard to breathe, hard to think, but Kai's breath was a pleasant sort of warmth on her lips. His hand left her hair and went to the side of her neck as they stared at each other. "Kai..." she brushed her thumb over his lips as she looked down at them and back up to his eyes. "Kiss me."

Kai stared at her for a moment, a tender look settling into his eyes, and then he leaned in and brushed his lips over hers. Jinora immediately responded, moving her hand to cup his cheek to bring his mouth closer, pressing her lips firmly against his. Kai squeezed her shackled hand, his free one cupping one side of her face and threading his fingers through her hair.

"Jinora," he murmured, but she shushed him, shaping her mouth over his.

"No talking. Not now." Her voice was thick with tears as she gave him a fumbling kiss, and he returned it just as desperately. He gently stroked her face, her free hand lightly combing through his hair, even as it became harder and harder to breathe every time he pulled away briefly from her lips, moving feverishly against his mouth.

Terror gripped his throat as the shackled hand he was holding went limp. He pulled away from Jinora's swollen lips and saw her eyes were half-closed. "Don't you dare," he choked out, holding up her head with his hands as it lolled lifelessly to the side. Her eyes slid shut. "Don't you fucking die on me Jinora-" He took a shuddering breath, coughing. Black spots were dancing in his vision.

"KAI! JINORA!"

"SKOOCHY!" Kai hollered back. "Skooch..." his voice was growing faint as he hacked into his arm. He didn't have much longer either. His world was shrinking down to the smoke, black and choking him, the heat searing into his skin, Jinora's faint breathing against his own, and hope and pounding footsteps...

Skoochy's terrified face swam into his vision, and Kai turned blearily back to Jinora, trying to smile. "Be okay now," he mumbled, lightly touching her face. Then his hand dropped and everything went dark.


	23. The Infirmary

chapter 23

* * *

She was lying on something soft with a warm weight pressing against her side. Her eyelids felt extremely heavy, but she forced them open. It took a few seconds for the blurriness to clear, and Kai's sleeping face swam into view. Jinora felt a wave of relief, and then nausea, as she tried to sit up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Jinora felt a spike of annoyance of that all too familiar voice. Rizza was sitting in a chair just beyond the bed she and Kai were lying on in the infirmary. He had an arm loosely draped over her waist, and Jinora glanced down briefly before looking up at Rizza. "What are you doing here?"

"Heard Kai got injured, figured I'd stop by and check in. Besides, I didn't come by yesterday but... Longshot's taking a quick break, I said I'd stick around." Rizza shrugged. "He said if you had a headache to take these pills." She pointed to a small bottle of dark blue pills.

Jinora reached out for them and Rizza dropped a few into her hand. Jinora eyed her warily before popping them into her mouth. Rizza had never been this civil for so long with her; it was strange and unsettling. She looked down at Kai. His injured shoulder was bandaged and there still seemed to be some remnants of ash on his face, but other than that he seemed okay. She smiled softly, brushing back a few tufts of his hair from his forehead.

"Longshot says he'll be okay."

Jinora let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Good." A lump rose in her throat. "T-that's good." Tears welled in her eyes and Jinora furiously wiped them away. "Fine, I'm fine, really I-"

Rizza seemed at a total loss of what to do and it was a relief to both of them (God Jinora never thought they'd ever have anything in common) when Longshot walked in. "Ah Jinora, you're awake. Good. How're you feeling?"

"Like I'm going to throw up," she admitted, smiling weakly at the sight of him.

"Better than I expected then, giving what you went through," he replied.

Jinora looked away from Longshot and down to Kai, grabbing his hand and taking a deep breath. She stroked her thumb over the back of his hand, grateful her hair was falling in front of her face and hiding her glistening eyes.

"What happened exactly?" Longshot asked gently. "You don't have to say just yet, I understand it's a very hard thing to relive-"

Her voice was surprisingly steady as she asked, "Will it help him recover?"

"Yes," Longshot admitted. "In a small way, just helping me administer the doses of medicine - I got some special potions from sea witches nearby, it's why you're recovering so fast, but I've been doing mostly guesswork since I don't usually use them."

Jinora squeezed Kai's hand and tightly shut her eyes. She didn't want to think about even Longshot, much less the fact that Rizza of all people were here too. It was just her and Kai. That was all that mattered. "Koh's men came at me. Kai came to help, but it wasn't enough. Two of them grabbed me, forced me below deck." She flexed the wrist of her free hand, remembering the cool heavy iron that quickly became searing hot. "They shackled one arm to the wall. They ran off when Kai came down, he stabbed Koh but Koh got away and broke a lantern and that's how the fire started... Kai went to get help, but there were no keys and Skoochy was busy fighting. H-he tried to undo the lock and saw through the cuff with his dagger but it didn't work."

"I told him to leave." Her eyes opened, shining with unshed tears. "I told him to go but _he wouldn't listen..._ he's such an idiot, honestly I..." her voice cracked as she wiped at her eyes.

"Jinora," Longshot's voice was incredibly gentle but Jinora still couldn't find it in her to look at him, instead brushing back Kai's hair from his forehead and blinking back tears. "The fire was only a meter away when Skoochy found you. You and Kai were both passed out, but he lasted longer than you did; it was the reason we managed to find you in time."

She took a shaky breath. "But he'll be okay? Full recovery and everything?"

"Yes," Longshot confirmed. "Both of you are responding well to the medication, and since it has magical properties you'll recover infinitely faster. You've only been out for twelve hours and Captain should wake up very soon. Now drink this." He handed Jinora a glass of water. "It'll hurt like hell but you have to keep yourself hydrated, especially after all that smoke."

Jinora forced down the drink; it irritated her scorched throat and she gagged on her third sip, but she swallowed it anyway. "Thank you, Longshot… do you think you send Skoochy in? I'd like to thank him."

"I'll go get him," Longshot said, and stood up from his chair.

Jinora trailed her fingers over Kai's jaw as she laid herself down slightly but still remained in a sitting position, and only looked up when she felt Rizza's eyes on her. "What?" she tried not to sound too hostile, even as their last interaction – a couple of good punches, puling each other's hair and whole lot of repressed anger – came to mind. It didn't really matter now.

"You haven't asked one question about yourself this whole time," Rizza remarked.

Jinora rolled her eyes. "And?"

"It just made me realize… you really do love him, don't you?"

Whatever Jinora had expected Rizza to say, it wasn't that. Her jaw dropped as she looked at Rizza blankly. "I…" Didn't she though? Hadn't she risked her life for him? Hadn't her last request been, when she wasn't sure if she would live or die, to try and make up for the time they had wasted? Hadn't his kisses given her comfort even as the world turned into a fiery, suffocating hell? She swallowed hard and was suddenly the tiniest bit grateful Kai was still asleep. "I do."

Jinora started crying again when Longshot returned with Skoochy and Yung. She could barely say "Thank you", tightening her grip on Kai's hand even more.

Skoochy placed a hand on her shaking shoulder. Bandages were wrapped all along his arm and shoulder, as well as his torso. No wonder Longshot hadn't been there when Jinora had woken up; he must have had his hands full tending to everybody else's injuries, although it seemed she and Kai's were the worse ones. "Don't worry about it Jinora. I owe Kai everything, and you're one of us and we look out for each other, yeah?"

Jinora smiled a little, nodding. "Yeah. Still, thank you."

"Just wish I'd gotten there sooner," Skoochy shrugged. "We're having lunch, though I suppose you can't stomach any whole foods yet?" Longshot had advised against it, and Jinora nodded, despite the way her stomach growled at her reproachfully. "Alright, well everyone else will be drifting in to check up on you."

"I'll stay for a bit," Yung decided, as Skoochy turned to leave, and Jinora smiled appreciatively. Longshot never talked too much outside of medical care and she certainly didn't want to talk to Rizza.

Skoochy had only been gone for ten minutes when Jinora noticed Kai's eyes starting to open. "Jin..."

"Here. I'm here." She resisted the urge to throw her arms around him while he cautiously sat up, his face going tight with pain. They stared at each other for a moment and then Kai pulled her into a tight hug. She hugged him back just as tightly, burying her face in his neck. She blushed slightly, remembering his lips, the desperation, the urgency of his fumbling kisses. "Am I hurting you?" she mumbled instead, as her blush faded.

"A little," he admitted, but didn't let go of her and tightened his grip around her.

Jinora felt a rush of anger and pushed him away. "You are such an idiot!" Kai gaped at her and then narrowed his eyes and suddenly it was like there was no one in the room but the two of them. "Why the hell would you do that? I told you to leave you couldn't have just listened to me-"

"You're the idiot if you thought I was going to leave you," he argued.

Rizza raised her eyebrows as they continued bickering, never taking their eyes off each other. "Are they always like this?" she muttered to Yung.

He snorted. "It's their way of saying 'I love you'."

"You could have died!" Jinora's voice broke.

"You could have too-"

"That doesn't matter-"

"Yes it does!"

She realized it was just like their first conversation in the infirmary - had that really been three months ago? It felt like a lifetime - after she had taken Long Feng's dagger for him, only now their roles were reversed, and she knew she wasn't going to win. But she still had to try. "But-"

"Oh shut up Gyatso," Kai groaned.

"Make me Captain," she glared at him.

"Fine," he snapped, and then leaned in and kissed her. She felt his hands reach up to her face, pulling her closer and Jinora leaned into him, into his lips. It was different than their other kisses - there was no shock, or desperation - and even though she had lost count of how many times they had kissed in the fire, this was the first time his lips felt familiar.

Yung let out a triumphant whoop and Jinora remembered they weren't alone. She broke the kiss, pulling away bashfully with a heavy blush lining her cheeks.

"Oh my God," Yung shot Longshot a giddy look. "Freaking _finally_. Longshot, you're my witness, the crew'll never believe it, Skoochy's gonna be so mad he missed this!"

Kai rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually, we... had our first kiss two days ago."

Yung's grin grew and he clapped Longshot on the shoulder. "Ha! That means I won the bet. Momo owes me 50 yuans! Wait, wait, who kissed who first?"

"I did," Jinora put up her hand slightly, and flushed when Kai took her hand as it dropped back to her side.

"Dammit Kai I was betting on you. 25 yuans then."

Kai ran a hand through his hair. "I wish I could say I'm surprised."

Jinora looked up at him. "You knew they were gambling on..." Us? The idea wasn't new at all, but actually having it possible was nerve-wracking. She settled on, "This?" gesturing towards Yung with the hand that wasn't being held by Kai's.

"No," Kai said quickly. She arched an eyebrow at him. "Okay, I had my suspicions but it was already bad enough with me knowing and I wasn't about to tell you."

Jinora sighed. "Fair enough." Then she noticed Rizza gaping at them. "Er...?"

"You two are _unbelievable_ ," Rizza said, rolling her eyes. "Honestly."

"Well now that they're both awake why don't we leave these two alone for a bit," Yung suggested, shooting Kai a grin, who threw him a pointed look. "Hurry," Yung steered Longshot and Rizza out of the room and quickly shut the door.

Jinora stared at the door for a moment before looking down at her and Kai's linked hands. "So..." Kai's fingers wrapped gently under her chin and lifted her head. "What, are we, exactly?" They had kissed, multiple times, and had almost died in each other's arms, but...

Kai's face was suddenly very close to hers. "I was hoping you could tell me," he said quietly. He stroked his thumb over her jawline, his eyes meeting hers.

"I think I know what I want now, I still want a little time, to figure out the long-term," her eyes flickered down to his lips. "But right now, I really want to kiss you."

"Good," he murmured, before leaning in and doing just that. She rested her hands on either side of his neck, kissing him back eagerly. It was nice to have a kiss that wasn't short, or when their lives were in danger; now they could take their time. Jinora felt a little dizzy as she shifted onto Kai's lap, slightly straddling his waist. She wasn't sure if it was because of her still slightly disorientated state, or because he was kissing her. One of his hands rested on the back of her head, and then dropping to the small of her back, gently pressing her more firmly into him.

Jinora was breathless when she finally pulled away slightly, the tip of her nose pressing into his and she could feel his warm breath on her lips. Kai rested his forehead against hers as she shut her eyes, still trying to catch her breath. She was sure any moment she'd wake up and this would be a dream, or something, but, when she reopened her eyes, Kai was still looking at her, a sort of tenderness in his eyes that sent shivers down her spine.

She kissed him again, lightly combing her fingers through his hair as his arms wrapped around her waist. Jinora had kissed a few boys, but it had been nothing, _nothing_ compared to this. Maybe it was because of Kai's obvious experience, or because she had strong, real feelings for him. His body was warm and solid, and she felt tears spark in her eyes when she remembered how close she had come to losing him. Jinora pulled away again, cupping his face in her hands.

"Thank you for saving me," she whispered. They moved onto their sides, as sitting was starting to wear their bodies down. Jinora nestled herself into his arms.

"Just returning the favour," he brushed his lips against hers. She had saved him from the knife and the sirens, and he had saved her from LingShi and fire. But Jinora knew they still weren't even. "But you've still saved me more."

Jinora shook her head slightly and then closed the minuscule space between them. "How...?" she murmured, letting out a soft gasp as Kai ran his tongue along the seam of her lips. Her lips parted a little more, allowing his tongue into her mouth. He kissed her harder before drawing away and planting a soft kiss close to her mouth, and trailing more of them along her jaw.

"Saved me, keep saving me," he murmured in between the gentle kisses. "From myself."

She inhaled sharply as his mouth trailed down to her neck and her hands ran through the tousled top of his hair. "You saved me too," she said quietly. Kai pulled away to look up at her and cupped her face, her hands doing the same as they simply looked at each other. She smiled shakily. "From thinking all I could ever be was unhappy."

Kai kissed her softly, his lips lingering even as he pulled away. "I don't deserve you," he smiled sadly.

"Kai," she reached out for him but he only let her take his hands. "Why-"

"I don't. I'm...I'm too selfish." He looked down at their hands. "I couldn't protect you, I...you'd be safer back home. You'd be so much safer but I'm still here asking you to stay even though I have nothing to offer you because I need you too much." His voice trembled.

"Kai," Jinora tried again, and this time Kai let her pull him into her arms and he buried his face in her neck. "You are not selfish and you...you have plenty to offer me, alright? Freedom and laughter and - and happiness. You are more than enough. And you know that I need you, you know that right?"

"I just..." his broke and so did her heart.

"I need you," she assured him. "I do."

He wrapped his arms around her but she had the feeling it was more for his own comfort than hers. "Thank you, Gyatso."

"Anytime, Captain." Jinora snuggled closer to him, her hands resting on the cotton bandages over the shoulder that had been hit with the club. "How's your shoulder?"

Kai rolled it experimentally. "Fine. What about you?"

"Just some bruises." She rubbed her wrist, seeing the bruises along it still hadn't fully faded. Kai took her wrist and pressed a quick kiss over the bruises. She smiled. "I could get used to all this kissing, you know."

He nuzzled her neck and she giggled. "Me too... let me know when you've made up your mind, okay?"

Her smile softened. "I'm more than halfway there...as soon as Longshot lets us out of the infirmary, I'll tell you," she promised. "I'm just so glad you're okay."

"I was so scared," he confessed. "I felt so helpless. I guess that's how it felt with the sirens?"

"Something like that yeah." Her eyes grew sad.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," she grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You have a scar from Long Feng's knife?" he guessed. Jinora nodded. "Can - can I...?" Wordlessly Jinora guided his hand to her lower back and underneath her shirt, until his palm was resting over the scar. It was a faint, white line, but the skin was still visibly marred, still rough to the touch. Kai stroked his fingers over it, his touch so incredibly gentle. His fingers spread over the scar, and he kept his palm there as he leaned in and kissed her.

Once again, it was different from their other kisses. There had always been a sort of desperation, or a quick burst of anger, or maybe simple exploration. There was an underlying passion to this, despite how soft and slow and tender it was. It was, if she dared think it, loving. She felt loved. Cherished, adored. Safe from the smoke and the suitors and everything else that had ever scared her for even a moment.

Kai pulled away this time, trailing his fingers over her swollen lips. For a second she thought he was going to say something, but then he simply laid his head on his pillow and Jinora tucked herself into him. Within only a few moments, she knew he was asleep, familiar with the steady noise of his breathing after those nights they had shared his bed. For her, it was harder to fall asleep. She was determined to be able to give Kai an answer once Longshot released them from the infirmary, and she was sure it would be within the next few days if not tomorrow. _Eight days left,_ she thought with a small frown.

Jinora heard the door creak open after at least fifteen minutes had passed and raised her head, expecting to see Longshot, or Yung, but certainly not Rizza. Why had she come back?

"They're getting ready to leave," Rizza explained, plopping down in the chair next to the bed. "Thought I'd come and say goodbye." She glanced at Kai. "There's no point waking him though. There's not really anything to say." Rizza's dark eyes went back up to Jinora. "He loves you a lot you know."

Jinora's throat went dry. "Rizza, this-" isn't a conversation I want to have. Or should be having.

Rizza scowled. "I wasn't done." Jinora rolled her eyes. As much as this non-hostile, almost nice Rizza was unnerving, and not horrible to be around, it was good to know the same old Rizza was still there. "As I was saying, before being rudely interrupted, he loves you a lot. It's why I was so horrible to you. When he was with me, I could tell he was thinking about you. At first, I didn't realize that what you guys had was...real. But now I know. And I'm sorry I got in the way of it."

Rizza stood up. "Bye Jinora. It was kind of nice meeting you, I guess."

Jinora almost smiled. "You too."

Rizza closed the door behind her, and somehow was it shut, Jinora realized that she didn't really had a decision to make. It had never really been a choice.

It was Kai. It had always been Kai.


	24. Jinora's Decision

chapter 24

* * *

Members of the crew drifted in and out of the infirmary over the day. A very tearful Momo burst through the door after lunch and threw himself at Kai, who patted the crying boy on the back. "We're fine Mo, honestly," Kai chuckled slightly, ruffling Momo's hair as the teen pulled away.

Jinora was surprised when Momo gave her an equally tight hug. "Momo, we're-"

"We were so worried about you," he said miserably. Jinora gave him a squeeze.

"It's like Captain said, we're okay Momo," she smiled at him and he slowly returned it.

Momo sniffled. "I have to go clean the deck but Yung let me come see you first." He sat with them for a bit, chatting and getting them caught up on what was going on around the ship. "Longshot said we're only seven days away from Port Bosco," Momo chattered on, before Yung poked his head in the room. As first mate, it was his job to act as Captain when Kai couldn't.

"Momo, it's your turn to clean the bathroom," he called, shooting a grin at Kai and Jinora. Jinora had never seen Yung look happier.

Momo groaned. "Fine," he whined, before smiling at them. "Get better soon, okay?" Momo gave them one last hug before leaving them alone in the infirmary.

Jinora watched him leave, her brow furrowing. _We were so worried about you._ Kai caught the look on her face. "What is it?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. "It's just... I know the crew cares I just never thought that it was..." Momo had cried. The look of relief on Skoochy's face had been almost overwhelming. The idea that the crew cared for her as much as they cared for Kai, it was strange, but now she knew it to be true.

Kai smiled at her, shaking his head slightly. "Of course. We all love you a lot." He blushed, quickly looking away from her when she smiled softly at him, a warmth starting in her chest and spreading through her. "So, er," Kai cleared his throat, "Any idea on when we're getting out of here?"

Jinora heard the silent question: _have you made your decision yet?_

Jinora settled herself in his arms. "Longshot said it'd be sooner rather than later," she pressed a kiss to his jaw. He rested his head on top of hers. "And you'll get your answer soon too."

Kai's hand found hers and he intertwined their fingers. "Will I like the answer?" he asked nervously.

She brought his fingers to her lips and kissed them. "Yes." She felt him relax. "But you'll have to wait and hear it."

"I've waited this long," Kai nuzzled his face into the side of her neck. "I think I can wait another day or two."

Jinora's smile grew; she knew, no matter what happened, she had made the right choice. She squeezed his hand.

* * *

Longshot let them out of the infirmary that evening.

Jinora waited by the door while Longshot unraveled the bandages around Kai's shoulder. "Don't overexert yourself," he warned.  
"Although," the medic glanced at Jinora with a knowing look in his eye, "certain activities are perfectly fine."

Kai turned a bright red. "Longshot!"

Jinora flushed and smiled a little. "So we're free to go now?" Longshot nodded. Jinora grabbed Kai's hand and tugged him out of the room before closing the door behind him. She lowered her voice as she turned to him. "Can we go to your room to talk?"

He still seemed a little red in the face, but he nodded. "Uh, sure thing Gyatso."

They walked down the hall to his room and Kai made sure to shut the door behind him, and went to his drawers to pull on a shirt when he felt Jinora's eyes on him. He studied her while he pulled on his shirt. "Er, Gyatso?" he smirked. "Am I..distracting?"

Jinora rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"I'm not hearing a no," he teased. He buttoned up the bottom few buttons, his smugness quickly fading. "So, er...have you made your decision?" He looked up as Jinora wrapped her arms around his waist, his eyes full of cautious hope that she could tell he was trying to hold back, his body bracing himself for disappointment.

"It's you Kai," she said softly, her eyes going down to her lips. The words felt so good to say, so final, so true. "I choose you."

Kai's face broke into a smile, which quickly faded. "Jinora, that's...you'd be giving up everything."

She shook her head. "Not everything. Not the crew, or the ship. And I'd have you."

He took her face in his hands, resting his forehead briefly against hers, his eyes begging for her to understand. "You'd never be able to go back."

"I never want to go back."

"You'd never be able to settle down, have a normal life."

She shrugged. "I've had enough of normal. I want to see the world."

"We - we'd never be able to get legally married," Kai stumbled over the words. "Being a pirate is illegal, we-"

Jinora's eyes crinkled at the corners. "You want to marry me, Captain?" she said with a grin.

Kai flushed. "That's not the point, Gyatso - the point is, this isn't going to be a regular relationship-"

"I already know about the marriage deal," Jinora replied. "And I already know that being a pirate is illegal, and that we'd never be able to be officially married in the eyes of the law. _I know_ , Kai. I've had three days to think everything over, and I've made my choice, and my choice is _you_."

Kai slowly smiled, but one thought still nagged at him. "Your father-"

"Will have to accept it, if he wants to be a part of my life," Jinora said smoothly.

Kai beamed at her but it faltered. "But Jin, you..."

"Listen to me." These were words he needed to hear. "I almost died, and all I could think about was you, and I decided I didn't want to be scared anymore, that I wanted you more. So," she found herself echoing the question he had asked her almost four days ago. "What do you want? Because I want you."

Kai surged forwards so quickly it almost caught her by surprise, one of his hands curling around the back of her head, the other resting on the small of her back, pulling her towards him as he closed the gap between them and kissed her. He pressed her more firmly against him, her hands resting on the collar of his shirt, before she wound her arms around his neck and combed her fingers lightly through the tousled top of his hair.

"You couldn't have told me that earlier?" Kai mumbled, placing a sloppy, hungry kiss on her mouth in between each word. His lips were like fire, leaving scorch marks on her own, enticing her more every time they moved against hers, eagerly, hungrily, as she responded with just as much desire.

Her back hit the wall next to his dresser, and he pressed himself more firmly against her, holding her tighter. Her words came out in a strangled growl, as he pulled away slightly. "I like making you wait."

"I don't think I can wait any longer." Jinora gasped sharply against his mouth but simply kissed him harder. They _were_ alone in his room, his bed only a few feet away, if they... Her legs suddenly felt weak. He let out a low growl against her mouth, simply spurring her on even more as she arced into him. "But we shouldn't be doing this," he said breathlessly, unable to find the strength to follow through.

"I know," she murmured, merely kissing him back harder. It took everything in her to pull away. Kai's laboured breathing mirroring her own, as he leaned in to resume the kiss, but Jinora placed a hand on his chest to stop him, her fingers trailing over his smooth muscles before she could help it. "I don't want this to just be a fling," she said, trying to mask how breathless she was. "This isn't going to just be a one night stand."

"I know," Kai said softly, and then he smirked at her. "But let's face it, even if a one night stand was all I wanted," he leaned in, his warm breath tickling her ear, his body flush against hers, "you wouldn't be able to resist me."

Jinora shivered, her breath hitching but she tried to regulate it. "Not true," she said feebly, knowing deep down that it was most likely a lie. Her throat went dry as Kai turned his head and trailed soft, quick kisses along her jawline. She felt his lips curve upwards against her cheek.

"Of course," he muttered. "Lucky for you, I'll be yours, for however long you want me."

Jinora melted into his arms. _Hers._ He was hers. And now she wanted to be his. "Then stop talking, and start touching me." Jinora let out a soft, content hum as Kai began kissing her again, trailing his fingers over her cheeks. Her own hands continued to comb through his hair, as his dropped from her face. His fingers brushed dangerously close to her breast before sliding down her waist to her hips, gripping them tightly. Jinora moaned into his mouth, and then again as he bit down on her bottom lip, before pulling away. Just like he had three days prior, he ducked his head and began trailing kisses along her collarbone, slowly traveling up her neck, but this time there was no hesitation: the way his tongue grazed her skin, the way his teeth just nipped at the tender flesh, was clear in its intent, and Jinora could find no resistance in her, not that she looked very hard.

She arced into him again, her fingers undoing the few buttons of his shirt and sliding it off his shoulders. Her lips parted to allow his tongue into her mouth, as Kai held her closer to deepen the kiss. Her hands slid down his chest, playing with the rim of his pants, toying with the buckle of his belt and undoing it best she could without looking. She felt something inside spark as one of his hands went up to the buttons of her blouse and easily undid the first two, her pulse spiking as his fingers brushed against her skin, when he suddenly drew his hand away.

He let go of her, abruptly ending the kiss and taking a step back. He hung his head, sighing. "Gyatso, we - we can't."

Jinora's brow furrowed and she reached for his hand. "Captain, don't...don't you want me?" He had seemed barely able to control himself only a moment before, and she could still feel the warmth of his hands on her body, which now felt achingly cold.

Kai gave her a wide-eyed stare, tugging his hand out of her grip. "Do I _want_ -?" his voice was thick with disbelief, and the next few words came out in a rush. "Yes, of course I want you, more than I've ever wanted anyone, but..." She reached for his hand again, and this time he allowed her to take it, and she guided it to rest on her hip, taking a step closer to him.

Jinora felt more confused than ever. "Then what-"

"If it got out that we slept together, you'd be ruined. What if you want to go home? What if you change your mind? No one would want to marry you - which might be a good thing, at first - but your reputation back home would be...you'd be a disgrace." Kai gave her hip a squeeze before pulling his hand away. "I can't do that to you..."

"Kai, I told you. I want _you_. I choose you. I'm not going home...you..." she trailed off, taking his hand in hers. "You are my home. And I want to be yours. Completely and totally yours."

"Mine," he said softly, swallowing thickly. Their eyes met and whatever composure he had melted away as he took his hand and wrapped an arm around her waist and she moved into his arms.

"Now, Captain," she continued coyly. "I believe you just said you wanted me more than you've ever wanted anyone." She wrapped her arms around his neck. One of his hands dropped to the curve of her butt, his fingers trailing along her thigh before he began rolling up her skirt. His hand slid underneath, the rough pads of his fingers pressing into her thigh. Jinora gasped despite herself, shivering with anticipation as her lips managed out the words, "Prove it," in a breathless whisper, curling her leg around his hips.

The intensity with which Kai kissed her caught her off guard, as one hand hastily undid the buttons of her blouse, the other remaining under her skirt and rubbing her thigh, up and down, creating a crackling sort of friction that threatened to engulf her as her whole body tingled from her head to her toes. Kai rested his forehead against hers, breaking the kiss for a moment, even as she leaned in to resume it. "If I do something you don't like, or if I'm too rough," he whispered hoarsely, "tell me."

Jinora nodded, trailing her fingers over his lips, wanting him to just remove the last of her clothes already. A shudder ran through her as Kai undid the last button and the shirt dropped to the floor. She pressed herself against his chest, as one of his hands cupped her breast and gently squeezed it, while the other tugged at the rim of her skirt. He undid the belt wrapped around her waist, and her skirt joined her blouse on the floor as he pulled it down, running his hands over the curves of her hips and thighs, taking her body in with loving and eager eyes. She had never felt more bare or vulnerable, yet more safe, in her life. Kai hooked a finger around the corners of her underwear, looking up at her from his knees. "Are you sure-"

She cut him off with a kiss, pulling away briefly to murmur, "I'm sure."

Kai slowly tugged it down, and she stepped out of it with ease, her cheeks flushed and her heart pounding. Once she was standing naked in front of him, Kai placed his shaking hands on her hips, gently stroking her thighs with his thumbs. "God you're beautiful." He said it so softly, she almost didn't hear him, as if he could barely believe what was happening. She waited in mild curiosity as he pulled her closer, placing a hot, wet kiss over her stomach, and trailing his mouth to her hip, and then her lower back before his lips finally rested over the scar on her lower back. Slowly, he got back to his feet, still staring at her with wondrous eyes.

Kai pulled her towards him, his pants the only article of clothing he still wore, and she helped him pull them down, her eyes roaming over his body as her hands itched to do the same.

Kai felt strangely lightheaded; he had wondered how she'd feel underneath him more than he'd ever admit, and now he was finally going to know. And she was staying. _Staying._ With _him._ It was a wonderful thought, one he was still trying to wrap his head around, even while his body (and hers, for that matter) distracted him.

They stepped back wordlessly towards his bed, the only sound in the room their quiet breathing, perfectly in sync; where Kai exhaled, Jinora inhaled, as he lowered her onto his bed. He slowly climbed on top of her, feeling her squirm and breathe underneath him, not unlike their sparring, but far more intimate, as whatever layers or walls that had kept them apart had been torn down. He joined their bodies together gently, kissing her softly at first, slightly surprised as she kissed him back far more hungrily. "Gyatso?"

She grinned at him, a knowing glint in her eye as she just barely pulled away. "Yes, Captain?" her voice was slightly hoarse and breathless, almost as sweet as the sound of her moaning earlier had been, and Kai couldn't wait to evoke it again.

Kai chuckled as he asked, "Ready for another sword-fighting lesson?"

She nodded and laughed, her giggle cut off as Kai leaned in and kissed her and Jinora gladly lost herself in the frantic rhythm of their bodies as he moved against her, captured her, enraptured her in ways she didn't know was possible. The only thing she did know was that she never wanted him to stop. His lips peppered her neck in kisses, each hungrier than the last, a low guttural sound emanating from the back of his throat as he thrust his hips against hers. Jinora clutched at his shoulder blades, letting out a loud moan and she felt him grin against her skin. One of his hands curled tightly into her thigh, his fingers just brushing the curve of her butt as she moaned, his name this time, and Kai muffled it with a deep kiss.

His hands roamed over her body in a kind of mad frenzy, her own desire bubbling to the surface as she did the same to him, feeling every hard curve of muscle, every inch of warm, brown skin for her greedy hands. After waiting for so long, and wanting him so desperately, and now knowing the feeling was more than mutual, the wait had been more than worth it.

And now, it would never have to end.


	25. Captain and Gyatso

chapter 25

* * *

The gentle rocking of the boat woke him up in the morning. Kai's arms were still wrapped around her slender figure, her forehead pressing into the crook of his neck, her arm lazily draped over his hips, their bodies loosely pressed together. Her chest gently rose and fell against his own, and he smiled as his eyes opened. She was so peaceful when she was asleep, and waking up beside her had to have been one of the best feelings in the world. He lightly traced his fingers over her jawline, his fingers gently stroking her cheeks, trailing over her lips, remembering the way they felt against his. He felt a rush of joy that this was them, now, and he could kiss her whenever he liked. He had tried to do it so as not to wake her, but her brown eyes fluttered open and he gave her a sleepy smile, drawing her closer.

"So, it wasn't a dream after all," he said, his hands resting on her warm body still feeling too good to be true.

Jinora raised an eyebrow at him, smiling and still blinking the sleep out of her eyes as she curled into him. "You've dreamt about us having sex?"

Kai nodded, and she found no embarrassment on his face, which if anything just endeared her to him more. "But let me tell you," he said leaning in, his breath warm on her lips, "the real thing is so much better." He nuzzled into her neck, Jinora half-laughing, before his lips met her skin and he ran a hand along her thigh. Her heart sped up as she curled into him, wishing he'd go wall the way and roll on top of her, when he pulled away. He gave her an almost nervous smile, and she brushed back tufts of his hair from his forehead. "So how was last night?" he asked quietly.

 _Oh._ Jinora beamed at him and her hand dropped to cup one side of his face, enjoying the way his stubble felt underneath her hands. "Amazing," she whispered.

"I wasn't too-"

"You were perfect," she assured him, and Kai leaned in and tenderly kissed her, his mouth soft and slow against hers. Slowly, he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, his hands on her waist. "And..." hesitance crept into her voice, but she pressed on anyway. This was Kai, after all. She could tell, or ask, him anything. "How was I?"

Kai stopped to think for a moment, grinning down at her. "A fast learner," he said cheerfully, and she blushed despite herself. "You were wonderful, really," he told her sincerely. "And like you said, this isn't just going to be a one night stand. I'll be yours however long you want me, remember? Lots of time to practice." He pressed his nose against hers.

"Good, because you'll be mine for a very, very long time," she smiled, tilting her head to kiss him, pulling away briefly to say, "Now get on top of me already."

Kai rolled onto her, gripping her hips as he brought them together again. "And I here I was thinking it was the Captain that gave the orders, Gyatso," he teased. Jinora narrowed her eyes at him, trying not to smile and growing impatient.

He thrust his hips against hers, slowly at first, like a heartbeat, but then faster as both of theirs sped up. Rolling waves of pleasure washed over her as he moved against her feverishly, kissing her fiercely all the while. She didn't know how long it lasted - time was hard to keep track of when he was touching her like this, making her forget that there was world outside of the two of them and the way they moved together - but Kai was breathless when he rolled off of her and onto his side, Jinora panting heavily.

Kai kissed her cheek, taking her into his arms. They stayed silent for a few moments, catching their breath, before he spoke. "What do you say we do nothing all day today?" Jinora rested her head against his chest, her lips curving upwards. "I can go tell the crew we're anchoring for the day, and grab us some food too, _and,_ " he smirked at her, "you'd get to enjoy taking off my pants again."

"Hmm," Jinora hummed, propping herself over him. "That sounds like a good plan Captain, but there is one tiny flaw: I don't want to do nothing." She trailed kisses along his jawline. "I just want to do you."

Kai chuckled, and she felt the low rumble of his chest underneath her body. "I think I can manage that," he said with a grin, sliding his hands along her thighs. "Although, I have to ask how you're feeling?"

Jinora blushed a little, enjoying the way his hands felt on her skin as he continued to rub her thighs. "A little sore," she admitted, a little shiver running through her as his fingers began stroking the inside of her thighs. "But it was - is - more than worth it."

Kai grinned at her, leaning in and kissing her briefly before pulling away. "Glad to hear it, Jin." He climbed out of bed and found his pants on the floor near his dresser and slipped them on, turning around with a grin to find Jinora staring at him, the sheets falling off her chest as she sat up. "Like what you see?" he waggled his eyebrows at her, as she appreciatively eyed his bare chest.

She laughed lightly. "Like it even more when I'm touching you."

"You won't have to wait long for that," he promised, striding back over to her. "But you can wait a few minutes, can't you? I waited just as long as you did, after all."

"I think you waited longer," she said with a grin. "You were the one who started touching me first, remember?"

Kai simply smirked at her, leaning down and running a hand along her waist. "All I remember is you absolutely loving it." He chuckled when her stomach grumbled loudly. "But, before I win this wonderful argument, like always-" Jinora snorted, rolling her eyes, "I'll go get us some food. Be right back."

Kai gave her a quick kiss before shutting the door quietly behind him as he left, and Jinora looked around his room in curiosity, content to stay in his warm bed that still smelt like him. She had never been left alone in his room before. The top of his dresser was covered in trinkets, most probably stolen or bought from various travels: there were statuettes of six-legged bison, a small ship in a glass bottle, a few stacks of yuans, a sock and a single black-and-white photograph of the crew, standing arm-in-arm in front of the ship.

The room was fairly large, and once the furniture was moved around a little, and the various articles of clothing picked up from the floor, she would easily be able to fit her dresser in the room, as well as her large bookcase. It would take some rearranging, but now that she and Kai were together, it didn't make sense for them to live in separate rooms.

Meanwhile, when Kai walked into the dining hall, he found the crew all sitting down at the table, a hush falling over them as they looked up and grinned at him. Yung seemed particularly pleased. "It's about time," his first mate said, grinning smugly from ear-to-ear.

Kai rolled his eyes and tried to be annoyed, but he couldn't stop himself from smiling, as he said, "Yeah yeah, you were right."

"Is Jinora staying with us?" Momo asked eagerly.

Kai smiled widely. "Yeah," he said, disbelief creeping into his voice. "She is." He could still scarcely believe it, even as the crew all cheered loudly and beamed at him. Kai smiled gratefully when Daw brought him some of that morning's breakfast: a stack of warm, buttery pancakes with a small pitcher of syrup, and some glasses of Lychee juice. He grabbed a nearby tray and loaded the food onto it. "Today, men, we're anchoring alright? It's a do nothing day." He grinned sheepishly as he added, "And this probably goes without saying, but do not disturb us unless it's an emergency, got it?"

Yung chuckled, his voice joined by everyone's as they said, "Aye aye Captain."

Kai bit his lip, holding back another grin as he left the room. He had left his door slightly ajar and nudged it open with his foot and closed it the same way as he entered his quarters. "Breakfast is served, m'lady."

Jinora scooted over in bed to allow him more room as he sat down next to her. "My, what a gentleman."

Kai set the tray aside and pulled her into his lap, her back pressing against his chest before he placed the tray over her lap. Jinora relaxed into him, before digging into the plate of food set before her. Their activities the previous night had worked up quite an appetite, and there was a strange comfort of feeling his chest rise and fall against her back, even while he ate as well, when a thought struck her.

She picked up the tray and set it further down the bed, before getting out of his arms. Kai tilted his head, watching her curiously as she got into a cross-legged position opposite him. "Feed me?"

Kai smiled softly at her. "Sure." He cut a small piece of pancake and speared it on a fork, guiding it towards her mouth. Jinora happily ate it, as her mouth closed around the fork, the fingers of his other hand gently stroking her cheek. He fed her a few more pieces, everything going smoothly, until a droplet of syrup fell from the fork as she ate the newest piece of pancake, and dribbled down her chin.

"Oops." Jinora looked around for a napkin or cloth of some kind but found none, and she wasn't about to use the bedsheets. "I'm not usually so clumsy, we eat pancakes all the time back home."

"It's alright, I got it," Kai said, leaning forwards. His tongue darted forwards and licked the small trail of syrup right off her chin, and he chuckled at the surprised expression on her face when he pulled away. Their eyes met, her surprise melting into a look of affection as she smiled, and then smirked. She put her index finger into the pitcher of syrup, and he watched as she smeared it along her neck.

Kai smirked right back at her, moving the tray aside and pushing her shoulders back as she uncrossed her legs. He pressed his body against hers as her back thudded softly against the mattress, leaning down to her neck, and licking the syrup off with quick flicks of his tongue as she shuddered underneath him. He grinned once her neck was clean, and seriously considered asking if she'd allow him to pour the pitcher of syrup all over her body (the mess it'd create on his bedsheets be damned) when he thought back to what she had said.

 _Back home._

He pulled away to look at her face. "But, uh, that reminds me, if you're staying-"

"Since I'm staying," she corrected him. Kai smiled widely.

"Alright, _since_ you're staying, what are we gonna do about your dad? And your family?" He hoped he didn't sound as nervous as he felt. "You know they're not gonna be thrilled about..." he gestured to themselves, their legs tangled together with her weight securely under him. "This."

Jinora took her hands and placed them on either side of his neck, smiling softly at him. She lightly ran her fingers along his jawline, an intense yet loving look in her eyes. "I know. And I don't care what they think. You make me happy, Kai. Happier than I've been in a long, long time. Happier than I've ever been, I think... So, I was thinking we'd meet my father as planned, and I'll explain what's changed."

"I won't take the ransom, of course," Kai added, practically glowing with happiness. "And I wanna be there, when you tell him."

Jinora softly kissed him. "Thank you." Her hands dropped from his face, setting the now empty breakfast tray on the beside table, before playing with the rim of his pants. "Now, what was that about me getting to take these off of you again?"

Kai grinned against her lips as he kissed her again, her hands slowly pushing his pants down his thighs. One of his hands tightly gripped her hips while the other helped her get his pants off. They slid down his ankles before he kicked them off, and now with that distraction taken care of, he turned his entire focus onto her. He rolled his hips against hers, grinning when she let out a squeak. "Mm? You like that?" He took the way she clutched at his shoulder blades when he did it again as a yes.

Last night had been a lot of experimentation, but now that Kai had an idea of what she liked, he was more than happy to give it to her. And well, hearing her moan his name was just a bonus.

* * *

They took a nap before lunch. Jinora woke up first, stealing a few minutes just to look at him, uninterrupted or with fear of being caught, even if those days were long gone now. He was so peaceful when he slept, a sleepy smile she liked to think she was the cause of on his face. His chest rose and fell against her back, with his body curled around hers, almost protectively. One of his hands was resting just below her navel, warm and smooth against her skin as she breathed. Her head was tucked under his chin, their legs tangled together, with his other hand resting underneath her side, his arm wrapped around her stomach.

Jinora had never been held like this before, so tenderly and securely wrapped up in another person's arms, so bare and naked and vulnerable, yet completely safe. For all of Kai's strength, and temper, he was the most gentle man she had ever met. She almost fell back asleep, when he began stroking the area below her belly button with his thumb.

"You awake?" he whispered.

She nodded, not wanting to move more than what was absolutely necessary. "Yeah," she whispered back. She didn't know why, exactly, but somehow it felt like talking at a normal volume would spoil the blissful calm and quiet that had settled over both of them. "Do...do you remember, when I first came on the ship?"

"How could I forget?" Kai pulled her closer. "You were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. Still are."

Jinora chuckled. "I've made you soft, Captain."

Kai pressed his hips more firmly against her thigh, leaning in to kiss her neck. "You've also made me hard." Jinora hummed contentedly as his lips traveled up and down her neck. "But you're right, I've always had a soft spot for you."

"Not in those first few days," she corrected him, smiling as his lips trailed up to a ticklish spot right underneath her ear. He nibbled on her earlobe, before traveling back down again and onto the back of her neck. "I bit your head off at every opportunity, and you never missed a chance to argue with me either."

"I did enjoy riling you up," he admitted, in between the sloppy kisses he was leaving a trail of along her spine. Jinora shivered with pleasure. "Still do, just in a different way now."

"Why did we argue so much?" she asked, genuinely curious. It didn't seem possible that they had been at each other's throats when now they were in each other's arms. Granted, they still bickered, but there was never any real anger to it, and their real arguments had been hard and upsetting, but now, it seemed, they had found a way to work through them.

Kai paused. "I...I think it's because even then, some part of me knew I wanted you," he said thoughtfully, resting his head on her shoulder. His warm breath tickled her cheek. "I wanted you," he repeated. "In a way I had never wanted anyone, and I didn't know how to deal with that, because I knew that I shouldn't have wanted you, and that I'd never have you. And I still shouldn't want you, really. But..." his hand found hers and he carefully interlocked their fingers, a loving smile spreading across his face. "I do have you, now."

His smile faltered for a second, but then grew as she shifted in his arms and turned around to face him. She buried her face in his neck, resting her hands on his chest as she tangled their legs together again, and he wrapped his arms snugly around her waist, pressing her against him. "Yes," she said softly. "You do have me..." She poked him in the chest, trailing her fingers up to his Adam's apple, which bobbed as he swallowed hard. "So, now what are you going to do with me?"

Kai grinned, gazing down at her. "Well, first, I'm going to make love to you, but that's the short term goal. Long-term? I am going to spend every day trying to make you smile as much as possible."

Something inside her - maybe her heart - melted as she smiled so wide she thought it'd split her face. "Looks like you're already achieving both of those goals, then."

Kai rolled her onto her back and shifted on top of her, smiling against her lips and pulling away briefly to murmur, "Good," before kissing her again.

* * *

"I was thinking, tomorrow we should start moving some of your stuff in here," Kai said lightly, stroking Jinora's hair while she sat in his lap and read a book (she had left the novel with him for him to practice his reading). Jinora turned her attention away from the page and onto him.

"All I really need is my dresser and bookcase," she said, smiling. He ran his fingers through her hair, kissing the top of her head. "After all, your bed's more than big enough for two people."

Kai pulled her closer. "I still can't believe you're staying," he whispered.

Jinora marked her page and set her book to the side, snuggling into him. "Believe it, because I am." Kai rested his head on top of hers.

"I just...want to make sure you're sure, that you know what you're getting yourself into. What you're giving up," he said softly, worry creeping into his voice. "You'll be giving up everything you've ever known, your home, your money, your friends probably, maybe even your family, there'll be a huge scandal. The papers will drag your name through the mud."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted me to leave," she said, her tone light and teasing. Kai held her closer.

"No, I want you to stay, more than anything, I just... I don't want you to regret it," he said as she happily curled into him. "I don't want you to resent me for it, one day. I want you to be happy, even if that happiness doesn't involve me."

Jinora sighed softly. "Kai..."

"I mean it, Jinora. I know last night, we - a lot of decisions were made in a pretty short time span, our emotions were running high, and-"

She cut him off with a kiss, before pulling away. "Then know I mean it when I say I know what I'm getting into. Hopefully, I won't lose my family; I know them, and they'll come around, with some time. Money's done nothing but cage me, and honestly, this ship - and you, feel more like home than that empty old mansion."

Kai slowly laced his fingers through hers and glanced down at their linked hands, before looking back up to her with a wide grin of his face. He pressed a quick kiss to the tip of her nose, and she giggled. "Good. So, should we tell your dad before hand what's changed in a letter or something?"

Jinora shook her head, giving his hand a squeeze. "No. If he thinks that this is still a ransom deal he won't bring any authorities out of fear that I'll get hurt. But if he knows you're not hurting me, well...he may try to bring me back home by force."

Kai frowned slightly. "Makes sense." He sighed. "I just wish there was a...an easier way I guess."

Jinora buried her face in his neck, breathing him in. He stroked her hair, carefully moving all her hair from one side of her neck to the other, his fingers brushing the nape of her neck. "But we're together now," she reminded him. "After what we've been through, anything else will be a piece of cake."

"True," he mumbled, as she pulled away, her lips just brushing his.

He pulled his hand away from her hair, tracing his fingers over her throat and collarbone, pausing at the markings he had left there, creating lazy circles over the collection of hickeys. "Hmm," an easy lilt in his voice, as anticipation built up inside her. "I wonder what made these."

"Maybe you should find out," she tried to sound teasing, not breathy, but she couldn't help it. He tilted his head, smirking down at her, and she knew he was more than enjoying the affect he had on her: she was completely at his mercy, as he shifted them so she had to her back to the wall. She tangled her fingers in his hair, his body flush against hers as his mouth descended hungrily onto her neck, catching her by surprise, a moan leaking out of her lips. He left a trail of hot, wet kisses up and down her neck, his teeth just grazing her skin as his tongue darted out between his lips, going along her collarbone. His mouth traveled back up to her neck, pinching her skin in between his teeth and giving playful nips; she could feel him grin as she let out another moan, content to sit there and be putty in his hands.

She gasped sharply as he suckled hard on her skin, and then again as he grabbed her hips and pulled her down from a sitting position so she was underneath him. He barely stopped kissing her neck, moving to the other side and leaving even sloppier kisses, unable to hold back his hunger for her in any way, shape or form, even though he knew this type of hunger could never be sated. Not when it came to her.

His mouth was on her neck again, a low growl emanating from the back of his throat as he smoothly joined their bodies together, yet it still didn't seem like they were close enough. He lost himself in their bodies and her skin and her eager, demanding kisses he was more than happy to return, whatever little self control he still had absolutely annihilated, their passion building as they moved together, boiling over like scorching heat on their sweaty skin.

He lost himself in her, and he never wanted to be found.


	26. Kai's Sacrifice

**A/N:** Only 5 more chapters to go, including this one, I think. Get ready for a wild ride. Once I've finished up with this fic I'm hoping to update all my others - shots in the dark, still on my string, ivory towers, maybe even To Fall, or the thief and the airbender. I also have the first 2 chapters of a kainora spy AU pretty much already written, and Anchor's definitely getting at least one sequel, called "Compass", if not two.

Alright, enough blathering. Enjoy (or try to enjoy) chapter 26.

* * *

 **Anchor**

chapter 26

* * *

Kai couldn't remember ever being happier.

On one hand, not much had changed. There were still chores - cleaning the deck, cleaning the dishes, helping Daw cook and prepare all the meals, laundry, steering the ship, raising the sails, checking inventory, adjusting the budget now that they would be a crew of 26 instead of 25. There was always a lot to do. Kai still stole Jinora's beer and she still stole it back. There was still the teasing, occasionally the snark, and the crew was mocking him more than ever, but for the best reason.

On the other hand, everything had changed. Jinora was staying. _Staying._ Permanently. He could still barely believe it. It sounded too good to be true. The crew was celebrating it too. Daw was pulling out all the stops when it came to cooking, Ryu was insisting that Jinora was put into the chore rotation (which did happen, although she was exempt from the worst chore, which was cleaning the bathroom), and Appa and Imaru had carried Jinora's bookcase into Kai's room. Kai knew that Otaku knew Jinora still had some of his books, but the navigator was too cheerful to mind.

At this rate, Kai's cheeks were hurting from the constant smile that seemed to be on his face, but he couldn't help it. Getting to hold Jinora's hand at dinner while they ate, quick pecks on the cheek after sparring, slowly getting used to waking up next to her in the morning, curling up with her at night, staying up with the crew with an arm around her shoulders, or her sitting in his lap... It was perfect. Even as their meeting, and confrontation, with Jinora's father drew closer, Kai couldn't find it in him to worry. They'd handle it together, and even though the Governor could make the Captain's life very difficult, Kai didn't really care.

He had all he had ever wanted, everything he had ever needed.

"Captain?"

Kai blinked a few times, realizing he had zoned out. The crew was all gathered today for lunch, and it made him happier than he could even describe knowing that now Jinora really was one of them. "Sorry," he looked at Otaku, who had been the speaker. "I spaced out. What were you saying?"

"I was just saying we'll be arriving in Port Bosco tomorrow, mid-morning, and meeting the Governor shortly afterwards," Otaku explained.

Kai glanced at Jinora, trying to gauge her reaction. They hadn't talked too much about their meeting with her father since that first day - there had been too much else to talk about, and Jinora had insisted on learning how to gamble so they had all pitched in, and then well, they spent a good deal of time kissing instead of talking too. The worry and threat of Zaheer had lessened in the recent joyful events, although Kai was sure this blissful bubble would pop soon enough.

If life had taught him anything, it was that something this good never lasted for long. Sometimes he thought he was just paranoid, that he was taking Korra's warning too seriously. She had been wrong about Koh, hadn't she? And they had made it out okay, and Koh had ended up dead. His body had showed on the front page of the paper just a day ago and the sight made an uneasiness fade Kai didn't even know he was still holding onto. Koh would never be able to hurt Jinora again.

Jinora seemed perfectly at peace; in fact her eyes lit up and she smiled (although a smile hardly ever left her face nowadays). "That's good. We'll be right on time, then."

It still weighed on his mind though, as the crew headed in for bed early, needing an early start the next morning. Jinora laced her fingers through his as they walked down the hall to his - their room, now. "Something wrong Captain?" she asked quietly.

"Just thinking about your dad," Kai shrugged. "How tomorrow's gonna go...you're sure about this? Us? I'm just worried how your dad's gonna react about his daughter running off with a pirate. I know I wouldn't like it."

She smiled softly. "It doesn't matter if he doesn't like it. I'm still going to choose you. Or has the last week not been enough to convince you that I've never been more sure about anything?" They paused just outside his door and Jinora pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms snugly around her waist, pressing her more firmly against him. "I know it's a big decision. But I also know what I'm getting into. What is it going to take for me to convince you?"

He quietly pushed his door open, slowly smiling. "I can think of something."

Jinora laughed, leaning in and burying her face in his neck briefly before pulling away and leading the way into their room, smiling. "I'm sure you can."

* * *

When Kai woke up, Jinora was curled up in his arms. She was still snoozing away, her head tucked underneath his chin. Kai pressed a kiss to the top of her hair, gently tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He wondered if she knew just how beautiful she was to him, the soft slope of her cheeks, the fullness of her lips. How much he loved her, even if he hadn't found the courage to tell her that yet. He had never said it to anyone before, not even the crew, but he hoped Jinora understood what he couldn't say in words.

Jinora smiled sleepily at him as she woke up. "Have you just been staring at me?" she murmured, blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

Kai pulled her closer. "I can't help it, you're so beautiful."

She laughed lightly. "You're a creep. And a sap." She snuggled closer to him, and then brushed back tufts of his hair from his forehead. "I'm so glad you're mine."

He pressed his nose against hers. "Me too."

Her smile grew as she leaned in and kissed him softly. Her breath stank a bit - so did his for that matter - but neither cared as he returned the kiss. They were together. After everything that had happened, fighting and sirens and LingShi and Rizza and more fighting, they were finally together. And as long as they were together, Kai knew they could handle anything.

His lips lingered, as he rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, just trying to savour the moment, this, them, for as long as he could. Jinora lightly combed a hand through his hair, her other hand tracing his jawline. He leaned into her touch, and reluctantly pulled away, opening his eyes. "I gotta get out of bed." Over the past week, the crew had given him a break and let him stay in bed nearly as late as he wanted to in the mornings, but he knew life would have to go back to normal sooner rather than later.

"Mmhm," she said sleepily, burrowing her face back into her pillow. "You do that."

"I'll come get you when it's time for breakfast, okay?" He climbed out of their bed and started pulling on some pants and a shirt. "And then...we'll handle whatever comes with your dad." He finished doing up his sword belt around his hips, and then glanced up at her. Her face was just peeking up over the curve of her fluffy pillow (both pillows were technically his, but he didn't mind that she had stolen it, just like his heart).

"Captain, are you going to let me sleep or not?" Jinora tried to sound irritable, but the way the corners of her mouth curved upwards ruined it. Kai laughed, bending low and giving her a brief kiss.

"'Course Gyatso," he chuckled. He planted a kiss on her temple, and then walked to his door. He paused, glancing back over his shoulder one last time. Jinora was already fast asleep, her head and neck and shoulders barely visible among the big, fluffy blankets. One of her arms was reaching for the other side of the bed, as if reaching for him. He smiled softly, catching the small smile on her face that he liked to think he was the cause of.

After today, there would be no going back, only a bright, beautiful future.

 _I love you. And I'll tell you that,_ he promised, as he slowly shut his door. _Soon._

His smile grew as he walked down the hall, passing the study and seeing Otaku already hard at work mapping out some route through the slightly ajar door. The only other people who would be up was whoever was on lookout duty, or whoever was on cooking breakfast duty with Daw. And of course, as being the first mate to the Captain, Yung should have been up as well.

But, Kai noticed, he was nowhere to be found.

"Anyone seen Yung?" he asked Pabu, who was sitting at the kitchen table spreading jam over bread. Momo's head was resting on his shoulder, snoring softly.

"I think I saw him up on deck," Pabu said. Kai ruffled his hair while he walked on by.

"Thanks," the Captain said, before heading up the stairs and out onto the deck. Why his first mate up was up here was beyond him, and his smile faltered when he saw Yung with an extremely grave look on his face. "Er, something wrong?" Kai asked hesitantly, stepping closer. That was when he noticed the scroll in Yung's hands - a messenger hawk must have come - so he searched the sky for one and found a bird flying away from the ship, wings scraping the cloudy, gradually lightening sky. A strange looking seal was on it, a lotus with red petals.

"We...got a message. A threat, I guess, I just... I'm sorry Kai." Yung swallowed hard and handed him the scroll. Kai slowly unfurled it, and then nearly dropped it when he saw the handwriting, the date at the top - just yesterday - because he knew this handwriting. He knew that seal, the image burned into his mind.

It was only thanks to Jinora's lessons that Kai managed to make out the first few lines.

 _Hello Captain._

 _You should have known I'd come one day to string your scrawny neck. And the rest of my traitorous crew too. But I've heard something interesting from the Dai Li, about you and the Gyatso girl. Long Feng told me; he lost an eye to you, you know. So I just wanted to let you know that when I do come, your little slut will be the first to die, and it'll be nice and slow, and I'll make you watch._

 _See you soon._

There was no name, but Kai didn't have to ask who had sent it. The Red Lotus. Zaheer. Less than a day away, it seemed. Coming back for him. To kill him, the crew. Jinora. His hands were shaking so badly he nearly ripped the paper, struggling to get the panic rising like bile in his throat under control, or maybe he really would throw up.

Kai looked up from the scroll, his throat tight. It was a struggle to breathe. "He... no," he croaked out, words thick with denial. "She - he can't - it..."

Yung placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. "We'll figure something out Kai."

Kai threw Yung a furious look. He needed to be mad at something. "It's not fair! It's not freaking fair - I finally - 5 years - today, _today_ \- shit -" He felt like crying. Screaming. He threw off Yung's hand and started pacing. "What are we going to do? What the hell are we supposed to do? His crew outnumbers ours, what if I can't beat him again? What then? Jinora-" her name caught in his throat. "He'll kill her. I can't let that happen."

The answer came and almost suffocated him, as he choked out, "She has to leave the ship."

Yung stared at him. "W-what?"

Kai turned so his back was to Yung. "She has to leave the ship," he repeated softly, a lump forming in his throat. His voice grew louder as he continued. "She'll go home with her father. Zaheer won't be able to touch her."

"But once she knows you're in danger, she'll refuse to leave," Yung said slowly. He caught the look on Kai's face as the Captain turned back around, his green eyes shining with unshed tears. "Kai...no. There has to be another way-"

"There is no other way, Yung," Kai snapped. "You said so yourself. She'll refuse to leave if she knows the truth. She'll refuse to leave if I don't tell her the truth. I...I'll have to make her want to leave."

"How?" Yung's voice was unusually small.

"I'll figure it out. You, meanwhile, spread the news. Quietly. Prepare the men for it. They're going to have a decision to make, once we drop Jinora off in an hour or two." The words sounded hollow in his mouth, detached, as if he wasn't the one who was speaking them, but another Captain, and he would wake up from this nightmare to Jinora's smiling face with his crew safe and happy, like always. He closed his eyes and then slowly reopened them, taking a deep breath. "I gave you your orders."

Yung pursed his lips. "Of course, Captain."

He left Kai alone on the deck, and then after a moment or two, steeling himself for what he had to do, Kai followed him down below decks. He didn't stop in the dining hall, even with the men there talking in hushed towns. Pabu and Momo weren't there, likely waking the still sleeping members of the crew. Kai went down the hall, and then hovered outside of his own door, trying to work up the courage to go inside.

The thought of Jinora's blood being shed by Zaheer's sword made him push the door open.

Jinora had gotten dressed by now, wearing her usual attire of a white blouse and leather corset, with leggings underneath her skirt. She was humming absentmindedly to herself, briefly glancing over her shoulder and giving him a smile. "Hey," she greeted, before turning back to the task at hand, of searching for something on the shelves of her bookcase. God she was so beautiful. So happy. How could he destroy that?

But if Zaheer killed her...it would destroy everything.

After a moment silence, when he didn't say anything, Jinora looked up and frowned. "Something wrong?" she asked, walking over to him and cupping one side of his face with her small, warm hand.

Kai stepped away from her. "I've changed my mind," he said hoarsely. He could already feel his composure slipping, as Jinora's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean? You don't want to meet my father anymore?"

God he loved her. Kai swallowed hard. "No, it's not that. I just realized I don't want," he forced himself to look her in the eye, trying to keep his expression blank, "this."

Jinora's eyes met his, and widened slightly. "Kai, what - what are you...?"

"I want you to leave," he said firmly. "I want you to go home with your father."

Jinora smiled slightly, as if relieved. "Kai, if this is about you being worried that I haven't thought this through, or that this lifestyle is too dangerous for me, or whatever, I'm not changing my mind. My choice is always you."

"It's not that. I just - I realized that I don't want you anymore."

Jinora's smile vanished. "W-what?"

"This. Us. You. I don't want it anymore. I want you to leave." This was wrong. This was so so wrong. Her face crumpled, tears sparking in her eyes and he wanted to take it all back. He wanted to explain everything. But he wanted her to live, so he kept his face stoic, cold. His mouth moved mechanically, even if his heart pounded in his throat.

Jinora stared at him for a moment. "W-what?" she said again, and he could hear the tears in her voice. "Kai this isn't funny."

"I'm not joking."

Jinora's bottom lip trembled. "Kai - why are you doing this? Did I do something wrong? Or," she gulped noisily, reaching out for his hand, but he jerked it away. "If this is for some convoluted 'I-don't-deserve-you' reason then-"

"I just realized that I don't want you anymore," Kai cut her off, frowning deeply. Inside, everything was screaming at him: _liar. Such lies._ "That I don't want something serious, or permanent. And that I want you off my ship. I'm the Captain, and it would be in your best interests to follow my orders."

Jinora wiped at her eyes. "Why are you doing this?" her voice broke and it seemed to stab at his heart.

Kai turned his back on her, his hands shaking as he clutched them to his chest. He blinked back tears. If only she'd start scream, or get mad at him. That would be easier to deal with, he knew how to deal with it. But this saddened desperation, it was torture. He might as well go all the way, hold nothing back, hammer the nail into the coffin, shove the dagger into his heart. "Besides, you're hardly able to live the life of a pirate. Why don't you go off and marry LingShi or something?"

Jinora grabbed his shoulder and forced him to face her. "What the hell is going on Kai? Why are you doing this? I know you, _I know_ _you,_ you can't just... please." Her eyes were begging, searching for some kind of explanation, as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Please don't do this. I - I love you."

Kai's throat went dry. "Well that's your problem," he spat out, narrowing his eyes at her. Jinora flinched as thought he'd hit her, and Kai nearly took it all back. The words 'I'm sorry' were on the tip of his tongue, but he remembered Zaheer, the pain he had gone through, what the former Captain would do to her.

Jinora's eyes burned with a sort of fury. "You want me to leave? You don't want me anymore? Fine," she spat. "Fine! See if I care, I'll waltz out of your life forever, is that what you want, you bastard? You sleep with me and say all these things that I'm stupid enough to take seriously-"

"Like I've never said those things to other girls before," Kai added.

"I thought I finally had you figured out!" Jinora cracked. "The fire. LingShi. I thought you were - I thought we...Well I was just being stupid, and naieve, because obviously you never cared, you never gave a damn about me, or at least you don't anymore! You want me to leave?" She furiously wiped at her eyes, breathing heavily, her hands shaking. "I'll leave."

 _Oh, so it's your fault I'm here?_

 _You won't be here long Miss Gyatso, no need to be so hostile._

"I'm glad to hear it," Kai replied smoothly. "You should have left far sooner. It's a good thing your world doesn't expect you to be anything other than a porcelain doll, Miss Gyatso. You're not good enough to be anything else."

"I hate you." She said it so softly he almost didn't hear it and something inside him broke. Hadn't that been what he wanted though? Love was such a convoluted thing, but so was hate, he supposed, even as he felt tears prick at his eyes. "I hate you!" she said, louder, more venomously, but still holding on in a way. Still trying to get a reaction. Kai didn't do anything.

 _Not as much as I hate myself._

When Jinora realized he wasn't going to do anything, she shoved past him. "I never want to see you again!" She slammed his door, stormed off to her old room, and then slammed that door too.

Emotionally exhausted, Kai dropped onto his bed and buried his face in his hands, suppressing sobs. He couldn't break, not yet. He still had a job to do, as Captain. And they were meeting Tenzin in an hour and he needed to be ready for that. He'd have Imaru and Appa take Jinora's things out of his room. He needed to go speak with the crew. He needed to stay strong.

He had never felt more weak in his life.

* * *

The _Waterbender_ docked at Port Bosco right on time. A carriage drawn by pure white stallions was waiting for them, and standing outside of it was the Governor, tall and stern with a sharp beard and sharper eyes. Kai strode down the plank to meet him.

"My daughter?"

Kai waved his hand, and Jinora slowly walked off the ship. She had changed clothes, now wearing her pretty blue dress she had worn the day they had first kidnapped her. Her hair, still shorter than it had been, was pulled back into a fancy sort of bun. But what struck him the most was that her eyes were rimmed with red.

Tenzin pulled his daughter into a tight hug. "I was so worried," Tenzin whispered, and Jinora hugged him back even more tightly.

"Oh daddy," her voice shook. "I..."

"Just get to the carriage, I'll handle everything else."

Jinora walked over to the carriage, glancing over her shoulder once, and her eyes met Kai's, brown boring into green. One last plea. Kai took a shaky step forward, and then reeled himself back in. _No._ Not when she was so close to safety. Jinora climbed into the carriage and shut the door, her face shielded from view.

Kai wondered if he'd ever see her again. If he'd see another morning, even.

"Your ransom." Tenzin held out five huge bags, and Kai simply stared at him.

"I don't want it."

Tenzin looked at him in disbelief. "What?"

"I don't want it," Kai repeated, more forcefully. "Take your daughter and go."

Tenzin stared at him for a moment longer, as if trying to figure out what angle he was playing at, but finally turned on his heel and joined Jinora inside the carriage. Kai watched as it rolled away from the ship, out of sight. Out of danger. He wiped at his eyes, letting a few tears fall, before he walked back up the plank to where the entire crew had gathered.

Yung placed a hand on his shoulder, as his men all looked at him expectantly. "Cap?"

"If any of you want to leave as well," Kai began softly, but he didn't have to make any effort to be heard. Everyone was staring at him intently, listening with rapt attention. "Now is the time to do it. Zaheer's crew outnumbers us. There's a very good chance we won't make it out of this alive. But he's come back for me, and me alone. None of you should have to suffer for my burden."

There was a heavy silence. Then, "I'm not leaving."

It was Yung who had spoken, which didn't surprise Kai. He figured his first mate would stay. "Me neither," added Otaku. That again, wasn't a surprise.

"I'm staying too," Momo spoke up, and Kai's eyebrows shot up. One by one, he watched as his men came forward, all 24 of them, ready to die, to die with him, their Captain. Their friend, their brother.

Kai couldn't hold it back and tried to disguise a sob as a cough. Clearing his throat, he looked around at his crew, his family, and almost smiled. "Let's get ready for this fight, then."

And if they survived, if he survived, then he could go find Jinora, and win her back.

* * *

The carriage suddenly came to a halt, and Jinora looked at her father in concern. They hadn't spoken much, despite being halfway home, and Jinora had been grateful for it, too emotionally drained to be able to hold a conversation. She didn't trust herself to not start crying if she spoke too much. Now, however, she did. "Why are we stopping?"

"I'm not sure," Tenzin said slowly. They had stopped on a stretch of deserted road, near the ferry that would take them to Air Temple Island, where their mansion was. Then there was a shuffling noise, a yelp of pain - their driver? - and the door on his side was flung open. "What are you-"

A strong hand grabbed his arm and shoved him out of the carriage. Jinora landed next to him in the dirt, rubbing her arm. They were squatting in the centre of a circle of burly men, with a few women scattered here and there. All were grotesque, heavily tattooed with various weapons on their belts. A few had the same tattoo or emblem on their shirt, of a lotus with red petals.

A short bald man circled Jinora and Tenzin like a vulture. He had a scar running down on side of his face, from his eyebrow to his cheekbone. The intimidating thing about him though was the gleam in his dark eyes, calm and collected; it was strangely unnerving. "So, you're the Governor's brat, are you?"

Jinora realized they were speaking to her, and struggled to find her voice. "What's it to you?" she choked out, sounding far more confident than she felt.

The man laughed. "Ooh, you're feisty. I can see why Kai likes you so much."

That caught her off guard. "Kai?" She felt Tenzin's questioning gaze, but knew now wasn't the time to answer it. "What's he got to do with this?"

The man mock-pouted. "Only everything. He must have mentioned me at least once, we were old friends back in the day. He was always an annoying little upstart though, I never should have let him on the boat."

Jinora's eyes widened. "You..."

"Put it together have you? I figured you were smart. It doesn't seem like your father has, so I'll spell it out for him. His poor heart probably can't take too much, in his old age." The man smiled serenely. "I, am Captain Zaheer, and you're my new hostages."


	27. Zaheer of the Red Lotus

A/N: There's some pretty heavy violence in this, so high T+ plus for some blood, violence and a little bit of language.

* * *

 **Anchor**

chapter 27

* * *

Jinora's throat went dry. This was Zaheer, the fearsome former Captain of the _Waterbender_? Did Kai know he was here? The ship was only a few blocks away, an hour at most. "I don't know why you think having us as hostages will be worthwhile," she managed to say, even though her hands were shaking. "He doesn't care about me."

"He took out Long Feng's eye protecting you, believe me, he cares a great deal," Zaheer said smoothly. "Although I am curious as to why you think otherwise. He must have reacted very strongly to my warning."

"Warning?" Jinora said sharply. "What warning?"

"It would have arrived early this morning. I thought it was good manners to let Kai know I was on my way, and that well, just killing him wouldn't be enough. I wanted to make him suffer. And what better way then hurting the woman he loves? I expected he'd try to protect you though. That's the thing about Kai, he's so predictable. Now, are you going to come quietly or are we going to have to do this the hard way?"

Jinora felt tears build in her eyes. _Oh God. That_ was why he had said all those things - she knew something was wrong, she knew it wasn't him, why hadn't she fought harder to stay? And the last time she had ever said to him...she tightly shut her eyes. _I hate you. I never want to see you again._ A sob rose in her throat but she choked it down.

She didn't protest as she was forced into chains, even as Tenzin spluttered - "Do you know who I am?" - and the crew of the Red Lotus formed a sort of body guard circle around them in case they tried anything. A few crew members were carrying the five bags of gold Tenzin had brought to give to Kai. Jinora wished she had her sword, but she had left it back on the _Waterbender_ , along with everything else she had as a pirate. She only hoped, as they marched back towards the harbour, that Kai had already left.

The _Red Lotus_ was a grand ship, larger than the _Waterbender_ , with a black flag on top of the crow's nest flapping in the wind. The emblem of a lotus with red petals was on it too, and the side of the ship were the bright red letters bore its name. Jinora walked up the plank and onto the deck, noticing the dark stains in the wood: blood, never able to fully be washed out. Her stomach churned.

"P'li," Zaheer turned to a tall woman with fiery eyes and a long, tightly woven braid. "Get them locked up below decks. They'll be a nice little surprise for the new Captain."

The woman P'li brought them downstairs to a narrow room full of cells; Jinora recognized them as similar to the ones on Koh's ship, although just like Koh's, they were empty too. She shoved them into a cell and then locked the door. "You won't be down here long," she said coldly, before leaving them alone in the dark, damp cell.

Jinora was doing her best not to fall apart, curling up in a ball and burying her face in her hands, trying to take deep, calm breaths. Tenzin was staring at her intently, his brow furrowed and eyes full of concern. "Jinora, everything's going to be alright," he said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Jinora looked up at him miserably, wiping her eyes. "No it's not - father, you don't understand, you don't-"

"Then explain," Tenzin said firmly, yet patiently.

Jinora took a shaky breath. "Over the past four months, things...changed. The crew, the Captain, they - we became friends. The Captain, Kai and I we...we even - we fell for each other." Tenzin frowned at her, but she rushed on before he could say anything. "And we knew you wouldn't approve, but we were going to tell you today that I, I was going to stay with him. But then, he got Zaheer's warning and he got it into his head that I had to leave because he's such an idiot and he made me hate him so I would want to leave..."

Jinora wiped at her eyes again. "And now he's going to die."

What if she never got the chance to tell him how sorry she was? That she didn't hate him? Zaheer seemed to be so confident, and she felt so tired, and weak, and angry, at herself and at Kai, for sending her away, even if it had been for a good reason.

She saw her father opening his mouth, and quickly cut him off. "And if you say anything against him, I won't stand for it."

"I wasn't going to," Tenzin grumbled. "Yet, anyway... I'm just worried about you. That Captain, Zaheer, said he'd kill you."

Jinora snorted softly. "I don't care about that. Kai won't let anything happen to me...that's why I'm worried about him."

 _Please please please be safe,_ she begged, curling in on herself. _Please, don't let the man I love die._

* * *

Kai knew he had done everything he could. Everyone was armed and ready to fight, the ship floating peacefully by the docks, not tied down with ropes but merely anchored. A quick getaway, if it was possible, but Kai refused to run first, and knew his crew felt the same. Still, if any of them died because of Zaheer...Kai shook his head, shoving those awful thoughts away. He wouldn't let it happen.

At least Jinora was safe.

"Cap?" He turned to look at his first mate, one hand resting on his sword hilt. "They're coming."

Kai swallowed hard, looking towards the horizon as another ship glided towards them, and then moored itself on the other side of the docks. Kai watched as the Red Lotus strode forwards and up onto their ship, Zaheer in the lead. The man hadn't changed much in the five years since they'd last seen each other: he was more muscular, the gleam of cruelty now filling up his irises, and a few more scars on his face.

"Hello Captain," Zaheer greeted, smiling pleasantly. "You've grown up so much, gotten much taller too." Kai simply glared at him, his muscles tensing, ready for a fight. So far they were at a standstill, but Kai knew that couldn't last for long. "I'm sure you've been expecting me. Did you receive my note?"

"Yeah," Kai pulled out his sword, feeling his own crew gather around him, Yung to his right, Skoochy to his left. "I'm afraid killing me isn't going to be as easy as you thought it would be. And as for my crew, forget it. You're not touching them. Or Jinora, either. She's gone. Safe." He felt confident for a moment, but then it faltered as Zaheer's grin grew. He threw Zaheer a pointed look. "What, Zaheer?"

"I'm afraid you're wrong about that, Captain. P'li," Zaheer looked back and his first mate dragged a gagged and shackled Jinora and Tenzin towards the front. Kai's eyes found Jinora's wide, terrified ones, for a split second.

"YOU SON OF A-"

Yung and Skoochy had to grab Kai to keep him from lunging forwards, P'li already having her sword poised and waiting for him to do something stupid. His throat was closing up, panic overriding all his senses as he gripped his sword tightly. No. _NO._ This couldn't be happening. She was supposed to be safe. _She was supposed to be safe._ He had done everything he could, everything in his power to protect her and it still wasn't enough. He still wasn't enough. Kai choked something back - now was the worst possible time to fall to pieces.

He looked up at Zaheer, as Yung and Skoochy slowly released him, hate burning in his eyes. "What do you want?" he spat.

Zaheer smiled. "A few small things, really. But first, come forward, and none of that nasty temper of yours, or we'll hurt your little girlfriend real bad."

Kai could hear his crew whispering uneasily to each other as Kai walked towards Zaheer, his sword lowered. Jinora was crying out against her gag, struggling to be heard, but P'li yanked on her chains and she let out a whimper. Kai glared down at Zaheer. "What do you want?" he repeated, anger lacing every word.

Zaheer looked at him for a moment, doing nothing, and then - Kai stumbled backwards, crying out in pain for a moment before biting it back, clutching at the right side of his face, blood oozing between his fingers as Zaheer withdrew his bloody knife. Kai wiped at his brow, smearing the blood, even as it continued to drip down over his eye; Zaheer had cut him over his eyebrow, dangerously close to his eye, over the right side of his forehead.

"There," Zaheer said pleasantly. "Now," he pointed at the scar running over his own eyebrow. "We match."

Kai glared up at him through his bloody eye. "So what now?" he choked out, drawing himself back up to his full height. "Our crews are going to fight each other? That doesn't seem like your style. And I think I have a better idea."

"Kai," Yung hissed. "What are you doing?"

Kai ignored him, staring hard at Zaheer.

Zaheer tilted his head to the side. "Oh?" Kai had caught him off guard, and Kai used the precious few moments he had, thinking hard. If his plan was going to work, he needed to make sure it was solid.

"You came back for me, yeah? Then why should anyone else have to fight? Your crew won't have a particular advantage over mine. Some of your members will have to guard the Governor and Jinora, and you know I can fight up to five regular men at once. That makes our crews pretty even. Why waste more lives, on either side?"

Zaheer seemed to be considering it. "I suppose you have a point."

Thank God as much as Zaheer was a cruel man, he wasn't an insane one. "I do," Kai confirmed, continuing. "And since you came back for me, why not just have a rematch? Just you and me, like it was five years ago. If I win, you let the Governor and his daughter go, and my crew. And if I lose...you still have to let them go."

Zaheer snorted. "Then what's in it for me?"

"You'll get to brag to everyone how you killed me, how I wasn't even strong enough to protect my crew. No one would ever doubt your power again. Or, if you don't kill me, you can keep me as a slave or something. Do whatever you want to me, anything at all." Kai was grateful his voice wasn't shaking, unlike his hands. It was a struggle to get the words out.

"Anything?" Zaheer asked slowly.

"Anything at all," Kai said, jerking his head forwards in a small nod.

"Hmm," Zaheer stared at him. "We do business with Quil sometimes, we could make sure you end up as his personal slave." Kai felt a chill run down his spine. Quil, the worst slave trader in the world. Slaves sometimes committed suicide to get out of their service to him. "But I do like the enjoy of chopping off your head and putting it on my wall."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Yeah, go ahead and do that, so...do we have a deal?" A lump formed in his throat.

Zaheer looked at him sharply, before slowly nodding. "We have a deal. But if your crew helps, then it's broken, understand? Then the traitorous lot of them will be slaughtered at my feet just like their Captain."

"They understand perfectly," Kai said simply, glancing back at his men. "Don't you?" The crew muttered uneasily to one another. " _Don't you, men_?"

They all looked at him sadly. "Yes, Captain," they said softly.

Kai turned back to Zaheer. "I'm ready to start when you are."

He and Zaheer merely circled each other for a moment, sizing each other up. Kai was waiting for Zaheer to make the first move, ready to sidestep, or parry, or whatever else he needed to do. He didn't need to win this fight (there was a relief in knowing his death would still offer his crew and Jinora protection) but he sure as hell wanted to.

Then he heard a faint whimper, and his attention immediately went to the source. P'li had yanked Jinora's chains back, even as she struggled against them, her gag choking her.

Kai's eyes widened, and then the blade sank into his flesh. He fell to his knees in a silent scream, even as he heard Jinora's ring through the air, pain rippling from his back as Zaheer dragged the sword downwards, tearing through flesh and muscle. The sword was slick with his blood as Zaheer pulled it out, and Kai felt pain fill the gaping gash in his back. It was bad, he knew. It was deep, or at least it felt like it, air stinging at the exposed wound, the remains of his torn shirt flapping slightly in the wind.

Kai swallowed back the pain, grabbing his sword and rising to his feet. His legs were shaky at best, but he had fought with a stab wound before, hadn't he? Still, it had never been this early on in a fight, especially since this was sure to be long, nor with such a skilled opponent, not since he was 16 years old. He managed to deflect Zaheer's strike, responding with his own and grazing Zaheer's arm. Kai whirled around and managed to block a blow, before throwing off Zaheer's sword off his own blade and making a quick slash; his blade lightly tore down Zaheer's chest and the pirate gasped in pain and shock and rage. But it wasn't deep, or remotely fatal.

Zaheer lunged forwards and then feinted to the left, and Kai almost fell for it and parried it just in time. He wasn't fast enough to block the next blow, his reaction time slowed from the blood dripping over his eye, and the wound in his back. He inhaled sharply as Zaheer's sword dug into his side; Kai staggered backwards, and then Zaheer slapped him hard in the face, forcing him down onto the ground.

He heard his men wince, but it was hard to make anything out through the pain that was clouding his vision, filling every nook and cranny of his body.

The Captain's hands were shaking, blood dripping down his face and over his right eye, a nasty looking gash in his back. He was on his knees, struggling to stand as Zaheer circled him leisurely, a pleased smile on the older man's face. Kai yelped as Zaheer kicked him sharply in the ribs, once, twice, and tried to get up only for Zaheer to smack him hard across the face. Eyes streaming, Kai glared up at him, trying to hold onto his sword, only for Zaheer to kick it away. It did a little spin before coming to a halt at least five feet away.

He was defenceless now.

Then Kai saw Yung take a tiny step towards him.

"No!" Kai he, wincing as his chest and throat ached. "If you break the deal, he'll kill all of you!" Yung stepped back, looking extremely reluctant as he did so.

Yung and the rest of the crew could do nothing but watch as Zaheer beat Kai mercilessly, the pool of blood on the deck growing with each passing second. Kai's cries of pain, which he fought to bite back, were hard to hear, and even harder to watch, as tears streamed down Jinora's cheeks. Zaheer stopped for a moment, Kai breathing's heavy and shallow. He curled an arm around his stomach, his fingers soon slick with blood.

"Is - is that all you got, you bastard?" he panted.

"I always knew you were stubborn," Zaheer remarked, looking down at him. He stepped on Kai's hand and twisted his boot over his fingers. Kai managed not to cry out, his face tight with pain. "But this is ridiculous, even for you."

"I have something worth fighting for," he choked out.

Zaheer grabbed the back of his head and slammed it against the deck. He kicked Kai in the stomach before stepping away again, as Kai picked himself up onto his hands and knees. Blood was dripping down his face, his nose crooked and broken, the metallic taste of his own blood pooling in his mouth.

"You won't be fighting for much longer, boy," Zaheer spat, and Kai knew he was right. Black dots were dancing in his vision, everything turning into shades of red. Bleeding out would take a little while, but not much. "You're just a street rat that got lucky, and that's all you'll ever be."

Kai couldn't speak, it was a struggle to even breathe, his tongue feeling like a heavy lump coated in blood. Every inch of his body ached, covered with blood or bruises. Kai knew it then: he wasn't coming out of this alive. It was over. He had lost. There was no way he could win this. But that was okay, he reminded himself. His crew, Jinora, her father, they would all be safe. It was okay to die, even if it hurt like hell.

Jinora was struggling desperately against her chains, even as P'li tightened her handcuffs. This couldn't be happening. Kai couldn't be dying, bleeding out on the deck of his own ship with his crew watching on helplessly. He couldn't die. Not now. Not ever. And especially when the last words she had said to him had been said in such pain and hatred.

Zaheer glanced back at her, and she glared at him. "Ah yes, P'li, bring me the girl."

Zaheer met them halfway as P'li handed her chains over to Zaheer. Kai was still on his hands and knees, but he forced himself to look upwards, eyes wide with fear. Zaheer took a knife out of his belt and held it up over Jinora's throat. She stopped struggling, as her tear-filled eyes met Kai's. "Now," Zaheer continued, "to make you watch."

" _NO_!" The scream seemed to rip Kai's throat apart. "You son of a bitch we had a deal - don't you fu-" he dissolved into a coughing fit, blood choking him. " _Don't touch her!_ WE HAD A DEAL!"

"And I broke it," Zaheer said simply, shrugging. "Not every pirate is as honourable as you are, Captain."

Kai forced his body to move, his limbs slow and sluggish, and his arms felt like lead as his hand closed around his sword hilt. Zaheer hadn't noticed, but was looking at him curiously now, lowering the knife from Jinora's throat.

"What's wrong Captain, don't want to see the light leave her eyes?"

Kai gathered whatever remained of his strength, his eyes finding Jinora's as he mouthed 'duck'. She tossed her body away from Zaheer as much as she could and Kai drove his sword upwards, still kneeling and thankful for Zaheer's shorter stature. The sword lodged itself deep in Zaheer's chest, through the ribcage, and Kai used it as a short of lever, managing to stand up on his unsteady legs. He forced the sword in deeper, blood blossoming over Zaheer's chest, his eyes wide with pain.

Zaheer had let go of Jinora's chains in shock, lying on her stomach a few feet away, but unharmed.

Kai ripped the sword of Zaheer's chest, and then in one fell swoop, chopped the man's head off. It fell onto the deck with a thud, closely followed as Zaheer's body keeled over, blood seeping onto the floor, soaking the knees of Kai's pants.

For a moment, there was no sound but silent shock, and Kai's heavy breathing as he stood up, staring down at the decapitated body of his enemy. His sword hit the floor with a clang as he stumbled towards Jinora. She stood up to meet him, not caring about the blood that had soaked through his shirt, matting his hair. Kai's fingers lightly touched her cheek, smearing his blood over it. She wanted to reach out for him, but couldn't due to her chains.

"You okay?" he croaked.

There were a million things she wanted to say, but she could only managed a shaky, "Yeah," leaning into his touch, despite the blood.

He smiled a little, his breathing shallow and slow, as he took his hand away. "Good."

And then Kai collapsed in a pool of his own blood.


	28. Momo's Idea

Anchor

chapter 28

* * *

Jinora rushed forward to catch Kai as a woman on the Red Lotus crew - P'li? - screamed in anguish. Jinora didn't make it in time, but she pulled his bleeding body into her lap, tears rolling down her cheeks. She felt bile rise in her throat - _oh God there was so much blood_ \- and she raised her head to call out for Longshot, but he was already there, along with Appa, who scooped Kai up into his arms to carry him down to the infirmary. Skoochy stopped her before she followed them, undoing her shackles and freeing her of her chains. She gave Skoochy a quick, appreciative smile before her vision tunnelled again down to Kai.

Around her, the two crews were arguing but it mostly sounded like background noise; all she could focus on was Appa and Longshot, carrying Kai towards the door that led below decks. "Kai won fair and square!" Yung was yelling. "Now take your Captain's body and get off our ship!"

The Red Lotus crew grumbled, but slowly a few members came forward to pick up Zaheer's body, one of them making a disgusted face as he picked up the head.

The crew watched them go, as Imaru made a fist against his palm threateningly, before a man with tattoos and a beard tossed him Tenzin's chains as well. "Skooch," Imaru handed the shackles over to the former slave. "Do your thing."

Skoochy took a small knife from his belt and jimmied it in the keyhole, his hands shaking. Kai's blood was still all over the deck (Zaheer's too, but nobody cared about that). Finally, the lock was undone and Imaru took the shackles off the Governor's wrists. "There you go, sir."

Tenzin stared at him. "My daughter?"

"Down below decks already, sir," Yung said. He looked much older than usual, his shoulders slumping forwards as he turned to his fellow crew members. "Start cleaning if you can bring yourselves to, if not, you can wait outside the infirmary."

Everyone followed him below decks, even if Tenzin did so rather reluctantly. It was strange, Yung thought, to have the Governor on their ship. He had gotten used to Jinora's presence - heck, she was part of the crew herself - but having the Governor of Republic City, one of a pirate's biggest enemies besides Kuvira, was something else.

The narrow corridor was crowded with everyone squeezed in there, so Yung sent everyone else back to the dining hall. They all grumbled about it, but as first mate and acting Captain since Kai was out, they had no choice but to obey. It was just Yung and the Governor, when Yung went to knock on the infirmary door, but before he could Appa came out with a struggling Jinora in his arms.

"Appa, no, let me stay-" she was crying as he set her down and then shut the door.

Appa placed his hands on her shaking shoulders. "Jinora, you're not in a good place right now-"

" _Appa he's dying!_ " Jinora's body was trembling with barely suppressed sobs. "Don't make me leave him, not again, don't make me leave him again, I won't stand for it I won't leave him..." Appa didn't budge, and the Governor looked lost as to what to do. Yung sighed heavily, striding forwards and taking Jinora's face in his hands.

"Jinora, look - look at me," he said sternly, not unkindly. She was gulping back sobs, her bottom lip trembling.

"Yung-"

"I know? I get it okay, I do, you know I do, but you're not ready to be in there and you don't need to be. Longshot's gonna do everything he can, and Cap's always pulled through," Yung said gently. _Maybe not this time._ He shoved that thought away. "But you're too emotional, if you were there you'd just be a distraction. So you're gonna wait with the rest of us while Longshot patches Kai up, okay?"

Jinora choked back a sob, still shaking as Yung pulled her into a hug. "Okay," she said hoarsely. She quickly let go of him, restless. She reached up to fidget with her necklace before remembering that it wasn't there, that it was still in a few broken pieces somewhere in Kai's room. She felt another sob fight to get out.

Yung almost smiled. "That's my girl. Now c'mon, we can explain some stuff to your dad in the meantime, or I can, if you're not up to it, and we can start getting things ready for when Kai's back on his feet. Daw can even make some tea, if you think you can stomach it. He cooks when he's stressed, y'know."

"I think some tea would be good," she said softly.

Sure enough when they arrived in the kitchen, the crew was all gathered restlessly around the table. Daw had a kettle on the stove, and had brought out a tray of cookies and crackers, but nobody had much of an appetite. Momo was crying into Pabu's shoulder, while Otaku had some ink and stationary spread out. Kai's empty chair felt like a punch to the gut as Jinora took her usual seat. Yung gave her father his usual chair.

"Otaku," Yung said, turning to the navigator. Everyone looked up hopefully as he entered, but then looked down again realizing he had no news. "I want you to write a letter to Captain Korra, tell her her services and help are no longer required handling Zaheer. However, if she can trail the Red Lotus and make sure Kuvira and the authorities stay well away from us, that would be greatly appreciated."

"Already on it, Yung," Otaku said, showing off his letter. It was already signed off with a neat swirl of a signature.

Yung looked relieved. "Good, the last thing we need are the authorities right now. Okay, next, write a letter to...Miss Pema Gyatso, correct?" He looked at Jinora for an answer, but she was staring blankly at the table, sniffling.

"Yes," her father answered instead. Tenzin Gyatso looked uncomfortable at best, but Yung didn't really care. There were a lot more urgent and important things to worry about.

"She'll want to know her daughter is okay, and she can come and be here for the next day or so if she wants, while everything's worked out," Yung continued. Otaku pulled out another roll of parchment and started writing, his quill scratching quietly against the paper. "Pabu," the redhead looked up as Momo furiously wiped at his eyes. "Can I count on you to deliver these to the nearest messenger hawk post?"

Pabu didn't smile. "Of course Yung."

Daw poured Jinora a cup of tea, and then moved along the cramped chairs, pouring the rest of the tea into mugs that the crew took if they wanted it. He held up a mug to Tenzin. "Sir, would you like one?"

Tenzin frowned. "No, I'm alright, but er, thank you, I suppose."

Daw smiled. "Quite alright sir."

Skoochy was fidgeting restlessly beside Jinora, before suddenly swearing loudly. Tenzin looked up, startled. "I need a damn cigarette, I can't do this," Skoochy reached inside his pocket for his cigar and lighter. Jinora remembered he hadn't had one since the fire on Koh's ship. Skoochy's hands were shaking as he lit the cigarette.

Ryu, who was sitting across from him, shot him a look. "Don't smoke inside," Ryu scolded, somehow still in his usual monotone.

Skoochy rolled his eyes. "I'll smoke my damn cigarette wherever the hell I want to," he said, an edge in his voice, as he blew a ring of smoke directly at Ryu, who's brow furrowed in anger.

"Don't do that!"

"Or what?"

"Skoochy," Yung said tiredly. "Please, not now. Kai wouldn't like this-"

Ryu stood up angrily. "Or I'll - I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Tell Kai?" Skoochy's voice cracked. "He can't exactly hear you right now-"

"I care about him just as much as you do-"

"SHUT UP!" Appa roared, silencing both of them. "We're all stressed, we all care. Ryu, sit down. Skoochy, smoke your stupid cigarette and leave him alone. You're acting like children, even though Captain's younger than both of you, and arguing isn't going to do anything but add to the problem! Think about something other than yourselves. If you can't sit down here than you can start cleaning up Kai's blood up on deck!"

"Thank you, Appa," Yung said quietly, as Skoochy and Ryu sat down, both looking extremely guilty.

"Er," Otaku piped up timidly. "The letters are done."

"Excellent," Yung tried to sound somewhat happy, even if he failed miserably. "Pabu?"

The redhead scooped up the letters after giving Momo one last pat on the shoulder, and then headed out the door. Yung dropped into the now empty chair, sighing and rubbing at his tired eyes. It had been an exhausting day, and it was far from being over. He glanced at Jinora, who was staring blankly into the steaming contents of her mug. She took a sip even though Yung knew it was probably so hot it'd burn her throat, her eyes rimmed with red, as she blinked back tears.

"Jinora, honey," Tenzin said softly, wrapping an arm around her. Jinora curled into him, not caring that she was far too old to do so. "It'll be alright. You're safe now."

"I don't care about that," she mumbled, feeling a quiet sob slip out.

"He's only a pirate, sweetheart-"

Jinora shoved her father away. "Pirate? Only a - I love him. He just risked his life for you, for all of us and you don't even -" a sob rose in her throat. "I love him and he's fighting for his life and YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!" Jinora's bottom lip trembled as she glared at her father, and then her anger faltered, replaced by a numbing sort of sadness. Suddenly, she couldn't hold any of it back, as though a dam had burst inside of her. "He's such an idiot and I love him and if he - I..." she curled up in her chair and looked at Yung miserably. "Yung, what are his chances, of making it?"

Yung frowned. "I'm not a medic, Jinora-"

"Yung."

He ran a hand through his hair, looking like he had aged 10 years in the blink of an eye. "Less than 40%, probably. He lost a lot of blood, the wounds are deep, he...but," he tried to laugh but it came out more as a strangled noise in the back of his throat. "You know Kai. He's stubborn as hell."

"When will we get to see him?" she asked, her voice small.

"I suppose, since the initial work is done," Yung studied her intently. "You can come visit him. And we'll rotate, as long as it doesn't interfere with Longshot's work."

Jinora's eyes lit up a little. "Thank you," she gasped. She had expected a much longer, more painful answer.

"Now Jinora," her father began. "Hold on a minute-"

"Father, you can either come with us or stay here with the men, but I'm going," she said coldly, throwing him a sharp look. Tenzin looked startled; Jinora had hardly ever gone against his judgement or wishes, or at least not in such an extreme way with such an icy tone. It was unnerving. How much had his daughter changed since the last he'd seen her? How much had the pirates changed her?

He followed her anyway, not too keen on being alone with a bunch of stressed and seemingly violent men who kept giving him dirty looks after that "he's only a pirate" comment. Whoever these men were, they were clearly extremely loyal to their Captain.

Jinora could hardly stand to wait as Yung gently opened the infirmary door, and bolted into the room. What she saw, however, made her stomach churn, bile rise in her throat and tears sting at her eyes. Kai was lying in the bed, pale as a sheet despite his naturally darker complexion. Longshot was still hard at work, not even glancing up as Yung and Tenzin followed her into the room. Kai's back was a bloody mess of torn flesh and bandages, the stench of blood so strong it made her want to throw up. There were bandages wrapped around his head, but the blood spots forming shown they had been bled through. Kai looked an inch away from death, his eyes closed and his breathing shallow and strained.

Jinora's knees buckled and Yung threw out a hand to steady her, as she brought a hand over her mouth, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh God."

"We can go back-" Yung said quickly, and even he looked horrified by the sight. Tenzin was looking anywhere but at Kai.

"No," Jinora said firmly. "No, I'm staying, if Longshot will let me."

"I don't have a problem with it," the medic said quietly. "He was awake a bit in the beginning but I gave him sedatives to knock him out: no one wants to be awake going through this."

Longshot was standing up, so Jinora pulled the stool tucked away in the corner next to the bed. "Can I hold his hand?"

"Yes. Don't be startled if he squeezes back though. Cleaning wounds can cause spasms in muscles in other parts of the body."

Jinora took his hand in her own, surprised at the lack of warmth. His fingers had dried blood over them, not yet cleaned due to Longshot having more serious injuries. She hoped maybe he'd squeeze her hand, give her a sign that he was alive beyond the faint sound of his breathing, the shallow rise and fall of his chest, but none came. "How...how is he?" She almost dreaded the answer, after what Yung had said. Less than half a chance of survival. But there was still a chance, a hope, and she clung to it as tightly as she was holding his hand now.

"I've bandaged the head wound but head injuries tend to bleed a lot," Longshot explained. "I'll have to reapply bandages a few times and he'll need stitches. Luckily it wasn't deep or close to his eye. His stab wound in the side is shallow, less than what you had even, and didn't do any lasting damage beyond a scar, but even that should fade in time. The wound on his back however, is...dangerously deep. It tore through muscle and almost hit bone. Another thing is blood loss, as Kai lost...he lost a lot of blood, and a transfusion at this time might do more harm than good. There's also risk of infection, his body giving out on him due to emotional trauma, there's also exhaustion from being in a fight already badly injured. He's...in for a rough time."

"But will he live?" Yung asked softly, as Jinora found she could barely breathe, let alone speak.

"I...I don't know," Longshot admitted.

Jinora let out a strangled sort of sob. "The last thing I said to him was that I hated him - that I never wanted to see him again," she sobbed, bowing her head. Her hair fell around her face in a sort of curtain as she brought his fingers up to her lips and kissed them. "What if I never get to tell him how sorry I am? What if-"

"Jinora," Yung placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kai did that for a reason. He knew, he knew how much you loved him. Trust me. Besides, Kai's always been lucky." Tears welled in his eyes. He had practically raised Kai, and the last thing he wanted was to outlive him. "Longshot, the medicine needed, anything in particular?"

Longshot took a moment to answer and it felt like an eternity, as he used a rag soaked in cleansing alcohol over the gaping wound in Kai's back. It did little to stem the trickling flow of blood; not as bad as it had been, but still a dire problem. "The problem with the wound in the back is that blood crusted over during the fight. So I had to scrape the crust off and then try to clean the actual wound, but getting ride of the crust simply made more blood come out. If there was any medicine that could, I dunno, freeze the blood in place, or keep him from bleeding out, then I could stitch up the wound and make some real progress. But I'll...do my best to figure something out."

"But if the medicine did exist, say from sea witches, what would it cost?" Yung pressed.

"I have heard rumours that sea witches have something like that around this area," Longshot said slowly. "But it would be _extremely_ expensive."

"How much?"

Longshot shook his head slightly, still not tearing his attention away from Kai's battered and bruised form. "Yung, there's no-"

"You know he wouldn't spare any expense on any of us so cut the bullshit and tell me the answer," Yung demanded.

Longshot sighed heavily. "A million yuans at least."

Yung inhaled sharply, before letting out a long, low exhale. "Alright. Then let's start figuring it out."

"Yung, that's more than this entire ship along with cargo is worth," Longshot said. "How do you expect to-"

"We'll find a way," Yung said firmly. "In the meantime, some of us will look for alternative solutions." He looked down at Kai and swallowed hard. "I'm going to go tell the crew the news. They'll want to know what the situation is. Jinora, you're free to stay...and your father as well, if he wants to."

Yung closed the door behind him, grateful for the privacy the empty hallway provided, using the moment to wipe his eyes. Someone had to be strong, and as Kai wasn't around, as first mate, it was his job to take up the role.

There was silence in the infirmary for a moment, Jinora just staring at Kai's face. His face was tight with pain, even if he was knocked out, so different from his peaceful expression when he was sleeping. Had she really woken up beside him just that morning, perfectly at peace and in love? It seemed so very long ago, yet like no time had passed at all. Her throat and head and heart hurt.

"Couldn't we steal the medicine?" Jinora asked. "Or the money needed?"

Longshot shook his head again. "No. You can steal from almost anyone, but not sea witches. They'd curse or kill all of us, but definitely Kai out of spite and revenge. As for the money, the last thing we need is the authorities. We need a calm, safe place for Kai to heal. If he was thrown in jail, he wouldn't last the night, due to his injuries and his inmates. He's put quite a few people in there who'd love to get back at him."

"Slave traders?" Jinora guessed.

Longshot nodded. "It's his damn heroic streak."

"Then... I have the money. In my bank account, my inheritance, it's 3 million yuans at least, I could go tomorrow and take out the money since it'll be open during the week," Jinora said it all in a rush, feeling a spark of hope. She could help, in some way. "If it would save him-"

"Absolutely not," Tenzin said firmly. It was the first time he had spoken since arriving in the infirmary, and Jinora could hardly believe he was standing a few feet away from the man who had almost died for them and yet still didn't show even a flicker of compassion. "I won't have you wasting your inheritance on this boy-"

"But it could save his life! And it's not even all of it, and even if Kai doesn't - even if he does..." The sentence was too terrible to finish, that if she said it, maybe it would come true. And it couldn't come true. She wouldn't let it. "I'm not going home with you. I'm staying here. And I don't need your permission to access my bank account anyway, I'll go first thing tomorrow with a couple of the crew members because I need to save him, I need him! What if it was mother lying there?"

"Your relationship with this boy is not the equivalent to my marriage with your mother!" Tenzin was turning red in the face, a warning sign, but Jinora couldn't have cared less.

"I love him!"

Tenzin was about to say something back when Longshot shushed them, and Jinora heard Kai groan softly; the sedatives must have been wearing off. "Stress isn't good," Longshot warned them. "Jinora, you can stay, but your father should go if all you're going to do is argue. Some of the crew can take his place and wait with you instead."

Tenzin frowned at his daughter. "We'll discuss this later once your mother has arrived."

"Fine," Jinora snapped, but at least she knew she'd probably be able to get her mother on her side. She took Kai's hand in both of her own, trying to give it a reassuring squeeze.

When Tenzin went back to the kitchen, he found it mostly deserted except for the cook, the pudgy man who seemed to be the first mate, the angry smoker, a man with a pegleg, and a man with glasses. He raised his eyebrows in a wordless question.

"The crew's gone out looking for jobs," the pudgy man answered. Yung, Tenzin remembered. "We'll be here for a few days, and the day's almost half-over, but every little bit will count."

"Can we go wait by Cap?" the man with the pegleg asked. Tenzin nodded. The man struggled to get up from his seat, and noticed how Tenzin's eyes were drawn to his prosthetic. "Got this a few years ago. Three day operation. Cap stayed up waiting the whole time. Figured I can do the same," he shrugged. "Everyone calls me Lefty. This is Yung, Otaku, Daw and Skoochy."

Skoochy looked very upset at being left behind as Tenzin sat down in a chair. "I still don't see why I couldn't go with the others, or go be with Kai," he grumbled.

"You're too angry right now," Yung said. "You blew up at Ryu and if you go in the infirmary you may lose your temper again. I know that Kai's done a great deal for you but-"

"A great deal?" Skoochy repeated faintly. "A great deal?! I owe him everything - my life, my freedom, but you wouldn't understand that when you've been free your whole life-"

Yung gaped at him. "I raised him! _I raised him._ If you think that you care more than I do then you're sorely mistaken, this is exactly why you're not out with the others, and if you can't control yourself I will lock you up in the mop closet and you'll be cleaning the bathroom for the rest of the month!"

Lefty smacked Skoochy on the back of his head. "Cool yourself Skooch, honestly. We're all worried, don't go biting everyone's heads off all the time. You can come with me if you wan', but you gotta keep it under control, or I'll send you right back here? Besides, Jinora's gotta be a mess. Think about her before you blow up again."

Skoochy did look guilty as he meekly followed Lefty out of the dining hall and towards the infirmary. "I'm sorry, you're right."

Lefty almost smiled. "'Course I am."

Yung sighed exasperatedly, plopping down in a chair. "Dammit, it's only been three hours and we're already falling apart." Daw passed him a steaming cup of tea. "Thanks." He took a long sip. "Otaku, budget wise where are we?"

"Severe cutbacks on food and weapons maintenance, we'd have to sell a lot, maybe reach out to Korra, Mako and Bolin and call in favours, we'd definitely be in debt," Otaku rattled off, jotting down numbers on a piece of parchment. "And we'd still fall short of about 10,000 yuans."

Yung ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, then let's think, what would Kai do? Beyond something stupid."

"He'd steal it from the sea witches," Otaku said immediately. "Consequences be damned. Skoochy'd go in a heartbeat and take whatever they throw at him. Or Ryu, or you, or even me for that matter, if I was skilled enough."

"You'd lay down your lives for him?" Tenzin asked, surprised. "I thought most pirate Captains ruled by fear."

"Kai would do the same for us," Otaku shrugged. "And we follow him out of pure loyalty. I owe him my life. Most of us do, actually, at one point or another. Skoochy was a slave Kai liberated, some of us used to follow Zaheer but we chose Kai as our Captain, even if he's the youngest of us besides Momo. Where is Momo anyway?"

"Mopping the deck," Daw answered. Yung and Otaku winced. "He volunteered. I'll go check on him in a minute, make sure he hasn't had a breakdown or something. Cookie?"

Yung took it but didn't take a bite; he didn't have much of an appetite. "Let's wait and see until tomorrow, as long as it looks like Kai will last the night."

"How's Jinora?" Otaku asked softly.

"Better than I expected, to be honest," Yung replied. "She's holding it together, more or less, although that can't last long. If Kai's sedatives wear off for a moment or two that might be what sets her off. Personally, I hope he stays passed out for all of this. Stitches on a wound that deep won't be pretty."

"But you do think he'll live?" Daw inquired, his brow furrowing in concern.

"I certainly hope so, but...this is the worst Kai's ever been injured and well," Yung's smile was strained. "That's saying something."

Tenzin considered saying something, perhaps inquiring about the age of the Captain, when they heard footsteps on the stairs and his wife came down, followed by a redheaded boy. "Pema!" He pulled her into a tight hug that Pema returned gratefully. "I'm so glad you're here!"

Pema patted his cheek once she pulled away. "Me too, dear. Where's our daughter? This young man - Pabu?" The redhead nodded. "Said that things had gone wrong, that the Captain was injured but Jinora was unharmed."

"Correct," Yung spoke up. "I can take you to Jinora right now, although she'll be reluctant to leave the infirmary and it's probably best for you not to go in." Suddenly there was a loud, quick scream. Yung winced. "Seems the sedatives have worn off. He'll be going back under in a second. Daw, or Pabu, actually, go get Momo, would ya? Daw, you can start on dinner, but keep it real simple. I don't think anyone's stomachs can handle much today."

Yung led the Gyatsos down the hallway, followed by Otaku while Daw and Pabu left to fulfill their respective duties. Yung cautiously opened the infirmary door, and winced again. Jinora was on her knees, cradling Kai's head in her hands, his eyes half-closed. It seemed like he had just been given another dose of sedatives, while Longshot struggled to stitch up his back. The wound was blood again, clotting along the string.

Longshot sighed heavily. "It's no use, if I kept going I'd have to take the string out later and reapply. Lefty, bandages?" Lefty passed him a thin roll of bandages, some bloody ones lying on the floor around them. Skoochy gathered them up and put them in an already started pile in the corner of the room.

Kai let out a quiet groan of pain as his eyes closed. Jinora brushed back his hair from his forehead. "I know baby, I know it hurts, just hold on," her voice was thick with tears. "C'mon, just take a nice little nap, everything will be alright Kai, I promise." He didn't seem to be conscious enough to register anything but the pain, and she wondered how much of an impact she was actually having. It didn't matter though, if she was helping, in any way possible, she'd keep going until she lost her voice.

Pema peered into the room and then quickly took a step back, feeling sick. "Oh my God." Tenzin wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Mom?" Jinora looked away from Kai as the sedatives took full affect. She kissed his fingers before standing up and running over to her parents, throwing her arms around her mother. "Mommy!"

"Sweetheart, I was so worried," Pema hugged Jinora back tightly, one hand stroking her daughter's hair. "I missed you so much, are you alright?" She took in her daughter's tear-streaked face, bloodshot eyes rimmed with red. Her daughter seemed so much older than just twenty-one years old.

"I'm fine," Jinora replied. "I just..." she sighed, glancing back to look at Kai as Lefty helped into a sitting position so it'd be easier for Longshot to bandage him up. "Tired, and scared, for him."

Pema glanced over to where the medic was working and quickly looked away. "Is that the Captain?"

Jinora nodded, a lump forming in her throat. "Yes. I'd explain it to you but I... I don't think I have the energy for it, and I don't want to leave him. Besides, Yung, he's the first mate, he knows everything anyway. He can explain it, if that's alright."

"Of course sweetheart," Pema kissed the top of Jinora's hair. "We'll come right back, okay?"

Jinora nodded again. "Okay." She sat on the stool again, taking Kai's hand in her own, using a wet cloth to clean off the blood while Longshot finished wrapping the bandages all along Kai's back, applying fresh ones to the wounds on Kai's head and side. "You're going to be alright," she whispered, her voice shaking. "You're going to be fine."

Pema was glad to be out of the infirmary, the stench of blood still so strong. Her stomach dropped as she realized the dark stains on the deck she had passed without a second thought...they had been giant pools of blood, seeping into the wood.

A thin, bald man passed her a cup of tea and she took it gratefully as a distraction. "Thank you."

"You're welcome ma'am," he nodded with a small smile.

Well, if these men were pirates, they certainly didn't have the manners of one.

"Daw," Yung said. "Put on a pot of coffee, would you? It's gonna be a long night, for Longshot especially."

Pema looked at Yung expectantly as they all sat down, her husband sitting beside her with Yung across from them. "So...what happened?"

"Well, to start," Yung began. "Our Captain, the young man in the infirmary, his name is Kai. And he and your daughter fell in love." Pema pursed her lips, but stayed silent. Seeing the look on her daughter's face, Pema had figured as much, or at the very least, that Jinora had fallen for him. To know it was returned made her slightly relieved, and upset. Her baby girl had fallen for a _pirate._ It wasn't exactly an ideal match. "Kai's 22 years old."

Tenzin raised his eyebrows. "He seems older."

Yung didn't smile. "Yeah. Pain will do that to a person."

"He became Captain when he was 16," Otaku continued. "Governor, the old Captain was the man he fought up on deck, named Zaheer. 5 years ago Zaheer was going to kill, well... me, due to a mistake I made, and Kai stepped in. He managed to win and spared Zaheer's life, to repay a sort of debt between them. Kai was badly hurt but he recovered and he's been our Captain ever since."

"We knew it was only a matter of time before Zaheer came back for revenge," Yung explained. "We had gotten some warnings from friends of ours that Zaheer was coming up North again. Then, this morning, a note was delivered..." Yung rummaged around in his pocket and dug out the parchment. "This note." He pushed it across the table.

Pema gasped sharply once she and Tenzin finished reading it, tears filling her eyes. "How awful, but then..."

"Jinora had already decided to stay, but now that Kai knew what type of danger she was in, he knew he couldn't tell her the truth or she'd never go," Yung frowned deeply. "So he made her want to leave. Made her hate him, I expect. We didn't know if we were going to make it through this fight you see, or at least Kai didn't."

"Jinora did say something along those lines, when Zaheer's crew stopped our carriage and took us as hostages," added Tenzin. "I thought it was odd, but now given the context, I suppose it makes sense."

Pema's brow furrowed as she frowned. "That poor boy," she said. "I suppose those injures were inflicted by the former Captain?" Yung nodded. "What happened to him, anyway?"

"Zaheer's dead," Yung answered, sounding a little satisfied. "Some of the blood up on deck is his. Kai managed to kill him, before passing out himself..." Yung glanced at the clock on the wall. "The rest of the crew will be coming back soon, they were out in town trying to find work to make some extra money. I'll be updating everyone on Kai's condition then. If you want to stay with your daughter, that's fine, we can set up Jinora's room for you for the night. Or, you can stay in a nearby inn. But I'm... proud to say there's no way Jinora will even consider leaving until she knows Kai's okay, and making it through tonight will be vital."

"I think an inn would be best," Tenzin replied. "Although we'll stay as late as we can, for Jinora."

"Good-" there was a high-pitched wailing coming from the stairs. Yung looked over as Pabu led a sobbing Momo into the kitchen. "Momo, hey," Yung got up from his chair. "Mo, calm down."

"I couldn't get the blood stains out," Momo sobbed. His nose was red and his puffy eyes were void of their usual light. "I tried so hard but I couldn't do it. D'you think Kai will be mad at me?"

"No, no of course not," Yung said quickly, ruffling Momo's hair. Daw handed the boy a napkin and Momo loudly blew his nose. "He'll just be glad that we're all okay, you know him. He's not gonna be mad, I promise. Why don't you go see him, right now hmm? Once you've collected yourself a bit more? Can you take some of the coffee to Longshot for me?"

Momo nodded. Having another, more feasible job seemed to calm him down. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

Once Momo was gone, Yung turned to Pabu. "Keep an eye on him, over the next few days, would you? But for right now, start helping Daw with dinner." Pabu nodded and then headed towards the kitchens. Yung sighed heavily. "God I forgot how exhausting being Captain can be."

Less than a minute had passed when Momo came sprinting back into the dining hall. "Something's wrong with Kai!" he cried, panicked.

"Shit," Yung muttered under his breath. He and Otaku ran down the hall with Pema and Tenzin trailing behind. Yung wasn't particularly religious, but he sent up a quick prayer anyway as they barged into the infirmary. " _Shit._ "

Kai was on his hands and knees on the floor, the dark stains on his bandages on his back showing they were being bleed through, as he threw up violently into a bucket; he was coughing up blood more than anything else. Skoochy and Lefty were looking on helplessly as Longshot tried to help, as did Jinora, who was flat out sobbing now and doing more harm rather than good as a distraction.

"Skooch, Lefty get her out of here," Yung ordered. The pirates looked reluctant, but they each seized one of Jinora's arms and lifted her up. She struggled against them, but didn't scream; she seemed to know it would just cause Kai more stress. They dropped her outside the door and shut it, standing in front like a pair of bodyguards. They could still hear retching noises and Jinora looked up at them furiously.

"What's wrong with him?!" she demanded. "Longshot's supposed to know what he's doing why can't he just-"

"Zaheer's blade wasn't exactly clean," Yung said softly, and she instantly quieted. "And people can react poorly to strong sedatives, and extreme emotional trauma. It is not Longshot's fault. I know it's hard. I love him too, but we have to give him space so Longshot can save him."

Jinora's eyes trembled, a tear sliding down her cheek. "And what if he can't?"

"Tonight will be the deciding factor," Yung said, wishing he could say something more reassuring. "Now come on, let's go make sure dinner's ready for when the men get back, and then we can count up the money. Skoochy, Lefty, stay here with Longshot and Cap, just in case."

Jinora curled up in Kai's chair at the head of the table, looking like she was a thousand miles away from the present, but Yung didn't bother her. She needed her space too. They all took seats around the table, as Daw pulled out a heaping pot of stew and ladled some of it into bowls. Yung was handing Tenzin a bowl when the Governor asked, "What...emotional trauma, exactly?"

"He thought he was going to lose Jinora," Yung said it so quietly it was barely audible. "Kai's suffered more than a man twice his age should ever have to, I'm afraid, and I don't even know all of it."

They waited for the rest of the crew to come, and after another hour, they did. The men were sore and worried, and put all of their collective money on the table. It was more than Otaku had hoped for, but still not enough. Nobody talked or ate a lot, although Yung managed to coax Jinora into finishing half her stew. He knew there was no point in sending anyone to bed, as nobody had even the faintest hope of sleeping.

He was surprised when the Governor and Mrs. Gyatso stayed, however, their arms wrapped around their daughter like a sort of protective shield. Whatever their feelings about Kai and Jinora's relationship were, they were just going to support their daughter for now.

It was close to midnight when Jinora pulled away from her parents, her throat and eyes dry. She hadn't thought it was possible to cry so much in a day. "Father," she began, her voice hoarse. "I know you don't like Kai. But he did save your life, all of ours. The least we can do is help him. Please. Compared to us, compared to what you make in a year, it's barely anything. You know that. Please," she begged. "Please, let me help him."

Tenzin's expression softened, as he stroked his beard and exchanged a look with his wife. "I suppose, as long as it's a one time thing...I'll pay for it. But it certainly won't be coming out of your inheritance. We'll go in the morning."

She threw her arms around him. "Thank you thank you so much," she whispered, her voice wavering. She could help. A little bit of the weight was eased off her shoulders, and it was a bit easier to breathe.

* * *

It was half past two, when Jinora was roused from a daze as the crew murmured to one another and looked up. Her bones were aching almost as much as her heart, and she just wanted all of this to be over. She wished she could be with Kai, but knew after her last outburst she wouldn't be allowed, especially not since Longshot was working so terribly hard to try and save him.

Her tired eyes found Yung's, over in the corner of the room. At least, perhaps with the exception of her parents, she was surrounded by people who loved Kai as much as she did.

Then she saw the source of the commotion, as Longshot walked into the crowded dining hall, looking absolutely exhausted, dark bags under his eyes.

Somehow, she knew that the medic didn't have good news."I..." his voice broke. "It's not good news, I'm afraid. From the combination of the head wound, the one in his back, and the vomiting, Cap...Kai's lost too much blood."

Jinora stared at him, getting up from the floor and away from her parents. She must have misheard him, he must have been wrong. Kai was going to be fine. Kai was going to be okay. He had to be. "No," she mumbled, feeling a numbness spread over her body. She shook her head. "No."

"I can't stitch up the wound on his back or he'll lose even more blood and his body will give out on him. But since I can't take care of the wound it's already on the verge of infection, and it will continue to bleed out at a slower pace, until sunrise maybe? It'll give way to blood poisoning too. I...there's nothing more I can do."

"No." Jinora's voice was louder, as she looked around blankly at the crew, who was sitting in a numb silence, as if still trying to process what Longshot was telling them. One of them had to correct him. Kai couldn't be dying. "No, he - he can't. You're wrong. YOU'RE WRONG!"

"I wish I was," Longshot said, burying his face in his hands. He took a deep breath. "I'm going to start weaning him off the sedatives, so he can wake up and say...whatever he wants, before..."

Skoochy suddenly stood up and punched the wall. Otaku's brow furrowed, as he looked hopelessly between Yung and Longshot. "No, no we can't accept this - what if we got the medicine tonight, if he could be treated?" he asked.

"It would be life saving," Longshot answered. "But it's impossible. Even if we had the money-"

"We do," Jinora managed to find her voice. "We'll pay for it, all of it-"

"It'd be too late," Longshot finished, and a strangled noise replaced her words. "It'd be a miracle if he even made it to sunrise and sea witches know how to make sure they aren't disturbed unless they want to be, and they certainly want to be left alone in the middle of the night. It's... he's not going to make it. I'm sorry."

Jinora felt her legs give out on her; Tenzin reached out to support her but she blindly pushed him away, welding her eyes shut as something broke inside her, the jagged pieces piercing at her lungs, and it was so hard to breathe, to think. She sank to her knees and curled up in a shaking ball. "This is all my fault," she sobbed. "I was so stupid I distracted him and then he got hurt and I didn't - and now he's going to die and it's all my fault!"

"Jinora-"

"Stop, Yung. Just stop." Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

The first mate shrank back, tears rolling down his face even as he stubbornly tried to wipe them away. "You're not alone in this. We love him too."

"If it's anyone's fault, it's mine," Otaku said thickly. "He only challenged Zaheer for me-"

"It would have happened anyway, Otaku," Yung said quietly, walking over to the him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "There was always tension there, it was bound to happen sooner or later. It is not your fault." _I was supposed to take care of him,_ Yung thought miserably, a lump forming in his throat. He would be Captain now. God, it felt so wrong to even think about it, let alone accept the fact that come this time tomorrow it would be his reality. "S-so if this is...," he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Let's on keep being the best damn crew on the seven seas, then, and give our Captain the goodbye he deserves."

The rest of the men slowly stood up, Skoochy crying silently and patting a distressed looking Ryu on the back, his knuckles crack and bleeding, their legs shaking, when Momo spoke up. "Wait."

Appa looked at Momo miserably. "Momo this isn't-"

But Momo refused to be deterred, pushing his way over to Longshot as the crew parted slightly to allow him through. "I had to catalogue inventory and stuff, after I screwed up the lookout thing with the Dai Li. And I some special magic stuff in a can, called a freezing potion." Momo bit his lip. "C-couldn't you inject that into Kai's bloodstream, wouldn't it stop the blood from flowing around the wound, and then you could patch it up?"

Longshot stared at him, and then his lips twitched upwards, before he pulled Momo into a bone-crushing hug. "You're a genius! It would be dangerous," Longshot said, pulling away. "I would have to use very small doses and make sure it stayed only near the wound, but if it works...He'll have to be completely off the sedative, fully awake for the whole operation and it'll hurt like hell, but..." Longshot smiled tearfully. "I can save him."

Jinora sobbed in her hands as she crossed her fingers, staggering to her feet. They had hope.

Kai had a chance.


	29. The Awakening

Anchor

chapter 29

* * *

Jinora struggled not to lose her temper when Longshot refused to let her be in the infirmary for Kai's operation. A few other crew members had been allowed in: Imaru and Appa, who were going to be pinning down Kai's arms and legs; Yung, in order to help keep Kai calm; and Lefty, because after his amputation he knew a thing or two about healing and medicine.

She felt exhausted, both emotionally and physically (she was amazed Longshot was still standing), and it was nearly three in the morning as Longshot started to make all the preparations needed. The sedatives had worn off by now, but Kai still wasn't fully awake. It was probably for the best, as Longshot peeled off the bandages on his back. His skin was a blotchy, red mess, but that was all Jinora could see before Yung firmly shut the door in her face.

"You'll be the first to see him once he wakes up, I promise," Yung said, slipping outside into the hall to speak with her. "But you're still too emotional, it's why Skoochy's not being allowed in either. It's...not going to be pretty. Kai's going to be okay, I promise. The operation might take an hour, maybe two, so try and get some sleep."

That's what he had instructed the rest of the crew to do, although Yung was sure they were all still up, talking (Skoochy was probably on deck having a smoke). The Governor and his wife were in the kitchen with Daw,

She shook her head. "Can't sleep alone," she mumbled, wiping her eyes.

Yung's smile softened. "Don't tell your parents that," he teased. Jinora laughed a little.

"My father would have a heart attack." Her lips curved upwards, and Yung placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze; she placed her hand on top of his, giving him a grateful smile. "Thank you, Yung."

"Of course," Yung smiled. "I'll come get you as soon as I can, okay?"

Jinora nodded, and then watched as Yung went back inside the infirmary, curling on herself. Now that they had a plan, and Kai's body had reacted well to the freezing potion, she knew that Longshot could save him, but she still wished she could be with him, although she wasn't sure she'd be able to keep it together. Yung and Longshot were right of course, but if she could just hold his hand, hold onto a piece of him, somehow...

She made a turn towards the sleeping quarters, down the hall and opened Kai's door. His room looked the same as it had yesterday morning, during their argument, and even before, over the blissful week they had spent together, curled up in each other's arms as they fell asleep. It would take a few days, maybe been a few weeks, before Kai would be able to come back to his room. But hopefully, what she was searching for wouldn't be too hard to find. She looked over the knick-knacks on his dresser, past the photograph of the crew, and found it tucked away safely in a small glass jar: the broken pieces of her anchor pendant and chain.

She knew Otaku had some glue in the study, so that was her next stop, before she headed to the dining hall with a small pot of glue and her necklace with renewed determination. It was a way to keep busy, anyway.

"What do you have there sweetheart?" Tenzin asked tiredly, looking up as she entered the hall and set her supplies down on the table, before sitting down. Her parents, shoulders slumped with tired eyes, were sitting across from her. They had opted to wait up until the first hotel opened in the morning, as most hotels wouldn't be open for another five hours.

"Something Kai gave me," she answered. "But it got broken, and I need to so something, so I figured I'd try to fix it." Jinora lined a jagged edge with glue and did the same to the other pieces, before carefully pressing the glued edges together. The cracks would always show, but she didn't mind; it was a little like Kai. Cracked, damaged, but still beautiful, still worthy, still loved. Still always be would more than enough. She had to wait for it to dry before gluing on the third, final piece.

"It's very pretty," Pema said, and Jinora was grateful her mother was truly trying.

"Must have been cheap," Tenzin noted, "for it to have broken so easily."

Jinora shot him a look. "I'm afraid Kai does have more important things to spend his money on, such as food for the slaves he liberates, due to your mediocre efforts as Governor to abolish the slave trade," Jinora said coldly. Tenzin looked startled. "I know you don't like him, but I'm not going to stand for you badmouthing him. Especially when he's in extreme pain only a few rooms over."

Tenzin opened and closed his mouth a few times, and they looked up as the stairs creaked and Skoochy came down, tossing his cigarette in the trash as he did so.

"Is there still some coffee leftover?" he asked, walking over to the stove.

"I think so," Jinora replied. He didn't bother to ask if she wanted some before pouring her a mug of tea leftover in the kettle, and she smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

Skoochy plopped into the chair next to her. "I'm sorry I kinda lost it earlier, it's just..."

Jinora placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, it just makes sense. He's done a lot for you, of course you'd be worried and upset."

"Nobody saw Yung falling apart though, or losing his composure, and Kai's practically his son," Skoochy replied, frowning.

"Yung, did say he raised..." Tenzin said slowly, as if trying to put the pieces together. "But Yung's not really his father?"

Skoochy grinned widely. "No, no, Yung's not Kai's dad, although he might as well be. Yung's the one who, uh," Skoochy paused, looking uncertainly at Jinora. After everything that had happened over the past day, and knowing how private the Captain could be, he wasn't sure how much Jinora had told her parents. Then again, Skoochy thought, his grin growing, Kai would be their son-in-law soon enough.

"Yung found Kai on the streets when he was a kid," Jinora explained.

"Ooh," Lefty's voice floated through from the hallway, as they heard the low thud of his pegleg against the wood. "Are we sharing embarrassing stories about Cap? 'Cause I've lived through them all." He sat on Jinora's other side, stealing her cup of tea, and Jinora let him have it. "I still remember that time he was like 13 and got drunk for the first time, god it was awful. Yung made him wait it out the good ol' fashioned way, vomiting and all. But _I_ was the one who had to clean it up when he barfed all over the deck."

Skoochy laughed, and Jinora did too. It felt like forever since she had, but of course even when he wasn't here, Kai would find a way to make her laugh.

"The things that used to come out of that boy's mouth, Jinora if you think he's a smartass now you should've seen him, the stuff he used to say, I'm surprised Yung didn't strangle him. He was such a little..." Lefty shook his head, a fond smile on his face. "He's so grown up now though, it's weird." Lefty's smile faded. "Sometimes I think we shouldn't have let him become Captain so young."

"He's done a damn good job though," Skoochy added, even though he looked solemn too. "But yeah. It's a lot of responsibility for a 16 year old."

"That's my son's age," Pema said quietly. "My first boy, Meelo. He's 16," she smiled weakly. "I can't see him doing much of anything besides complaining about school." Jinora's lips twitched upwards. "So, if Kai was on the streets, are his parents...?" Pema asked softly.

"Dead," Lefty answered. "He's never said how, exactly, but it was when he was really little, baby or toddler or something. Then he was in an orphanage, a bad one, for a few years, and then on the streets until he was 9, and then Yung found him, luckily."

Jinora's heart sank. It was easy to forget she alone knew the horrible truth, of how Kai's mother had really died, of what had happened when he was a toddler. Then, he still hadn't had an easy time, on the streets, and then on the ship, and then as Captain. What had things been like under Zaheer? Had they done deals with the slave trade? It made her think back to what Zaheer had said. _We do business with Quil sometimes, we could make sure you end up as his personal slave._

"Skoochy," she said hesitantly. "Zaheer mentioned a man named Quil." Skoochy immediately stiffened. "Who is he exactly, if you don't mind answering?"

"Quil, is..." Skoochy closed his eyes. "Picture the most horrible person you can imagine." An image of LingShi came barreling to the forefront of Jinora's mind. "Quil's their worst nightmare." He slowly reopened his eyes. "I met him once - I, uh, used to be a slave, my whole life in fact," Skoochy supplied for Pema and Tenzin's benefit, looking up at them a little nervously. "Until Kai liberated my ship. That was almost four years ago. But, uh, I met Quil once. He's the head of the entire world's slave trade. The way he looks at you..." Skoochy shuddered slightly. "Never forget it. I knew a slave who had been on Quil's personal ship, and let's just say it's worse than you can even imagine. He does what he wants, whatever he wants, to whoever he wants. If a slave gets pregnant they get...they get thrown overboard with weights tied to their feet so they'll drown."

Skoochy swallowed thickly, his eyes burning. Jinora reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Quil has a bone to pick with Cap," Lefty continued, once it became clear Skoochy was done talking. Pema was crying and even Tenzin looked stricken. "There's not many people who don't, to be honest. Quil offered Kai a pretty high position, wealth, when Kai was 17, but he turned it down and Quil's not used to people saying no to him." Lefty shrugged. "The fact that Kai targets his slave trade ships the most doesn't help matters either."

"Kid has a death wish," Skoochy mumbled, running a finger along the edge of his cigarette box. "And a heroic streak. Deadly combination, lemme tell you."

Tenzin cleared his throat. "Er, Skoochy, is it?" The pirate nodded. "I just wanted to let you know that from now on, I'll work on getting stricter laws banning slavery in place. One day, all the slave masters will be behind bars, I promise."

Jinora had never felt more proud of her father, as Skoochy looked at Tenzin with watery eyes and a grateful smile. "Thank you, Governor... Kai'll be glad to hear it too. Seems like you have something in common after all."

Tenzin's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything against it, perhaps knowing it wasn't the time, or that Skoochy had meant it as a compliment, or maybe even finding he totally didn't mind the comparison. Jinora doubted it, as her thoughts drifted back to the man she loved, the state his injuries were in. Yung had said he'd come get her as soon as he was able.

"I hope he wakes up soon," Jinora murmured, wiping her eyes. "Honestly, he's such a-an idiot, I...thank God I didn't lose him."

"And you're not going to," Lefty said reassuringly. "It's been a little over two hours now, and one time when Yung got stabbed in the gut the surgery lasted that long, I can't imagine Kai's injuries taking too much longer.

"Jinora?" Her head whipped around at the sound of Yung's voice. The first mate was standing in the doorway with a broad grin on his face. "Longshot just put him under some more sedatives so he can sleep the pain off, but you can come sit by him now if you want."

Jinora couldn't get out of her chair fast enough, practically sprinting towards Yung. "Really? He's okay now?" she said excitedly.

"Mmhm," Yung confirmed. "Longshot's gonna be watching the wound like a hawk for infection, but everything will be okay. He'll pull through and make a full recovery. He'll have to take it easy for at least a month, but, Kai will be good as new."

Jinora pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you."

Yung patted her on the back, chuckling softly as he pulled away. "Of course kiddo. I'm gonna go tell everyone else, but you can go wait with him now."

Jinora inhaled sharply as she entered the infirmary. Longshot was snoring in a chair, with another set up next to the bed. Kai was sleeping peacefully, still paler than usual, but his face was free of pain, the bandages wrapped around his chest and side and head clean and white. He was okay.

Tears, this time of happiness, welled in her eyes, as she sat down and took his hand in her own. She squeezed his hand, bringing it up to her lips and kissing his knuckles. She felt so content, just sitting there, seeing him safe, watching his chest rise and fall in deep, steadying breaths; she felt her own breathing match his, and wondered if their hearts were doing the same. After the hell of the past day, it was so nice to have some quiet sort of peace.

She couldn't wait for him to wake up at the same time, too. Finally, they could put their horrible last conversation behind them, now that the truth was out in the open. But for now, Jinora was content to wait and love him in any way she was able, as she reached over with her free hand and brushed back tufts of hair from his forehead.

* * *

"How did they fall in love?"

It had been an hour, and Yung had opted to stay in the dining hall with the Gyatsos while the rest of the crew drifted in and out of the infirmary; Jinora, of course, hadn't left Kai's side. The men rotated, and slowly, knowing that their Captain would be okay, had gone back to their usual jobs of cleaning and cooking and more cleaning.

Yung smiled up at Pema, who had been the one to ask the question. Tenzin was trying not to look interested, but from the way his lips curved downwards in a frown, Yung could tell he was. The first mate chuckled.

"It's a long story, and it certainly wasn't easy," Yung said. "There was a lot of arguing. It seems crazy now, but those first four days, they were constantly at each other's throats; yelling themselves hoarse, five times a day at least, every day. I'd never seen Kai get so easily pissed off before. And then, they got tired of it, I guess. Called a truce and they found out that when they weren't constantly fighting, they actually liked each other's company. And everything just...pushed them together, I guess. There was a nasty piece with the sirens and later on with one of Kai's exes, but, they pulled through in the end. They only became a couple around a week ago, actually," he explained, smiling. "They're both stubborn as hell."

"Jinora gets it from her father," Pema smiled. Hearing this man speak of such affection of both his Captain and her daughter warmed her heart. It was clear that Yung saw both of them as good friends, and in Kai's case especially, as a sort of surrogate child.

Tenzin's frown deepened. "She does not."

Yung's smile softened. "Never seen Kai happier, actually, than this past week, yesterday being the exception of course."

"Jinora and Skoochy said you were the one who first met Kai," Pema said gently.

Yung suddenly looked rather teary. "Yeah. Nearly 14 years ago now. He nearly took my eye out, actually, but he was just a scared kid back then...Doesn't think much of himself, deep down though, which is a shame." He looked at Tenzin, his brow furrowing. "Governor, I know that he's not your first pick, or maybe even your last, for your daughter, but I swear to you, he is a good man even if he doesn't see it himself."

Tenzin stiffened. "I'll have to make that judgement for myself," he replied, and Yung resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Kai had nearly died, and yet it still hadn't been enough. Rich people, honestly.

* * *

Longshot's snoring abruptly stopped after another hour, and Jinora looked at him with bleary eyes. "Mind if I go get some breakfast?" he asked. Jinora shook her head, squeezing Kai's hand. According to Yung, who had stopped by earlier, he should be waking up soon. "I'll only be gone for 20 minutes tops, if something changes let me know, okay?"

Jinora nodded. "Okay."

"Do you want anything? I think Daw's making pancakes," Longshot offered, but Jinora shook her head again.

"Just a cup of coffee would be nice."

Once she was alone, she glanced back at Kai. She squeezed his hand again, smiling softly. "I love you," she whispered. "I'm so glad you're okay, and I don't want you to worry about my parents. My mom already likes you, I think, and my dad will come around. I promise, we'll get through this together..." her voice wobbled. "I-I was so scared." Tears pricked at her eyes. "I thought I was going to lose you." She tightly shut her eyes, taking a deep, shaky breath, when she felt someone squeeze her hand.

"Just because of a crusty old Captain?" Kai croaked, his voice raspy and weak. His words were slightly slurred, but became clearer which each one (and Jinora had gotten good at decoding his drunk talk too). "Don't you know it takes more than that, to get rid of me?"

Jinora's eyes flew open as she stared back at Kai, their eyes meeting, before she let out a strangled sob and threw her arms around him. She kneeled beside the bed, and hadn't meant to pull him down with her; Kai quickly got on his knees as well, his back pressing against the bed frame, hugging her back just as tightly.

She was crying and her hands were shaking as she clung to him, pressing her lips firmly against his. She had to remind herself not to hold him too tightly, not wanting to provoke any of his injuries. "I don't hate you I'm so sorry," she murmured against his lips. "I love you I'm sorry-"

He kissed her back, pulling her closer. "It's okay I know, it's okay I'm okay," he promised, reaching up to wipe away her tears. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it."

She couldn't seem to stop crying. "I know, I knew it wasn't right I just," she couldn't seem to find the words, so she simply kissed him again and wrapped her arms around him, before pulling away and burying her face in his neck. Kai ran his fingers through her hair, just holding her, and it was all she needed. All she ever would. A warmth was spreading through her and she hadn't realized how cold she had felt without him, as he held her tighter.

She lightly ran her fingers over the bandages on his back and side, trying to picture the marred flesh, the scars already forming underneath. Kai shifted slightly, into a sitting position and leaning against the bed as a support, before pulling her into his lap. "I am so sorry I scared you like that," he whispered, stroking her hair.

"I'm just glad you're okay." She was shaking, and his fingers were trembling too as his hands dropped to the small of her back, pressing her against him.

They held on to each other like the other was their anchor, the only thing keeping them here in this place, keeping them together, the only real thing in the world, the only thing that mattered. Jinora eventually stopped crying, her hands curled slightly as they rested on his back. They must have been sitting like that for at least 10 minutes but she still couldn't bring herself to let go. It was so comforting to be able to feel the warmth of his body, his muscles shifting as he held her and breathed, deep, solid breaths.

She pulled away from his neck, looking up at him with bloodshot eyes and a tearful smile. "I love you," she murmured, her hands going up to rest on either side of his neck, her fingers just lightly resting on his jaw.

Kai smiled softly at her, the tip of his nose brushing the curve of her cheek. Jinora closed the gap between them and kissed him, soft and slow. He brought a hand up to cup her chin, bringing her mouth closer to his. He pressed his lips more firmly against hers, and then pulled away, feeling a little out of breath.

Jinora grinned breathlessly at him, resting her forehead against his and wrapping her arms around his neck, lightly combing her fingers through his hair.

She heard the door creak open but didn't move. Kai looked up slightly to see who had entered, and his grin grew.

"Kai!" Longshot exclaimed happily, and then, sterner, "What are you doing out of bed? Get back in there Cap, and yes, she can stay with you. I'm gonna go tell everyone else that you're awake, they'll be so excited!"

Jinora reluctantly got out of his arms and helped him back into bed, although he stayed in a sitting position, leaning against the wall. Jinora went to sit beside him when he pulled her back into his lap, nuzzling his face into her neck. Before she could get too comfortable, the crew rushed through the door with Yung in the lead; Jinora shifted off of Kai's lap so the first mate could hug him.

"Kai!" His name was a chorus said joyfully by all his men, crammed into the infirmary as much as possible, everyone making way for everyone else to get to the front to greet him.

"How you feeling Cap?" Skoochy asked eagerly, tightly gripping Kai's arm for a second.

"Like shit," Kai said cheerfully.

"You look like shit too," Skoochy replied, and Kai laughed.

"So, how long was I out of it?" Kai asked Longshot, the medic smiling contentedly and leaning against the wall. Jinora happily curled into Kai, his arm wrapped around her waist. "Everything's a big blurry mess, to be honest."

"Only a day," Lefty said.

"You had to be off sedatives for the stitches in your back," Imaru explained.

"It was bad," Appa added.

"Momo saved your life," Pabu said admiringly. The youngest crew member stumbled to the front, blushing bashfully with a huge grin. Kai ruffled his already messy hair.

"Thanks Mo," he grinned. Momo smiled widely, a few tears leaking out of his big green eyes, and Kai gave him a big one-armed hug that Momo returned far more fiercely. "Easy there Mo," Kai winced. "Still a little sore." Momo quickly released him.

"Sorry Kai," Momo said, frowning.

"S'okay," Kai replied, stifling a yawn. All the noise and people seemed to be getting to him, so Longshot herded them out, although he allowed for Yung and Jinora to stay.

"Now that Cap's going to be okay, we need to start preparing to leave, by tomorrow ideally," Yung said. "Everyone, take today to get some rest." As the crew drifted out of the room, Yung sat down in the stool Jinora had been sitting in, smiling fondly at Kai.

Jinora squeezed Kai's hand, before lacing their fingers together, as a silence fell over the four of them. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but Jinora knew it wasn't a silence for her or Longshot to break; it was Yung and Kai's, and she watched with slight anticipation as to what would happen. What would a man who had almost lost the boy he saw as a son even say?

"You gave us quite a scare, kid," Yung finally said, his eyes unusually bright.

Kai smiled and then winced. "I'm fine, really. And I've told you," although he didn't really sound annoyed, "I'm not a really a kid anymore."

Then he realized Yung was crying. "You'll always be our kid," Yung said thickly, wiping at his eyes even as tears rolled down his fat cheeks. "My brave, stupid kid."

Kai smiled again, feeling tears come to his own eyes. "Emphasis on stupid," he added, and Yung laughed weakly.

"Smartest thing you've ever said," Yung teased.

Kai chuckled. "Probably true."

There was a quiet knock at the door and they all looked up in surprise. Shooting the others a questioning look, Yung stood up and opened the door. "Oh, hello Governor."

Kai immediately tensed, but the arm that was wrapped around Jinora's waist simply pulled her closer. He wasn't exactly excited to see Jinora's father again, especially since he knew it meant a fight was surely on its way, and as happy as he had been to see his men, all the talking and looking and noise had tired him out. (Which was stupid, he thought irritably, since he had spent most of the past day passed out anyway.)

Kai raised his eyebrows at the round-faced woman on the Governor's arm, her brown hair pulled back in a low-set bun. "My mother," Jinora whispered to him. "She came late last night."

Two parents, then. Well, at least they would get this over with. He had hoped for another moment alone with Jinora, just to go over things. After how dangerous his lifestyle had been proven, what if she had doubts? But it seemed that conversation wouldn't be possible yet.

"Sir, stress isn't good for him-" Longshot began, but Kai waved him off.

"Nah, it's fine Longshot," Kai assured him, even as he felt his heart speed up. He managed to look up at the Governor and took a deep breath. "Hello sir."

He and Jinora would get through this, whatever this was, together.


	30. Those Three Words

**Anchor**

chapter 30

* * *

Tenzin seemed surprised at being so casually addressed. "Oh." He glanced at his wife. "This is my wife, Pema."

Pema gave Kai a small smile, which he nervously returned. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Gyatso."

"We're very glad you'll make a full recovery," Pema said, and then nudged Tenzin in the ribs. Kai had to hold back a smile. "Aren't we dear?"

"Yes, of course," Tenzin said distractedly, before he looked down at Kai. "So, er, Captain, as you can imagine, we're concerned with our daughter's safety, and...choices, as of late."

Honestly, it was going better than Kai had thought it would, but to see people who genuinely loved Jinora think he was a bad choice still stung. "Of course," he said, his throat going a little dry.

"Especially given your...reputation, I want to know what your intentions are with my daughter," Tenzin continued, narrowing his eyes slightly. "You and I both know that she deserves better," Tenzin finished, his eyes hardening.

Jinora said, "Father," at the same time Pema said, "Tenzin," their tones reproachful.

Kai swallowed hard, almost trying to find some kind of defence. He nodded slightly. "You're right," he said finally, and Tenzin's eyes widened.

Jinora glared at her father, squeezing Kai's hand. "How dare you?" she spat. "How dare you sit there and say that the man I love isn't worthy of me, when it's _my_ choice! My whole life you've tried to make decisions for me, you were going to marry me off to LingShi and you never once asked about what I wanted! Well now I'm telling you what I want, and I want Kai. I need him, and I love him, and nothing you say or do is going to change that. I don't care about money, or the fact that pirates can't get legally married. I don't care about any of it. I care about him, about us and if I'm happy, if we're happy, then why does anything else matter?"

"You're not thinking this through, Jinora," Tenzin said, trying to remain calm. "Sure, it seems great now, but what about in a year? When you're tired of this - this dangerous, irresponsible life, or when he gets bored with you, what then? Your reputation will be ruined, you'd never be able to back to the way things were! And the scandal this'll cause, with re-election later this year! What about my political career, don't you care about your father?"

"And you're not being fair," Jinora snapped. "Of course I care about you, and mom, but this - this is my choice. Kai's not going to get _bored_ of me, for starters, and second of all, I don't _want_ to go back to the way things were, I was absolutely miserable!"

"Jinora, I admit I misjudged LingShi, but now, you wouldn't have to deal with any of that! You wouldn't have to get married at all, if you didn't want to, you don't need to use this boy as - as an _excuse_ , just to rub it in my face!"

" _He is not an excuse_!" Jinora had gotten to her feet now, and Kai, now that Jinora's anger for once wasn't directed at him, saw just how scary she could be when she was mad. And after all this time of wondering if he was good enough for her, hearing her defend him was uplifting, in a strange sort of way, especially against the person who had the most reasons to disapprove of their relationship.

"He's a _pirate,_ and a _criminal_ , Jinora, dangerous and foolish just like the lot of them for following him!"

"I resent that statement," Yung mumbled, and Kai almost smiled.

Tenzin ploughed on, as if he hadn't even heard Yung's comment. "Why do you-"

"They're my friends, father! And they've been nothing but hospitable and respectful towards you this whole time, so I'm sorry if this ship isn't the 5-star-hotel service you're used to in your selfish world of snobs! And you should actually get to know them before you judge their character!" Jinora seethed. "And as for me, I..." she trailed off, stamping her foot in frustration. How was she supposed to make her father see sense when he was just so infuriatingly stubborn?

"Maybe you should get to know your daughter before you start trying to make decisions for her," Kai offered nonchalantly, and Tenzin threw him a furious look.

"You've been awfully quiet," Tenzin said testily. "And I'd prefer it to stay that way. My daughter almost died thanks to you, and you don't even seem to care!"

Kai's eyes widened as he bolted upright and winced, but never tore his eyes away from Tenzin, his body going rigid as he finally looked anxiously to Jinora. "W-what?" his voice cracked. His breathing grew shallow and Longshot sat up.

"What's happening to him?" Jinora said, as he stared at her, terrified and wide-eyed, as if trying to detect any sign of injury.

"Emotional trauma can cause events to be repressed to allow the physical side of healing to function properly," Longshot said worriedly. "It's possible that his brain suppressed the memories and they'll all come back now as a side effect of stress, he may even be reliving them-"

Kai had pulled away from Jinora, and buried his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking. "No," he said hoarsely, almost as if he wasn't aware that anyone else was in the room with him. "No, no no..." He took deep breaths and furiously wiped at his eyes. Jinora laid a hand on his shoulder but he flinched, pulling away, before looking up at her with bloodshot eyes. "I'm fine," he choked out, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Fine, just...give me a minute."

Jinora was horrified as he took another deep breath, and then forced himself to smile a smile that looked startlingly genuine, if not for the pain in his eyes. "See?" he sounded bright and cheery. If not for having seen him break a little only a few moments ago, she never would have known he was hurting. It was unnerving, to say the least. How long had he been able to do this? "Fine."

"Kai," Yung said warningly. "Don't, or you'll just fall apart later and it'll be even worse and you'll go into your whole self-destruct mode -"

Kai shot an angry look at him, frowning. He couldn't believe he had just almost fallen to pieces in front of Jinora's parents, who were practically total strangers, and Yung was urging him to just let go and actually have a breakdown? Kai grumbled, "I don't have a self-destruct-"

"Oh, yes you do," Yung snapped. "You shut everyone out and isolate yourself, and then you go off on your own and start picking fights you know you can't win, because you'd rather deal with physical pain than emotional pain! It is not your fault that Jinora almost got hurt, Kai! Just like it's not your fault that I've been stabbed before, or that Lefty lost his leg, or-"

"Yes it is Yung!" It took all of Kai's self control not to start screaming at him. "I'm the _Captain_ , it's my job to take care of you, and protect you, all of you!"

"Oh no it's not, don't you dare pull that bullshit with me! This has been going on since you set foot on this ship when you were nine years old! You always throw yourself headfirst into danger, you're always willing to risk your life, but none of ours! We care about you just as much as you care about us! Why, Kai? Why do you think that everyone else's life is important than yours?!"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Longshot ushering Tenzin and Pema out of the door, but could barely spare a second to feel grateful for it. He could see Pema and Tenzin hovering in the doorway, as even Longshot stood, transfixed, waiting to see how this would pan out. The Captain and Yung hardly ever fought, after all.

Kai's eyes burned as he dropped his gaze away from Yung, his hands shaking as he sat back down on the bed, blinking back tears. "Yung, _stop it_."

"Kai-"

"Yung, I know why," Jinora said softly, but it Yung stopped in his tracks anyway. Jinora wrapped an arm around Kai's shoulders and pulled him towards her, meeting Yung's questioning gaze unflinchingly, and then seeing her parents' surprised faces beyond his shoulder. "And he, we're, working on it... It's not simple. But we'll figure it out together."

Yung deflated. "Okay, I...I'm not sorry Kai, because what I said is true and I stand by it, but...we'll deal with this another time. A better time."

Kai's glare softened. "And I'm still pissed at you, but...fine Yung. But later. Much, much later." He sighed, letting out a yawn, and then winced, wrapping an arm around his injured side.

"You should rest," Longshot said quietly. "Stress isn't good for you."

"Fine," Kai muttered. He glanced at the Governor and Jinora's mother, still standing in the door, as though shocked. "Governor?" Tenzin seemed surprised. "For future reference, you can say whatever you want about me, but don't you dare insult my men," Kai said simply.

Tenzin gaped at him. "Is that a threat?"

Kai shrugged. "Your words, not mine."

Tenzin glared at him, but couldn't seem to find anything to say, so he simply stormed out with a far more sympathetic looking Pema on his heels. As soon as Tenzin was gone, all of Kai's little strength seemed to leave him, as his shoulders slumped forward and his the light in his eyes turned dull.

"Leave me and Gyatso alone for a moment?" he requested.

Longshot hung back in the doorway, even as Yung went out into the hall. "Don't do anything too stressful, or something that will provoke your injuries."

"Of course, Longshot," Kai said, and it was a relief when the door closed, and they were finally alone. Part of him he should have asked to be left completely alone, and even had Jinora leave, but he knew he owed her an explanation. An apology, too, for that matter.

Jinora took Kai's hand, looking at him sadly. "How long have you been able to do that?"

Kai couldn't bring himself to look at her. "The smile thing? For a long time. Since I was around 7, I guess. I needed to be able to pull myself together quickly on the streets, and it just...got easier, somehow, over time." He sighed, keeping his eyes trained on the closed door. "I'm sorry, about your parents, for-"

"Don't apologize," Jinora said, squeezing his hand and leaning into him. Kai automatically wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "It wasn't your fault, and I don't care what they think, and besides...the past couple of days have been emotional. Never apologize for how you feel, you - let me in. Always let me in, please Kai."

"I'll try," he promised.

"And I'll do my best to keep you from spiralling downwards," she vowed, pressing her forehead into the crook of his neck. "But right now...just let it out. We're alone now, you don't have to be strong."

Kai stared at her as he pulled away. " _Gyatso_ -"

" _Captain_ ," she said evenly. Then, softer, "Kai, let me in. Trust me. You don't have to protect me from your feelings."

Numbly, Kai nodded, as she saw his eyes fill with tears. Suddenly, he pulled her into a tight hug, and buried his face in her neck. "I thought I was going to lose you," he choked out, his whole body trembling. "Because I wasn't good enough, because I couldn't protect you - I was going to lose you and-"

"Then you know how terrified I was of losing you," Jinora whispered, her voice surprisingly steady. "There was so much blood, Kai. I had to watch you...you get beaten, it..."

"I'm here now," he said softly, his breath warm on her skin.

"And so am I. So when you're busy protecting everyone else, let me be busy protecting _you._ " She ran her fingers lightly through his hair. The bandages still wrapped around his brow was thick and scratchy against her hands, but she didn't care. He was alive, and they were still together, after everything.

Kai held held her tighter. "I love you." His words were barely audible, but there was no mistaking he had finally said those three words. "I love you, and it still scares the shit out of me, because well I've never loved anyone the way I love you - hell, I've never even said it before but I love you, and I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner."

"Captain?" she said softly, barely pulling away, the curve of her cheek still touching his, her breath warm on his lips.

He looked at her curiously. "Yes, Gyatso?"

"Can I hear you say it again?"

"What, I love you?" he said teasingly, grinning. She smiled shyly. He pressed a quick kiss to the side of her mouth. "I love you, and I'll say it however many times you want me to." He stroked a thumb over her cheek, kissing her softly. "I love you," he murmured against her lips. "I love you."

Jinora cut him off with a firm kiss, pulling away and feeling slightly breathless. "Show me instead?"

Kai's eyes flickered down to her lips and then back up to her eyes. He stroked his thumb over her cheek. "I dunno," he said, his voice quiet and thoughtful. "It'll take me a really long time." His voice grew softer with every word, until despite their closeness, she could barely hear him, but she still managed to make out his last few words. "Like maybe a lifetime."

"I'd be alright with that," Jinora whispered, his lips curving upwards as they met hers.

"Good," he mumbled.

When Kai finally pulled away from the kiss (still reluctant to do so) it was because Jinora had accidentally wrapped her arms too tightly around his torso. "Sorry," Jinora said immediately, wincing along with him.

"It's okay," he assured her, and couldn't stop himself from yawning, before looking back to Jinora and frowning, noting the bags under her eyes. "You haven't gotten much sleep have you?"

"No," she admitted. "I couldn't, when we weren't sure you would...and then, I just wanted to be here when you woke up and - and anyway I - I don't think I can...can sleep alone anymore."

Kai smiled softly at her. "It'll be a while until I can go back to my room, but I think we can both fit on here pretty easily." He laid down and chuckled as she laid beside him and curled up in his arms. "Comfortable?" he glanced down at her. She nodded, resting her head on his chest.

"Mmhm. I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No." He pulled her closer and she smiled slightly, as he tried to figure out exactly when he had fallen in love with her. It had taken him months to realize it, and it must have been even before the sirens, due to her being in his vision. "I guess the sirens knew something we didn't," he said quietly.

Jinora gave a tiny nod. "They knew I already loved you even if I was far from being ready to admit it."

"They...in my vision, the sirens got one thing right," Kai brushed back her hair from her eyes, gently caressing her cheek. "I didn't know how to tell you, I didn't know what it meant, but now I do... They - they showed me you, Jinora."

A little sigh escaped through her parted lips, and she quickly brought them to his, kissing him hard, trailing her fingers over his cheek and jaw. Kai kept an arm wrapped around her waist, his other hand threading his fingers through her hair. Jinora pulled away with a pleased little smile, her eyelids drooping. Finally, her exhaustion was getting to her.

She draped an arm over his torso, pulling him closer to her before burying her face in his neck. Kai could feel her breathing even out as she quickly fell asleep, and it didn't take him long to drift off either. They never loosened their grip on each other, however.

When Longshot came back to the room in half an hour, he quietly opened the door and then grinned, shutting it just as quietly before heading back to the dining hall, where a fuming Governor was waiting.

"They've fallen asleep," Longshot explained.

Tenzin gaped at him, and then went to say something when Yung cut him off. "And given the lack of sleep both the Captain and Jinora have had over the past day and a half, I'm sure you won't deny them some well-needed rest. Especially since nightmares will surely be on their way soon. If you want to talk to either of them, you'll have to do it later."

Tenzin opened his mouth to protest, and Yung rolled his eyes. "May I remind you that while you may be the Governor of Port Bosco, you are not the Governor of our ship," Yung said coolly.

"Fine," Tenzin grumbled, looking thoroughly disgruntled. His wife put a hand on his shoulder.

That evening, only an hour after the Gyatsos had returned to the ship from a nearby Inn further inland, it was not Tenzin's request that brought him back to the infirmary, but Kai's. The Captain was alone in the room when the Governor entered, Jinora having gone to the dining hall for a belated dinner. Longshot was gone too, allowing Kai the privacy he had asked for, even if it was against the medic's best judgement.

"You wanted to speak with me...Captain?" Tenzin asked, as he remained standing even as an unoccupied stool was close to the bed. Kai was in a sitting position, and whereas before Tenzin had been distracted by the blood, or his distressed daughter, now there was nothing to distract him from all of the scars the Captain bore, or his disgraceful amount of tattoos. Tenzin tried, and failed, not to sound too hostile.

Kai didn't seem bothered though. "Yeah. We didn't really get a chance earlier, with Jinora, and..." His breakdown. Kai cleared his throat. "So I figured we should have a real conversation. I just wanted to say that I...I get it. Why you don't like me. Why you think she's not making a smart choice."

Kai paused, almost hoping the Governor would correct him, but knew he was hoping for too much, so he continued. "The last thing I want to do is to hurt her. And she knows, she's accepted, that this lifestyle is dangerous. You asked me what my intentions were, so, first things first, I want her to be happy. I want to make her smile as much as possible, a real smile, that lights up her whole face and her eyes kinda sparkle, and one side of her mouth curves up higher than the other. And if one day her happiness doesn't include me, I'll let her go."

"I know that I'm not your first pick for your daughter, that I'm on the bottom of the list," Kai continued.

"Above LingShi," Tenzin added.

Kai chuckled lightly. "At least I'm above, then." His smile was replaced by a more solemn, thoughtful expression. "I know what she's giving up for me, I know that this isn't a decision she's made lightly. As for me, I'm not just going to one day decide I've had enough. I'm not going to get bored of her. I'm going to take care of her. She'll always have food on the table, a roof - er, deck in this case - over her head. I'll always do whatever I can to keep her safe and happy. I promise."

"How can I know you'll keep your word?" Tenzin said coldly. "You lie for a living: you're a pirate."

"You say that like I'm not a person," Kai retorted. He pushed himself up from the bed with difficulty, but drew himself up to his full height, his head coming up to Tenzin's ear. "I may be on the other end of the social status, but I'm as human as you are. I bleed a hell of a lot more than you have, or is my blood up on deck not proof enough of that? I love your daughter, and it may be hard for you to believe. I'm not even asking for you to accept it. But take it from a man who didn't have a family for very a long time, Jinora is very lucky to have a father like you that's concerned for her, and don't you dare make her choose between us."

Tenzin stared at him, his eyes burning, but the Governor swallowed as if he had tasted something sour. "Fine. I'll drop this issue...for now."

Tenzin shut the door behind him sharply as he left, and Kai gratefully sat back down on the bed, his legs shaking. Well, it seemed he had won another battle.

There was a knock at the door that he recognized as Jinora's, and he smiled at her as she entered. "Well?" she said hesitantly, biting down her lip, walking over to him. Kai took her hands in his and gave them a squeeze.

"He's not going to fight it, right now at least," Kai said cheerfully. Truthfully, it had gone better than he had hoped.

Jinora grinned. "So we're...?"

"Happy," he finished, pulling her in for a kiss. Jinora giggled.

"I suppose we are."

* * *

 **One more chapter after this! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the story in general, since it's coming to a close. A sequel, called "Compass" is planned and I'll definitely be writing it, just not sure when. Soon, though.**


	31. Anchored

**Anchor**

chapter 31

* * *

Jinora and Tenzin's goodbye was more tense than tearful, and the hug Jinora gave her father was more stiff than loving, but if either were very bothered by it, it didn't show. Jinora couldn't hold back tears as her mother scooped her up in a hug, however.

"I'll write to you, I promise," Jinora said, smiling as she pulled away and Pema reached up to wipe away some of her tears.

"Just keep us up to date," Pema requested, and Jinora nodded earnestly.

"And sweetheart," Tenzin added. "Remember, if you want to come home at any time-" Jinora threw him a sharp look, "-then you're always welcome," he finished hastily.

Jinora rolled her eyes. "Goodbye father," she said shortly. Tenzin sighed, pursing his lips, but didn't say anything.

"Give him time," Pema whispered, pulling Jinora into one last hug. "I'll help him come around."

Jinora gave her mother a little squeeze. "Thank you, mother."

She watched as her parents walked down the _Waterbender_ 's plank, down the docks, down to the horse-drawn carriage waiting for them. The driver bunched up the reigns and got the horses cantering in a steady pace up the street, around the bend and into town, and then out of sight. It felt a little bittersweet, to watch her parents leave her, but mostly she was relieved. Her crew was her family too now, after all, and didn't deserve his father's snide looks and remarks, even if she knew he was trying to be as accepting as possible.

It would take time, but Jinora was willing to wait.

She watched for a moment as the crew undid the last of the ropes and Appa and Imaru hoisted up the anchor. Slowly, the Waterbender caught the tide and made its way out of the docks, and then harbour, until Port Bosco and even Air Temple Island were just dots on the horizon.

Jinora had just headed downstairs and was outside the infirmary door when she thought she heard a noise and turned around to seek out the source. She was startled when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind, and then relaxed as Kai's lips brushed against her cheek. "Captain," she twisted herself around to face him, pinning herself in between him and the railing of the ship, "you know you're not supposed to be walking around."

"Longshot's not here Gyatso," Kai shrugged. "I've been driving myself crazy. Besides, I missed you."

Jinora rolled her eyes. "I've only been gone for fifteen minutes."

Kai grinned at her as she reached up to brush her hands through his hair. "Still."

She rolled her eyes again, but couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Captain, flattery will get you nowhere."

"Oh really Gyatso?" he smirked. "I'm pretty sure it got me into your heart," he nuzzled into her neck. "And your pants."

She pushed him away, snorting. "And I'm going to get you back into the infirmary, where you belong," she said firmly, taking his hand. Kai frowned, looking much younger than 22 for a second, but let her lead him back into the infirmary.

Sighing, he sat down on the bed, kicking out his legs. Jinora's smile faded as she sat next to him, catching the way his arm wrapped around his ribs. "You know you're going to have to take things easy for a while," she said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. Kai sighed again, looking away from her.

"I know," he said sourly. "I just...I hate not being able to do anything. It's boring, and...it makes me feel kinda useless," he confessed. "Everyone in the crew's gotta carry their own weight, y'know, so..."

Jinora wondered how many times Zaheer had threatened to kick him off the ship - away from the only family he had ever known - if he didn't pull his own weight. "I know, or at least I try to. But this is one of those times you have to let us carry you, because God knows you carry all of us on your shoulders even when we're more than capable of walking. Just let us take care of you, please," she said softly, prying his hand away from his side. "Does it hurt?"

"A little," Kai admitted. "But I'm used to it."

"You kind of deserve it," Longshot said quietly as he slipped into the infirmary. Kai grinned sheepishly. "I told you, you have to rest. You're not going to be back on your feet for another two weeks at least, and it's only been two days since you woke up. Now come on Cap, it's time for your painkillers."

Kai groaned as Longshot handed him a small phial of potion, and reluctantly drank it in one gulp, wanting to just get it over with. He shuddered as the bitter taste stayed on his tongue even after his swallowed. _Disgusting._ He must have been making a face, because he caught Jinora's lips twitching upwards. He pouted.

"Are you laughing at your Captain, Gyatso?"

"Of course not," she snickered.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the sympathy." His frown faded when she pecked him on the cheek.

"I have to go help with lunch," she said apologetically. Chores on the ship weren't actually that bad, and it felt good to do her part, like she was finally, truly, one of the crew. But that didn't mean she wanted to leave Kai. "But I'll be back as soon as I can. Behave yourself."

"I'll try," he called after her as she shut the door, and heard her chuckle softly. He caught Longshot staring at him and looked at the medic curiously. "Er, Longshot?"

The medic smiled. "Nothing, Cap. It's just nice seeing you two happy."

Kai smiled back at him. "Can't argue that."

* * *

Daw had just finished distributing the meat for the sandwiches when he glanced back at Jinora. "Something wrong?" He folded up a sandwich (no butter, specifically because Momo hated it) while he waited for her to respond.

"Captain hates being cooped up," she said finally, tucking away a loose strand of hair.

Daw snorted. "That's nothing new. Cap's in the infirmary more than the rest of us put together. One time Longshot had to tie him down to the bed after he broke his leg because he would not walking on it no matter what anyone did...although not being able to eat with the rest of us is understandably frustrating. I do have an idea though, if you're willing to do a little bit more work."

"For him?" Jinora said with a smile. "Anything."

"Good. We'll need a bit more help though. Could you go get Momo and Pabu for me?" he requested. "I don't think they're doing anything at the moment, and last I saw they were looking for the Pai Sho board in the closet."

"Sure," Jinora said brightly, leaving the kitchen and walking past the sleeping quarters corridor to another dead-end hallway. The closet door was slightly ajar, and Jinora got the strangest feeling she should knock. She decided to follow her gut instinct and rapping her knuckles lightly against the door.

Momo stumbled into the door out of shock and would have fallen over if Pabu hadn't grabbed his hand to steady him. Both boys were blushing furiously, and Jinora suddenly felt like an intruder.

"We weren't doing anything!" Momo squeaked, but the look of disappointment on Pabu's face told her it was indeed true. Jinora had to smile a little, the boys reminding her of how much she and Kai had danced around each other for so long, not willing to admit what was there. Now, she couldn't believe they had ever waited so long when it made them so happy.

"Too bad," Jinora said smoothly. "You'd make a cute couple."

Momo turned scarlet, and looked like a spooked mouse when Pabu took him by the shoulders and kissed him full on the mouth. The redhead quickly pulled away, looking immensely pleased with himself, while Momo looked like he was still trying to process what just happened.

"So," Pabu said brightly. "What did you need us for?"

"I'm not sure, but Daw needs our help," Jinora explained. "It's to cheer Captain up."

"Then we're in," Pabu grinned. "Aren't we Momo?"

A heavy blush had spread over the younger boy's cheeks, and then a small smile, still slightly in disbelief. "Y-yeah." He glanced down and Pabu's hand and grabbed it, before leading the way to the kitchen with a bounce in his step. Jinora and Pabu shared a knowing smile.

Daw told them his idea in a whisper, and Jinora grinned. It was perfect, and she wondered why she hadn't thought of it herself.

It was cramped, and slightly uncomfortable, to have the whole crew crammed in the infirmary as well as all the platters and pots of food and stew, but it was worth it to see the smile on Kai's face, the light in his eyes shining on all of them.

* * *

They had been out at sea for a few days, and Kai had slowly been making progress. Or, at the very least, he could stand and walk around for a few minutes without getting lightheaded or dizzy. Longshot was taking a break whenever he could, just as the rest of the crew was slowly catching up on sleep. Luckily, the bed in the infirmary was big enough for two, so Jinora had been able to stay with Kai throughout the night. It also helped when the nightmares came, for either of them.

Due to the bedrest, Kai had decided to turn all his unfocussed energy onto reading. Jinora was surprised at how good he was becoming so quickly, but figured that it was more due to Otaku's lessons than her own. The rest of the crew filtered in and out through the infirmary throughout the day, so Kai was never alone (unless he wanted to be).

Jinora had gotten used to spending the majority of the mornings with him, but on this particular day she left earlier than usual. She had a surprise in store for him, and wanted it to be ready by the evening. Imaru, who it turned out was quite talented with jewelry, had helped her little project along.

"Thank you, Imaru," she said, holding the two silver chains in one hand. The man grinned at her as she gave him a hug, even though she was barely as tall as his elbow.

Imaru patted her on the back. "I'm always happy to help. And tell Cap that if he ever wants a ring, I'd be happy to help with that too."

Jinora blushed at what he was implying, but her smile only grew. "Imaru," she chuckled softly.

He held up his hands. "Just putting it out there."

"You're as bad as Yung."

"And Yung turned out to be right, didn't he?" Imaru pointed out. Jinora shot him a look and he teetered. "Oh? I think I hear Ryu calling for me, I'm coming!"

Jinora giggled as the man scampered up the stairs to deal with Ryu's make believe call. Would she and Kai get married one day? Probably not, because he was still a pirate. An engagement was probably as far as they'd ever to able to go, legal wise. And neither of those things would happen for a while (or at least a few months), she was sure.

Jinora shook her head (she'd think about those things another day) as she headed to the infirmary, knocking quietly on the door in case Kai was sleeping. She heard him say, "Come in," before she pushed the door open. His face lit up when he saw her. "Hey Gyatso." He shifted into a sitting position and pulled her down beside him. Jinora happily curled up in his arms. "What're you holding?" he said curiously, trying to steal a peek at what was in her hands.

Jinora evaded his questioning eyes. "Ah-ah," she wagged a finger at him with her free hand. "No peeking, and hold out your hands." Kai rolled his eyes, but did as she had asked. "You're not peeking?" she checked.

"I'm offended. Don't you trust me?"

"No," she teased.

Kai snorted. "Wow, what a pair we are. But seriously, I'm not peeking. Promise."

"Alright." Slowly, Jinora lowered the silver chain onto Kai's open palms. Hanging off the end of the chain was half of an anchor pendant. She held the other half in her hand, intending on keeping some part of Kai's gift to her, but they'd share it, just like they were going to share their lives.

"I know you gave it to me, as a gift," she said, nervousness creeping into her voice as Kai opened his eyes. "But I think it's more fitting this way, we...we're both a little bit cracked, we're damaged, but we-" she shrugged, biting down on her bottom lip and suddenly worried that her idea had been completely stupid as she looked away from him.

Then one of Kai's hand took hers, and the other lifted her chin so she would meet his eyes. "I think it's perfect."

Her face broke into a smile. "Good." She handed him his half of the necklace, and he pulled the loop of silver over his neck. Jinora did the same with her own half, Kai untucking her hair from underneath the chain and lightly running his fingers through it.

He took her free hand and laced their fingers together. "This also fits together," he held up their joint hands, and Jinora smiled.

"You're such a sap," she laughed, giving his hand a squeeze.

"But you love me anyway," he countered. Her smile softened as she snuggled closer to him and buried her face in his chest. His hand went to small of her back, his arm pinning under the curve of her waist, his other hand stroking her hair. There was a quiet clink as their pendants clattered softly against each other.

"Yeah," she mumbled, and he could hear the smile in her voice. "I do."

* * *

It was another fine day out at sea. The sky was as blue as the water, the crew of the _Waterbender_ spread out over her deck. Kai had limped up the stairs, missing the sun and the sting of salt on his face. He leaned against the railing, Jinora by his side doing the same, with one arm wrapped around her waist.

"Where do you think we'll end up next?" she said curiously. Kai had yet to give Otaku a new route to map out.

Kai looked around at his crew: Skoochy, slacking off on his steering wheel responsibilities to have a smoke and Imaru was laughing at something Lefty had said; Appa, Momo and Pabu were all mopping off a section of the deck, the bloodstains now wiped clean; Otaku and Yung were pouring over maps, talking in hushed tones. His crew was alright.

Smiling, Kai suddenly felt a wave of emotion wash over him, and blinked rapidly as he looked back to Jinora, pulling her closer. The waves lapped against the hull of the ship as a breeze rolled over the water.

"I don't think it really matters," he shrugged, grinning. He barked out an order for Appa and Imaru to drop the anchor. "But right here is pretty good."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, _Anchor_ is finally finished it feels very bittersweet to say. This fic has become so many things to me, and it's been a challenge and a delight to write it and develop all the characters and to grow to love them in the way that I have. But Anchor would not be what it is without all of you, giving wonderful, heartwarming feedback and constant support of this idea and this story.**

 **So, just, thank you.**

 **And luckily, this isn't goodbye. There shall be another Anchor fic! Its sequel, Compass, will probably be up by December if not much, much sooner. So get pumped for that.**

 **Compass' summary: There are nothing but stormy seas ahead for Kai and Jinora, with her disapproving father, an unplanned pregnancy, and Kuvira capturing and jailing more pirates than ever. Now, the only compass Kai and Jinora have to guide them home is each other.**

 **Once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **sincerely,  
words-with-dragons**


End file.
